Joven y atrapado
by Kyubi1
Summary: ¿Alguna vez has deseado cambiar tu vida? Shidou Itsuka, quien no está muy conforme con la actitud de su esposa, es cuestionado un día por una persona misteriosa acerca de si cambiaría su vida y que querría, no tomándolo en serio, Shidou se va, pero al día siguiente se despierta en un cuerpo que no es el suyo, y su esposa tampoco es la misma. ¿Podrá Shidou regresar a su vida normal?
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos! Hoy les traigo un nuevo fanfic que llevo meses escribiéndolo, por completo en solitario. Lo han leído un par de amigos y les ha gustado mucho, ¡igual que a mí!**

 **Antes de empezar, quiero darle las gracias a Kanade Silver por escribir la sinopsis de este fanfic, ella también escribe, así que vayan a leer sus historias.**

 **Y terminado la publicidad, ¡empecemos!**

* * *

 **Joven y atrapado.**

 **Capítulo 1: Mi vida.**

No había dormido nada y no precisamente por acostarse tarde, estaba muy cansado después de un día horrible en el trabajo; regañado por el jefe, mandado a hacer papeleo para la empresa; cálculos y más cálculos, un trabajo al que le fue tomando odio con cada día que pasaba, pasando horas terminando el trabajo en casa, para no preocupar a nadie y que, al terminar, pudiera irse directo a la cama. O eso pensó.

Al entrar en cama, por unos segundos pudo sentir como el cuerpo se adormecía, pero pronto sus oídos se dieron cuenta del ronquido de su compañera de cuarto, suspiró por lo bajo con los ojos más muertos que nunca en su vida, deseó que se callara, pero eso solo lo desesperó. Luego se acostumbró al ritmo de sus ronquidos y pudo cerrar los ojos.

Y justo cuando estaba a punto de ser llevado al mundo de los sueños, donde podía pasar lo que sea que se le ocurriera a su cerebro estresado, sintió presión en su costado derecho y movimiento en la cama. Gruñó por molestia, nunca lo había hecho por ella, pero lo hizo y le quedó viendo con sus ojos rojos, suavizó la mirada y la tapó mejor, además de abrazarla para que no se moviera más. Hasta quedar dormido.

Pero solo tuvo tres gratificantes horas de sueño que le sentaron muy bien y hubiera tenido más, si no fuera porque alguien tuvo la gran idea de moverlo, de perturbarlo de su siesta. Estos movimientos fueron suaves, hasta que esa persona decidió subirse encima de su cuerpo, perturbándolo aún más.

—Nn… No… —dijo el hombre joven, la mujer sonrió y dejó salir su emoción con un: "oh" para moverlo un poco más—. No… Nnn… Ya…

—Ahn —exclamó porque él había puesto su mano en uno de sus grandes pechos para alejarla, con los ojos cerrados—. Shidou, mi amor, esto es muy repentino…

Al apretar ese firme pecho como un globo lleno de aire, Shidou enrojeció y abrió los ojos para ver a esa mujer con ese bello rostro pintado de carmín en las mejillas por su "ataque" con su mano, a esa mujer de ojos brillantes de tonos morados, a esa mujer con grandes pechos y ahora, después de un tiempo, con panza ancha, a esa mujer de cabello color ciruela, tan largo que le llegaba hasta el trasero, a esa mujer que vestía una de sus camisas y unas bragas negras de encaje para dormir, esa mujer que él mismo le dio nombre y que ahora era su esposa, después de tanto.

—Ah, perdón, Tohka —dijo un poco apenado y seriamente cansado, por lo que dio media vuelta para acomodarse nuevamente en su almohada—. Ahh…

—Hey, no, Shidou. —Movió ligeramente al hombre joven, pero seguía sin abrir los ojos, ella estaba seria—. Mi amor, ya es de mañana, ¿recuerdas? Y sí, ayer ni siquiera supe a qué horas te acostaste, te hubiera dado las buenas noches de haberlo sabido, pero dijiste que me durmiera.

—Está bien… —respondió levemente, sin moverse.

Ella le vio con un poco de decepción, no quería molestarlo, así que sonrió un poco y le dio vuelta ella misma, usando un poco de fuerza, mientras seguía encima de él, Shidou no tenía intenciones de levantarse.

—Cinco, no, mejor diez minutos más… Por favor —dijo casi rogando, entre cansado y triste. Había sido muy difícil para él.

—Umu… Bueno, yo también te he pedido lo mismo, así que está bien, pero si sigues así, ¡no te daré los buenos días! —dijo con cierta malicia y sonrió con confianza, pero Shidou volvió a darse vuelta con un poco de esfuerzo, ya que la tenía encima—. ¡Hey! Tienes que levantarte, hacer el desayuno, luego te daré un beso de despedida y tienes que ir a trabajar, ¡mi amor, levántate ya! ¡Y todo eso empieza con los buenos días, no puedes negármelo!

Shidou sabía que todo eso era cierto y que ya conocía lo escandalosa que podía ser su esposa, a veces, fue y es hartante, pero se lo había perdonado porque podía destruir el mundo con sus poderes, de eso ya tenía tiempo y sonrió al recordar esas citas llenas de adrenalina, eran casi pruebas de fuego.

Tohka finalmente se acostó a su lado, justamente hacia donde estaba su mirada, si tuviera los ojos abiertos, pero ella estaba un poco decepcionada y lo abrazó con solo un brazo, él abrió uno de sus ojos para ver los de ella un poco más brillantes.

—Perdón por no darte las buenas noches, perdón por ser una mala esposa. —El joven no quiso suspirar, pero aprovechó para abrazarla de la misma manera—. ¿Estás enojado conmigo?

—Claro que no, solo estoy muy cansado, no tengo idea de cuanto he dormido, de seguro que casi nada. No quería molestarte… —Ella sonrió ante la explicación de Shidou; su voz sonó bastante apagada, pero no importaba para Tohka.

—Oh, entonces, ¿todo está bien?

—Así es.

Ella lo besó en los labios suavemente, apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo para compartir su calor, aunque no fue apasionadamente, sí fue algo obsesiva, pero al separarse estaba sonriendo, Shidou también, con los ojos cerrados.

—Buenos días, mi amor —dijo ella con más ánimo, no se podía decir lo mismo de Shidou, él solo quería dormir, pero un rugido de un pequeño león que, parecía vivir dentro de su esposa, fue escuchado por Shidou.

«No puede ser». Pensó con preocupación y se lamentó, por primera vez, de tener a una esposa tan hambrienta. Es por esto que sufría en el trabajo y además, era el único que trabajaba, Tohka era la ama de casa, pero casi no cocinaba, pues cuando lo hacía y Shidou tardaba en regresar, no podía ante su desesperación y se comía todo.

Para salvar al mundo se derrotaban a los malos de la historia, pero para él solo se necesitó que se casara con Tohka Yatogami, así todo estaría bien y aunque se quejó mucho con Kotori, su hermana, después de citas y citas, así como muchas otras cosas, le tomó cariño a esa chica destructiva, hasta que aceptó su destino y se casó con ella.

Pero no llevaba ni un año de casado y ya estaba cansado, cansado de ser el único que se mataba trabajando y se rompía la espalda por mantener el departamento, cansado de cocinarle lo suficiente a Tohka, por lo que, a veces, para rellenar el refrigerador tenía que hacer horas extra, cansado de esta vida. Tal vez exageraba, tal vez no era tan malo, o así se daba ánimos.

—¡Perdón! —dijo ella con un sonrojo de vergüenza—. No tienes por qué moverte de la cama, es más, puedes faltar al trabajo y quedarte conmigo, eso estaría… bien…

—Ahora mismo lo haré… —dijo al sentarse en la cama con la mirada perdida y con los ojos cansados, no podía abrirlos en totalidad, sus párpados parecían tener pegamento—. Dame un momento…

—No, no, está bien, vuelve a la cama —dijo rápidamente y abrazándolo por la espalda, él se giró a verla, esa carita preocupada le hizo sonreír un poco y abrazarla con cariño.

Después de eso, volvió a besarla en sus labios y sus manos exploraron el cuerpo casi desnudo de ella, haciéndola sonrojar y sentirse feliz, además de excitada; la verdad sea dicha.

Es cierto que estaba cansado de esta vida laboral, de regresar a casa para hacer comida, si llegaba temprano o si salía tarde, la cena debía ser hecha por él, cansado de tener que hacer horas extra, de no dormir mucho, de cumplirle sus caprichos, de contentarla siempre, de hacer desayuno para ambos y llegar tarde, a veces, por culpa de Tohka.

Pero también era cierto que ella lo amaba solo a él, era cierto que era ella bella y al despertar todos los días, veía el rostro bonito de su Tohka, además de que cuando se daba la ocasión, claro que disfrutaba de su cuerpo, incluso si estaba engordando, después de mucho, pero mucho que había comido durante años. Era cierto que tenía todo su amor para él, que siempre le apoyaba, que no le importaba y disfrutaba de que la tocara, de sus momentos íntimos como pareja.

Pero cuando sufres tanto por alguien que no hace mucho por ti, incluso si eres la persona más amable del mundo, alguien como Shidou Itsuka, después de un tiempo, todos cedemos y a veces, el amor no es suficiente.

—Te amo, mi amor —dijo ella con una sonrisa y un poco sonrojada por todo lo que Shidou había hecho, ahora él estaba despierto.

—Yo también te amo y te haré el desayuno ahora mismo, no te preocupes —dijo con una sonrisa cálida, aunque no fuera verdad, debía sonreír para ella—. Y bueno… Si quieres, puedes quedarte así.

Él también estaba un poco sonrojado y ansioso, no era la causa principal, pero el cuerpo de Tohka era voluptuoso antes y ahora lo era más, no tenía quejas de su cuerpo, ni de su amor, solo de su actitud. Ella se sonrojó por su comentario y lo abrazó, pegando su pecho desnudo a él.

—Yo quisiera que te quedaras aquí, aunque lo puedes hacer, ¿no? —preguntó a su oído, de una manera seductora, algo raro en ella.

—Tohka, tengo que ir a trabajar, además de que tengo mucho trabajo pendiente… ¡Ya es viernes, así que no saldré tarde! —dijo más animado y se puso de pie, tenía puesta la misma ropa de ayer, aunque toda arrugada—. Hoy vendré temprano, aunque sí me gustaría que pudieras… Preparar la comida.

—¡Déjamelo a mí! También te prepararé el baño, Shidou, así que… —Se acercó para besarlo nuevamente, no se cansaba de hacerlo y a él no le molestaba—. Espero que tengas un buen día hoy, mi amor.

—Yo también, pero hoy vendré temprano a casa, te lo prometo y también te cocinaré algo delicioso para la cena —dijo más animado, de alguna manera, que Tohka fuera seductora y le enseñara parte de su cuerpo en las mañanas lo motivaba mucho.

Así fue como dejó el desayuno hecho y regresó para darse un baño rápido, no era tarde aún, por lo que no había problema en cambiarse y desayunar con su esposa, quien, sin ser sorpresa, ya estaba comiendo en la mesa con una sonrisa y manchas en su cara.

—¡Está delicioso! —exclamó feliz, él solo suspiró en decepción—. ¡No me pude resistir!

—Está bien, está bien.

Shidou se sentó a comer, pero Tohka terminó rápidamente lo suyo al tener una idea, luego juntó su silla a la de él y tomó los palillos para acercarle la comida con una sonrisa.

—Te voy a alimentar, mi amor. Perdón por comer antes que tú. —El hombre joven sonrió y aunque se le haría tarde, y lo sabía, aceptó el mimo de su esposa, eran gustos culposos.

Después de pasar un poco de tiempo de cariños entre la joven pareja, Shidou se despidió de Tohka con un beso obsesivo, mientras él la rodeaba de la cintura con los brazos, ella lo rodeaba del cuello con cierta fuerza, como si no quisiera dejarlo escapar, cosa que él no quería, pero debía trabajar.

Shidou tuvo una jornada de trabajo difícil. Primero, llegó tarde. Segundo, su jefe le preguntó si ya tenía la contabilidad hecha, cosa que no pasó y fue visto de mala manera. Tercero, se le fue dado un plazo de tres días, contando el viernes, para terminarlo, eso era tener trabajo todo el fin de semana. Cuarto, trabajó todo el día en esos cálculos para la empresa a la que odiaba trabajar, estaba pensando seriamente en poner algún restaurante o algo así, pero eso sería mucho trabajo y no ganaría lo suficiente, si no tenía suerte, para llenar el estómago de su amada Tohka.

De regreso a casa en el metro, Shidou quería dormirse ahí mismo, estaba cansado y en su portafolio llevaba muchos registros con muchos pagos que debía anexar al programa de contabilidad, con eso debía de reajustar varios cálculos ya hechos, un dolor de cabeza, pero no podía quejarse.

De pronto, algo vibra en su pantalón de vestir oscuro, así que atiende a la llamada.

—¿Tohka?

—¡Lo lamento! —exclamó fuerte y triste—. No he comprado la despensa, Shidou, ¡y me acabo de dar cuenta! Lo siento, ¿podrías pasar a comprar algo de comida?

Esto era el colmo, él esperaba tener comida en casa, por estar trabajando duro, no había ni tomado algo de agua. Su resistencia no era la de antes, tampoco su ánimo, después de todo, nunca los necesitó mucho en realidad.

—¿Shidou?

—Sí, te escucho… —respondió de mal humor, no debió de confiar tanto en Tohka.

—¿Estás enojado? —preguntó con temor, él no respondió nada—. Perdón, perdón, ¡soy una mala esposa!

—No, no, tranquilízate, yo también me equivoco —dijo en tono suave para calmarla, aunque él no se equivocaba, a menos que estuviera en una muy mala posición—. ¿Algo en especial que quieras?

—Bueno, pensé en probar en algo de comida china, ¡ya sabes, como la de esa colonia a la que me llevaste a ese restaurante de todo lo que puedas comer! —dijo alegremente, se había olvidado de sus crímenes fácilmente.

—Oh, entiendo, eso estaría bien, aunque… Para la próxima, me encantaría probar tu comida un poco más, si es que me esperas. —El miedo regresó a ella y se sintió culpable.

—¡Perdón, perdón, perdón! ¡No volverá a pasar, lo prometo! —exclamó con desesperación, Shidou suspiró y vio que la parada cercana al Chinatown ya había pasado.

—Está bien… No importa, tendrás que esperarme.

—Lo siento mucho, mi amor, ¡te lo recompensaré, lo prometo!

—Nos vemos, tengo que bajar.

—Ah, está bien, ¡te amo, Shidou!

—Igual yo. —Y le colgó sin muchos ánimos, al bajar sabía que tenía que caminar mucho, así que trató de pensar positivo—. Otra vez llegaré tarde, su estómago la estará matando… Ah… No debo de tardar.

Es claro que no logró pensar positivamente, pero se puso manos a la obra, cada segundo contaba. Trató de no llevarse mucho tiempo, pero tuvo que hacer cola para pagar, parecía que no era el único que quería comida para llevar y él tenía mucha hambre, pensaba que Tohka estaba mucho peor y eso era malo.

Lo logró después de una larga espera, pero ya estaba cansado de los pies, por lo que se quedó recargado en una pared, en una mano su portafolio y en otro la bolsa con la comida china, él suspiró.

—Pareces cansado, joven —dijo una voz algo alegre, pero también un poco melodiosa, justo al lado de él—. De seguro que la vida te trata mal.

—¡Ah! —Se asustó al ver a una pequeña mujer encapuchada, parecía un poco una monja, esto por la túnica extraña, se calmó un poco, pero la mujer carcajeó y se quitó la capucha.

—Tranquilo, es para mantener el misterio, pero dejemos eso. Veo que estás preocupado, tenso, debe irte mal, tal vez… ¿En tu matrimonio? ¿Cansado del trabajo que odias?

Esas preguntas eran demasiado directas, Shidou se quedó estático, mirando fijamente a esa pequeña mujer de ojos azules que contrastaban con su cabello gris, este era corto y ella parecía demasiado joven.

Ahora lo notó, había salido de unas cortinas carmesí con detalles en dorado, estaba recargado en la pared de un local pequeño, al parecer algo relacionando a la adivinación, ahora entendía el vestuario de esa mujer, pero su habilidad para saber de su vida le daba mala espina.

—Hmm… ¿He acertado en algo? ¿En todo?

—Eh… ¿Quién es usted?

—Eso es un secreto, pero no tiene importancia. Lo que importa eres tú, pareces una buena persona… Bueno, no, ¡eres una buena persona! —dijo con una sonrisa y cerró los ojos, como si estuviera recordando algo—. ¡Ah! Ya veo, tienes muchos pensamientos que siempre te callas, ¿estás cansado de tu vida? Pues que bien, ¡yo puedo ayudarte! Cambiaré tu vida a una mejor.

—Eh… e-escuche, tengo que volver a casa, así que…

—¡Espere! —dijo al tomarlo del brazo suavemente—. Antes de que se vaya, ¿hay algo que quisiera? Sea honesto, al menos con una desconocida que podría ser conocida, como yo, de seguro se sentirá mejor si dice la verdad.

Eso sonó muy amable, así que el joven se relajó y pensó en su cansada vida, ¡y aún era joven! Sí que las cosas habían cambiado al casarse rápido, aunque no quería, al obtener un trabajo pesado, muchas cosas, realmente.

—Quisiera una esposa que me ayudara a pagar el departamento, también sería bueno tener una buena casa propia y un trabajo menos cansado, menos cosas por hacer… Supongo que eso es todo. —La mujer sonrió ampliamente y soltó a Shidou.

—Tenga una buena tarde —dijo al entrar a su local, el joven no sintió nada raro en sí mismo, así que fue a tomar un taxi para regresar a casa más rápido.

El joven regresó ya un poco tarde, pasaban de las cuatro de la tarde y estaba más cansado que hambriento, pero lo que importaba es Tohka, quien no estaba. El joven suspiró exhausto y esta vez, sí estaba enojado, no tenía cabeza para pensar en excusas para su esposa.

—¿Para esto me hace comprar comida? —El joven dejó la comida en la mesa que estaba en la misma cocina, tomó algo de agua y se quitó la corbata negra y el saco de igual color para dejarlos en el sillón—. Estoy tan cansado…

El joven trabajador se acostó en el sillón para quedarse dormido por largo rato, hasta que se despertó por el ruido de la televisión, al abrir los ojos, encontró a Tohka sentada en el suelo, frente a él, mirando la televisión mientras comía.

—¿Tohka?

—¡Shidou! —dijo ella sorprendida, dejó la comida a un lado y lo besó en las mejillas—. ¡Lo siento, lo siento! Fui a comprar la despensa y volví, no iba a pedirte que lo hicieras conmigo, sé que estás cansado, ¡lo siento mucho!

—Bueno, está bien, por lo menos pude dormir un poco más. —Tohka le vio con una sonrisa y juntó su cabeza contra sus pechos, para darle "amor", como ella solía pensar sin que Shidou supiera.

—Desde esta noche cuidaré de ti, mi amor, ¡tú te lo mereces! Así que no me importa lo que me pidas, haré todo lo que quieras, te amo, Shidou —dijo con una sonrisa, el joven solo quería una cosa: dormir, aunque comer también—. No te preocupes por la cena, yo me encargaré de eso. Tampoco te preocupes por el baño, lo prepararé pronto, también ya estoy lavando tu ropa y bueno, ¡haré todo lo que quieras!

Shidou sonrió y abrazó más fuerte a Tohka, cabe decir que ella estaba sin sostén, con una blusa delgada de tirantes de color morada, así como con unos shorts cortos de mezclilla.

—Gracias, Tohka… —Ella lo besó en la boca con cariño, se separó solo para ir por la comida y alimentarlo con una sonrisa—. Sí está bueno…

—¿Verdad? Por cierto, bienvenido a casa, ¡hoy tu esposa será buena y se encargará de todo! —dijo motivada, él solo sonrió, ya se había olvidado de todo lo malo.

—Te quiero mucho, Tohka —dijo con la verdad, ella fue feliz, a pesar de que se sentía culpable, volvió a abrazar a su Shidou, a quien amaba con todo su corazón, todo de ella ya era de él, solo le faltaba ser una esposa más responsable.

El resto de la noche disfrutó de ser servido, Tohka también cocinaba muy bien, después de todo, él le enseñó casi todo lo que sabía. En el baño tampoco pudo quejarse, disfrutó de las burbujas que solía usar su hermana cuando tomaba baños largos. Y en la cama tampoco se pudo quejar, puesto que Tohka, aunque él no lo pidió, le dejó dormir entre sus pechos con una sonrisa. Se olvidó hasta del trabajo, de esa extraña mujer y se durmió con una sonrisa.

Al despertar se sintió muy descansado, tal vez dormir en los pechos de su esposa mientras era abrazado por ella tenía algo mágico y revitalizador, estaba muy descansado, más que nunca. Shidou pensó que debería agradecerle a su esposa y darle un poco de más cariño, se lo merecía.

Así que, sin tomarle importancia a otras cosas como lo oscuro que estaba el cuarto, aunque ya debía de ser de mañana, así como que su esposa estaba dándole la espalda y él pudo observar parte de sus curvas, se acercó por la espalda para abrazarla con cariño, tocando sus pechos suavemente, era feliz de que fueran… ¿Tan grandes y esponjosos?

Había tocado sus pechos muchas veces, tanto que ya no lo recordaba, se había dormido en ellos varias veces, conocía su suavidad, su firmeza, incluso su tamaño. En conclusión: estos pechos eran más grandes y diferentes a lo que acostumbraba, por lo que se quedó estático.

—Ahn… Sí que estás muy atrevido en la mañana —dijo una voz alegre, suave y hasta melodiosa, también feliz. Ella tomó su mano y se la puso de nuevo en su pecho—. Adelante, puedes tocarlos todo lo que quieras, Dar-ling, jiji…

Pero él se alejó con cierto miedo, sintió la imagen de Tohka partirse en mil pedazos.

 **Y así la vida da un giro de 180 grados… ¿Quién es esa hermosa mujer? ¿Shidou será infiel? ¿Podrá volver con Tohka? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¡Ya lo veremos en los siguientes capítulos!**

* * *

 **Bueno, este fue el capítulo de hoy, pero como celebrando la publicación de este fanfic al fin, después de tanto, ¡pondré otro capítulo más!**

 **Se agradecen mucho los reviews, espero verlos pronto y nos vemos.**

 **Saludos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola de nuevo y en el mismo día! Dije que hoy serían dos capítulos, así que, sin más, empecemos.**

 **Espero que les guste y si gustan dejar un review, estaré feliz de leerlo y me ayudará a escribir más rápido.**

* * *

 **Joven y atrapado.**

 **Capítulo 2: De lujo.**

No entendía nada, esa persona no era su Tohka y cuando ella se giró a él pudo ver a una mujer hermosa, de cuerpo voluptuoso y bien cuidado, parecía que se alimentaba bien.

Tenía el cabello largo, de color púrpura azulado, así como sus ojos eran de ese color

—¿Qué te pasa, Darling? Pareces asustado…

—¡Ahh! —dijo al alejarse mucho, hasta que se cayó de la cama, ella se acercó con cierta preocupación.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa?

—¡No! Digo, ¡sí! Estoy… bieeen —dijo al observar los pechos de esa mujer, lo estaba haciendo sudar y dudar de su autocontrol, también estaba sonrojándose, después de mucho de no hacerlo—. ¿Quién eres?

Ella sonrió un poco, hasta que terminó riéndose mucho, seguía haciéndolo incluso cuando se acercó a él, fue ahí cuando Shidou no quiso verla porque estaba completamente desnuda, estaba muy nervioso, se preguntaba cómo había pasado esto y en donde estaba Tohka.

—Ahora sí me hiciste reír, ¿de qué estás hablando, Darling? —preguntó al acercarse y tomarlo de las mejillas, obligándolo a verla a sus ojos bonitos, como si fueran aperlados púrpuras.

«¿¡Quién es esta mujer?! No tengo idea de que está pasando, ¿cómo pudo pasar esto? ¡Yo estaba durmiendo con Tohka! Kotori debe saber la respuesta, ¡ella debe ayudarme!»

—¿Cómo no puedes recordar a tu propia esposa, Itsuka Shidou? —Él quedó atónito, abrió los ojos como platos y ella no se preocupó, solo empezó a reírse—. Tal vez esto te ayude a recordar.

Y sin más lo besó, él estaba en shock, no pudo hacer nada, pero reaccionó cuando ella le metió la lengua en la boca, sin ningún pudor. Shidou enrojeció más, pero por alguna extraña razón, este beso apasionado le resultaba un poco familiar, pero no entendía la razón, ¡con Tohka no era así, ambos dejaban eso solo para noches de pasión!

«¡Tohka, perdóname!» Cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando que esto fuera una mentira.

* * *

— _¡Shidou! —Alguien le llamaba, era Tohka, lo pudo reconocer—. ¡Shidou!_

 _Pero eso luego se perdió, para dar paso a una nueva voz que lo llamaba, pero esos recuerdos o visiones, él no estaba seguro, eran difusos._

— _¡Shidou! Tú eres el único que puede sellar a un espíritu, si no quieres que Miku controle a toda la ciudad un día de estos y domine el mundo a su placer, como si todos fueran sus marionetas, ¡tienes que hacer algo! —dijo Kotori, en el puesto de mando, molesta—. Ella puede que no cause terremotos espaciales, pero es aún más peligrosa porque sabe de lo que es capaz, ¿vas a dejar las cosas así?_

— _No creo que ella quiera escucharme… —dijo débilmente._

— _Con Fraxinus puedo ayudarte, todos aquí te ayudaremos, ¡hay una forma pacífica de ayudar a los espíritus para que no sean un problema!_

— _¿En serio? ¿Y por qué no lo han hecho?_

— _¡Solo tú lo puedes hacer, idiota! —dijo un poco molesta, él tembló ligeramente—. Ejem… Así que, ¿nos ayudarás?_

— _Bueno, no quiero que Miku tenga problemas —dijo con más confianza—. Y tampoco quiero que haya más terremotos espaciales, haré todo lo posible, Kotori._

* * *

Eso es lo que había dicho, pero él recordaba algo muy parecido por Tohka, no por este espíritu, Miku, no tenía razón de ser. Al dejar de ser besado, tuvo un leve dolor de cabeza, si esto era un sueño, quería regresar con Tohka, aunque se sentiría como si la hubiera engañado, aunque Miku decía ser su esposa.

—Miku… —dijo un poco confundido, ella sonrió y dio un aplauso.

—¿Ves? Deja de estar jugando, casi logras asustarme, Darling —dijo alegremente, para levantarse y correr las cortinas del cuarto, así la pudo ver en todo su esplendor, pero miró a otro lado con culpa—. ¡Parece un buen día!

—Sí… Bastante bueno…

—Bueno, voy a bañarme, hoy tengo muchas cosas qué hacer, debo practicar para el concierto —dijo como si nada, aunque estaba desnuda, él no quería verla, estaba sonrojado y nervioso, ella sonrió con maldad.

—Y-Ya veo, supongo que te haré el desayuno, M-Miku… —Ella se acercó y le dio un beso en su mejilla, él no se giró para nada, no quería verla mientras estuviera así, pero eso era gracioso.

—Estás muy tímido, que lindo, a pesar de que ya me has visto muchas veces así, Darling. Además, no te preocupes, ya lo estarán preparando para ambos, sabes que no te tienes que preocupar por esas cosas. —Eso se sintió tan raro, llevaba años preocupándose por la cocina y la comida, pero se sonrojó más cuando ella se puso detrás de él y le tocó el cuerpo con sus suaves manos—. Voy a bañarme, ¿no quieres venir?

—E-Esperaré mi turno, no te preocupes, disfruta de tu baño, M-Miku… —dijo muy sonrojado, sobre todo por sentir sus pechos en su espalda, Tohka no hacía eso y si lo hacía, no era tan provocativa como Miku. Al ver el celular en la mesita al lado de la cama, vio su oportunidad—. ¡Tengo que hacer una llamada!

Se soltó de ella y fue por su celular, puesto que estaba a su lado y era de un color negro; nada femenino, pero antes de poder hablar con su hermana, Miku le rodeó por detrás y se acercó lo más que pudo a su oído.

—¿Estás seguro? Sé que esa llamada puede esperar, Darling —dijo seductoramente, Shidou tragó saliva, si no fuera porque estaba casado, aceptaría gustoso.

—T-Tengo que hacer esta llamada… E-Es importante, Miku… —Estaba esforzándose por algo que no entendía bien, pues se supone que Miku era su esposa. Ella se molestó un poco.

—Bueno, solo recuerda que hoy no regresaré en un largo rato, espero que no te sientas tan solo sin mí, Darling. Pero hoy estaré toda la noche contigo —dijo con una sonrisa, él ya sabía qué significaba eso, pero no quería.

—¿Qué vas a hacer, Miku? —Eso atrajo su atención, puesto que Tohka nunca hacía nada, solo se ocupaba del departamento y tareas domésticas.

—Ya sabes, tengo que ensayar mucho para el concierto, ser una idol me quita tiempo de estar contigo, pero sabes que amo hacer eso y más cuando estás ahí para mí —dijo con un leve sonrojo—. Te amo. Nos veremos luego.

—Ah, sí… ¡Suerte! —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y no quiso verla más cuando se volteó con dirección al baño.

No perdió más tiempo, se puso ropa cómoda que encontró en un armario y decidió peinarse un poco, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que no tenía un rostro demacrado, ni estaba flaco, de hecho, se veía muy bien. Sin ojeras, sin dolor de espalda, sin cansancio. Esto era bueno, muy bueno.

«Esto es demasiado bueno para ser verdad, ¿no es así?» Shidou tomó el celular y marcó a su hermana. No le respondieron, pero a la segunda ocasión, ella contestó con una voz más madura y enojada también.

—¿¡Qué quieres?! ¡Es domingo, Onii-chan!

—¡Lo siento, Kotori! —dijo asustado, luego retomó la compostura—. Em… Bueno… No sé qué decir.

—¡Me acabas de despertar! Voy a colgar…

—¡No, espera, espera!

—¿Qué pasa? Habla rápido, tengo sueño, no todos tenemos mayordomos, Onii-chan, ni pareja talentosa con mucho, pero mucho dinero, como alguien quien me está hablando ahora que ni tiene que trabajar.

Shidou se quedó helado, no tenía por qué trabajar, ni preocuparse de nada, tenía una esposa hermosa, provocativa, trabajadora, talentosa y que lo amaba mucho, por lo que veía. No podía creerlo, era lo que había querido, quería que su vida y su Tohka fueran así, quitando el talento y lo provocativa, todo estaba tal como lo había pensado. Pero Tohka no estaba.

—¿En verdad estoy casado con Miku? —preguntó sin tono aparente, estaba fuera de este mundo, Kotori gruñó.

—¿En serio me estás llamando para esto? Voy a colgar…

—¡Espera, es que estoy muy confundido! —Kotori se detuvo y gruñó de nuevo con molestia—. Kotori, no puedo recurrir a nadie más, Tohka ya no está, ¡no sé qué pasó! ¡Yo me había dormido con ella!

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Cuál Tohka? ¿¡Estás engañando a Miku?!

—¡Yo no sería capaz de hacer algo así! —respondió llorando al estilo anime—. ¡Tú ya sabes de quién estoy hablando!

Kotori suspiró y hubo silencio de ambas partes, Shidou empezó a preocuparse más, solo él parecía recordar toda una vida con Tohka, con la que era en verdad su esposa. No tenía quejas de Miku, pero no la amaba y no importa como lo viera, estaba siendo un infiel, de cierta forma.

—Escucha, Shidou… No sé qué diablos hiciste anoche y no quiero saberlo, sé que todos tenemos estos momentos, yo aún recuerdo con cierto temor todas esas veces en las que estuviste en peligro, todo para sellar a Miku y traer paz, y sé que no vas a olvidar cuando la DEM te mató —dijo suavemente, él recordaba haber muerto, pero a manos de Origami—. Sé que eso… No te dejó nada bien, incluso si puedes curarte gracias a mí. Pero ya no tienes por qué preocuparte de nada, no hay más espíritus, después de que te casaste con Miku, ¡sí, ella es tu esposa, idiota! Izayoi Miku, una idol muy exitosa y famosa en todo el país, por dios, Shidou, ya no hay más terremotos espaciales y ya no necesitas usar poderes, ni nada. Todo está bien, estás casado, me alegro de que seas feliz, incluso si te envidio un poco por no trabajar y sufrir —dijo con diversión y una pequeña sonrisa, él también sonrió—. Creo que te lo mereces, después de todo lo que hiciste, Shidou. Te amo, Onii-chan. Pero déjame dormir y disfruta tu vida, ¿no crees que te lo mereces, después de todo?

Eso sonó correcto, Kotori sí que tenía una forma especial de decir las cosas para que él entendiera.

—Te amo yo también, mi linda hermanita —dijo con una sonrisa, escuchó su risa por teléfono—. Tienes razón, no sé qué me pasó, pero… ¿De verdad no hay más espíritus? ¿Alguno que… tuviera una espada gigante y armadura?

—Claro que no, solo éramos yo y Miku. Todo está bien, así que vive tu vida y déjame dormir. Te quiero y adiós.

—¡Yo también!

Shidou terminó la llamada, estaba feliz, tenía todo lo que quería, pero no con la persona con la que se había casado. Pronto pensó que estaba volviéndose loco, que esto no podía ser, ¿cómo se acordaba tanto de otra persona diferente a su esposa, Miku Izayoi? Si Tohka no existía, ¿por qué la recordaba? Ni Kotori, su hermana, tampoco sabía nada.

«Tal vez Tohka no existe… Tal vez todo fue un sueño raro… Tal vez… Miku sí es mi esposa, debe serlo, ¡no me casaría con alguien que no amo!» Shidou empezó a meterse esa idea, de otra forma, estaría loco, así que sonrió una vez dejó sentado que todo había sido un sueño. «Tohka no es mi esposa, es Miku, yo la salvé… Incluso arriesgué mi vida… Yo la salvé».

Él fue recordando un poco más de un pasado que no recordaba en un principio, recordó citas en lugares que su billetera nunca le darían, así es como fueron muriendo otras que tenía con Tohka, en lugares más cotidianos, sobre todo en casa. Recordó besos, abrazos, regalos. Recordó conciertos y palabras de aliento, el apoyo que le daba a Miku, así como los errores que cometía Tohka en la cocina, sus besos, abrazos, sus disculpas y sus mimos fueron haciéndose lejanos en su memoria.

El joven se quedó con la mirada en blanco, sentado en la cama de colchas bonitas y seguramente caras, nada que ver en donde vivía. Estaba recordando tanto que su nariz sangró, pero sonreía, era una muy buena vida. Miku era increíble, más hermosa, también linda y atrevida, exitosa, él solo tenía que ser un buen esposo, ¡y lo era!

Cuando los recuerdos terminaron de fluir, no recordaba porque estaba pensando en todo eso, pero sí recordaba que Miku estaba en el baño. Así que sonrió ligeramente y se quitó la ropa para tomar una toalla e ir con ella, ¿qué lo había detenido antes? No podía recordarlo.

Shidou se quedó frente a la puerta del baño, esta era de color blanca con detalles en dorado que le hacía resaltar, las puertas tenían ese estilo medio europeo y de aspecto costoso, recordaba vivir en un lugar más humilde antes, pero agitó la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y abrió la puerta.

Dentro estaba todo lleno de vapor, sobre todo del lado derecho, donde estaba la bañera, mientras a su izquierda estaba el lavamanos con un espejo circular de gran tamaño, al fondo y encerrado, estaba la taza y en conjunto, el baño era bastante grande, tenía una regadera para el baño tradicional y la bañera, donde Miku estaba disfrutando de las burbujas.

Las mejillas del hombre joven se pintaron de carmín, Shidou no tenía idea de qué estaba haciendo, así que se acercó tímidamente, apretando un poco la toalla con la que se cubría la parte baja del cuerpo, Miku lo vio de reojo, a pesar del vapor, así que se movió hacia donde estaba la puerta deslizadora abierta, sin salirse de la bañera.

—Oh, Darling, parece que sí has tomado mi invitación —dijo con una sonrisa y se levantó ligeramente para extenderle los brazos y parte de su cuerpo que invitaba a hacer tantas cosas, aun con el vapor, era visible—. ¡Ven aquí!

—Bueno, si eres así de provocativa, creo que no se puede evitar —dijo sonrojado y se acercó, viendo solo a su rostro, hasta que llegó hasta ella y Miku le rodeó con sus brazos, pegando sus pechos a su torso, él sintió un escalofrío—. No importa cómo te vea, eres muy hermosa, Miku.

—Darling, ¿de qué hablas? —preguntó en un tono seductor y con un rostro sonrojado, se acercó a su rostro para verlo a los ojos directamente. Él no dijo nada, pero se dieron un beso, luego otro, hasta que ella atacó su cuello a besucones—. A ti te encanta provocarme, Darling… Tú tienes la culpa que sea así.

—¿En serio? —preguntó algo inseguro, pero luego dejó salir un alarido de sorpresa cuando Miku le quitó la toalla en un solo movimiento, la abrazó al instante, además de que las manos suaves de su esposa fueron recorriendo su torso con suavidad—. M-Miku…

—Darling, tú tienes toda la culpa de esto, pero no importa, sé que te encanta.

Para sorpresa de Shidou y por culpa de sus nervios, no se dio cuenta que su cuerpo se mantenía atlético, como si hiciera ejercicio, puesto que no cocinaba, de seguro se enfocaba en mantenerse saludable, muy diferente de antes que se la pasaba trabajando casi todo el día.

Shidou y Miku se besaron intensamente en el baño, con sus cuerpos muy pegados, ella no lo soltaba y él no pudo evitar tocar esos pechos y parte de su trasero, fue imposible resistirse, incluso si sabía que ella tenía cosas qué hacer y para empezar el día debían desayunar juntos.

Entraron a la bañera y él siguió dándole amor ahí, entre jadeos, ocultos entre el humo del vapor y compartiendo el calor de sus cuerpos. Miku querría quedarse a pasar toda la mañana en ese lugar, disfrutando del placer de estar con su esposo, pero la responsabilidad le llamaba.

—Darling, espera… Ahn… —Pero él seguía encima de ella, dejándole marcas en el cuello mientras apretaba suavemente sus pechos, haciéndola sonrojar—. Darling, debemos ir a desayunar, Ahn, ¡Darling!

—Perdón —dijo sonrojado y con el cabello tapándole los ojos, al mojárselo se dio cuenta que lo tenía largo—. Tienes razón, tienes cosas qué hacer.

—No te preocupes —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa para besarlo nuevamente en su boca—. Volveré para que terminemos con esto, Darling.

Shidou asintió con la cabeza, casi había perdido el control, vio a Miku salir de la bañera mientras él se quedó dentro, pero antes de que se fuera se agachó para besarlo en la boca nuevamente, hasta finalmente salir para tomar su toalla, él tuvo una amplia vista de su trasero y de todas las curvas, se enrojeció mucho, parecía nuevo en esto.

«Aun puedo sentirlo en mis manos, Miku tiene un cuerpo increíble». Sonrió con las mejillas rojas, pero también con cierto orgullo. «¡Y mi Miku, es toda mía! Nunca había estado tan feliz, incluso me dio toda esta vida, ¡es realmente genial!»

¿Qué mejor forma de empezar la mañana que tomando un baño con su esposa sensual y no tener que trabajar?

«No hay nada mejor que esto». El joven se relajó un poco en la bañera, pero luego fue a las regaderas para bañarse como debía y se aseguró de hacerlo rápido para no perderse nada de este día. «Itsuka Shidou, casado con la súper idol: Izayoi Miku, una vida arreglada, según Kotori. Me gusta cómo suena eso».

Después de bañarse y cambiarse por una ropa cómoda que dejaba ver su cuerpo bien trabajado, estuvo batallando un poco frente al espejo con su cabello azul, pues estaba más largo que de costumbre, de todas maneras, pudo arreglarlo.

Así es como bajó las escaleras de madera brillante, como si todos los días se les pasara el trapeador, se dio cuenta de los candelabros con detalles de cristal, las paredes, los cuadros, todo tipo de cosas que le provocaba mirar con admiración. Se llevó su tiempo en el mirar todas esas cosas, hasta que bajó por completo donde una sirvienta le esperaba.

—Buenos días, Shidou-sama. —Esto lo tomó por sorpresa, así que retrocedió un paso.

—Buenos días… ¿Ya está el desayuno?

—Por supuesto, ya puede pasar al comedor, Miku-sama le espera, aunque se ve algo apurada —dijo en tono tranquilo, luego le extendió unas cartas, además de una revista a Shidou—. La correspondencia, Shidou-sama.

—Oh, gracias —dijo al tomarlo con una sonrisa pequeña, viendo las cartas que tenía, recibos de agua, electricidad y más, eran números grandísimos y los fue checando mientras se dirigía al comedor—. ¿¡Salgo en una revista?!

—Es inevitable, ya que estamos casados, Darling —dijo Miku, sentada en la mesa donde había un desayuno digno de un restaurante de cinco estrellas, justo en la mesa—. Aunque me alegra que no digan nada malo, aunque muchas de mis fans te siguen odiando.

Ambos rieron, Shidou porque no sabía nada y eso le resultaba gracioso, Miku sabía exactamente que había enamorado a muchas chicas, pero todo terminó para ellas cuando Shidou se convirtió en su pareja, todavía más cuando se casó con él y eso le causaba risa.

Shidou nunca había desayunado algo tan delicioso, además de que se sintió bien de que le sirvieran con tanta atención, su esposa notó que estaba contento, se le quedó viendo un rato con una sonrisa, hasta que él la notó y miró lo bella que se veía con esa blusa que resaltaba su pecho, pues estaba escotado, además de cierto maquillaje en la cara, aunque no lo necesitara.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, nada. Es solo que te noto feliz, ¿pasa algo, Darling?

—No es nada —dijo con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo—. Es solo que pensaba en lo feliz y lo bueno de todo esto, de que seas mi esposa y que no nos falte nada. Por cierto, te ves hermosa.

—Cada vez me haces más feliz, Darling, ¡te amo! —dijo con una gran sonrisa, además de reírse un poco de felicidad, él también sonrió y le puso en la mano en la cabeza, para acariciarla, ella abrió los ojos con ligera sorpresa—. ¿Y esto?

—Ah, bueno… ¿No lo he hecho antes? —Ella negó con la cabeza con ligera duda, pero Shidou recordaba hacerlo mucho con su esposa, así que alejó la mano un poco culpable—. Bueno, no importa, se te hará tarde, así que no pierdas más tiempo. Yo saldré a pagar todo esto, para no tener que preocuparnos.

—Entonces, asegúrate de llevar la tarjeta, sueles olvidarla, Darling.

—¿Tarjeta? —preguntó con cierta ilusión, podía respirar el dinero—. Es decir, ¡claro, déjamelo a mí!

—Bien.

* * *

 **Se siente bien tener tanto después de tener tan poco, pero… ¿Eso estará bien? ¿Shidou de verdad se ha olvidado de su verdadera vida? ¿O preferirá esta de ensueño? ¡Lo descubriremos en los próximos capítulos!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, espero verlos pronto y nos vemos.**

 **Saludos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola, chicos y chicas! He vuelto a traerles otro capítulo después de revisar que los anteriores no tuvieran ningún error, ya corregí unos y me asegurado que este no tenga ninguno, así que aquí está.**

 **Grytherin18-Friki, muchas gracias por dejarme review en este nuevo fic y en el otro de "Mi hermano es una estrella", que también les recomiendo leer a todos, por si quieren. Ciertamente la vida de Shidou ha cambiado y con respecto a tus dudas, serán respondidas en este capítulo, así como nacerán nuevas.**

 **Sin más, espero les guste y a leer.**

* * *

 **Joven y atrapado.**

 **Capítulo 3: La necesito.**

Miku se despidió de Shidou con un beso con todo y lengua, ya se estaba acostumbrando a eso, pero seguía sonrojándose y ella ya no, como si fuera completamente normal.

Regresó al cuarto que tenía con su pareja, pero se perdió pues la mansión era enorme y con muchos cuartos que luego exploraría, lo bueno es que había todo un grupo de sirvientas y mayordomos, así que pidió ayuda para regresar a su cuarto.

«Aquí estás». Tomó su cartera negra de piel, lo podía sentir al contacto y al abrirlo, en sus ojos se reflejó un signo de yenes, además de una sonrisa. ¿Cargar con apenas lo necesario en efectivo? ¡Esos días estaban muertos!

—Shidou-sama, por cierto, ¿cuál de los autos quisiera usar hoy? Para darle las llaves —preguntó desde el otro lado de la puerta, pero el hombre la abrió rápido con mucha ansiedad.

—¿Qué dijiste? —La sirvienta de cabello castaño y ojos color chocolate se sorprendió un poco.

—Sus autos, Shidou-sama, todos están limpios y me parece que no necesitan recargar gasolina, aquí tengo las llaves, por eso pregunto cuál de todos quiere llevar.

—¡Necesito verlos antes de escoger!

Shidou fue llevado al garaje, su impresión fue enorme, nunca había tenido un auto en su vida, no podía evitar estar feliz, porque ahí tenía cuatro autos; dos deportivos y dos más normales, de colores rojo, azul, amarillo y negro, justo en ese orden.

Sonrió y tuvo ganas de llorar, todo hombre alguna vez ha querido tener su propio auto, tal vez solo para saber qué se siente y otros porque siempre lo han deseado, hasta por necesidad.

—Me alegra que esté contento, Shidou-sama —dijo la sirvienta con una pequeña sonrisa y con una mano en su pecho, la otra sostenía el manojo de llaves—. Es imposible no notarlo.

—Todos son tan… ¡Tan bonitos!

—Jeje, todos son suyos y puede elegir el que quiera —dijo con una sonrisa mientras veía como Shidou se giró a ella con una sonrisa, pero luego volteó a ver los autos, para escoger uno.

Era difícil, todos se veían tan geniales, sabía manejar, por supuesto, pero era la primera vez que podría manejar autos tan caros y elegantes como esos. Tenía la cartera llena de dinero, además de tarjeta de crédito, una esposa hermosa y talentosa, ¿qué más podía pedir?

La sirvienta vio que Shidou iba a tardar en ver cada auto, algo raro en él, siempre escogía sin verlos y no se mostraba tan animado, aunque con su esposa sí; Miku tenía toda su atención y como no tenía mucho qué hacer, se ponía un poco triste y solitario. La mujer se acercó por su espalda y lo abrazó, Shidou tuvo un escalofrío.

—¿Ah?

—¿Ya tomó una decisión, Shidou-sama? Parece necesitado —dijo en un susurro mientras se sonrojaba por la cercanía, no había tenido el valor de hacer esto antes, por la actitud del hombre, pero como lo veía tan feliz y amigable, no pudo evitarlo.

Shidou se quedó sin habla, no estaba sonrojado, estaba muy sorprendido, ¿acaso esto había pasado antes? ¿Acaso era acosado ahora por mujeres por volverse famoso y tener mucho dinero? Lo que es un poco peor: ¿era acosado en su propio hogar?

* * *

— _¡Shidou! —Fue abrazado con mucha fuerza por la espalda, él sonrió amargamente a Tohka, quien sonreía—. ¿Ya terminaste con las compras? ¡Mira, mira, encontré una sandía pequeña!_

— _Eso es genial, Tohka, podríamos comerla juntos hoy, aunque creo que te la vas a acabar toda —dijo con una sonrisa amarga, ella hizo un puchero._

— _No soy tan glotona, además, quiero compartirla contigo. Reine me dijo que estar casados significa compartirnos todo._

* * *

—Suéltame —dijo con una voz oscura, la mujer palideció y cuando se giró a ella, vio unos ojos amarillos en el hombre—. Suéltame, por favor.

—Por supuesto, Shidou-sama —habló como robot, Shidou había usado los poderes de Miku sin saberlo, tomó el manojo de llaves y probó cada llave en el auto deportivo azul, hasta que dio con la correcta.

Shidou se restregó los ojos con culpa, molestia y hasta tristeza. Estaba haciéndolo todo mal, no se podía sacar de la cabeza a esa mujer, aunque ahora no recordaba nada de citas, se sintió tan mal cuando esa sirvienta le abrazó como si estuviera acostumbrada, como si fuera su…

«Tohka… ¡Maldita sea!» Pensó mientras manejaba, llorando al estilo anime. «Se supone que eso es un sueño, ¿o no lo es? Quiero a Miku… Ella me gusta, me encanta, ¡me encanta este auto, la casa, la comida, esta vida!»

Pero no lo podía disfrutar, él le sabía que le faltaba algo, esto era demasiado perfecto, demasiado aburrido, aunque su trabajo de hacer cálculos y cálculos también lo era, ¡ahora no tenía que hacer nada de eso! ¡No tenía que preocuparse por el dinero! Sin embargo, un espacio latente demandaba una pieza que no tenía actualmente.

Pagó todos los recibos en poco tiempo, se perdió entre el centro comercial sin fijarse en nada en especial, notaba que la gente le prestaba atención, eso era incómodo, pero trataba de disimularlo. Incluso algunas chicas se acercaron para decirle que tuviera un buen día y que hiciera a Miku muy feliz, él se sorprendió por eso y les deseó suerte.

—Ahh. —Se dejó caer en una banquilla del parque y se tocó sus mechones de cabello, el viento mecía los demás y se llevaba sus pensamientos—. ¿Desde cuándo me dejo el cabello largo?

No podía recordarlo, siempre lo tenía como cuando tenía 16 años, como cuando aún era un estudiante normal de preparatoria que no sabía la existencia de espíritus, además de que para el trabajo debería verse presentable en toda regla, tener el cabello corto era parte de eso.

Se miró el rostro en un charco de agua cercano, debió de haber llovido más temprano, su reflejo retrataba a un Shidou maduro, bien parecido, sin ojeras, sin cansancio, con cabello más largo y con el cuerpo bien trabajado, pero no estaba feliz.

Sus ojos azules pasaron a ver ese anillo de oro en su dedo, sonrió amargamente, él recordaba tener uno de plata que le compró Ratatoskr, tanto para él como para Tohka, Kotori misma se los regaló.

La llamó.

—Oh, que sorpresa, Onii-chan —dijo al contestar el teléfono, mucho más alegre—. Perdón por responderte mal antes, pero en serio, es domingo, deberías pasarlo con Miku hoy.

—Está ocupada ensayando para su concierto o algo así —contestó sin muchas ganas.

—Ah, ya veo. —Pero ahí quedó la conversación, Kotori dio una leve risa—. ¿Y para qué llamas?

—Bueno, quería saber si estás bien.

—Claro que sí, solo un poco cansada. ¿Te pasó algo?

—No, claro que no —respondió con mentiras, su hermana lo dejó pasar.

—Bueno, no tienes por qué preocuparte por tu pequeña hermana, es muy raro que llames, Onii-chan, pero me agrada que pienses un poco más en mí que en Miku, de seguro que te sientes solo y por eso me llamas —dijo con una risita al final, Shidou agachó la cabeza y suspiró con una sonrisa pequeña.

—Tú no has cambiado mucho, sigues siendo mi linda hermanita, aunque lamento no llamarte ni visitarte —dijo un poco melancólico, él recordaba que siempre le llamaba en ciertos días, además de que la visitaba en casa, no dejaba de preocuparse de ella y de Tohka. Muy dentro de sí, seguía siendo el hombre de la casa en ambos lados, seguía siendo el responsable—. Me siento raro, Kotori…

—Y yo siento raro todo esto, ¿estás seguro qué estás bien? No te culpo, entiendo que ya estás casado, eres todo un hombre ahora, Onii-chan, no se puede evitar.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó un poco decepcionado—. ¿De verdad soy así contigo ahora?

—Eh… ¡No hay problema, de verdad! Cielos, ya te dije que no se puede evitar —dijo un poco nerviosa, no entendía qué le pasaba a su hermano, parecía otro.

—Kotori, ¿cómo es mi relación con Miku? Estoy inseguro de algo, por favor, no me preguntes por qué. —La verdad es que Shidou no tenía como explicarlo y eso era deprimente, parecía ser el único loco en todo esto, Kotori suspiró y se sonrojó.

—N-No tengo por qué decírtelo, ustedes son muy… Ya sabes eso, Onii-chan —respondió algo nerviosa y avergonzada—. Se quieren demasiado y se nota, además de que ella es muy provocativa, lo fue siempre y eso me molestaba, ¡pero eso ya no importa! —dijo sonrojada, recordaba esos días en los que se ponía celosa por su hermano, hasta que Miku de verdad lo alejó de ella cuando se casaron—. Bueno, ustedes se llevan bien, siempre están juntos y no te preocupes, sabes que Miku no amaría a otro que no fueras tú, sin importar que tan famosa se vuelva y que gaste mucho dinero en puros zapatos y ropa, ya sabes como es.

—Dime más —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se recargaba en el banquillo.

—Y también… diría que su relación es… intensa. No me extrañaría si un día regresas a casa con varios niños. —Shidou nunca había pensado en eso, ocupado trabajando y manteniendo a Tohka, era imposible pensar en niños, así que empezó a reírse—. ¡Lo digo en serio, Miku siempre se te pega!

—Lo sé, pero es muy pronto para eso, supongo. —Shidou se puso serio esta vez—. Kotori, ¿es un poco loco imaginar mi vida diferente?

—Hmm… Realmente no creo que quisieras cambiar nada de tu vida, tienes todo lo que podrías desear y Miku te ama, eso es lo que me importa a mí, además de que tú la amas, sé que eres feliz, así te tengan en la mira, ¡cuidado con eso! —dijo en tono de orden, como cuando era comandante del Fraxinus, Shidou tembló ligeramente—. Bueno… ¿En qué has pensado?

«Pero no la amo». Su mente no paraba de pensar en Tohka, incluso si no tenía un cuerpo como el de Miku, a ella sí la amaba, solo así podía explicar lo que sentía.

—Me imagino casado con otra persona, no te preocupes, en mis sueños es alguien que amo, también era un espíritu, alguien que no tenía nombre y que yo se lo di, alguien torpe, ingenua, sencilla, inocente y cariñosa. —Kotori abrió los ojos como platos, pero prestó mucha atención, Shidou lo decía todo con sentimiento—. Me casaba con ella para salvar el mundo, para evitar que destruyera la ciudad, era demasiado celosa y Origami siempre la molestaba, era gracioso ahora que lo pienso —dijo con una leve risa, parecía hablar de algo más que un sueño—. Tenía un buen trabajo, vivía en un departamento con lo necesario, mi esposa no trabajaba, no tenía ningún talento, excepto para comer mucho, por lo que no nos permitíamos tantas cosas y yo siempre tenía que cocinar, aunque ella también lo hacía. Llegaba cansado a casa después de trabajar mucho, todo para trabajar todavía más en casa y en fin de semana, parecía nunca terminar y estaba harto. Pero ella estaba ahí, haciéndome las cosas difíciles, pero dando todo de sí… A mí —dijo con cierta culpa—. Yo deseaba que fuera diferente, tanto ella como mi vida, pero desde que he despertado de ese sueño… Es una locura porque Miku es mi esposa, pero… Me siento tan extraño, todo esto parece más un sueño que ese sueño del que te hablo, Kotori…

—Bueno… —dijo insegura, luego suspiró—. No creo que estés loco, de hecho, tenía tanto de escucharte así, Onii-chan… Tanto tiempo que casi parece irreal, no pareces mi hermano. Y sé que ya no hay más espíritus y lo que me dices es tan extraño que debería gritarte por soñar con otra mujer que no es Miku, pero… Tan solo escúchate, cielos.

—Ya sé que está mal… —susurró, no era correcto ni para Tohka todo lo que había hecho con Miku hasta ahora, ni tampoco para Miku por no amarla—. Perdón.

—Shidou, no debes de olvidarte de la persona que amas, sin importar lo que pase, y yo sé que esa es Miku, aunque en tu sueño sea otra persona. Tal vez te estás olvidando de algo y lo siento, Onii-chan, no soy la persona más cercana para ayudarte ahora, pero… —Y notó movimiento del otro lado, Kotori se cambió sus cintas, él lo supo de inmediato—. ¡Eres un hombre, Shidou! Yo sé que puedes hacer esto, salvaste el mundo, a Miku, le regresaste la fe en sus sueños y le diste más motivación que cualquiera, también me salvaste a mí, pero tú eres el único que puede hacer algo con esto. Shidou, yo te quiero mucho, incluso si ya no estás conmigo, eso ya no importa, porque lo siento… Justo aquí. Y sé que tu sientes lo mismo por la persona que amas, así que deja de perder el tiempo conmigo y ve por Miku, deja de estar dudando, yo sé que ella es la persona que amas.

—Yo también te quiero, Kotori —dijo con tristeza, pero un poco más motivado, luego colgó sin esperar respuesta. «Pero yo no amo a Miku, Kotori».

Regresó a su auto y manejó por bastante tiempo, dando vueltas, hasta que llegó a ese lugar con vistas a la ciudad Tenguu, donde besó a Tohka por primera vez, donde la selló y prometió estar siempre con ella.

Ahí se dejó caer de rodillas frente al barandal, lo golpeó un par de veces, pero solo se lastimó, tenía los ojos de un espíritu, pero no tenía la fuerza de Tohka. Recordó a esa pequeña mujer encapuchada y apretó los puños.

—¡Por favor! —gritó con fuerza, desatando sus poderes un poco hacia el viento, su vista al cielo azul, como si estuviera hablando con dios—. ¡No quiero esto! ¡Sí, ya sé que yo lo pedí! ¡Y tengo todo lo que quería, pero yo no sabía lo que quería! ¡No me importan los lujos, ni vivir sin preocupaciones, ni lo hermosa que pueda ser una mujer, ni su talento! ¡Quiero mi vida, por favor! —Su voz se fue apagando, sintió un bajón de energía por el uso de sus poderes—. No me importa tener un trabajo pesado, no me importa si tengo que trabajar más y más en casa; en ese pequeño apartamento que no termino de pagar a tiempo, no me importa que Tohka sea como es, yo la quiero así, la extraño… Yo no amo a Miku, estoy seguro de que hay un Shidou que la ama como dice mi hermana, ¡pero ese no soy yo!

Derramó un par de lágrimas, nadie respondía a sus plegarias, terminó levantándose y pensó en esa pequeña mujer que de seguro era causante de todo esto.

—¡ESCUCHAME! —gritó a todo pulmón, resultando en una onda de sonido tan fuerte que destrozó varias partes de la ciudad y dejó los cristales hechos trizas de al menos cincuenta edificios, la destrucción se fue propagando a medida que la onda avanzaba y perdía fuerza—. Ah, Ah… Ah…

Sus ojos dejaron de ser amarillos y se limpió las lágrimas, estaba perdiendo el control y se dejó caer para controlarse con respiraciones. Cuando se calmó, regresó a casa con el humor en los suelos, quería despertar de todo esto, quería regresar con Tohka, la extrañaba mucho, se lamentaba haber deseado algo diferente a lo que tenía, porque ahora entendía que tenía todo lo que quería, no necesitaba otra esposa, ni una vida mejor.

Esa noche no hubo acción con Miku, sintió a Shidou muy distante con ella, él no quería hacer nada y deseó con todas sus fuerzas el estar con Tohka de nuevo, quería despertar con ella a su lado, la necesitaba.

Shidou se quedó dormido pensando en eso, hasta que el cansancio, la culpa y la tristeza lo hicieron caer, hasta quedar dormido, no supo que Miku estaba triste por su actitud, no supo que le abrazó por la espalda y le dijo que todo estaría bien y que lo amaba. No supo muchas cosas.

* * *

Pero cuando despertó sintió que estaba encima de algo suave, de seguro Miku lo tenía entre sus grandes pechos o era cosa de las almohadas de alta calidad que tenía ahora, de todas formas, se sentía con dolor en el cuello, en la espalda, su espíritu de seguro estaba tan roto que no tenía ganas de abrir los ojos, ni siquiera cuando escuchó una alarma suavemente y la queja de una voz femenina. Él no quería saber nada de nadie ni quería moverse.

—Agh, Tskkk —dijo ella al estirarse y pegando más sus senos hacia el rostro de Shidou, tanto que ya no podía respirar, pero eso no le importó a su pareja y terminó con apagar la alarma, pero se cayó al suelo—. ¡Wahh!

Shidou supo que, por lo menos por educación, tenía que ver si Miku estaba bien, aunque no le interesaba nada. Así que se acercó al borde de la cama con la mirada borrosa, el dolor seguía ahí.

—¿Estás… bien? —preguntó sin abrir bien los ojos, su espalda le dolía mucho, no entendía por qué.

—Ah, se me olvidó apagar esa cosa ayer, mi amor, ¡lo siento! —dijo con una gota en la cabeza y rascándose la cabeza, Shidou abrió los ojos de inmediato—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No dormiste bien?

—¡Tohka! —gritó con un hilillo de voz, para saltar directamente hacia ella y abrazarla con tanta fuerza como ella lo hacía en el pasado, casi la estaba aplastando—. ¡Tohka, te extrañé tanto!

—¿¡Eh?!

—¡Te amo, Tohka! —dijo con felicidad y llorando al estilo anime, la besó en la boca tiernamente, pero no se controló y la tiró al suelo, ella se sonrojó bastante—. Yo… ¡Yo solo puedo amar a Tohka, no hay nadie más!

—Yo también solo te amo a ti, Shidou —dijo con una sonrisa, Shidou le besó en sus mejillas con ternura, luego en su frente, Tohka estaba muy feliz por como la estaba tratando, parecía que quería marcarla por toda su cara—. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Shidou?

—Tuve un sueño que parecía bonito, pero ahí no estabas tú, estaba muy triste, extrañé tanto verte sonreír, el color de tus ojos, tu cabello, estás mejillas que siempre se sonrojan cuando comes mi comida que me encanta prepararte. —Shidou sintió el cielo al tocar los pechos de su esposa, haciéndola sonrojar y dejar salir un leve gemido—. Y aunque haya más grandes, me encantan tus pechos, Tohka…

—Shi-Shidou…

—Tohka, está bien si no eres la mejor esposa de todas, yo no quiero a ninguna otra, eres perfecta y te amo, ¡incluso extrañé este pequeño departamento del que ni he pagado la renta del mes! —Ella se puso nerviosa por lo que estaba diciendo, pero cuando la cargó en sus brazos para llevarla de nuevo a la cama y la besó apasionadamente, su mente se puso en blanco—. Te amo, te amo solo a ti, quiero despertarme todos los días y que estés a mi lado, ya no puedo soportarlo más…

—No tienes por qué hacerlo. —Ella se quitó por completo la camisa desabotonada y dejó que Shidou liberara sus sentimientos en ella. Tohka creía que amaba más a Shidou ahora por todo lo que había dicho, si es que eso era posible.

Quedaron cansados después de muchas cosas, pero Shidou tuvo miedo de dormirse de nuevo, luchó, pero al estar entre los pechos de su Tohka y el estar tan juntos, compartiendo su calor y sintiendo la suavidad de su piel, pues estaban sin nada que les cubriera, no pudo más y se durmió. Esperando despertarse con la persona que amaba y no con otra diferente.

Al despertar seguía en ese pequeño cuarto de su apartamento, seguía estando en los pechos de su esposa mientras ella lo abrazaba, seguía teniendo el cuerpo delgado, dolor en la espalda, cansancio y unas ojeras, pero era feliz y sonreía.

* * *

Pero en otra parte, en otro mundo, en otro hogar, en otro cuarto, en otra cama, Shidou también dormía y lo hacía como siempre; pegado su cuerpo al de su esposa que dormía con poca ropa o muy delgada que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, abrazándola por la espalda y con su mano encima de su estómago o de sus esponjosos y suaves pechos, ya estaba acostumbrado y su esposa era suya y de nadie más, pobre del que quisiera tratar de alejarla de él, pues la amaba demasiado y con mucha intensidad.

Sí, Shidou Itsuka dormía con confianza después de haber hecho el amor con la mujer de todas sus noches, sin imaginarse lo que iba a pasarle al despertar…

—Pero eso es otra historia, ¿no es así, Raziel? —dijo una mujer de cabello gris y ojos azules, terminando de escribir en un libro que parecía biblia, sonrió.

 **Parece que ha vuelto con Tohka, pero entonces… ¿Quién es este nuevo Shidou? ¿Qué es lo que planea esta mujer misteriosa? ¿Qué le depara el destino a Shidou Itsuka? ¡Lo descubriremos en los siguientes capítulos!**

* * *

 **Bueno, por fin he subido la continuación, espero que les haya gustado mucho, recuerden que dejar review es gratuito y no cuesta nada, XD.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente y saludos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola a todos! Solo ajusté un par de cositas para este capítulo, espero que les guste tanto como a mí, cuando lo escribí.**

 **Grytherin18-Friki, primero, gracias por comentar. Así es, Nia es quien tiene a Raziel y sí, creo que la está liando. Estar casado con Kotori estaría algo loco y gracioso, pero lo voy a considerar porque esta historia no está terminada, aunque muchos capítulos ya están escritos.**

 **Lykan-GTX, gracias por comentar de nuevo, me alegra que esta historia te guste y que sea de tus parejas favoritas, a mi también me agradan mucho las dos. Les pasaré las gracias a mis amigos, pero gracias a ti por las gracias. Cada vez hay más historia de Date A Live, esperamos que siga así.**

 **Sin más, ¡vamos a leer!**

* * *

 **Joven y atrapado.**

 **Capítulo 4: Malas mañas.**

Shidou se había acostumbrado a ciertas cosas en la noche; dormirse más por cansancio que por descanso, tener el cuerpo de su esposa cerca; si podía agarrar, mucho mejor, y si no estaba cansado, despertarse algo temprano para poder deleitar el cuerpo de su esposa con sus ojos o con sus manos.

Sí, tal vez se había vuelto un pervertido, pero no pudo evitarse.

Sin abrir los ojos, puesto que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, le dolían y su cuerpo estaba pesado, se puso a pensar si en la noche había sido más intenso de lo usual, tal vez no debió de probar esa bebida alcoholizada con sabor a frutas. Pero eso no importaba, ahora que tenía movilidad, era hora de disfrutar antes de que ella se fuera y lo dejara solo.

Shidou, a ciegas, se movió hacia adelante, su mano derecha tomó prioridad hasta que llegó hacia un brazo sin nada encima, sintiendo su piel directamente, esta era suave, y con tacto gentil, subió por ahí como si fuera una carretera, hasta que llegó a su hombro donde sintió la tira delgada de alguna prenda para dormir. Él hizo una media sonrisa, se preguntaba en qué momento se lo había puesto, aunque tal vez es que sus recuerdos eran muy difusos ahora.

Tomó su hombro con un poco de más firmeza, sintiendo el cabello suave y bien cuidado de su esposa, se acercó un poco más para oler su cabello, sabía que se lo cuidaba bastante y por el champú olía a flores, sin embargo, esta vez no sintió un olor tan especial, sintió mucho más cabello, pero no le importó, usando su nariz de un lado a otro, alejó los mechones lejos, abriéndose un camino hacia su cuello, donde la besó suavemente.

Al mismo tiempo, su mano no quedó quieta y bajó un poco hasta dar con algo grande, redondo y suave al contacto, cubierto por una delgada tela, él apretó suavemente ese pecho, no cabía ni en su mano.

—Ahn… —dejó salir con una linda voz, eso fue bueno de escuchar para Shidou, pero siguió con sus toqueteos suaves y besándole el cuello—. Ahn, Nnn… Ahn…

«¿Desde cuándo se han vuelto tan grandes?» Pensó al no poder dar aún con ese detalle central que todo pecho debe tener, el cuerpo de su mujer se arqueó un poco mientras gemía levemente, su rostro parecía perturbarse, pero aún no se despertaba. «Debe ser muy temprano, pero luego me dejarás y no he tenido suficiente de ti, cariño. Quiero estar más antes de que me dejes».

—Ahn… Ah… —Pareció calmarse cuando él dejó de jugar con uno de sus pechos y de besar su cuello hasta dejarle marca, hasta que bajó su mano hasta pasarle a acariciar su trasero y parte de sus piernas que tenían más carne de la que pensó, pero ese no era su objetivo, sino lo que estaba frente y un poco debajo de las caderas—. ¡Ahn, Danna-sama!

Sus planes fueron frustrados de inmediato y sudó frío por un momento, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Danna-sama (Esposo)? Ella nunca le llamaba así, ahora que estaba más consciente, abrió los ojos y pudo notar que el cabello que había alejado de él era, por mucho, más largo que el que acostumbraba a ver, además de que nunca había visto un cabello tan largo, aun así, tan brillante y bien cuidado como ese.

—¿Mi… Miku? —preguntó con cierto temor, pero si era lógico, esto solo podía tratarse de esos sueños locos que uno tiene, puesto que no había bebido tanto como para saber todo lo que había hecho antes de quedarse dormido—. Eh… ¿Cariño?

Ella se giró con el cabello tapándole casi toda la cara, pero notaba que estaba sonrojada y que tenía uno de esos vestidos de una sola pieza de tela delgada, de tirantes, de color rosa transparente, podía notar fácilmente toda su anatomía, pero lo que le preocupaba un poco es que con ese cabello tan largo y cubriéndole bastante, sintió que estaba frente a esa chica del pozo maldito que vio en una película.

Se asustó cuando ella ahora estaba arriba de él, con sus manos encima de sus brazos para evitar su movimiento, él hizo una sonrisa nerviosa y no sabía qué decir, más que se estaba sonrojando puesto que con todos sus movimientos previos, estaba bastante excitado y el ver a una mujer rubia con semejante cuerpo, no podía evitarlo.

—Cielos, Danna-sama, ¿le importaría comportarse un poco mejor con su esposa? —dijo al mismo tiempo que soltaba uno de sus brazos para alejar su cabello que le tapaba la cara, ella estaba rojita de las mejillas, pero tenía una sonrisa cálida y ojos color oro, Shidou quedó impresionado—. Tal vez deberías recordar el nombre de Muku.

—¿M-Muku? —Sonrió nervioso, no sabía si mirar su bello rostro o todo lo demás que había estado explorando sin saber. Por una letra, casi era su Miku, pero ella no importaba, esto era un sueño, no podía ser de otra manera—. Eres hermosa, Muku, nunca había visto a una mujer tan hermosa como tú.

—¿Es por eso por lo que no puedes evitar tocar a Muku? —preguntó con una ligera sonrisa, pero se acercó a él para verlo a los ojos y le besó rápidamente en su frente—. Danna-sama, no sabía que te habías vuelto tan indecente por Muku.

—Muku tiene la culpa, sin duda —dijo con confianza y se acercó lo suficiente para besarla suavemente, pero no temió usar su mano para acercar su cabeza hacia él y darle un beso apasionado. Bajó su mano hasta su trasero que acarició suavemente, era más grande que el de Miku, pero igual de firme.

Ella también metió la mano debajo de su playera mientras aceptaba su amor, aunque sí estaba sorprendida de que la estuviera tocando de esta manera, normalmente su Shidou era gentil y prefería dormir entre semana lo suficiente y en los fines de semana llevarla a una buena cita, en la que terminaban viendo las estrellas, para cuando volvieran a casa, después de preparar todo un ambiente, meterla a la cama y darle todo su amor. Esto era nuevo.

Pero este Shidou era menos hablar y mucha más acción, nunca lo había visto tan asertivo tan temprano, pero esto era normal para él. Incluso si no terminaba en nada y la cosa seguía en el baño, envueltos en agua caliente y vapor, no se controlaba con sus deseos, Miku le enseñó que no tenía por qué controlarse con ella, que era una forma de demostrar su amor y que eso estaba bien, no lo hacía con otras mujeres, pero en este momento no podía resistirse, así que se puso encima de ella para tomar el control.

—¿D-Danna-sama? —preguntó un poco sorprendida al ver que le levantó el vestido y puso las manos encima de sus pechos para tocarlos más agresivamente esta vez, haciéndola sonrojar, pero todo cambió cuando vio a Shidou hacer una mirada diferente a la usual cuando hacían este tipo de cosas—. ¿Danna-sama?

El hombre de cabello azul corto, más que antes, puesto que no podía ver la punta de sus mechones ni de reojo, sus ojos azules estaban llenos de deseo y su rostro denotaba excitación, incluso si debería estar cansado por lo que su esposo trabajó ayer, ciertamente tenía dolor abdominal, pero no importaba, estaba sonriendo ligeramente, quería más.

Se acercó a su pecho para meter su cara entre ellos y luego usó su lengua, haciendo casi gritar a Mukuro Hoshimiya, una persona que ni conocía, un producto de sus sueños, tal vez eran sus fantasías personificadas, no le importaba al hombre que estaba "probando" esos suaves y grandes malvaviscos.

—¡Ahn, Danna-sama! —dijo con linda voz, así como sus gemidos no se hicieron esperar, Shidou seguía avanzando con su lengua y sus manos también. Todo iba excelente, Mukuro estaba perdiendo su control también, estaba deseando ver qué más tenía su esposo preparado para esta mañana, pero una alarma sonó fuertemente, quebrando la concentración de ambos—. Ahn… Ah… Danna-sama, ya habrá tiempo para esto.

—¿Qué? —preguntó más extrañado que antes mientras Mukuro respiraba con dificultad, estaba sonrojada, pero alejó un poco a Shidou.

—Apaga eso primero, es molesto…

—Ah, claro… —dijo al ver el aparato digital con números rojos que marcaban las cinco de la mañana, el joven la apagó de inmediato—. ¡Es demasiado temprano! Entonces, podemos continuar.

—No, estamos en tiemmhg… —No le dejó terminar, Shidou invadió su boca con todo y lengua, pero ella lo alejó suavemente esta vez, giró su cabeza hacia las sabanas, sonrojada—. D-Danna-sama, sé que me amas mucho, pero atacar a Muku de esa manera no es algo que debas hacer en este momento.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó al besar su cuello y tocar su pecho nuevamente, estas tácticas funcionaban con Miku para que cediera a sus demandas de cariño y sexo, ¿para qué engañarnos? Eso es lo que quería Shidou, no quería despertarse antes de probar ese cuerpo de cinco estrellas de Muku.

—Tienes que trabajar, mi Danna-sama, y yo debo ayudarte, es mi deber como tu esposa. —Pronto, la idea de que esto no era un sueño empezó a tomar fuerza en su cerebro. Ella le dio un beso en su mejilla y se acomodó su ropa—. Vamos, si no nos apuramos, no tendrás tiempo de desayunar, aunque no creo que quieras que lo haga yo… Ya sabes…

Él no entendió hasta que le señaló a su estómago, fue ahí cuando se levantó la playera blanca para ver que todo su torso marcado había desaparecido por completo, estaba liso y además… llenito, su expresión fue tan graciosa que Mukuro terminó riéndose por lo bajo, con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

Al no trabajar, aunque ahora le habían dicho que tenía que hacerlo sin saber cómo estaba pasando esto, tuvo que encontrar una forma de entretenerse y de no aburrirse, por lo que se mantenía bien y trabajaba en su cuerpo, meses de dedicación estaban sustituidos por una panza que no debería estar ahí, aunque tampoco se veía mal.

—¿¡Desde cuándo?!

—Bueno, en el trabajo pruebas un montón de cosas y no tienes tiempo de que cocine algo más saludable, lo siento, Danna-sama. —Ella sonrió cálidamente—. No te preocupes, sé lo mucho que te esfuerzas, es un sacrificio necesario y no es tan malo, se puede arreglar, además, Muku no tiene ningún problema con eso, pero deberías arreglarte o se nos hará tarde.

Ella estaba a punto de irse, pero Shidou dejó la cama de un salto para tomarla de los hombros y darle vuelta, estaba serio y un poco asustado, esto no parecía un sueño, ya había durado demasiado y no pasó lo que deseaba.

—¿D-De qué estás hablando? —preguntó asustado—. Yo no trabajo, ¡digo, sí! Pero en este momento… Es decir… Es muy temprano —dijo con voz nerviosa, ella sonreía y terminó riéndose levemente—. No es gracioso, Miku, digo, Muku…

—No puedes usar este tipo de excusas, Danna-sama —dijo con una sonrisa divertida, pero le besó la mejilla y le acarició el cabello suavemente con una sonrisa cálida, inspiraba tranquilidad, pero Shidou no quería trabajar—. Vamos, hoy también estaré a tu cuidado, líder de la cocina, como tu esposa, no puedo llegar tarde si ambos somos dueños del mismo negocio, mi Danna-sama.

Ella dejó el cuarto de paredes azules, el joven quedó con los ojos como platos.

—¿Qué?

Se quedó estático por unos momentos, él tenía unos años sin trabajar en lo absoluto, también tenía mucho que no cocinaba nada para nadie, excepto en navidad para sorprender a Miku con algún platillo delicioso. Ahora que su esposa pasaba por su mente, se preguntaba en donde estaba la súper idol, Miku Izayoi.

—Esto no puede ser… —susurró con ligera diversión, se preguntaba en dónde estaban las cámaras, revisó en todo el cuarto, pero no encontró nada interesante más que su billetera y su celular, tragó saliva al ver que su cartera tenía bastante dinero, aunque ninguna tarjeta de crédito—. ¿Y mi tarjeta de crédito? Se supone que hoy vienen los recibos que tengo que pagar para no olvidarme después, ir en alguno de mis autos y… ¡Mis autos!

Por preocupación se movió hasta la ventana donde corrió las cortinas carmesíes, para ver afuera, pero no había ningún auto frente a su casa, pero sí a las demás. Suspiró en decepción y buscó el baño en las demás habitaciones, aunque eran muy poquitas para lo que acostumbraba, no sabía nada de esa casa, se pellizcó, pero no despertó de este sueño.

—¡No puede ser! —dijo al ver su rostro en el espejo, se tomó de las mejillas con un aura morada, tenía ojeras y un rostro más acabado, ya no era muy juvenil, unos cortes en las mejillas que no sabía de donde se las hizo y al quitarse la playera, su cuerpo había cambiado mucho. Al ver el baño—. No, yo no soy así… ¿Y la bañera? ¿M-Miku?

«Tengo que calmarme». Agitó la cabeza como perro y se golpeó en las mejillas con las palmas, esto no podía estarle pasando, para empezar: ¿era tan siquiera posible? «Miku... Ella es mi esposa, estamos casados, soy el único para ella y yo… ¡Esto es una pesadilla!»

Shidou tomó una decisión desesperada. Hizo puño la mano y se dio un buen golpe en la cara, pero solo se cortó el labio y se quejó de dolor en voz baja. Uno más fuerte, pensó, uno más fuerte lo despertaría. Se golpeó de nuevo y de nuevo, pero solo se lastimó sin resultados.

—¡El desayuno está listo, usaré el baño! —dijo Mukuro desde el piso de abajo con una linda voz, Shidou estaba golpeado y sangrando de la boca.

—Rumi-san… —dijo al recordar a una de las sirvientas que normalmente le avisaba del desayuno y le servía muy bien, aunque sentía que a veces se le pegaba mucho, cosa que no le molestaba, pero lo sentía raro. Se golpeó de nuevo—. Tengo que calmarme… ¡Ahora voy, Muku-sa… Muku!

Se limpió la sangre rápido y salió del baño, pero Mukuro ya venía a su dirección con nada más que una toalla, con un rostro calmado que cambió a sorpresa.

—¿No te has bañado? Se nos hará tarde, hay mucho que arreglar antes de abrir, Danna-sama.

—Sí, bueno… Tal vez podríamos bañarnos juntos… —dijo con inseguridad, ¿en verdad era su esposa? ¿Esto no era un show o algún juego macabro? Ella sonrió ligeramente.

—Preparé ese desayuno para ti, luego estarás hambriento, ve a desayunar, Danna-sama. —Ella pasó de él para darle un beso en la mejilla, él no tuvo opción más que bajar las escaleras con la mirada perdida.

Desayunó huevos con unas salchichas fritas, además de jugo de botella, empezaba a entender que Mukuro cocinaba con demasiado aceite y cosas fritas, además de que no era jugo natural. Comió como si no hubiera mañana, fue ahí cuando notó que en sus brazos tenía leves quemaduras.

Cuando llegó su turno de bañarse, Mukuro ya tenía puesta una ropa formal y elegante, con un lazo negro en el cuello, parecía una azafata o una de esas mujeres que están a cargo de las reservaciones de lugares costosos, se veía muy bien. Ella tenía una ropa diferente en sus manos, casi por completo blanca.

—Te ves muy bien, ¿qué es eso?

—Es tu ropa, no sé por qué preguntas, ¿te sientes mal?

—Tal vez… —susurró, ella parpadeó rápido, pero no pudo preguntar, Shidou tomó la ropa y al extenderla, arqueó una ceja.

Después de unos momentos, Mukuro estaba abotonando la ropa de Shidou, él preguntó por los rasguños en su cara, ella le dijo que se había cortado ayer sin que se diera cuenta, por hacer rápido las cosas.

* * *

Cuando fueron al lugar de trabajo, un elegante local pequeño al estilo francés o italiano, Shidou preguntó si en verdad era de ellos, Muku le contestó que ella había diseñado el lugar, él pensó que tenía buen gusto.

—Muku…

—¿Sí?

—La verdad es que tiene mucho que no hago esto… Y menos en este nivel… —dijo inseguro y poniéndose un gorro que usan los chefs, pues eso es lo que era. Su esposa no pudo evitar reírse—. Hablo en serio…

—Danna-sama, haces esto todos los días, solo descansamos el domingo, excepto si es un día festivo, sabes que cuando es 14 de febrero nos va muy bien —explicó con algo de ánimo—. Ahora será mejor ordenar todo, el resto del personal llegará pronto, nos esforcemos, Danna-sama.

—Claro, pero… ¿A qué horas cerramos?

—A la misma hora de siempre, hasta las nueve de la noche, luego limpiamos y cerramos. —Shidou tragó saliva, esto era un suicidio.

Shidou exploró un poco la cocina mientras Mukuro arreglaba las mesas. Recibió al camión de carga que traía verduras, pan y muchas cosas más para usarlas en este día y si era posible, de seguro lo usaría para más.

Casi todo el dinero de su billetera se fue en pagarle al sujeto, ordenó todo lo que pudo solo, hasta que llegaron otros hombres y mujeres, entre ellos había alguien tan joven como él era cuando selló a Miku, le hizo poner nostálgico.

Con más manos y aun nervioso porque todos lo saludaban como si fuera el maestro, incluso las mujeres le tenían mucho respeto, esto era demasiado raro, lo peor es que sus manos no habían tocado una sartén en dos años o quizás un poco más.

¿Dónde estaba su casa lujosa? ¿Dónde estaban las sirvientas amables y bonitas? ¿Dónde estaba su Miku que le dio todo lo que un hombre podría desear?

—¡Shidou-senpai! —dijo el más joven, de cabello castaño y ojos color miel, parecidos a los suyos.

—¡Ah! ¿Sí? —dijo algo nervioso.

—Me alegra volver a trabajar con usted hoy, debió ser difícil con mi ausencia, lo lamento, pero ya me siento mucho mejor.

—Ah, bueno, sí… Es bueno tenerte de nuevo aquí, eh… —Quería morirse y ver si así regresaba a su anterior vida, el hombre suspiró y se le ocurrió una idea—. Escuchen, tuve una mala noche, no, no tuve problemas con mi esposa, pero no estoy bien, no recuerdo sus nombres y no tengo porque contarles mi vida privada, así que quiero que me digan sus nombres y su puesto.

—Soy Kaji, Shidou-senpai, subchef —dijo con orgullo, el más joven de todos.

—¿¡Tú eres mi sub?! —Shidou no se esperaba eso.

—Usted lo nombró, Shidou-senpai —respondió una de las mujeres, con cabello negro corto y ojos grises—. Karen, jefa pastelera.

—Oh, entiendo, disculpen.

Los demás le fueron diciendo sus nombres y él intentó memorizarlos, así como los puestos de cada uno. Como líder de la cocina, él tenía que ver que todo estuviera bien.

—Shidou-senpai —dijo Karen, un poco seria—. Hoy tampoco podrá venir Shinji-san, así que tendrá que suplir su puesto, supongo, será un placer cocinar a su lado, tal vez pueda aprender algo.

La joven sonrió, viéndolo como si fuera una estrella, él sonrió con cierto orgullo. Era una atención diferente a la que tenía por estar casado con Miku.

—Claro, ¡esforcémonos hoy también!

—¡Entendido!

* * *

Las primeras horas las sobrevivió como un campeón, mientras Mukuro era la recepcionista que saludaba a todo quien entraba, cada cierto tiempo dejaba su puesto para salir a la calle y convencer a personas para que entraran, puesto que el restaurante tenía competencia en los demás lados, todos hacían esa táctica.

Probaba toda comida junto con su subchef que era muy joven, se preguntaba por qué había escogido a alguien tan joven, pero como tenía que cocinar cosas que no sabía, muchas veces preguntó por lo que tenía qué hacer, los demás le vieron raro, pero se excusó con nerviosismo que era una prueba para ellos, Karen fue la más entusiasmada y se la pasó ayudándolo, junto con Kaji, eran los dos más jóvenes, eso explicaba su energía.

Ya en la tarde, estaba hambriento y exhausto, esto era demasiado para él. Dejó la cocina un rato al ver que no venían clientes, todo para acercarse con Mukuro, quien seguía en su puesto, parada, viendo a la gente pasar.

—Oh, Danna-sama, lo estás haciendo muy bien —dijo con una sonrisa, estaba sudando de la frente.

—¿Estás bien, Muku? Pareces cansada.

—Bueno, pronto será la hora de comer y de descanso, además del cambio de turno. Estaré bien.

—Esto es agotador… Por lo menos hay descanso… —dijo con voz pesada, quería estar en cama, se dejó caer en una silla y se quitó el gorro de chef.

Mukuro le miró preocupaba y puso el letrero de: "cerrado, volveremos en una hora".

—¿Estás bien? Aún falta la noche, sabes que es cuando viene más gente, y posiblemente alguna celebridad, después de todo, Hoshimiya Shidou, mi esposo es un gran chef —dijo con una sonrisa y le acarició su mejilla para animarlo.

—Hoshimiya… Jeje… Gracias, pero no creo que sea tan bueno. —Ella sonrió y fue al lugar de su puesto, para sacar una revista de hace un año, para buscar una página en específico y se la mostró a su esposo.

—Esto muestra que eres único, mi Danna-sama. —Se lo dio y le besó en la frente, el joven leyó que era una crítica de una página entera sobre su restaurante y, sobre todo, de él.

«En la ciudad Tenguu hay muchos lugares donde comer, en un día no podrías visitarlos a todos, incluso teniendo un apetito voraz. Empujado por la opinión pública y la recomendación de un amigo, decidí visitar y probar suerte si podía deleitarme con la comida del chef Hoshimiya Shidou. Mucho se habla de su cocina y de él solo pude descubrir que es alguien muy sencillo, diría ordinario». Shidou no podía parar de leer esto, Mukuro le miró con una sonrisa y se puso detrás de él para leer también. «Algo interesante y una decisión arriesgada y poco profesional, pero interesante, incluso característico, es su personal; tan ordinario como él, teniendo como subchef a un jovencito que no pude conocer (Me hubiera gustado). Su restaurante parece de otra época, pero en el buen sentido, recuerda a Europa, tal vez demasiado. La recepcionista es fantástica y encantadora, ninguna queja por la bienvenida que da a todos los clientes. Y bueno, ¿la comida? Seré sincero y hasta me permitiré decir algo vergonzoso, la mejor forma de definir su comida es: "es la comida de mami", ¡eso es! Es así de sencillo, y realmente, no tengo quejas. Pronto volveré a comer la comida de este hombre y sin dudas, espero que tú también».

—¿Ves? —dijo Mukuro con voz suave al rodearlo con los brazos por la espalda y darle un beso en su mejilla con un sonrojo, Shidou sonrió con felicidad—. Te amo, Danna-sama. Anímate, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —dijo un poco más motivado, pero alejó las manos de Mukuro y ella se alejó al oír la puerta abrirse detrás suyo.

—¡Senpai! —dijeron Karen y Kaji, ambos con dos platos con comida y con miradas filosas entre ellos, luego le sonrieron a Shidou—. ¡Hice esto para usted, senpai!

—Hey, yo lo dije primero, llevo más tiempo aquí, Karen.

—Cállate, llevo cocinando más tiempo que tú, ya inicié la carrera de chef, no como tú.

—¡Yo llevo cocinando toda mi vida! —Ambos se vieron con cierto odio, Shidou pudo ver a Miku y Kotori discutiendo cuando eran más jóvenes, sonrió bastante.

—Cielos, me siento un poco celosa de ustedes dos —dijo Mukuro con voz suave, pero los otros dos dejaron de pelear.

—Puedes tomar este, Muku-senpai —dijo Karen, con ojos de estrella, igual adoraba a la mujer rubia de largo cabello.

—Siempre tan considerada, pero tomaré el de Kaji-san esta vez —dijo con una sonrisa y tomó el plato del chico, guiñó el ojo a Karen, ella fue directo con Shidou y le extendió el plato.

—¡Todo suyo, senpai!

Shidou acarició su cabeza como lo haría con Kotori, la chica sonrió y aceptó su comida, no estaba nada mal, pero se notaba que lo había hecho muy rápido.

Los cuatro se sentaron en una mesa y empezaron a comer, Mukuro acarició la cabeza del chico también, es la única que sabía porque Shidou lo había escogido como su subchef a pesar de que no tenía ninguna experiencia.

 **Un pequeño descanso después de la mitad de un día normal en su vida, ¡pero esta no es su vida! ¿Prefiere a Mukuro encima de Miku? ¿Esto en verdad es una pesadilla? ¿Shidou podrá sobrevivir a este día laboral? ¡Lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo!**

* * *

 **Bueno, este fue el capítulo de hoy. Realmente me sorprende escribir cosas así, a veces. Por lo que no sé si fue bueno o malo, pero intuyo que fue bueno porque me gustó.**

 **Espero les haya gustado, como siempre y nos veremos pronto, espero.**

 **Saludos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola a todos! Es un placer tener otro capítulo listo tan rápido, sé que parezco una máquina, pero es que ya están escritos y solo ando corrigiendo errores, así como poniendo las notas de autor, ¿de acuerdo? Así que no tendrán que esperar mucho, pero igual como la historia no tiene un final hasta ahora, habrá un momento en el que tendré que parar y ponerme a pensar cómo continuar.**

 **Restia32, ¡tenía tiempo de no ver un review tuyo! Gracias por venir a leer este fic, tal vez Shidou enloquezca en este capítulo, como dices tú, pero bueno, será mejor que lo descubras. Sobre lo de Kotori, me lo voy a pensar si incluirla o no en capítulos posteriores, pero que sepas que serás tomada en cuenta con tu petición.**

 **Sin más, ¡al capítulo!**

* * *

 **Joven y atrapado**

 **Capítulo 5: Máster Chef.**

—Shidou-senpai, Shidou-senpai —dijo Karen, intentando llamar la atención mientras el hombre de cabello azul comía, al igual que su esposa—. ¿Cuándo va a decirnos su secreto?

La mujer rubia dejó salir una risita, pero siguió comiendo, Shidou no sabía qué decir, no sentía qué había hecho algo especial, aunque sí se impresionó de sus habilidades culinarias, su cuerpo tenía memoria y al utilizar equipo de cocina es como si ésta fuera una extensión de su cuerpo; lo sabía al revés y al derecho.

—Karen, no seas ilusa, Shidou-senpai ya te ha dicho que es el amor al hacer las cosas —dijo como si fuera lo más obvio, Mukuro solo sonrió y Shidou abrió los ojos con impresión—. Pero tú como odias a todo el mundo y nadie te quiere…

—¡Ahh, cierra la boca! ¡Se lo pregunté a Shidou-senpai, no a ti! —dijo dándole golpes en su hombro, él se cubrió y terminó sobándose el hombro.

—Bueno, Karen…

Shidou pensó un poco antes de contestar, hace años que no cocinaba, solo lo había hecho por necesidad, no por pasión. Después de casarse con una idol famosa y tener una vida de lujos, se había olvidado lo que sentía cuando cocinaba, se había olvidado por qué lo hacía.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había cocinado para Miku? Navidad, lo más seguro, pero también era muy difícil, puesto que ella ya tenía todo y podía comprarse lo que quisiera, no había nada que Shidou pudiera hacer. Más que hacerle el amor, apoyarla cuando se sintiera mal, estar a su lado y amarla.

—¿Shidou-senpai? —Karen se dio cuenta que el hombre se había perdido en sus pensamientos y ahora estaba un poco triste.

¿La había amado? Casi había hecho el amor con otra mujer que, sí, tenía un cuerpo más voluptuoso que el de Miku, pero la idol era su esposa y si lo supiera… casi podía verla llorar en su imaginación, su pecho dolió, ¿qué clase de hombre casado se dejaba llevar y era infiel? Él no era así, no se recordaba a sí mismo así.

—Karen… Kaji… Tiene razón.

—¡Ja! ¿Ves?

—Cállate, tonto —dijo con rabia, pero al girarse a Shidou, volvió a sonreír—. A todos nos gusta cocinar aquí, pero no somos casi nada comparado con usted.

«Yo no soy bueno». Shidou suspiró, pero sonrió un poco para la chica, ella no tenía la culpa.

Si lo pensaba mejor, su relación últimamente se basaba en solo sexo y nada más, tal vez Miku tenía la culpa, pero a él le gustó mucho y ahora se daba cuenta que, para demostrar su amor, como antes lo hacía, ya no cocinaba, ya no salía a citas en la que se esforzaba y pedía ayuda a Kotori, ya no hacía todos esos detalles que eran de su parte.

«Miku, lo siento tanto… Ahora debes estar llorando, si es que me estás viendo. Yo no quiero eso, ¡y aun así hice esto!»

—Es cierto, Karen… A todos nos puede gustar algo, tanto que podemos llegar a obsesionarnos y a desear más de eso —dijo con ligera culpa, aunque lo disimuló muy bien, pensaba en su matrimonio y en su Miku, quien nunca le engañaría, sin importar nada. Lamentablemente, él era otra historia—. Pero eso no es lo importante, los gustos van y vienen, pero el amor dura por siempre, te esfuerzas por ello, por alguien, sí… Alguien especial.

Kaji sonrió y Karen quedó feliz por esa respuesta.

Kaji era muy joven, ni siquiera había empezado la carrera de chef, seguía en su último año de preparatoria, pero una vez le contó que él era el mayor de tres hermanos con padres divorciados, que tenía que trabajar para subsistir y que había aprendido a cocinar solo para alimentarse y a sus hermanos también, Shidou lo puso de subchef para ayudarle a pagar sus gastos, además de que notaba su habilidad.

Karen no tenía esto.

—Eso es muy lindo, entonces, ¿esa persona especial es Mukuro-senpai? —preguntó con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo, además de ilusión en sus ojos.

—Solo lo haría por la persona que amo —respondió un tanto nervioso, pensando en Miku Izayoi, no en la persona que estaba a su lado. «Y creo que no he hecho nada por esa persona últimamente».

—Bueno, vayan a comer ustedes dos, el descanso no durará por siempre y tienen doble turno hoy por voluntad propia, así que retomen fuerzas. —Ella les sonrió cálidamente, ellos asintieron con la cabeza y se fueron a la cocina para preparar algo para ellos—. Son muy buenos chicos y te admiran más que a nadie. Los escogiste muy bien, Danna-sama.

«Si termino este día y si al despertar, ahí estás, Miku… Voy a hacer todo por ti». Pensó con voluntad de acero y asintió con la cabeza, no estaba viejo ni acabado por el trabajo, el pensar en Miku le hacía sentirse un chico otra vez, porque cuando se esforzaba, lo hacía en serio. «Encontraré la manera de estar contigo, debe haber algo que pueda hacer, pero por ahora, me esforzaré en el trabajo, no puedo dejar esto así».

Shidou se puso manos a la obra, una vez que el cambio de turno se efectuó, felicitó a todos por su buen trabajo y siguieron con la rutina. Todos notaron que estaba con mejor humor, se tomó todo esto como si fuera una práctica para cuando regresara con su verdadera esposa.

Mukuro era un encanto, no lo podía negar, pero ya estaba casado y por alguien que había sacrificado tiempo, su identidad como hombre, hasta su vida, derramó sangre por ella, todo por Miku Izayoi.

Se prometió mientras cocinaba que sería mejor, que volvería a ser un poco como ese chico inseguro que nunca había salido con ninguna chica, como ese quien no conocía el placer carnal ni material, como ese que solo podría fijarse en los sentimientos, antes que el cuerpo, como ese que no miraba a otras mujeres solo porque su esposa no estaba, como ese que no era dominado y tentado por el deseo, como ese que se esforzaba tanto por una mujer que ni la vida temía dar.

Le cocinaría, la llevaría a salir, la mimaría más, la amaría más sin tener que ser intenso, disfrutaría de su compañía más que su cuerpo, besaría más sus labios que sus pechos, aunque esto le costaría al principio, porque ella estaba acostumbrada a ser una pervertida, pero también era linda y había sido lastimada de la peor manera, Shidou sabía que amaba más a la idol que solo su cuerpo sensual.

Pensó que podría hacerlo si se lo proponía, incluso si estaba viviendo otra vida y era el único loco que sabía que Mukuro no era su esposa, que todo esto no era su vida, no perdió la cabeza; estaba lleno de promesas hacia su Miku que debería estar sufriendo sin él, pues sabía que, para ella, y por eso le ofrecía su cuerpo sin pudor, Shidou Itsuka era todo para Miku.

Por eso el engañarla le dolía.

* * *

En la noche, como a las ocho y media, uno de los meseros llegó con la noticia y se la contó a Karen: una celebridad había llegado, era la primera vez, puesto que no tenían reservación y venía acompañada.

—¿Y quién es, Karen? ¿Es una mujer grande o joven? Espero que no tenga expectativas tan altas, tal vez debería de cocinar usted, senpai —dijo el chico, inseguro de sí mismo, era más presión el tener a una persona importante en una mesa.

—Tranquilo, solo piensa en esa persona como otro cliente más, todas las personas son iguales: tienen hambre. Nuestro deber es saciar ese apetito —dijo con una sonrisa.

—¡Es mi idol favorita: Miku Izayoi!

Abrió grandes sus ojos claros, no podía creerlo, entonces sin decir nada, salió de la cocina para buscar con la mirada a su esposa.

Ahí la vio, tan mayor como él era ahora, pero igual de hermosa que la recordaba, era la misma, se veía feliz y su ropa era bonita y destacaba su pecho, pero él no era feliz, apretó los puños y su corazón se endureció.

Esa sonrisa, el que ella estuviera feliz y arreglada no era para él precisamente, era para el sujeto que le acompañaba, Karen y Kaji vieron por las ventanillas de las puertas para ver que hacia Shidou. La chica se emocionó más cuando vio que Miku besó a su pareja, todo su control se derrumbó al ver eso, Shidou tenía los ojos de un espíritu y derramó una lágrima que se la limpió al instante.

Regresó a la cocina con el humor en los suelos, no quería hablar con nadie, no quería escuchar nada, sus ojos seguían amarillos y nadie se atrevió a detenerlo cuando salió por la puerta trasera.

Se fue hasta sentarse a la primera banquilla que encontró, iluminada por las luces de otros locales que no se tomó la molestia de averiguar de qué eran.

Era un hombre y sabía que todo estaba mal, pero supuso que lo merecía por haber sido un idiota y por traicionar a Miku, aunque la mujer que vio no parecía saber ni de su existencia. Lágrimas salieron de sus ojos sin que él pudiera hacer nada.

— _Darling, ¡te amo!_

—Perdón… —susurró con dolor y con ojos amarillos aún, no dejaba de apretar los puños—. Lo siento, Miku… Tú me diste todo… Tal vez me disté de más, y yo no lo aprecié, no te he valorado lo suficiente, lo siento mucho… Me dejé llevar, es cierto… Y tengo a alguien ahora que no conozco… Alguien que me ama tanto como tú, pero ella no es tú, aun así… Hice esas cosas…

Su voz se quebró, nunca se había sentido tan triste, no sabía lo que era el rechazo, el engaño, el verla con otra persona, el verla feliz, sonrojada, bien arreglada y disfrutando de la compañía de otro que no era él, todo eso al mismo tiempo, nunca había sentido este dolor antes.

Sonrió con ironía, la respuesta era obvia: Miku era una pervertida y atrevida, tal vez demasiado, pero lo amaba solo a él, no tenía por qué preocuparse por esas desgracias, ¿cómo le iban a pasar si era el único para Miku?

Se cubrió la cara con su gorro de chef, también lo usó para limpiarse las lágrimas, se quejó de dolor, parecía algo exagerado, pero esto era demasiado, fue demasiado el ver eso, y no quería poner a trabajar su mente en que otro hombre estuviera tocándola, ¡porque entonces sí perdería todo control!

Shidou regresó para dejarle su gorro al chico, sus ojos estaban rojos por estar llorando, todos le vieron con preocupación.

—¿A dónde vas, Shidou-senpai? ¿Pasó algo malo?

—¿Debería llamar a Mukuro-senpai? —preguntó Karen, pero él negó con la cabeza.

—Quiero ir a casa.

Shidou dejó el lugar con la cabeza agachada, pensando en todos esos momentos dulces que había tenido con su esposa, todas las veces en las que la apoyaba antes del día de un concierto y el momento en el que ella saltaba a sus brazos, llena de felicidad para besarlo y abrazarlo con fuerza. Todas esas palabras lindas que ella le decía.

«Miku, te amo. Te amo… Lo siento, no he sido el mejor, pero… Si tan solo tuviera otra oportunidad, te prometo que… Voy a amarte todos los días, te daré todo de mí, así como tú has dado todo de ti, sé que debí hacerlo hace mucho, pero si me perdonas… Si puedo volver a estar contigo, me dejaré de tonterías y no solo serás mi esposa, también te haré madre, la más feliz de todas».

Shidou cayó dormido sin nadie a su lado, no quería a nadie, solo a Miku. Pero ella no estaba ahí.

* * *

Poco le duró el descanso de caer dormido, puesto que escuchó una risa que hizo eco, eso le molestó mucho, pero también se puso triste, ¿quién se burlaba de su dolor? No pudo alejar al tipo que estaba con su Miku Izayoi, pero se las cobraría al dueño de esa risa distorsionada, tenía muchas ganas de liberar su ira y después de salvar a su amada de DEM Industries, no tenía miedo de pelear.

—¡Muéstrate! —gritó al abrir los ojos y encontrarse flotando en el espacio.

—Una bella vista, un poco nostálgico, ¿no es así, Shidou-kun? —preguntó esa voz distorsionada, pero Shidou apretó los puños y miró que sí estaba en el espacio, podía ver la tierra y otros planetas, pero a lo lejos—. Entiendo que estés confundido, sobre todo de las últimas 18 horas, tal vez más, pero…

—¿¡Tú eres el responsable de todo esto?! —preguntó enojado, pero una carcajada hizo eco en todo el lugar.

—Oh, pervertido-kun, no estoy hablando contigo.

—¿Uh? —Ahora sí estaba confundido, pero cuando escuchó los gemidos de Mukuro, se giró para ver de espaldas a un hombre de cabello azul, con el cuerpo algo llenito en las caderas, sus manos estaban hechas puño y mirando a una pantalla en donde él, con su cuerpo original, estaba tocando a Mukuro, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que tenía su cuerpo de vuelta—. No puede ser…

—No sé qué truco estabas usando y aun usas —dijo el Shidou que estaba dándole la espalda, pero cuando se giró al otro, tenía los ojos amarillos y una mirada muy seria y fría—. Hoshimiya Mukuro, ella es mi esposa y te hiciste pasar por mí, pero no solo usurpaste mi identidad, no… Quisiste apropiarte de la mujer que amo también…

—¡No! ¡Y estoy arrepentido, pero no llegué a eso! —Shidou fue envuelto en un aura dorada y totalmente enojado, voló hacia él y lo tomó del cuello—. Ugh… H-Hablo en serio… L-Lo siento… D-De todas… F-Formas… Y-Yo amo a M-Miku…

—¿Así que ya tienes a una mujer y aun así hiciste todo eso? —Recibió un puñetazo en la boca de su estómago, dejándolo sin aire y fue soltado para dejarlo gritar, pero lo bajó metros abajo con una patada en su cabeza que le hizo gritar de dolor—. ¡Pagarás por esto, lo prometo!

El cuerpo de Shidou no caería a ningún lugar, pero a esa velocidad y si llegaba a acercarse a la tierra, se volvería un meteoro, el calor lo mataría, pero entró en un agujero negro por donde entró el otro Shidou, para aparecer cayendo en un campo aleatorio.

—¡No importa que poderes de espíritu puedas tener, no podrás detenerme, maldito! —Shidou usó los poderes de Mukuro para aumentar la gravedad solo para el hombre que estaba cayendo, la presión fue tanta que al impactar y hacer un estruendo mortal que quebró todo, incluido sus huesos, esto no era el fin—. Siento pena por la mujer que de seguro te ama y confía en ti, cuesta creer que usaste mi cara para aprovecharte y hacer todo eso en mi nombre, como si fueras yo, pero yo no sería capaz de traicionar a Muku, ni lo haré nunca —dijo con molestia y al dirigir su mano hacia su cuerpo ensangrentado y roto, volvió a aumentar la gravedad para cavarle su tumba con su propio cuerpo—. No volverás a hacer esto nunca más, ¡no perdonaré a nadie como tú que hizo todo eso a mi esposa, maldito!

—Parece que es tu fin, pervertido-kun —dijo esa voz distorsionada, en lo profundo de su mente fue escuchada, así como sus carcajadas—. Sí que este Shidou es muy agresivo, creo que tú lo entiendes mejor que yo, ¡jajaja! Bueno, admito que fue un chiste oscuro, pero si piensas que con tu muerte volverás a ver a tu Miku, ¿realmente crees que te la dejaría tan fácil?

«Miku… Este yo es más fuerte, pero quiero volver a verte y disculparme, hacer todo lo que te prometí, incluso si no lo sabes ni entenderás nada de lo que me está pasando, tampoco quiero lastimarte, nunca he querido, yo sé que desde que me amas, tampoco has querido lastimarme, eres tan buena, linda y amorosa, cariño».

Shidou estaba a punto de irse, pero la tierra se partió en pedazos y un cuerpo envuelto en llamas se limpiaba la sangre de la boca con una mirada muy fría, su oponente se sorprendió tanto que perdió la concentración.

«Gracias, Kotori, te debo ya muchas vidas, mi linda hermanita».

—¡Quédate quieto! —En ese momento, Shidou no pudo hacer nada, aunque lo intentó, vio bajar al Shidou envuelto en llamas, tan solo la cercanía estaba quemando su ropa y aumentando su temperatura—. Es un poco raro hacerte daño a ti mismo, de cierta manera, aunque no lo creas, no soy ninguna copia y mis poderes, bueno, ¿¡no lo sientes ahora?!

Con ese grito, Shidou había lanzado una onda sonora directamente a su enemigo, mandándolo a volar y rodar por tierra, causándole múltiples heridas, además de que ya nada le cubría el torso. Se acercó a él para quemarlo con sus llamas, lo vio arder y el proceso fue reflejado en sus ojos amarillos.

—¡Quiero ir a casa, ahora! —gritó con ira.

—Oh, me encantaría, Shidou-kun, sin embargo… —Sintió el peligro detrás suyo, el cuerpo quemado no lo era más, pronto descubrió que ese Shidou también tenía los poderes de su hermana.

—Cuando sellé a Mukuro lo hice en la tierra, pero la conocí en los confines del espacio, y logré desbloquear su corazón, ¡hace falta mucho más que esto para matarme! —dijo con total seguridad, el otro palideció.

—No quiero matarte, ¡solo quiero ir a casa con mi esposa, la tuya no me importa, aunque es tan linda que entiendo por qué te enamoraste de ella!

—¡Gracias por el cumplido! —dijo antes de desaparecer en uno de sus agujeros negros, para aparecer a un lado donde le dio una patada, para repetir el proceso múltiples veces y atacar a sus puntos ciegos—. ¡Si tanto la amas, no sé por qué hiciste todo eso!

—¡Porque soy un estúpido! —dijo antes de un último golpe que lo envió al suelo, pero se regeneró de toda herida y se levantó con cierto esfuerzo, pero un aura púrpura azulada le rodeó—. Ah… Nunca he estado en el espacio, esa cita debió ser un suicidio, eres más fuerte que yo, lo admito, pero… Incluso si mi batalla fue en la tierra, ¿han doblegado tu voluntad por la persona que terminaste amando? ¿Te has humillado a ti mismo solo para tener una oportunidad de cambiar las cosas? Puede que no haya llegado a los confines del universo para llegar a la persona que ahora es mi esposa, y no hablo de Mukuro-san, sino de mi Itsuka Miku, aunque no he usado mis poderes de espíritu en mucho tiempo, ¡por ella haré lo que sea, incluso matar a otro yo!

 **¡Shidou vs. Shidou! ¿¡Quién ganará?! ¿Volverán a sus mundos con sus amadas esposas? ¿Qué planea Nia? ¡Ya lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo!**

* * *

 **¡Y tenía que salir con la acción! Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí y espero volverlos a ver muy pronto.  
**

 **Estaría muy feliz de recibir un review, pero si no se puede, pues no se puede.**

 **Saludos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola a todos! Vengo con otro capítulo nuevo para este fic, así como para avisarles que "Este maravilloso mundo", fic de mi autoría, también ha sido actualizado justamente ayer, espero que les haya gustado y que este capítulo les guste.**

* * *

 **Joven y atrapado.**

 **Capítulo 6: Mi amor.**

«Esto se ha vuelto realmente interesante, que lindos, ¡los dos! Realmente deben amar a su esposa con intensidad para hacer esto». Ella podía verlos, estaba realmente lejos, pero su historia, bueno, estas historias estaban en un solo lugar, siendo escritas un poco antes de que el universo se pusiera en marcha. «¡Asombroso! Shidou Itsuka, ¡eres realmente asombroso!»

La pelea fue avanzando y ninguno cedía, la rabia de Shidou estaba perdiendo fuerza, pero el otro tampoco se detenía, por más que lo mataba, se volvía a levantar envuelto en llamas, incluso si era más experimentado, tenía que admirar la voluntad de su otro yo; era absoluta. Aparte de por las mujeres que amaban, nunca se habían esforzado tanto en mucho tiempo.

«Aquí es donde debería detenerlos, de recompensarlos, que el universo les sonría a ambos, pero… Eso ya se ha hecho antes, con otro de ellos». Suspiró, pero mientras miraba como se mataban, se le ocurrió una idea, algo que llevaría tiempo, pero… ¿Qué era el tiempo con sus poderes? «El universo lanza sus dados también, todos tenemos piezas que jugar, ustedes ya jugaron las suyas, ahora… Es mi turno».

—Ah…. Ugh… —dijo al dejarse caer en sus rodillas, tenía a Camael enterrado en la espalda de Shidou, caído en un charco de su propia sangre, pero flamas fueron curando sus heridas lentamente—. Lo lamento… Te lastimé, Shidou… Te lastimé de la peor manera que se le puede lastimar a un hombre, sobre todo a uno que… ama sinceramente… Y, sobre todo, mi esposa no merece esto, pero me ama, y tal vez sea malo, pero no puedo, ¡no quiero imaginarla con alguien más! —Puso sus manos como si tocará un teclado o un piano, este apareció mágicamente, pero el otro no pudo verlo, estaba curándose lentamente, al escuchar el órgano sintió que las heridas eran menos, así como el dolor—. Réquiem… Ah…

Shidou tomó a Camael y enterró el hacha más profunda en su espalda, sabía que no solo se había ayudado a él, sino también a su enemigo, gritó de dolor. La melodía cambió, Shidou usó "marcha", una habilidad del ángel de Miku que potenciaba sus ataques, pero de un salto se alejó un poco, para que una tubería gigantesca del órgano apareció frente al hombre de cabello azul, ensangrentado y algo cansado por usar tanto poder, lo tomó como si fuera un micrófono.

—Solo… ¡DESAPARECE! —Este era su ataque final, la onda estaba potenciada, había gritado con toda la tensión de sus cuerdas vocales, si esta violenta onda explosiva no lo mataba, no tendría fuerza para lanzar otro más, el suelo se hizo pedazos en menos de un segundo, solo pudo ver la silueta de Shidou por unos segundos, le pareció haberlo visto como a un muñeco de trapo ser lanzado por los aires, así como Camael desapareció—. Ah… Ugh… Ahh…

Estaba muy cansado, se dejó caer para mirar al cielo azul, la tierra parecía bastante cómoda en su estado actual, cerró los ojos para descansar, todo había terminado, casi podía escuchar la voz de su Miku llamándolo "Darling" de nuevo, con su linda voz.

Pero pasados unos minutos, tuvo que levantarse casi de inmediato al escuchar como un choque estruendoso ocurrió muy cerca de él, Camael salió volando y se enterró en la tierra, un hombre con cabello azul corto, vestido con una camisa roja sin abotonar, además de pantalones de mezclilla y tenis negros le había rescatado con una espada grande y extraña, esta fue enterrada en la tierra.

—¿De verdad ibas a matarlo mientras ni siquiera podía defenderse? —preguntó este hombre, el Shidou con quemaduras y sangrando de la nariz y boca se levantó con mucho esfuerzo, esa onda había sido mortal, aunque no sintió un impacto directo, algo lo había protegido—. ¡Esta no es la manera de arreglar las cosas!

—¡Toqueteó a mi Mukuro como si fuera suya! —dijo el Shidou con quemaduras, no se olvidaba de nada de lo que vio, el recién llegado tembló ligeramente—. ¡No sé quién seas, pero no puedo perdonarlo!

—¡Ya dije que lo siento, pero la cosa no pasó a más! —Se defendió el otro, tenía otras intenciones—. ¡No podré estar con mi Miku si no lo mato!

—Espera, ¡esperen! —dijo Shidou, poniendo las manos entre los dos, tuvo que usar los poderes de Tohka para manifestar un aura morada brillante que le rodeaba, podía sentir los poderes de espíritu de los demás—. No es la manera de hacerlo, además, ¿¡en serio hablas de Miku Izayoi?!

—Itsuka Miku para ustedes —dijo con frialdad, aunque quedara exhausto, podría usar al ángel de Miku un poco más, así que caminó hacia ellos.

—¿¡Qué?! —dijeron los otros dos, fue una sorpresa que su esposa fuera alguien tan famosa, el Shidou chef la conocía, alguna vez le cocinó y le ofreció trabajo en su mansión, él lo rechazó obviamente—. ¿¡Y así buscas a otras mujeres?!

—¡No las busco, maldito! ¡Aparecí en tu cuerpo mal cuidado, durmiendo al lado de la mujer que amas, ocupando tu vida!

«Así que Miku Izayoi sí logró pervertirme, creo que no se puede evitar, sé que le prometí a esa mujer extraña que le ayudaría si dejaba de cambiar mi vida, además de que tengo que llegar a comer con Tohka, no debería estar haciendo esto». Shidou seguía con sus ojeras y la cara cansada, menos juvenil y más demacrada, mucho más que la del Shidou chef, ellos no sabían qué era tener a una esposa tan glotona, aunque ciertamente quería cocinarle más cosas saludables, puesto que después de años, por fin notaba que estaba engordando. «Yo también toqué a Miku, a una mujer que no amaba, pero me olvidé de Tohka, ¡todo por culpa de esa mujer extraña! Pero lo que ha pasado entre estos dos yo… Creo que, si digo que hice lo mismo, nos mataríamos los tres».

—¡No quiero a tu Mukuro! Es linda, hermosa, elegante y una maravilla tanto en cuerpo como en alma, si no estuviera enamorado de Miku, ¡aceptaría tu vida sin dudarlo! Y, lo que es más: ¡Si no fuera amado por Miku, no dudaría en disfrutar de tu Muku! —gritó con absoluta verdad, con ciertas lágrimas en los ojos y apretando los puños—. Pero no es así… ¡No es así! ¡Amo a Miku, idiota!

—Tiene razón… —dijo débilmente el recién llegado, luego miró a su otro yo que seguía enojado, aunque un poco menos—. ¡Tiene razón!

—¿¡De qué hablas?! Yo solo entiendo que, de tener la oportunidad, ¡la llevaría a la cama para hacerla suya!

—¡No, no es eso! —dijo Shidou con desesperación, pero el otro se lanzó al ataque, no tuvo de otra más que darle un puñetazo que le quebró los huesos y le hizo soltar mucha sangre.

«Que fuerza tan monstruosa». Pensó al caer al suelo, el otro Shidou sintió miedo, ¿qué clase de espíritu tenía una fuerza tan monstruosa como esa?

—¡Yo entiendo todo! Esto solo es un malentendido, sé que, aunque él es Shidou Itsuka, como yo, sientes que otro tomó tu lugar y se quiso apoderar de tu Muku o como se llame —dijo tranquilamente, hasta se acercó a él para ver si estaba bien, como lo vio curarse, sonrió con alivio—. Si alguien tocara a mi Tohka, sé que estaría muy enojado y posiblemente, en un descuido, ya hubiera matado a alguien. Pero también, si una noche al dormirte con tu esposa y despiertas encontrándote otra vida, tal vez mejor que la tuya y con una mujer, tal vez mejor en actitud o en habilidad que tu propia esposa, y además de eso, esta mujer también te ama, ¿cómo esperas que uno reaccione ante eso? —Se arrodilló y el otro Shidou se acercó, un poco más calmado—. Yo también estoy casado con una mujer a la que amo, es un espíritu con una fuerza monstruosa y con una espada gigante con la que podría matarlos a los dos. Ella es muy glotona, tengo un trabajo que odio y mi vida es difícil, ¡miren mi cara! —Ambos Shidou sonrieron ligeramente, no estaba mintiendo—. Quería cambiar mi vida, quería que Tohka fuera mejor, a veces uno no sabe lo que tiene, no sabe qué significa eso: "mejor". Y cuando desperté, ella ya no estaba, tenía una vida de ensueño donde no tenía que trabajar, ni cocinar, ni preocuparme por el dinero, viviendo en una mansión, siendo atendido todos los días, con un cuerpo saludable y con una súper idol con el cuerpo más atractivo que haya visto jamás.

«¿¡Qué?!» Shidou tenía los ojos como platos, quería golpearlo, pero sabía que un golpe de ese Shidou podía masacrar su cuerpo, no era viable.

—Y lo siento… Me gustó tanto que me olvidé de Tohka, me gustó tanto esa vida, pero al mismo tiempo, entendí que aunque tenía todo lo que deseé, que tenía una mujer talentosa como esposa, esa vida no era mía, incluso si mi nombre era el mismo, esa no era mi vida y Miku-san no era Tohka, pero de no estar enamorado, hubiera aceptado su amor sin dudarlo —dijo con la verdad y miró al Shidou que estaba casado con la idol con una sonrisa—. Tú hiciste lo mismo, ¡y tú hubieras hecho lo mismo! Tohka es feliz solo con la comida que le hago, ella es demasiado simple, estoy seguro de que te gustaría, que la amarías si la hubieras conocido, podrán mentirles a ellas, igual que yo, pero no podrán mentirse a ustedes mismos.

—Lo siento… —dijeron ambos, sus auras asesinas desaparecieron, así como sus ojos volvieron a ser del color original.

—Está bien, pero solo para dejarlo claro, aunque conociera a Tohka, mi Mukuro sigue siendo la mejor —dijo con orgullo inflado, el otro solo le vio con sarcasmo.

—Sí, sí, aunque no importa que tan linda sea Mukuro-san, mi Tohka es la más linda a su manera, y tengo ganas de regresar con ella, así que espero esto termine pronto —dijo un poco cansado, tenía mucho de no usar sus poderes.

—No importa, creo que la mejor siempre será la que te ama más, y esa solo es mi Miku —dijo con una sonrisa, pero después de unos momentos en los que todos disfrutaron de la paz, Shidou observó como ambos cayeron al suelo como tablas.

—¡Esperen! —Extendió la mano para ayudarlos, pero los vio desaparecer, así como él quedó suspendido en el aire, viendo como su mano se rompía en pedazos, hasta que desapareció.

* * *

Shidou había estado llorando anteriormente, además de que había sido apaleado por sí mismo, era normal que después de esas experiencias, sus lágrimas estaban vigentes, así como sentía mucho dolor. Pero cuando este se retiró por completo, es ahí cuando abrió los ojos.

—¡Danna-sama! —dijo Mukuro antes abrazarlo con fuerza y pegar su rostro a su pecho, casi lo asfixia—. ¿Estás bien? Me dijeron que estabas muy triste y que te fuiste sin que nadie dijera nada, ¿por qué, Danna-sama?

—¡Muku! —dijo al poder alejarla un poco, pero al verla tan preocupada, la abrazó de inmediato—. Muku… Lo siento mucho, no era mi intención, pero creo que he estado actuando muy raro este día, y lamento si te molesté.

—No importa lo que hagas con Muku, sé que no me lastimarías, pero… —Lo tiró a la cama y lo besó en la boca, para después poner la mano del hombre en su pecho, ella se sonrojó—. Si tanto quieres tener bebés con Muku, yo también quiero hacerlo, Danna-sama.

Shidou enrojeció, pero aceptó la invitación, no le importaba si estaba listo o no, Mukuro estaba dispuesta, no podía decirle que no, aunque odió a ese Shidou que tocó a su esposa, ahora le agradecía: ¡por fin haría una familia con Mukuro!

* * *

Por otro lado, Shidou apareció en medio de la calle sin saber cómo, pero tuvo que despertar cuando un auto frenó a tiempo y le sonó el claxon repetidas veces, el joven se asustó tanto que gritó.

—¡Lo siento mucho! —dijo con el corazón acelerado, luego se movió a la banqueta, seguía en Chinatown, pero al ver al pequeño local de ocultismo, ahí ahora había un puesto de ramen—. Y desaparece… Ah… Creo que nunca podré alcanzarla. Tohka…

Shidou revisó el celular y tenía dos llamadas perdidas de su esposa, además de que ya pasaban de las tres de la tarde, suspiró en decepción, pero confiaba que todo terminaría con esta experiencia.

Al llegar a casa, Tohka estaba en la cocina, terminando de probar la comida, prometiéndose no agarrar más, pero la escuchar que la puerta se abrió, dejó lo que estaba haciendo para asomarse a la puerta.

—¿Shidou?

—¡Regresé!

—¡Shidou! —exclamó feliz y saltó a sus brazos para besarlo, él logró atraparla y la sostuvo con las manos en su trasero—. Bienvenido a casa, mi amor.

Shidou sonrió, en verdad esperaba que esa mujer encapuchada no lo volviera a llamar nunca más, quería vivir su vida con su Tohka, quien le sonreía ahora, pero él la besó de nuevo con un sonrojo en las mejillas. Pensó en sus otras versiones de sí mismo y les deseó felicidad por unos segundos, hasta que se concentró en profundizar el beso con la persona que amaba más.

* * *

Mientras en otra cama, un hombre joven de cabello azul largo se retorcía en la cama, estaba muy inquieto, tanto así que despertó a la mujer que dormía a un lado de él, por lo que, al escuchar sus sollozos, los ojos púrpuras azulados de ella se abrieron mucho, inmediatamente le dio vuelta a su esposo, quien estaba soñando algo malo, de seguro.

—¿Darling? —preguntó en un susurro, más preocupada. Lo movió ligeramente, pero él seguía en las mismas—. ¿Darling?

—Miku… Lo siento… —dijo entre sueños, ella lo agitó más fuerte.

—¡Darling, es solo un sueño!

—¡Ah! —dijo al abrir los ojos, ya no estaba peleando con nadie y lo mejor de todo, Miku estaba viéndole con mucha preocupación—. Miku…

—Tranquilo, Darling, todo está bien, aquí estoy… No te preocupes…

—¡Miku! —dijo al abrazarla como si fuera un oso, le besó el cabello, ella se sonrojó un poco y parpadeó un par de veces—. Perdón, perdón… Te hice preocupar, no era mi intención, te quiero, ¡te amo, Miku!

—Darling… —Ella no se esperó que Shidou empezará a besarle la frente, luego sus mejillas, incluso su nariz, luego en la boca, pero le sorprendió que no usara su lengua como siempre, fue bastante gentil. Luego siguió bajando hasta su cuello mientras acariciaba sus pechos con suavidad—. Eso hace cosquillas, Darling, jeje…

—Oh, ¿en serio? —preguntó con ligera malicia, ella dejó salir un grito cuando empezó a atacarla, estallando en risas, Shidou terminó sonriendo al final, pensando en cómo había podido elegir a Mukuro por encima de su Miku—. Eres hermosa, Miku, más de lo que puedo ver a simple vista.

—¿Qué te pasa, Darling? Estás… muy lindo hoy… —dijo con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, él sonrió un poco, tendría que controlarse por ahora.

—Es solo que recordé que no puedo vivir sin ti.

No le dio oportunidad de decir nada porque la besó de nuevo, con cariño esta vez, no como solía hacer, Miku empezaba a perder la paciencia, pero a Shidou no le importaba, no estaría satisfecho hasta que marcara todo su voluptuoso cuerpo con sus labios, aunque también sería un reto hacer eso sin que perdiera el control.

—¡M-Miku! —dijo a medio beso en sus pechos, ella estaba jadeando y tenía su mano en un lugar prohibido, bueno, al menos para cualquier otra mujer.

—Darling, eres muy lindo, pero… ¡Ahn! —Shidou sonrió con un poco de maldad, apretó algo rosado y pequeño de forma suave, Miku se sonrojó y estaba respirando entrecortadamente, él siguió haciendo eso mientras la oía gemir, tomó su cabeza con su otra mano y se acercó a su rostro, negó con la cabeza—. D-Darling… Eres cruel…

—Tal vez —dijo seductoramente a su oído, luego le lamió la oreja y ella perdió fuerza en las manos, por lo que le soltó, sonrojándose más y más—. No te apresures, Miku… Eres tan linda de esta manera…

—Dar… ling… ¡Malo! —dijo al gemir nuevamente por el trato de Shidou, parece que su plan se había desviado del original, sabía que Miku no podía esperar más—. No hagas eso… Eres tan cruel…

—Te adoro, mi amor —dijo con una sonrisa y se quitó la playera, así como lo demás, ella sonrió con un sonrojo en las mejillas, fue ahí cuando quiso quitarle las bragas, pero ella le puso las manos—. ¿Qué pasa?

—H-Hoy no es… s-seguro… Así que ten cuidado… —Iba a quitar las manos, pero él se las atrapó y la jaló para que se sentara, sonrió cálidamente, logró calmar su excitación para tomarla de las mejillas con las manos.

—Miku, te amo y aunque no lo he demostrado muy bien, eso va a cambiar desde ahora. ¿No quiere ser la madre de mis hijos, Itsuka Miku?

—¡Darling! —dijo al abrazarlo con fuerza y con felicidad genuina, luego sintió un apretó en su trasero—. ¡Ahn!

—Entonces, ¿eso es un sí?

—¡Claro! ¡Ya estabas tardando! ¡Te amo, te amo!

Y sin mucho detalle, se fundieron en un solo ser varias veces, Shidou y Miku no durmieron esa noche, solo hasta después que salió el sol. El esposo se despertó primero y dejó la cama sin que Miku se diera cuenta, se puso ropa para bajar a la cocina y como no quería preguntas, usando a Gabriel, hipnotizó a todos para darles el día y que se fueran a casa, para apoderarse de la cocina.

Esta vez haría el desayuno, lo dejaría listo para ambos, volvería para despertar a Miku, tal vez en el baño perdería el control, pero no importaba, hoy la llevaría a algún lugar bonito, incluso si al llevarla de compras tendría que cargar muchas cosas, hoy estaría todo el día con su Miku, trataría de controlarse, aunque si ella lo provocaba mucho, no sabía qué iba a hacer, puesto que su esposa era una mujer irresistible.

* * *

Una risa macabra se escuchó por todo el cuarto, luego tosió ligeramente, para beber un poco de agua, viendo como una pluma se movió para poner un punto y aparte en un libro enorme que parecía una biblia por las cubiertas, esta mujer tenía ojos azules y cabello gris, además de que estaba con ropas más formales, tomando un té.

—Shidou Itsuka ha sido un buen modelo, realmente no me esperaba una trama como esta, pero… Me encanta, ha sido muy divertido y de seguro lo será más si vuelvo a tenerlo en mis historias, ¡bueno, bueno! —dijo ella con una sonrisa y dejó el libro flotando, para darle vuelta a la silla giratoria y estar frente a su escritorio, donde tenía varias hojas blancas sin usar, así como una pila llena de dibujos, con un hombre muy parecido a Shidou—. Es hora de su "Happy Ending", chicos. Hmm… Pero ese es un título muy trillado, veamos…

* * *

Tiempo después, en una casa editorial de manga, donde Honjou Nia, una de las mangakas más famosas y populares de todas estaba en una reunión con su editor, un hombre con mucha experiencia estaba leyendo todo su trabajo: "Joven y atrapado", trataba de un hombre que no estaba feliz con su vida, insatisfecho con su trabajo y con su esposa, deseando que esto cambie, una mujer misteriosa que resulta ser un dios, le permite cambiar su vida a la de otro hombre, quien no es más que él de otra dimensión.

—¿Qué opina? Sé que parece un poco tonto, pero me he llegado a encariñar con el pobre protagonista, obviamente, cualquier parecido con la realidad será mera coincidencia, aunque no culpo a los hombres que no están satisfechos con sus vidas —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, el hombre terminó de leerlo y sonrió también.

—Realmente es muy divertido, aunque creo que deberíamos censurar un poco algunas escenas, pero todavía te falta algo. —Ella palideció, no se esperaba eso.

—¿Qué? Es decir, ¿de qué hablas?

—Fue muy interesante conocer a las otras versiones, intercambiar vidas suena muy interesante, Nia-san. —Regresó todas las hojas de su manga a sus manos, ella casi sintió el rechazo definitivo—. Si pudieras censurar algunas cosas y hacer que ellos interactúen más entre sí, estoy seguro de que podría volverse muy divertido y más interesante, a la gente le gusta el humor. Cuando lo tengas, vuelve.

—Oh, claro, entiendo. Me gusta como piensas, siempre sabes darme ideas muy interesantes —dijo con una voz algo macabra, sonrió y se despidió.

«Bueno, Itsuka Shidou, no lo pedí yo, pero… ¿A quién engaño? Tu historia ya me pertenece, así como la de todos los demás. Vamos a divertirnos mucho, Shidou, ¿no es así, Raziel?».

 **Justo cuando parece que todo se ha resuelto, ¡el borrador de Nia es rechazado! ¡Parece que necesita más y eso significa más problemas para Shidou! ¿O serán varios Shidou? ¡Ya lo veremos en el siguiente!**

* * *

 **Bueno, ese ha sido el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado bastante y que nos veamos muy pronto.**

 **Saludos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola a todos! Es un placer volver con un nuevo capítulo, recuerden que tengo ocho capítulos hechos, pero no editados, este es el número siete. Decidí reservarme el octavo para la semana siguiente, ya que vuelvo a clases el lunes, eso significa menos tiempo para estar escribiendo.**

 **De todas formas, saben que voy a seguir esforzándome por mis fics.**

 **Lykan-GTX, muchas gracias por tu review, ciertamente la fuerza está conmigo. La idea que dices está muy divertida, tal vez la use, pero para que este fic termine le faltará un tiempo, van a pasar cosas muy locas todavía, creo. Así como tu idea para mi fic de R+V será tomada en cuenta también, de hecho, eso es parte de mis planes guardados porque desde hace mucho dije que las iba a separar, el cómo es lo que faltaba.**

 **Espero el capítulo les guste.**

* * *

 **Joven y atrapado.**

 **Capítulo 7: Mi esposa.**

Después de una noche algo ajetreada, en la que no tuvo mucho descanso, Shidou se sintió realizado, estaba con una sonrisa, viendo al techo en medio de la oscuridad.

Pudo controlar a su esposa cuando estaban bañándose, le gustó el desayuno que preparó para ella, luego fueron de compras, después al cine, luego a pasear por ahí, comer en algún restaurante, hasta llevarla a ver una obra de teatro de comedia, ambos rieron bastante. Era bueno tener dinero para darse esos lujos. Pero lo mejor es que su esposa era feliz, eso es lo que le importaba.

Ahora ella estaba durmiendo sin nada más que su ropa interior, su cabeza en su pecho, una de sus piernas estaba encima de las suyas, abrazándolo con sudor en el cuerpo, puesto que de nuevo le hizo el amor a su esposa; no pudo controlarse ante sus provocaciones, desde que le dijo lo de formar una familia juntos, se lo tomó muy en serio, de hecho, antes de que lo hicieran, dijo que lo hacía por la "familia".

«Te ves tan tranquila cuando duermes, Miku. Si no te conociera, diría que eres una linda esposa obsesiva que no puede soltar a su pareja en las noches, aunque eso es cierto en un sentido diferente». Dio una leve risa y acarició el cabello púrpura de su Miku, ella dormía con una pequeña sonrisa despreocupada.

Adoraba verla así, tan calmada, aunque no tenía quejas de su lado atrevido y salvaje, besó su cabeza con suavidad mientras seguía acariciando su cabello.

«Creo que mañana también les daré el día a todos, debo practicar un poco más mis habilidades culinarias, aunque tampoco quiero romper la línea de Miku, dirá que la quiero engordar». Dio una leve risita y puso su mano encima de la suya, ella respiró suavemente.

* * *

En otro mundo, Shidou regresaba tarde a la cama por avanzarle lo mejor posible a su trabajo, estaba exhausto y el cuello le dolía bastante, pero una vez se acostó sin querer perturbar a nadie, Tohka le abrazó por detrás, pegando su cabeza a sus pechos, el hombre sonrió, estaba feliz con el cariño de su esposa.

—Creí que nunca regresarías a la cama, mi amor —dijo con una sonrisa, en voz baja, Shidou podía sentir fácilmente la suavidad de sus pechos, se giró a ellos para abrazarla y darle un beso a sus pechos, ella se sonrojó un poco—. ¿Estás muy cansado? ¿Quieres que haga algo por ti?

—No, está bien así, Tohka. Quiero dormir y tus pechos lo hacen más fácil.

—Eso es porque se trata de mi Shidou —dijo al pegarlo más hacia esos dos globos de carne suave de los que nunca se aburriría—. Te amo, mañana te haré el desayuno y prometo no comerlo antes que tú.

—A ver si lo cumples… —dijo con ligero malhumor, ella se sonrojó de vergüenza.

—L-Lo haré, puedo resistir si se trata de mi comida, pero con la tuya, es imposible. Me encanta lo que cocinas, mi amor, y también me encanta como eres tan lindo —dijo con un sonrojo en las mejillas, Shidou la besó en la boca con intensidad, no la dejó ir y se puso encima de ella—. Shidou…

—Tú también me encantas, Tohka. —Sonrió y le dio un beso en la boca, para luego acomodarse entre sus pechos, ella lo aceptó gustosa y acarició su cabello con una mano mientras que la otra le sobaba uno de sus hombros—. Ahh… Sí, justo ahí… Eres la mejor, mi amor…

«Shidou, como tu esposa, ¡haré que tu vida sea más fácil! Aunque Ai-Mai-Mii me dijeron que si hacíamos el amor liberarías tu estrés, aunque ellas le llamaron "sexo", no sé por qué, pero no importa, si esto está bien para ti, yo estaré bien». Y así, siguió sobándole su hombro hasta que absorbió su dolor y dejó de hacerlo, pero siguió acariciando su cabello, esperando a que se durmiera.

—Buenas noches, Tohka —dijo con pesadez, pero feliz.

—Buenas noches, mi amor.

* * *

Entonces, en otro mundo alternativo, Shidou ya estaba acostado, con su linda Mukuro Hoshimiya a su lado, compartiendo calor después de un día de descanso y bien merecido. Pudo dormir hasta tarde, además de comer la comida frita de su esposa, sí, sabía qué le hacía mal, pero ella era demasiado linda y dedicada para estas cosas que no podía rechazarla.

—Danna-sama.

—¿Qué pasa, Muku? —preguntó con los ojos cerrados, ella estaba siendo abrazada por él por la espalda, en esta fría noche, el clima solo era una excusa para estar lo más cerca de ella y a gusto.

—Siento mi cabello es más difícil de manejar, ¿podrías cortármelo mañana?

—Oh, claro que sí —susurró con un poco de cansancio, ya quería dormirse—. Aunque me gusta, así como está, pero si te molesta, no se puede evitar.

—Es un poco molesto en el trabajo, si quiero dar el mejor servicio, no puedo permitirme tener el cabello tan largo, incluso si te gusta mucho, Danna-sama. —Se acurrucó cerca de su cabeza, para oler ese cabello sedoso.

—Está bien, Mukuro. Mañana te lo cortaré, igual no tardará en crecer. —Ella entrelazó su mano con la de él, la cual descansaba en su estómago.

Su celular sonó descontroladamente, quebrando todo el ambiente calmado que se había construido naturalmente, tuvo que soltar a su esposa para rechazar la llamada de un número desconocido, además de que le bajó el volumen.

—¿Quién era?

—Un número desconocido, no debe ser importante, vamos a dor… —Volvió a sonar, aunque lo había dejado en vibrador—. Pero si le bajé le volumen…

—Solo apágalo, Danna-sama —dijo con pesadez, Shidou hizo caso y lo dejó en su lugar.

—Perdón, creo que debo hacerte caso con apagarlo cuando nos vamos a dormir.

—Está bien, ya no sonará.

Pero volvió a sonar, ahora ambos estaban con los ojos abiertos, Shidou se giró con mucha sospecha al celular. ¿Estaba maldito?

—¿Lo apagaste? —preguntó un poco molesta, Shidou asintió con la cabeza varias veces—. Por eso no confío en estas cosas modernas, no se sabe cuándo funcionan bien.

«Tiene algo de razón, pero esto nunca me había pasado antes». El chico esperó a que dejara de sonar, normalmente lo hace después de unos segundos, pero pasó casi un minuto y no paraba.

—Bueno, contesta, debe ser algo importante y podría ser Kotori-san.

—Kotori no me hablaría a esta hora… —dijo inseguro, pero se acostó. Si iba a hablar con un extraño, sería mejor hacerlo cómodamente—. Descansa, Mukuro, yo atenderé en voz baja esta llamada, igual puede ser un malentendido.

Mukuro le rodeó con los brazos por la espalda y trató de dormir, mientras Shidou contestó la llamada, aunque estaba un poco molesto por ser interrumpido a esta hora.

* * *

No se podía decir lo mismo que un hombre que disfrutaba de la cercanía y la calma de su mujer, quien era una mujer ocupada, talentosa y de un cuerpo ardiente. Estaba bastante irritado, pero decidió contestar a la cuarta vez, pues vibraba sin parar.

—Nn… ¿Darling?

—Shh… Tengo una llamada, pero no es nada, sigue durmiendo, Miku —dijo con suavidad y acariciando su cabeza, besó su frente con cariño, ¿cómo se atrevían a perturbarlo en tan sagrado momento?

—Nnn… —dijo al regresar a la misma posición, encima de su pecho, el joven dejó de sonreír al atender la llamada.

—Itsuka Shidou, ¿quién habla? —preguntó con ligera molestia mientras acariciaba suavemente el cabello de su mujer.

—¡Ah, Shidou, cariño! —dijo una mujer con linda voz, pero por alguna razón, sonó muy fuerte, Miku abrió los ojos y lo vio con una mirada que daba miedo.

—¿¡Quién es usted?!

—¿Quién es esa mujer, Dar-ling?

—Miku, no tengo idea de quién es, de verdad, ¡no saques conclusiones tan rápido, cariño!

—Jeje, ¿ya no reconoces la voz de tu cuñada, Miku? —Esa voz sonó diferente de la anterior, pero el rostro de Miku se suavizó y suspiró.

—Con que es Kotori-san, entonces está bien —dijo la idol con una pequeña sonrisa y volvió a recostarse en su pecho, Shidou no estaba muy seguro—. Por favor, sigue acariciándome, Darling, se siente muy bien.

—Oh, ¿en serio? Claro que sí. —Shidou sonrió y acarició su cabeza como antes, Miku iba retomando el camino al mundo de los sueños, pero su esposo estaba lejos de ello.

—Vaya, te has vuelto muy lindo, pervertido-kun, acariciando el cabello de una mujer linda y caliente.

—Tú… Deja de hablar de ella de esa manera, además, así es mi Miku y la amo —dijo un poco más molesto—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Jeje, sí que te has vuelto sobreprotector con tu querida Miku, pero no te creo, sé que muy dentro de ti, deseas tener una vida más simple, con una mujer más linda, tal vez como lo fue tener a Muku, y fue todo un paquete, ¿no es así, pervertido-kun?

—Voy a colgar…

—¡Jajaja!

Escuchó su risa macabra, pero luego tosió después de unos segundos, Shidou no estaba para estas cosas, quería dormir tranquilamente con su esposa, no había podido hacer esto en un día, pero lo sintió como si se la hubieran arrebatado, no la iba a dejar en ningún momento, así que colgó.

—Eso fue grosero, Itsuka Shidou. —El hombre abrió los ojos, un poco asustado, tanto así que abrazó a Miku con un solo brazo, ella seguía tranquila, durmiendo—. ¡Jajaja! Eso fue lindo.

* * *

—¿Qué quieres?

Esa pregunta fue abordada por Shidou, luchando por no dormirse mientras Mukuro lo abrazaba por la espalda, ya estaba durmiendo en paz, pero su esposo estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

—Cielos, ya no se puede ser un poco misteriosa con personas como tú, ay —dijo con aburrimiento, luego aclaró la voz a una más profunda—. Quiero que juguemos juntos, Hoshimiya Shidou, te aseguro una vida llena de retos.

—No sé quién seas, pero no quiero nada de ti, así que deja de molestar.

—¿Así le respondes a la persona que te permitió proteger la integridad de la bella mujer que duerme a tu lado? —Shidou se quedó estático, la mujer se carcajeó—. Me encantan tus reacciones, Shidou. Siempre tan interesante, estoy ansiosa porque participes en este juego, ¡serás mi estrella en una historia diferente! Una oportunidad única.

—No quiero una vida diferente, agradezco lo que hiciste por mí, pero tú también causaste todos esos malentendidos.

—Oh, vamos, Shidou, ya pasamos por esto… En otro mundo, claro está —dijo con una voz divertida—. Sin embargo, hay reglas en este juego. Primero. Estás obligado a participar, no hay preguntas.

—¿Qué?

—Segundo. Podrás comunicarte contigo mismo con tu celular, pero solo con quien tome tu lugar. —Shidou abrió los ojos grandemente, pero no podía gritar algo teniendo a su Mukuro al lado—. Me alegra que no gritaras de la emoción, jeje, ¡bueno! En tercer lugar, no vale huir frente a una situación romántica. Habrá consecuencias si rompes esta regla, tal vez darte la vida más desgraciada de todas: una sin tu amada Mukuro.

—No puedes hacer eso… —dijo con cierta fuerza—. ¿Por qué haces esto?

—Oh, claro que puedo hacerlo. Tu historia es mía, Shidou. —Dio una risa macabra—. ¡Oh, no todo es tan malo! Calma, calma. Que todavía hay más problemas en este cuento.

—¿¡Más?!

—¿Danna-sama?

—No es nada, sigue durmiendo, Muku… —contestó nervioso, gruñó por lo bajo.

—Si la vida sigue igual, es decir, si tu esposa, hablo de Mukuro, no nota nada raro y sigue siendo feliz, ganarás puntos, de lo contrario, bueno… Sabes que perderás más que puntos con tu esposa. Si la esposa de tu nueva historia, ya sabes, el lado divertido del show, si siente abandono, rechazo de tu parte y la maltratas, creo que no tengo que explicarte que pasará, cuando llegues a extremos, simplemente te voy a dar la vida más desgraciada de todas.

—¿Y qué hay si gano?

—Eso ya lo sabrás, puede ser tu esposa, o si lo prefieres, alguna otra —dijo con cierta malicia, Shidou frunció el ceño.

—Mukuro es la única para mí.

—Por cierto, si pierdes puntos, serás castigado, pero no te diré cómo. Mañana tu vida cambiará por completo, disfruta a tu mujer, ¡jajaja!

Shidou terminó abrazando a Mukuro como si hubiera mucho frío, no pudo dormir hasta mucho después.

* * *

Miku fue despertada a media noche, su esposo estaba muy triste, de nuevo la iba a dejar con otro hombre, esto era tan injusto.

—¿Darling? ¿Estás bien?

—Miku… —dijo con tristeza y luego la besó en la boca—. Miku… Te amo mucho.

—Igual yo, Darling. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —Luego sus pechos fueron atacados por las manos del hombre, ella se sonrojó, pero sonrió—. Sí que no pierdes el tiempo.

—Hoy no vamos a dormir, cariño.

Pensó que podría ganarle a esa mujer de esa forma, pero sin importar cuanta lujuria tenía, llegó el momento en el que Miku no pudo más y ella se quedó dormida.

«Maldición».

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Shidou abrió los ojos con ligero cansancio, todo por haber dormido poco, de todas formas, se sentó en la cama con los ojos cerrados, se estiró un poco y bostezó audiblemente.

—Nnn… —Se sobó un poco el hombro, realmente estaba más descansado en esa parte, bueno, en todas partes, sonrió y abrió los ojos con pesadez. «De seguro que Tohka está preparando ya el desayuno».

Pero pronto notó que sus brazos estaban marcados y más duros que nunca, sudó frío, sobre todo cuando fue abrazado a un lado por un cuerpo desnudo.

—Hnn, ayer estuviste increíble, Darling… —Miku le besó en el cuello y él la volteó a ver con cierto miedo.

—¿Miku?

Se talló los ojos para ver si no estaba soñando, si no era una ilusión por no dormir bien, pero mientras hacía eso, Miku lo regresó a la cama y se puso encima de él y acercó sus labios para besarlo, pero él giró su cabeza.

«¿¡Por qué?!» Shidou trató de no mirar su cuerpo desnudo, no lo haría de nuevo. «¡ESA MUJER!»

En eso, su celular suena repetidas veces, por lo que Shidou sonríe, era su excusa perfecta para alejarse de Miku, así que sin pensarlo mucho y aun teniendo a la mujer besándole el cuello, hasta dejarle marca, tomó el celular con velocidad y contestó, pensó que así ella se detendría, pero no lo hizo.

—I-Itsuka Shi-Shidou, ¿quién habla? —preguntó nervioso, Miku quiso alejarle el celular, pero él no le dejó. Ella se acercó a su oído.

—¿De verdad vas a dejarme esperando, Darling? —preguntó seductoramente—. Ayer ya estaba cansada, jejeje, no es el caso ahora.

—Miku, por dios, tienes que calmarte… —dijo con un sonrojo salvaje en las mejillas—. Estoy en una llamada y estás to-tocando… ¡Ahí!

—No hagas preguntas, Shidou —escuchó del otro lado de la línea, pero en voz baja, pero los jadeos del esposo de Tohka pudo escucharlos claramente—. Es Miku, ¿verdad?

—¿¡Tú?!

—Creo que lo de ayer aumentó su libido… —susurró—. Bueno, esto es lo que harás y si no lo haces, me divorciaré de Tohka.

—¿¡Qué?! Bueno, está bien… —contestó muy nervioso, estaba perdiendo su autocontrol—. Ajá… Sí, ¡estás loco!

—¡Solo hazlo, te doy permiso o dile adiós a tu Tohka!

«Maldita sea». Shidou dejó tirado el celular en la cama y besó a Miku apasionadamente. «¡Tohka, perdóname!»

Sus manos fueron directamente hacia sus pechos y tal como le ordenaron, debía pellizcarlos, pero se sentía más infiel que nunca, pero si el otro en su lugar iba a divorciarse o tocar a su Tohka, no podía arriesgarse.

«¡Maldito pervertido!»

—Ahn… —Gimió cuando Shidou estaba tocándole el muslo, todo para llegar a esa parte prohibida, pero no podía, así que subió su mano a su trasero mientras seguía besándola, así nunca la iba a alejar, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Tohka, por su desesperación, le dio una nalgada a Miku—. ¡Darling!

—Ah… Eh…

Miku se había sonrojado, pero sonrió de una manera diferente a la de antes, Shidou quería morirse, estaba sudando.

—Lo siento… —Alejó sus manos de ella, pero ella se las atrapó con una mano y le vio con cierta tristeza—. ¡Perdón, Miku!

—Eres cruel…

—Lo siento, de verdad, lo siento —dijo con los ojos cerrados y con las palmas juntas, pero en poco tiempo sintió como la movilidad de sus manos estaba limitada—. ¿Miku?

—Jejeje… Darling es un chico malo, ¡cielos! —dijo al tomarse de las mejillas con un sonrojo, Shidou estaba más asustado, no sabía si por la sonrisa de Miku o porque estaba atado de las manos con la sábana—. Necesita un cas-ti-go, jiji…

Shidou intentó huir, pero se cayó en el proceso, Miku despertó de sus fantasías.

—¿Estás bien, Darling? —preguntó con su voz natural.

—¡No! —gritó con la verdad, lo que no sabía es que la llamada seguía en curso, su otro yo tenía ganas de golpearlo. Fuerte.

—¿Te lastimaste? —preguntó un poco preocupada, después de todo, él era más importante que su deseo carnal. Shidou se levantó y se desató con facilidad, estaba congelado antes por el miedo.

—¡Miku! —dijo al tomarla de sus hombros y la vio fijamente, haría esto a su manera, incluso si se equivocaba.

—¿Qué pasa, Darling?

—Perdón por hacerte eso, no quería hacerlo y realmente… Es muy temprano, ¿no crees? —dijo con una risa nerviosa al final, pero le acarició la cabeza como lo haría con Tohka, además de que sonrió—. Además, además… ¡Es hora de desayuno! Te voy a preparar algo rico antes de que vayas a trabajar, ya verás, ¡te llenará de energía!

Miku empezó a reírse, él suspiró con alivio.

—Está bien, tienes razón. Y no te preocupes, ya sabes que me gusta a jugar a esas cosas, Darling —dijo ella con alegría, él tragó saliva, su Tohka era súper inocente comparado con Miku—. Iré a bañarme, ¿o tal vez quieras…?

—¡Iré a hacer el desayuno! —Tomó el celular y salió casi corriendo.

Mientras estaba afuera, no bajó las escaleras, puesto que estaba completamente desnudo, por lo que retomó la llamada con su otro yo. Él le explicó todo lo que Nia había dicho y se molestó de sobre manera.

—Por cierto, hace un momento te engañé, yo no estoy con tu Tohka, así que no estés tan calmado, estoy con Mukuro, solo que ya en mi oficina, por suerte hoy llegó todo el personal.

—Rayos, entonces tendré que llamar al número desconocido de este celular.

—Así es, pero espera —dijo con una voz oscura—. No te permito que le hagas esas cosas a mi esposa. ¡Y ni pienses que vas a acostarte con ella!

—¡No, claro que no!

—Y menos la harás infeliz, porque si lo haces, lo vas a pagar, ¡todos lo pagaremos!

—Yo no tengo la culpa que sea… ¡Así! —dijo con molestia—. Yo no quería esto, ella no me dijo nada, ¡nada! Prometió que no iba a utilizarme de nuevo.

—¡Ese no es el punto! Te lo prometo, si le haces algo malo a Miku, lo vas a pagar.

—Sí, sí. ¿Alguna recomendación?

—No la provoques, no la beses, no le mires el pecho, apóyala, hazla feliz, cocina algo bueno para ella, si puedes… Piensa en una buena cita para ella. —Como lo escuchó inseguro, arqueó la ceja con cierta maldad.

—Oh, ya veo, así que eres el maestro en la noche, pero en citas eres un…

—¡Cierra la boca! —dijo molesto.

—¿Y si ella quiere besarme? ¿Diré que no?

—¡No! Si ella quiere, obviamente se lo darás, ¡pero nada de sexo!

—Está bien, está bien. Si llego a hacerla enojar, ¿hay alguna forma de saberlo y de arreglarlo? —preguntó inseguro, escuchando cerca de la puerta que no notara movimiento, no quería que Miku le escuchara.

—Sí… Miku sonreirá, pero será diferente, créeme, lo sentirás en tu sangre. —Shidou tragó saliva, ya había sentido eso antes—. En ese caso deberás usar una frase especial y hacer todo lo que ella diga, créeme, se olvidará de todo, pero… Es solo para casos extremos. ¿De acuerdo?

—Oh, claro, pero… ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Disculpa, tengo otra llamada…

—¿¡Qué?! —Pero le colgaron de inmediato, suspiró y se golpeó las mejillas para concentrarse.

Luego recibió un mensaje con la frase especial, no le vio nada de especial, de todas formas, se la memorizó. Regresó al cuarto para cambiarse, en eso, Miku salió con nada más que una toalla, sonrió al verlo.

—¿Ya está el desayuno?

—Pronto, tuve una llamada de… Kotori, lo siento, Miku. Ahora mismo iré a hacerte el desayuno.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, recibió una llamada de un número desconocido, así que no tardó en contestar.

—¿¡Qué pasa con esta mujer?! —preguntó desesperado—. ¿¡Qué tiene en el estómago?! ¿¡Acaso no la alimentas?!

«Tohka». Shidou suspiró.

—¡Hey, tranquilo! No hables de esa manera de mi esposa, solo dime qué pasó.

—¡No se llena, ya va tres platos y le dije que no comería más! Si sigue así, ¡no quedará nada para el resto de la semana! —gritó desesperado—. Pero está muy triste, esto era lo que no debía de hacer.

—¿¡Hiciste qué?! —preguntó alarmado, Miku lo escuchó por lo que se acercó a las escaleras—. ¿¡Cómo vas a negarle más comida a mi Tohka?! El dinero no importa, ¡solo dale lo que quiere o perderemos puntos, idiota!

—Darling —dijo Miku con una voz amenazadora a su espalda, sintió el peligro y se giró con miedo, terminó con la llamada al instante, su sonrisa daba miedo—. ¿Esa era Kotori-san? Me pareció raro que dijeras eso de "mi Tohka", ¿hablamos de una mascota, Darling? Aunque suena demasiado posesivo e importante para ser una mascota…

«¡Es la señal! Si esto sigue así, ¡pensará que la engaño!» Shidou tragó saliva.

—No es lo que piensas, Miku…

—¿Y qué es lo que pienso? ¿Qué estás viendo a una mujer linda por la que te preocupes que coma todo lo que desee más que hacerle el desayuno a tu propia esposa? —Tomó su mejilla con una sonrisa que no tramaba nada bueno—. ¿Hmm?

—Espera, no te enojes, no es lo que piensas, ¡de verdad!

—Darling, parece que esta vez sí mereces ser castigado…

—¡No es lo que piensas, Miku! ¡Está bien, solo olvídalo! Porque voy a… ¡Voy a convertirme en Shiori-san! —gritó con los ojos cerrados fuertemente, cuando los abrió vio que Miku sonrió lindamente.

—¿¡En serio, Darling?! —Él asintió con la cabeza, sin saber qué esperar—. Entonces, regresa al cuarto, ¡iré en un momento! No te vayas a ir de ahí, ¿está bien?

Miku se fue dando saltitos, pero él tuvo un mal presentimiento sobre esto, regresó al cuarto y envío un mensaje, pero se le fue denegado, luego recordó que no podía comunicarse con él, porque quien estaba con Tohka era otro Shidou.

Sin embargo, la puerta se abrió de porrazo, vio que ella traía una peluca azul, además de ropa, toda de mujer.

—¿Q-Qué es todo eso, Miku? ¿Es para ti?

—Oh, no, claro que no. Es para ti —dijo con una sonrisa igual de macabra que antes, Shidou se aterró—. Shiori-san, jejeje… Ha pasado un tiempo.

Iba a saltar por la ventana, estaba retrocediendo a cada paso que daba Miku, pero recordó lo de los puntos, perder a Tohka por hacer infeliz a Miku, incluso las amenazas de su otro yo, cerró los ojos y aceptó su destino, pero internamente gritó.

Shidou no volvería a ser el mismo.

 **Y entonces, en ese momento, el Shidou de la inocente Tohka sentiría el verdadero terror… Y quedaría marcado para siempre. ¿Cómo le irá a los demás? ¿Tohka terminará con el refrigerador? ¿Shidou logrará ganar puntos en el juego de Nia? Lo más importante: ¿Esto en verdad mejorará su historia para que sea aceptada por su editor? ¡Esfuércense, Shidous!**

* * *

 **Bueno, este ha sido el capítulo, espero que les guste mucho, probablemente el nuevo capítulo lo tengan en algún momento de la semana, así como uno nuevo en sí, hasta los fines de semana o quien sabe, tal vez me escabulla de mis obligaciones y pueda escribir algo entre semana.**

 **Hasta entonces, nos vemos y saludos.**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola a todos! Realmente me tardé del domingo hasta hoy para subir capítulo nuevo, lo lamento, ha sido una semana dura para mí, y se vienen los exámenes, mañana tengo uno y no he estudiado aún, pero ya veré como me las arreglo.**

 **Espero este capítulo les guste y se pueden dejarme un review, se los agradecería mucho.**

* * *

 **Joven y atrapado.**

 **Capítulo 8: Sufrimiento.**

No podía considerarse un hombre, no en esas prendas femeninas y rosas, no cuando estaba usando lápiz labial, un poco de delineador, relleno en el pecho para simular pechos de mujer, hasta las mejillas estaban con un poco de rubor artificial, sin embargo, su rostro parecía haber visto a sus ancestros, junto con todo su sufrimiento; eso es lo que sentía ahora, abrazándose a sí mismo mientras sudaba, vestido en falda, envuelto en las sábanas de su cama.

—Jejeje… —Su "esposa" reía feliz mientras se maquillaba un poco para salir, además de acomodarse un poco el cabello—. ¿Darling?

—Ah… —dijo débilmente, cubriéndose más, Miku le vio con ligera diversión—. S-Shidou… N-No está aquí…

—¡Oh, Darling, no digas esas cosas! —dijo al saltar a la cama y abrazarlo por la espalda, junto su cabeza a su espalda, pero él estaba con un frío inexplicable—. Me divertí mucho, pero no te preocupes, quiero a Shiori-san, pero a ti te amo, Darling.

Shidou luchó para resistirse, pero una vez Miku casi se pone a llorar porque la alejó de él, tuvo que rendirse a sus pies y pedir perdón.

Pero no esperó que vestirse de mujer fuera tan malo, no hasta que le quitó la ropa que traía y le puso bragas, o lo intentó, fue bastante raro y gracioso si alguien lo hubiera visto correr por el cuarto, intentando huir de su esposa, afortunadamente para su reputación, nadie lo vio.

Después de unos minutos de cacería, Shidou tuvo que dejarse vestirse de mujer, incluso le recordó a Miku si no tenía que ir a trabajar como idol, pero ella no parecía escuchar, además de que estaba fuera de control.

Cuando se le ocurrió maquillarlo, una vez que tenía la peluca puesta, Shidou no se dejó, pero nuevamente ella fingió estar triste, por lo que no tuvo de otra más que complacer sus caprichos, internamente estaba llorando.

Y quedó traumatizado, ¡como extrañaba a su Tohka, ella no le hacía estas cosas!

Miku no vio mejoría en su esposo, normalmente huía, pero se reponía al instante una vez lo dejaba en paz, por un momento sintió que estaba lastimándolo, pero negó con la cabeza y le retiró la sábana de la cabeza, él susurraba cosas inentendibles.

—¿Shiori-san? —preguntó un poco preocupada.

—¿Si, Mi… Miku? —preguntó con los ojos sin brillo y rostro muerto; algo había desaparecido dentro de su alma después de todo esto.

—Um… Bueno, ¿estás bien?

¿Era en serio? Si no fuera su esposa por ahora, la hubiera matado o se hubiera encerrado en algún lugar, para empezar, estaría a salvo con su verdadera esposa y no en este infierno, ¿cómo diablos se atrevía a hacerle eso a un hombre? ¿Cómo diablos su otro yo se dejaba?

«No puedo hacerla sufrir». Pensó al borde de soltar lágrimas por la impotencia, este juego era demasiado cruel, prefería morir ahora a sufrir esto de nuevo, a fingir que no pasó nada. «Sin importar que tan hermosa sea, ¡esto fue demasiado!»

—¿Darling? —preguntó un poco más cerca de él, su preocupación fue percibida, pero Shidou no dijo nada, por el sudor el delineador se empezó a correr de sus ojos, dándole un aspecto un poco terrorífico—. ¿Estás enojado conmigo?

—No es que te importe… —susurró y ella se quedó con la boca abierta, era la primera vez que se quejaba con seriedad, Shidou cerró los ojos, harto de la situación. «Sin importar cuantas veces te dije que no, incluso si pierdo puntos… Pobre de mí otro yo, prefiero mil veces a Tohka».

—Darling… No digas eso, tú siempre haces esto por mí, sé que es raro… Y procuro siempre controlarme, pero tú dijiste que aceptabas todo de mí, incluso esto… —dijo con la cabeza agachada, pensando en qué había hecho mal—. Pero está bien… No es que importe…

Shidou apretó los puños, no podía hablar, si se trataba de Tohka por alguna estupidez que haya hecho, la perdonaría sin dudarlo, porque no podía soportar hacerla sufrir, sobre todo cuando era tan ingenua e influenciable, pero Miku no era Tohka, no era nada para él y con esto, odiarla sería lo más lógico.

Pero luego estaba el hecho de todo este juego macabro que lo alejaría de su esposa, tal vez para siempre, no dudaba de los poderes de esa mujer, la odiaba más a ella por hacerle la vida imposible, aunque gracias a ella se dio cuenta que no necesitaba más que a su esposa para ser feliz, y ahora ella estaba en juego.

Entre su molestia, su trauma, el miedo de perder a la mujer que amaba y lo humillado que se sentía, no pudo decidirse por nada y siguió callado, con la mirada triste, con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Miku sintió un leve rechazo, sin saber por qué, tal vez es porque cuando Shidou se convertía en Shiori, sí, se notaba que estaba muy avergonzado, corría para salvarse, pero cuando todo terminaba, él volvía a la normalidad y la abrazaba para demostrarle que no le importaba mientras fuera feliz.

Esto es algo que el Shidou actual no podía hacer, pues no la amaba, pero esto Miku no lo sabía.

—Um… Bueno, ya me voy, me esforzaré hoy —dijo con un poco de más ánimo, Shidou no dijo nada, ni se movió. Ella se alejó de él un poco—. No regresaré hasta más tarde… Regresaré para comer contigo, Darling.

—Ya veo…

—¡B-Bueno! —Fingió estar contenta, como siempre. Se acercó a él por la espalda para besarlo en la mejilla con cierta presión, para dejarle marca por estar usando lápiz labial—. Te amo, Darling.

Ella esperó lo mismo, pero él no supo qué decir, no podía pronunciar esas palabras tan fáciles a alguien que no amaba, esas palabras estaban reservadas solo para su familia y para su esposa, Miku no era ninguna de estas.

Ella sintió el rechazo definitivamente y por cómo estaban las cosas, era la primera vez que Shidou era así con ella, recordaba cuando aún no lo conocía y trató de matarlo, pero ni en esos momentos había sido tan cruel.

—Nos vemos… —Ella se alejó con tristeza, él volteó a verla, su cabello no estaba bien y no estaba feliz, pero no podía decir que la amaba.

—Espera —dijo seriamente, ella se detuvo al instante.

—N-No, está bien… Además, ya voy tarde. —Pero él la tomó de la mano y la obligó a caminar hacia una silla cercana, para sentarla frente al espejo de cuerpo completo—. Darling…

Ahí vio que Shidou estaba triste o enojado, no lo sabía bien, nunca le había visto hacer esa mirada, tal vez era arrepentimiento, sumado al maquillaje arruinado, se veía mucho peor. Desapareció de su vista y regresó con un peine, ella abrió un poco más los ojos.

—No puedes ir así a un ensayo, ¿qué van a pensar de ti? —dijo como si estuviera regañándola, como si él fuera su padre y ella una niña malcriada, aunque tal vez lo era—. Estuvimos corriendo por todos lados.

—Tú corres muy rápido, Darling —dijo con un poco de culpa y alivio, agachando la cabeza con un sonrojo en las mejillas, mientras él peinaba su cabello. Por lo menos, sabía que su esposo la estaba pasando mal por su culpa, pero ni así la dejaba sola—. Eres demasiado amable, Darling. S-Si tienes algo qué decirme… Solo dímelo.

«No soy tu esposo, pero no puedo decirlo». Shidou no dijo nada, no tenía nada qué decir, pero ella seguía sintiéndose culpable, lo hizo hasta que él tuvo una idea, así que fue al tocador para ver si lo conseguía, después de revisar un poco, volvió con el accesorio.

—¿No estás enojado? —preguntó con más culpa, pero Shidou no le hizo caso, le hizo una coleta con ayuda de una dona para el cabello, la coleta la puso justo encima de uno de sus hombros, ella se sonrió un poco al verse al espejo.

—¿Qué opinas? —preguntó al ponerle la mano en la cabeza, intentó sonreír por su buen trabajo.

Miku sonrió bastante y se levantó de la silla para girarse a él con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, después de todo, Miku aprendió algo de Shidou Itsuka, algo que ya sabía, pero que no tenía presente: él siempre la ponía por encima de todo, incluso de él mismo.

—Me gustas mucho —dijo con una linda sonrisa, él miró a otro lado.

—Hablaba del peinado… —dijo en un tono más normal, ella le quitó la peluca de encima, ese acto le hizo verla de nuevo, ella le limpió un poco con las manos con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Darling, te amo mucho y… aun así, no creo que esté a la par de lo que tú sientes por mí. —Lo rodeó con sus brazos y su cabeza descansó en su hombro—. Y me he aprovechado de tus sentimientos, porque tú siempre haces lo que yo quiero, porque nunca me dejas sufrir, siempre estás ahí… He sido egoísta y lo siento, yo no quiero volverte a lastimar más… Como cuando nos conocimos…

Shidou era una persona muy simple, si notaba el arrepentimiento en otro, podía perdonarlo, incluso si había atentado contra su vida, Origami era prueba de ello.

Miku lo humilló de una forma atroz y había aguantado eso solo por conveniencia, pero el verdadero dueño y esposo de Miku se permitía humillarse ante ella solo porque la amaba demasiado, para que no sufriera, aceptaba todo de ella. Justo como él lo hacía con Tohka.

Suspiró y abrazó a Miku.

—No es justo, lo siento… Haré lo que quieras, Darling, pero perdóname por ser tan egoísta contigo… —dijo a punto de llorar, Shidou fue tocado en su punto más débil al escucharla así.

—Miku… —dijo conmovido y la alejó un poco de él, para tomarla de los hombros y besarla en la boca, ella atrapó su cuello entre sus brazos para profundizar el beso.

Estuvieron besándose por un buen rato, hasta que, al separarse, bastante del lápiz labial de Miku estaba en la boca de Shidou, ella estaba sonrojada y muy feliz, pensó que debería premiar a su esposo por ser tan amable siempre, pero aparte de saber cómo complacer a un hombre, no sabía otras cosas.

—¿No quieres que haga algo por ti? —preguntó al abrazarlo para sentir su calor cerca de ella. No tuvo una rápida respuesta, pero sí fue abrazada con más cariño de antes—. Puedo hacer todo lo que quieras, no importa que tan vergonzoso sea.

—Solo… Llega temprano para que comamos juntos, prepararé algo rico para ti, aunque lamento no haberte hecho el desayuno.

—Darling, hiciste algo mucho mejor, así que no te preocupes.

—¿Ser Shiori-san? —preguntó un poco decepcionado, pero ella negó con la cabeza y lo besó en su mejilla.

—Hacer que te ame todavía más.

Shidou se sonrojó un poco, ella sonrió con felicidad genuina y fue al tocador para arreglar el maquillaje un poquito, para regresar con el hombre de cabello azul que seguía atónito.

—¡Estaré aquí para la comida, lo prometo! —Lo besó en la mejilla para dejarle marca de sus labios, vio que él se sonrojó más—. Jiji… Nos vemos, Darling.

—S-Sí… Cuídate…

Shidou suspiró un poco al ver a Miku dejar la habitación, estaba realmente aliviado, aunque también estaba feliz, ella había sido más linda de lo que pudo pensar, tanto así que fue cautivado, se preguntó si su yo de este mundo también había sido cautivado de esta manera, aunque negó con la cabeza, tener ese cuerpo no era suficiente para dejarse humillar así, ese Shidou de verdad amaba a Miku, o eso pensaba él.

«Bueno, espero que Miku pueda seguir comportándose así, aunque tampoco quiero que exagere, no puedo serle infiel a Tohka, incluso si esta es mi vida y cuerpo por ahora». Shidou suspiró agotado, se cambió de ropa y pensó en su esposa. «Siempre te dejas llevar por lo que te dicen tus amigas o lo que miras en la televisión, si te quito la comida te pones triste, si te regaño también te pones triste, incluso ahora me he acostumbrado a hacerte feliz sin importar nada. Pero por lo menos… Nunca me has avergonzado frente a nadie, Tohka, tal vez tus celos me hayan metido en problemas, pero eso solo es porque eres demasiado posesiva».

—¡Cierto! —exclamó con los ojos bien abiertos y fue por el celular para hablarle al número desconocido—. ¿¡Cómo está Tohka?!

—En toda mi vida… —susurró con voz apagada—. Nunca había visto a alguien con tanto apetito, si seguía, todo lo que se compró terminaría rápido, tuve que decirle que iba a engordar si seguía así…

—¿¡Qué?! —preguntó exaltado, se imaginaba a Tohka haciendo pucheros y diciéndole que era muy malo con ella.

—¡Tuve que hacerlo!

—¿Y cómo está? —preguntó, pero ahora preocupado.

—No tengo idea, dijo que se me haría tarde al trabajo y me fui con un portafolio, pero solo estoy dando vueltas, ni siquiera sé de qué trabajas, ¿y ella no trabaja? —preguntó un poco molesto y cansado—. ¿¡Y por qué tengo tanto sueño?!

—¡Porque no duermo! Escucha y más vale que escuches bien, así como tu quisiste matar a ese otro yo pervertido, no quieres estar en su lugar por hacer sufrir a Tohka…

—Pero ni siquiera te ayuda —interrumpió, el otro Shidou apretó los puños.

—Claro que sí, mi vida sería peor si ella no estuviera para apoyarme, no sé cómo sea tu esposa, pero a mí me gusta Tohka, así como es, y por tu bien espero que ella siga siendo feliz —dijo con tono amenazador—. Porque nada más tengo que recibir una llamada para que otro yo haga el trabajo sucio por mí, todos estamos encadenados, solo tenemos que seguir en el juego todos juntos y saldremos de esto.

—Está bien, aunque no entiendo por qué te gusta, Mukuro es más bonita, elegante, lind-

—¡Eso no importa! —dijo un poco molesto—. Escucha, el trabajo no importa ahora, de todas formas, no lo terminé. Y no creo que quieras hacerlo, es hacer muchos cálculos.

El otro tragó saliva, él no sabía mucho de eso, menos a nivel empresarial, él solo se había enfocado en la cocina y eso haría, dejó de caminar y tomó el camino a casa.

—Te haré caso, esta es tu vida, después de todo, así no la entienda.

—No necesitas entender, solo importa que Tohka sea feliz, ¡debes hacerlo en mi lugar!

—Está bien, entonces debemos comunicarnos. —Shidou sonrió—. ¡Ya sé! Cuando ellas estén durmiendo, nos llamaremos, fingiremos que estamos hablando con Kotori, así no tendrán sospechas por si escuchan, podremos contarnos como nos fue, aunque no sepamos cuantos puntos tenemos, si nosotros nos contamos la verdad, podremos saber si lo hicimos bien o no, así como aconsejarnos.

—¡Me parece bien! —Sonrió y bajó las escaleras para ir a desayunar—. Ahora, solo hay tres cosas que hacen infeliz a Tohka y no debes de hacerlas. La primera es que no coma bien, la segunda es que yo no la quiera o demuestre no quererla, así que, si te abraza, la vas a abrazar, si ella te quiere besar, también lo harás, no te fijes en otras mujeres.

—Está bien, pero no me acostaré con ella, aunque me lo pida, aunque tampoco quisiera besarla…

—¡Tienes que hacerlo! Por nuestro bien y por el de ella, yo nunca le negaría un beso. —Suspiró para calmarse, el otro asintió con la cabeza, aunque no lo pudo ver—. No la hagas preocupar, sin importar que tan mal te sientas, no debo demostrarlo.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó, estaba dudando si en verdad era Shidou—. ¿No debería de apoyarte en esos momentos?

—Lo hará, pero prefiero que no lo haga, porque se siente más insegura, más indecisa, teme hacer mal las cosas y solo la hago preocupar más —confesó con la verdad y con un poco de preocupación—. No quiero hacer eso.

—La consientes mucho. —Shidou se sonrojó un poco y para ese momento ya estaba sentado en la mesa, esperando el desayuno.

Tal vez lo hacía, pensó eso mientras la imagen de Tohka venía a su mente, así como sus berrinches, pucheros, miradas de cachorrito, sus celos con Origami y lo que podía pasar si él salía lastimado, ella perdía el control, por culpa de la DEM se invirtió y tuvo mucha suerte para alcanzarla y poder sellarla una vez más.

Definitivamente, no quería hacerla sufrir, pero tal vez exageraba porque Tohka era demasiado sentimental y explosiva.

—E-Eso no importa —dijo un poco nervioso y rascándose la mejilla—. Bueno… No lo puedo evitar y no quiero que lo hagas. De todas formas, no te preocupes por el dinero, puedes pedirle a Reine, aunque ya le debo…

—¿Qué?

—He tenido épocas difíciles, solo es en casos extremos, no te preocupes. Solo espero que esto no dure mucho. Y regresando a Tohka, las disculpas casi siempre funcionan, si le preparas algo dulce, te va a perdonar, también puedes acariciar su cabeza, le encanta que haga eso —dijo un poco animado—. También le gustan los abrazos y los besos, le hace feliz, Tohka es bastante simple, solo tienes que ser cariñoso con ella y no te preocupes, no es atrevida, ella es muy linda y cariñosa.

«Pero si te hace sufrir deudas, llegar tarde a tu trabajo, no terminarlo, no tener dinero para nada más que la comida. La consiente demasiado».

—Sí, sí, entiendo, eso haré entonces.

—Por favor, hazla feliz por mí, sé que lo vas a disfrutar… —respondió un poco triste.

—¿La extrañas mucho? —No podía creerlo del todo, Tohka era muy problemática, pero su esposo era demasiado permisivo y él sufría más, no podía entender su relación.

—Sé que no entiendes, no espero que lo hagas, tuviste una vida diferente, te enamoraste de alguien más, pero no es así como pasó conmigo. Y sé que nadie más podría hacer feliz a Tohka como yo lo hago, sé que podría llegar a hartar, sobre todo por lo celosa que es, pero no me importa, la amo.

—Ah… Tú no deberías de consentirla tanto, entiendo que la quieres mucho, pero… Bueno, no hablaremos de eso, haré todo lo que pueda para hacerla feliz. Lo mismo deberías hacer con Miku.

—Lo hago —dijo seguro, aunque ciertamente triste y extraño, alguien diferente estaría con su esposa y sí, se trataba de otro "él", pero ese era su vida, su puesto, Tohka es su esposa, se sentía tan desubicado y había algo malo en su pecho que no sabía cómo explicar—. Tal vez… sí la consiento mucho…

—El desayuno, Shidou-sama —dijo una sirvienta que venía con una bandeja con más de un plato, ambos sonrieron.

—Eso huele bien.

Mientras Shidou desayunaba algo tarde, quien ocupaba sus zapatos en su vida regresó a casa, bueno, era un departamento en el que vivía con una mujer extraña y problemática, sin embargo, tendría que soportarla y quererla; esto sería difícil, pues él estaba acostumbrado a otra vida, a despertarse todas las mañanas con una mujer de largo cabello dorado y ojos brillantes, con una mujer elegante y que lo apoyaba siempre, con una mujer que le daba calma en los momentos de alta tensión, con una mujer que amaba.

Pero eso no podía ser más. La imagen de su bella Mukuro Hoshimiya se fue desvaneciendo para pasar a divagar sobre Tohka Yatogami.

 **Parece que las personalidades de las esposas serán un problema para cada Shidou acostumbrado a otra vida, ¿podrá el Shidou chef hacer feliz a Tohka? ¿Disfrutará más su compañía que la de Mukuro, su esposa? ¿Ganarán puntos al final del día? ¡Lo veremos en los siguientes capítulos!**

* * *

 **Bueno, este ha sido el capítulo de hoy, lamento haberlo subido tan tarde y casi al final de la semana, pero he estado muy ocupado y tenso por los días de exámenes que se avecinan.**

 **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola, otra vez. Les dije que tenía un examen, pero bueno, me ha surgido algo para el sábado, así que no podré escribir por avanzar en un proyecto, así que les dejo un capítulo corto, era lo que llevaba del capítulo 9, pero creo que está bien ponerlo ahora justo en donde me quedé.**

 **Espero que les guste y que pueda escribir otro capítulo pronto.**

* * *

 **Joven y atrapado**

 **Capítulo 9: Una mujer simple**

«Esto será difícil».

Shidou suspiró y dejó sus zapatos en la entrada, se talló los ojos y vio a Tohka salir del cuarto del fondo, con una mirada curiosa, aunque parecía un poco triste.

—¿Shidou? —preguntó indecisa.

—Regresé… Tohka… —dijo de la misma forma, ella se acercó tranquilamente y con los hombros bajos, aún se sentía regañada por lo que le había dicho.

—¿No tenías que ir a trabajar? —preguntó sin verlo a los ojos y con voz baja, se preguntaba por qué había faltado y también porque no le había abrazado como siempre. «Shidou está enojado conmigo por comer mucho, pero ¡siempre como así! Estaba realmente molesto, incluso dijo que voy a engordar».

«Cielos, parece que sí está triste por lo que le dije, ni siquiera me mira a los ojos, ni al rostro siquiera». Shidou tuvo piedad y acarició su cabeza con suavidad, intentó sonreír, pero solo le salió una pequeña sonrisa. Ella alzó la cabeza con un poco de culpa en su mirada, insegura. «Él tenía razón».

—Bueno… Estoy cansado y tengo sueño, no he descansado lo suficiente, no estoy en condiciones de trabajar, Tohka. Por eso —dijo al darle un abrazo gentil mientras acariciaba su cabeza, ella sonrió mucho—, estoy en casa.

—¡En ese caso! —dijo al separarse un poco de él, con una sonrisa y más animada que antes—. ¡Hoy me ocuparé de todo, mi amor!

—¿Eh? —preguntó un poco sorprendido por su cambio drástico, pero sonrió por ello.

—Mientras te fuiste, empecé a arreglar nuestro cuarto, pero ya que regresaste, no deberías ensuciar esto. —Tohka empezó a quitarle la corbata fácilmente, así como a desabotonar su camisa blanca debajo del saco, Shidou enrojeció un poco, pero se dio cuenta de que ella lo hacía con una sonrisa, sin segundas intenciones—. No tendrás que preocuparte de nada, solo debes esperarme un poco para que puedas descansar en la cama, también haré la comida y no te preocupes, ¡no voy a comer más! Si eso te molesta, Shidou… No lo haré, si estabas tan cansado… ¡Debí darme cuenta! —dijo un poco triste, su aura empezaba a ser morada y le tomó de los hombros con un poco de más fuerza—. Lo siento, Shidou… No quiero molestarte y no voy a molestarte más, pero no lo puedo evitar… Lamento ser así…

Shidou estaba sudando al verla tan desanimada, esto era lo que se le había encargado no hacer, no sabía que ella podía ser tan sensible, le estaba generando unas ganas terribles de abrazarla y disculparse por todo, se sonrojó por tener esos pensamientos, se preguntaba por qué.

—T-Tohka… —dijo con las manos a punto de agarrarla por la cintura—. Sí me molestaste… ¡Pero! Pero no importa.

—Perdón…

«¡No, se supone que debí mentir! Pero ella fue muy molesta, ¿acaso no le importa cómo viven? Shidou debe sufrir trabajando demasiado solo para mantenerlos a ambos, esto no es justo para él».

* * *

— _¡Shidouuuuu! —dijo una Tohka juvenil con el uniforme de la preparatoria Raizen, corriendo a toda velocidad para frenar solo para tomarlo de los hombros y acercarlo a ella—. Bésame…_

— _¿¡Qué?! —exclamó por tan repentina acción, pero él le alejó como pudo, ella frunció el ceño ligeramente—. Tohka, ¿qué es lo que pasa?_

— _¡Bésame, bésame, bésame! —Hizo un puchero y Shidou solo estaba sonrojado._

— _Eso es muy repentino —contestó nervioso y rascándose la mejilla—. ¿Por qué quieres que haga eso?_

— _Es por esa maldita de Tobiichi Origami, ¡no deja de burlarse de mí! —dijo con molestia y con un sonrojo en las mejillas—. ¡Ella es mala, Shidou! No quiere creer que tú eres mi novio, dijo que soy una tonta para ti, ¡se va a arrepentir!_

— _Eh… ¿Y por qué el beso? —preguntó un poco decepcionado, Origami le generaba muchos problemas con su novia, aunque aún no se dignaba a decirlo en la escuela._

— _¡Para demostrarle que eres mi novio! ¡Ella no puede interferir! —dijo molesta y agitando los brazos arriba y hacia abajo—. Por eso, Shidou, ¡bésame, bésame, bésame!_

— _¡No puedo hacer eso, Tohka! —dijo al alejarse de ella un poco—. Estamos en la escuela y… No quiero que se extiendan rumores sobre nosotros._

— _Pero si eres mi novio, Shidou… —Su ánimo bajó proporcionalmente a la inseguridad del chico, él no sabía qué hacer—. Entonces, ¿es cierto lo que dice ella? ¿Te avergüenzo, Shidou? ¿No me quieres?_

— _¡C-Claro que sí te quiero! —respondió rápidamente y negando con las manos con desesperación—. No hagas caso a lo que diga Origami, yo te quiero, Tohka. Yo nunca podría dejarte sola, pero no puedo besarte aquí… ¡Ya sé! ¿Qué tal si salimos juntos hoy?_

— _Si eres mi novio, ¿por qué no quieres que lo sepan los demás? ¡Origami me molesta porque no cree en mis palabras, no cree en nuestra relación! ¡Y es porque no se la has dimmhg! —Shidou le tapó la boca con la mano y le rogó silencio con una mirada, luego la soltó—. ¿Te avergüenzo, Shidou?_

— _N-No es eso, de verdad, es solo que… —dijo sin poder mirarla a los ojos—. No quiero llamar la atención de nadie y en la escuela, no sé por qué, pero no soy bien visto entre las chicas, Tohka… No quiero que después no solo Origami te moleste, sino los demás…_

— _Shidou… —dijo ella conmovida por sus palabras, además de verlo tan tímido y preocupado, Shidou la tomó de las manos, haciéndola sonrojar al instante—. ¿Lo haces por mí?_

— _Sí… No me avergüenzas ni nada, nunca haría algo para hacerte sentir mal, definitivamente. —Acarició su cabeza con una sonrisa, Tohka lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que parecía que lo iba a quebrar._

— _¡Te quiero!_

* * *

Shidou se tomó la cabeza con cierto dolor, ella lo notó y rápidamente se preocupó y lo tomó de las mejillas.

—¿Estás bien, Shidou?

—Ah, sí… Solo fue un dolor de cabeza —dijo con ligero dolor aún, pero ella negó con la cabeza, tomó su mano y lo obligó a caminar hacia el cuarto.

—No, no, eso no está bien. Limpiaré el cuarto después, necesitas descansar.

—N-No, no es para tanto, estoy bien, Tohka.

—¡No! Hoy no seré una molestia para ti —dijo con determinación y abrió la puerta del cuarto que estaba iluminado por el sol, lo recostó en la cama, ante la sorpresa, él se dejó hacer, así como le tapó con la sábana y juntó su cabeza para medir su temperatura al tanteo.

—Tohka… —Shidou la vio muy seria, se sonrojó un poco más, realmente se preocupaba por él en serio, ella no cambió su mirada.

—Tienes un poco de temperatura y no has dormido mucho… Y yo…

Tohka agachó la cabeza, le había exigido a Shidou de más, era una mala esposa y eso le daba tristeza, había tenido tantos problemas por culpa de Origami para estar con su amado chico, pero ahora que estaba con él, ella era el problema.

Si los medidores de Ratatoskr siguieran ayudando al hombre que era ahora, se hubiera dado cuenta que estaban en niveles bajos y tenía qué hacer algo al respecto para que el mundo no se destruyera, pero ella era su esposa ahora, sabía exactamente cuando era feliz, cuando no lo era, cuando estaba preocupada, cuando estaba ansiosa, cuando quería sorprenderlo, lo sabía todo de ella.

Al menos, si se tratara del "esposo", porque él no era ese Shidou.

—Te dejaré descansar —dijo con voz apagada, aunque intentó disimularlo, pero Shidou le detuvo con una mano.

—Tohka, no te vayas… Por favor —dijo con culpabilidad, empezaba a entender un poco la vida de su otro yo, ella era muy problemática, pero se había equivocado en que no le apoyaba.

— _Mi vida sería peor si ella no estuviera…_

—No quiero molestarte, Shidou… —susurró, pero él no la dejó ir.

—No me estás molestando, tú eres muy linda, Tohka… —dijo con ligero sonrojo, además de a Mukuro y Kotori, no se lo decía a nadie más, también pensó que no debería decirle esto a cualquiera, pero era la verdad.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó un poco más animada y se sentó en la cama, cerca de él.

—De verdad, perdón por decirte esas cosas, pero debes entender que… La comida cuesta y te la preparo con mucho gusto, me gusta cocinar, sobre todo soy feliz por verte disfrutarlo tanto. —Y esto también era verdad, a diferencia de Mukuro, Tohka se veía muy feliz al comer su comida—. Lo siento, creo que es porque no he dormido mucho y sigo cansado, lo lamento, no quería lastimarte, Tohka.

Ella sonrió y lo abrazó con ternura, juntando su mejilla con la suya, además de que lo besó en la mejilla, luego se alejó con su ánimo brillante de siempre.

—¡No te preocupes! Hoy también cuidaré de ti, mi amor —dijo con una sonrisa, él pensó que ya lo estaba haciendo y que no tenía qué hacer más, pero solo asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

Tiempo después, estaba un poco incómodo al estar descansando entre sus pechos, no tenía quejas de Tohka; ella olía muy bien, era más suave que una almohada, además de que lo estaba abrazando y le acariciaba el cabello como para adormecerlo, sin saber por qué, más que porque el cuerpo tiene memoria, estaba empezando a ceder y a relajarse.

«¿Así que a esto se refería con cuidar de mí? No es malo». Cerró los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras Tohka disfrutaba de tenerlo en sus brazos, cada vez que hacía eso, una felicidad se adueñaba de su cuerpo y una calidez de su corazón, nadie podría quitarle a Shidou Itsuka de sus brazos. «Se siente muy bien, todo mi cuerpo se relaja… Quisiera que Muku hiciera esto también, es tan confortante».

—Shidou, te quiero —susurró mientras lo acariciaba, él la rodeó más fuerte con sus brazos—. Te quiero mucho.

—Igual… yo… —susurró de la misma forma, después de unos momentos, Shidou quedó dormido y ella sonrió.

Estuvo unos momentos más ahí, solo para dejarlo cuidadosamente sin que se despertara, fue a apagar la luz para que todo estuviera más oscuro, pero regresó con su esposo para verlo dormir tranquilamente.

—Shidou, gracias por esforzarte tanto por mí. —Besó su mejilla suavemente y se movió hacia su oído—. Te amo, Shidou.

Luego de eso, salió del cuarto cautelosamente para seguir con sus actividades del hogar, hoy haría feliz a Shidou, sin importar que tuviera qué hacer.

 **Parece que la linda torpeza de Tohka ha despertado algo en el Shidou chef, ¿se estará enamorando de ella? ¿Engañará a Mukuro? ¿Esto le hará ganar puntos en el juego o todo ha sido en vano? ¡Ya lo veremos!**

* * *

 **Les pido paciencia, porque este fin de semana estaré ocupado con exámenes y con proyectos, pero que vean que hago todo el esfuerzo posible, así que me gustaría mucho que me dejaran un review con su opinión sobre el capítulo.**

 **Nos vemos y saludos.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola a todos, por fin les traigo otro capítulo, últimamente me ha ido mal en la escuela, tanto así que sufriré en las recuperaciones, no es nada nuevo, pero no lo disfruto tampoco.**

 **Gracias por seguir leyendo la historia, espero que pueda actualizar otras y que les guste este capítulo.**

* * *

 **Joven y atrapado**

 **Capítulo 10: Exigencias y lujos**

Aún quedaba tiempo de la mañana, así que el humilde trabajador, Shidou Itsuka, podía quedarse más tiempo en cama, mientras Tohka Itsuka se hacía cargo de todo en el hogar.

La mujer seguía teniendo un gran apetito, cosa que le traía varios problemas económicos al hombre joven, sin embargo, era muy amada por su esposo, incluso mimada por él, por lo que a pesar de las dificultades, ellos seguían juntos.

Y en las mismas.

—Hmm…

Tohka examinó el refrigerador con sus ojos añil, mientras mantenía una mirada de duda, con la mano en su barbilla. Luego abrió el congelador, la verdad no tenía idea de qué había ahí, pero rápido se dio cuenta que ahí solo habían hielos y un poco de helado.

—Creo que tendré que ir a comprar la despensa —dijo un poco decepcionada y preocupada porque se hubiera terminado tan rápido. «Recuerdo que la compramos hace una semana… ¿O hace dos? ¿Cómo se pudo terminar tan rápido?»

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ella estaba al frente de la casa y se haría cargo de todo. En otras ocasiones, esto hubiera sido sencillo, ya que preparar la comida con un refrigerador lleno de ingredientes no era lo mismo que no tener los elementos suficientes, o casi ninguno, como era el caso.

Tohka seguía sin salirse del molde, pero esto tal vez tendría que cambiar.

«Será mejor que no haga mucho ruido». Pensó con determinación y abrió la puerta del cuarto silenciosamente.

Dentro las cortinas estaban corridas para que el sol no molestara, también el ventilador estaba encendido y Shidou seguía dormido.

«También me falta limpiar aquí». Pensó al ver el cuarto algo desarreglado, así como el juego de cama era el mismo desde hace semanas, necesitaban un cambio inmediato, pero no lo haría ahora. «Espero que Shidou pueda seguir durmiendo, lo necesita, además hoy dije que me haría cargo de todo, incluso si hay contratiempos, necesito que la comida esté lista para cuando él despierte».

Tohka buscó silenciosamente por la cartera, aunque muchas veces se asustó y quedó viendo a su esposo por cada movimiento qué hacía, aunque también decía algunas cosas que ella no alcanzaba a escuchar bien.

—Oh, ahí está —susurró para sí misma al encontrar la cartera en el tocador—. Ah… Shidou…

Ella se giró a él con preocupación, pero se quedó con las palabras en la boca ya que estaba dormido, había muy poco dinero en su cartera y la despensa estaba en la zona crítica.

Ir a un restaurante de aceptable categoría estaba casi fuera del límite actual.

Tohka siguió en su propio molde, hasta ahora.

«Shidou…» Ella miró al hombre con culpabilidad y se golpeó a sus mejillas. «¡Maldición, todo esto es mi culpa! Por eso estaba tan enojado por comer tanto, ya no tenemos más dinero para otra despensa, lo siento, Shidou, después de que trabajas tan duro…»

Sí, tan solo por las horas que Shidou dormía, cosa que ella no sabía al quedarse dormida antes que él, solo con ese pequeño dato, podía saber lo mucho que su esposo se esforzaba, prácticamente se quebraba la espalda para sacar a flote el departamento y todos las gastos, sobre todo el de la comida.

—Shidou… —dijo al agachar la cabeza y arrugar un par de billetes que fue todo lo que consiguió de la billetera—. Lo siento…

Shidou no se quejaba, no lo hizo nunca en frente de ella. Atendía todas sus demandas, él siempre fue así desde que lo conoció, realmente su apodo de _Princess_ estaba bien dado, porque ella disfrutaba de todo sin trabajar, mientras el hombre era exprimido como una naranja todo el tiempo.

Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que dependía de ese amable hombre.

Nunca se había dado cuenta que Shidou tenía un límite y que posiblemente, estaba a punto de llegar a él.

Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo exigente que era y hasta de forma insensible, por no haber tomado en cuenta a Shidou.

Se sentó al borde de la cama y tenía ganas de llorar, cuando se casaron ambos fueron muy felices, ella fue la mujer más feliz del mundo, ya no tenía por qué tener miedo de que Origami o cualquier otra chica quisiera robarle a Shidou, pues era su esposo.

Ese día también comió mucho y recordaba que Shidou, aunque nervioso, estaba muy feliz de estar con ella.

* * *

Por otro lado, en la mansión Izayoi, Shidou había terminado de desayunar y tomó un baño de burbujas en la bañera, incluso se quedó dormido, estaba cansado mentalmente después de tantas emociones y cambios de realidad.

Pero tuvo que despertar después de una hora.

«De verdad que se siente diferente una bañera de la regadera». Pensó con tranquilidad y moviendo un poco el cuerpo para despertarlo. «Quisiera tener algo así o tan siquiera poder ir a las aguas termales alguna vez, siento que han pasado años desde la última vez que me pude relajar tanto».

Shidou, casado con la súper idol Miku Izayoi, no tenía por qué preocuparse de dinero, así que no tenía por qué trabajar, era como siempre estar de vacaciones.

—Shidou-sama, disculpe —dijo una sirvienta detrás de la puerta después de tocar.

Esto era un privilegio que jamás pensó en su vida, aunque claro, esta no era su vida, y desde su última experiencia en los zapatos de su yo casado con la idol, había aprendido a mantener la distancia y de disfrutar, por supuesto.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó sin abrir los ojos.

—Ha estado mucho tiempo ahí, así que creo que ya no hará su rutina de ejercicio, por lo que si quiere, ¿puedo traerle algo ligero para comer o algo de beber? —preguntó amablemente, Shidou tuvo que abrir los ojos.

«¿Ejercicio?» Pensó con un poco de ironía, su cuerpo estaba deteriorándose con tanto desvelo y estar sentado por horas, pero ahora no era así. «Cierto, mi yo debe estar aburrido de estar sin hacer nada en una mansión como esta».

Miró sus brazos, estaban fuertes, torneados y marcados, aunque no de forma exagerada. Tenía el cuerpo saludable y perfecto, podía pedir lo que quisiera de cocina, incluso darse algo de lujos.

—Ah, ¿Shidou-sama?

—¡Ah! Perdón… Quisiera una copa de vino, por favor.

—Claro que sí, ¿alguna botella en especial?

—Eso te lo dejo a ti.

—Oh, de acuerdo —contestó con una linda voz—. Enseguida lo traeré, Shidou-sama.

—Gracias —respondió con felicidad y volvió a sumergirse un poco más en el agua.

Mientras que Shidou se reponía mentalmente de la fatiga y por haberse vestido de mujer, el verdadero esposo de Miku Izayoi tenía horas trabajando en el restaurante, junto con Mukuro.

Él quién había vivido felizmente sin tener que trabajar, se encontraba de pronto de una jornada laboral de tiempo completo, al frente de todo un restaurante, tenía a su cargo gente que lo admiraba; era una estrella en su propio negocio, además de que tenía a Mukuro, una mujer que estaría dispuesta a apoyarlo siempre.

Y aunque eso sonaba bien y no estaba ganando puntos ni perdiéndolos, era claro que lo que más quería era no ser alejado de su Miku Izayoi, ni que nadie más disfrutara de sus labios, de su cuerpo, de su amor.

No podría imaginar como el Shidou explotado laboralmente estaba disfrutando no de su esposa, sino de su vida llena de lujos.

—Traigo su vino, Shidou-sama, ¿puedo pasar? —preguntó la sirvienta, Shidou no abrió los ojos.

—Sí, claro…

—Lamento interrumpir —dijo al entrar con una bandeja en la que traía una botella de vino y una copa, se acercó a la bañera un poco sonrojada al ver un poco del cuerpo bien trabajado del hombre—. Es raro que hoy decidiera no seguir con su rutina de ejercicio, Shidou-sama. ¿Se siente cansado?

—Sí, un poco —dijo al abrir los ojos—. Siempre quise tomarme un día, descansar de todo… No es malo, ¿verdad?

—No. Creo que todos debemos descansar de vez en cuando —respondió mientras servía la copa de vino y una vez lo hizo, se la dio a Shidou.

—Gracias. Por cierto, ¿sabes a qué horas regresará Miku?

—Dijo que regresaría tarde, Shidou-sama.

—Ya veo, gracias —dijo un poco aliviado y bebió de su vino con una pequeña sonrisa—. Esto está delicioso.

—Jeje, me alegro que le guste. Si necesita algo más, puede llamarme, para lo que sea.

Shidou vio como la mujer se retiró, lo último le había sonado a una indirecta, pero no le importaba, él nunca traicionaría a Tohka, aunque ahora que su esposa volvía a su mente, se sintió incompleto.

Bebió de su vino hasta terminarlo y se sirvió más. Observó a su alrededor.

«Tohka, estoy seguro que tú serías muy feliz si tuvieras estas cosas, incluso a ti te gustaría probar bebidas como estas, aunque solo lo hiciste en la boda y ni siquiera era tan bueno como este». Pensó al ver su copa llena de vino a la mitad, ese líquido era morado oscuro, un poco más que el cabello de su esposa. «Pero ni siquiera hemos tenido una cita por lo mucho que tengo que trabajar, la verdad, ya no tengo dinero para nada, por eso mencioné lo de pedir prestado a Reine-san».

Shidou pensó que no era el momento de estar disfrutando, tendría que decirle la verdad al Shidou que estaba ocupando su lugar, así que después de salir de la baño y cambiarse, llamó al número desconocido en su celular.

* * *

Para el momento en el que el celular de Shidou vibró y sonó, Tohka estaba culpándose por ser una mala esposa y cayendo en depresión, pero terminó saltando y asustándose cuando sonó el celular.

—¡Ah, ah! —dijo al buscar el aparato con la mirada, lo encontró en la cama y canceló la llamada entrante—. Cielos, no deberían estar molestando.

—Nnn… ¿Muku? —preguntó aún adormitado, Tohka abrió grandemente sus ojos color añil y confusión llenó su cerebro.

—Mi amor, sigue durmiendo, no fue nada —dijo al ponerse encima de él y darle un beso en su mejilla, incluso lo volvió a tapar con la sábana—. Solo fue un error, no te preocupes.

—Ah, Tohka… ¿Estás segura? —preguntó al tallarse un ojo, pero ella lo detuvo de seguir haciendo eso, además de que le miró nerviosa.

—P-Por supuesto, ya te dije que me haré cargo de todo y lo haré, mi amor, no te tienes por qué levantar, sigue descansando, tendré la comida pronto… E-Es una promesa, sin importar lo que pase… —Luego lo abrazó y besó su mejilla de nuevo—. Te amo, Shidou. Gracias por trabajar tan duro por mi felicidad… Pero yo también quiero hacerte feliz, perdón por no haber hecho nada hasta ahora.

—Tohka… ¿Estás bien? —preguntó aún cansado y la abrazó también.

La verdad es que no la conocía mucho, pero ella había sonado triste, no podía dejarla así, no cuando esa misteriosa mujer y posible demonio de cabello gris tenía su destino en sus manos.

—Sí, desde ahora haré mi mejor esfuerzo —dijo con determinación y antes de alejarse por completo, besó su frente con un sonrojo en las mejillas, Shidou se sintió extraño en su pecho—. Iré a hacer la comida, te llamaré cuando esté listo, así que descansa sin cuidado.

Tohka salió del cuarto con algo de determinación, no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con tan poco dinero, no sabía si tendrían comida para la semana, no sabía absolutamente nada de cómo se resolvían estos problemas, unos que nunca había sufrido antes, unos que ella misma, sin saberlo, causó.

Shidou no pudo comunicarse consigo mismo para advertir la falta de dinero y lo que se tenía que hacer para resolver eso, pero como le colgaron, intuyó que debería esperar. Y al tener tanto tiempo y pasearse por la mansión, no pudo evitar pensar en lo lindo que sería que tuviera esta vida, pero con su Tohka.

Tal vez debió de hacerse famoso.

Y mientras Mukuro y Shidou daban su mejor esfuerzo en el restaurante, así como el Shidou que ocupaba su lugar añoraba la compañía de Tohka y esta última se encontraba en problemas, cada quién lidiaba con sus vidas, enfrentándose una vez más, a nuevos retos y problemas.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí. Creo que este capítulo fue diferente de los demás, ya que no estoy muy feliz para escribir cosas divertidas y felices, creo que este capítulo es más como para expresar mi situación, pero creo que va con la historia y con la trama que se está desarrollando, así que está bien.**

 **Este capítulo tiene mi aprobación, a pesar de no ser lo que había pensado días antes, cuando estaba contento.**

 **Sin más, espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos.**


	11. Author note

**Nota de autor**

Hola a todos, hace mucho que no venía por aquí y lamentablemente no es por un capítulo nuevo. Es para comunicarme con ustedes por este medio, ya que se me hace mejor que guardar silencio.

Durante este último mes, he tratado de llevar un equilibrio en mi vida, en hacer lo que es necesario y también satisfacer mis propios deseos; hacer lo que yo quiero. Y he fracasado.

Mis lectores de años saben que lo que más me gusta es escribir, aunque nadie me lea o me deje reviews, por algo me alegro de recibirlos y de responderles a lo que me dicen, a tomar en cuenta sus ideas e ir más allá.

Como dato curioso, en estos últimos días he logrado diseñar parcialmente la mayoría de las cosas que me han dicho, y con un poco de tiempo libre y mucho esfuerzo, estoy seguro de que las podré sacar adelante.

Pero no vengo a hablarles de eso, porque mis lectores de años saben que yo siempre estoy leyendo sus comentarios y tomando en cuenta sus ideas, incluso si no les digo que "sí" o "no" a ninguna de estas.

Como persona en circunstancias adversas como las que estoy ahora, he logrado, por unos años, mantener el ritmo, tanto como en las obligaciones como en las cosas que quiero, incluso he logrado uno de mis sueños: escribir mi propio libro, mi propia historia y una aventura tan larga como mi imaginación me permita, eso es una bendición y un milagro que hice realidad con mis medios y mi voluntad, así como lo he hecho con todo lo demás.

Sin embargo, creo que no tengo la voluntad ni la fuerza para mantener el ritmo de todas las cosas por igual, porque la dificultad aumenta y mi rendimiento baja, y me he preguntado por qué. Y es porque no tengo la fuerza de decisión para una sola cosa.

Para darle a una sola cosa el 100%, el caminar un kilometro más, el dar más de lo que se nos pide, el hacer las cosas que uno se propone, pero si uno no direcciona eso y no lo decide, simplemente no funciona.

Cuando yo escribí mi libro, di todo lo que tenía que dar para terminarlo en tan solo un año, y tuve que sacrificar mucho de mí, incluyendo mi salud. Para mí valió la pena porque es lo que quería, era mi sueño y lo logré. Sin embargo, el sueño no está del todo terminado hasta que sea publicado; no me importa si gano algo por ello, solo quiero que esté publicado por alguna editorial de mi país, lo que sea que venga será un extra.

Ahora lo estoy editando y es muy difícil porque hay tantas cosas que no sé, y las ando aprendiendo con prueba y error, usando mis medios para ir corrigiendo todo lo que está mal. Eso lleva tiempo y más esfuerzo, puedo tomar fuerzas para el segundo, pero para el primer punto no.

Luego está la situación de seguir escribiendo los fanfics que tengo aquí y de los que esperan continuación. A mí me encanta escribir fanfics y aunque tenga mi propio libro ahora, siempre me gustará escribir sobre mis personajes favoritos y mis series favoritas, así que no crean que mi amor hacia las historias que están aquí vaya a morir.

Y al final está la situación de la universidad, cosa que se vuelve más complicada y sofocante para mí, tanto así que creo que he estado en mi límite, a punto de tomar caminos equivocados que un día me dije que nunca iba, ni siquiera, a probarlos, pero de nuevo, en eso también fracasé. Por los menos, aprendí la lección antes de siquiera dar un paso más por esos caminos.

Lamento decirlo en metáfora, pero no hay que tener mucha imaginación ni sentido detectivesco para saber a qué me estoy refiriendo.

En resumen, mis sueños, lo que me gusta hacer y mis obligaciones, estas tres cosas no las puedo mantener a flote al mismo nivel, siempre dos saldrán más afectadas, y aún no he contado la más importante: yo mismo.

Así que voy a tomar una decisión, una vez más, pero esta vez será en serio, será dando lo mejor que pueda de mí a esto que decido hoy.

Por eso voy a dejar de escribir por ahora, así como dejaré mis sueños en pausa, incluso dejaré de quejarme por todas esas cosas que no puedo controlar, por esas en las que solo puedo observar como un inútil.

Sí, sé que no me sabrán entender algunos o la mayoría, ya que todos queremos hacer lo queramos, todos queremos perseguir nuestros sueños, sobre todo cuando ya están en marcha, entonces, ¿no sería malo el dejar las cosas que quiero, incluso mis sueños? Tal vez sí, pero eso no es lo mejor ahora. ¿Y qué es lo mejor? No lo sé. Pero creo que **lo correcto** , eso no es mejor, pero es lo necesario y es lo que debo hacer.

Hoy leí un comic viejo de mi héroe favorito, y una de las frases que dijo me gustó mucho, decía así: "cuando tienes tiempo, puedes pensar en la mejor opción. Pero cuando no tienes tiempo, ¡actúas! Y eliges lo correcto. ¡Siempre!"

Y yo escojo hacer eso ahora, porque cuando te comprometes en algo, así no quieras como es mi caso, algo que definirá tu futuro el día de mañana y hay otras personas que dependen de las decisiones que tomas, no puedes tomártelo a la ligera, cada decisión cuenta, cada minuto cuenta y cada sacrificio también.

Muchas gracias por haberme leído hasta ahora, tal vez cuando vuelva en un mes o dos, o más, muchos de ustedes ya no estén esperándome, decir que no me importa sería mentirles, pero decir que porque nadie está ahí yo no haré lo que me gusta más, sería mentirles de la peor manera.

Además, yo puedo ser muy inseguro en muchas cosas, pero en las cosas que amo y a las personas que quiero, con eso no me equivoco, si ahora dejo de escribir y no lo hago en mucho tiempo, incluso por años, sé que podré volver a hacerlo, con esfuerzo y dedicación, porque las cosas que uno quiere mucho, sin importar el tiempo o las circunstancias, nunca se olvida y nunca se dejan del todo de lado.

Espero puedan entender mi decisión y espero que el compartir mi sentir con ustedes, les pueda servir de algo, uno nunca sabe quién está del otro lado, leyendo esto, yo no sé por lo que estén pasando, no sé si están bien o no, o si sus problemas son más grandes de los que yo tengo o he tenido, o si son iguales a los míos, y en caso de ser este último el caso, espero que esto te ayude.

Y si no es así, si la situación es otra, yo siempre les desearé lo mejor y, sobre todo, con todas las cosas que necesiten y quieran hacer, hagan un esfuerzo más; caminen un kilometro más, incluso si NADIE a su alrededor lo espera de ustedes, al final, quien tome las decisiones más importantes en sus vidas serán ustedes mismos, y nadie podrá quitarles eso, creo que eso es lo mejor que tenemos.

Tal vez hay algo mejor. Vivir, eso es mejor, aunque tenga sus lados negativos también y por eso estoy aquí, renunciando temporalmente a las cosas que quiero. Nadie dijo que sería fácil; lo correcto nunca lo es.

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esto, espero estén bien y nos vemos, algún día.


	12. Chapter 11

**¡Hola a todos! Estoy de vuelta, no por siempre, pero por un tiempo sí. Tal y como lo dije en otro fic, este regreso no es definitivo, pero estoy tratando de organizarme y de actualizar mis fanfics, así como desarrollar las ideas que tengo por ahí, aunque si les soy sincero, estoy tratando de descubrir si esas ideas sirven para algo o no.**

 **Por otro lado, tengo que agradecerles mucho a las personas que me compartieron esas bonitas palabras de apoyo, y por eso quiero decirles algo: cuando yo estoy muy mal, lo libero de alguna forma, y después de eso, me tengo que levantar, me obligo a levantarme, porque quedarme más tiempo en el suelo… A mí me va a ir mal si hago eso, por eso siempre me levanto.**

 **Así que, a esto solo queda decir: ya estoy de pie de nuevo. Y aunque no todo está bien, yo estoy de pie.**

 **Por otro lado, como es costumbre, espero que el capítulo les guste, les tengo que advertir que hay cosas nuevas y que esto es solo la primera parte, no sé cuántas vendrán, pero ustedes vean qué pasa.**

 **¡Disfruten!**

* * *

 **Joven y atrapado**

 **Capítulo 11: Castigo divino. Parte 1.**

El refrigerador en tiempos de escases, una comida que preparar, una casa que atender, un esposo trabajador que tenía migraña y estaba enfermo de estrés, una esposa sin experiencia en tomar las riendas de algo; lo que sea, y un celular que empezaba a tener mensajes de su jefe.

Mensajes que marcaban una línea límite en las faltas de su esposo y de los que Tohka estaba asustada, puesto que ella tenía el aparato.

«Esto no puede ser, ¡no sabía que Shidou llegó tarde tantos días!» Pensó Tohka al leer el mensaje de texto del jefe de Shidou, sabía de memoria el nombre de este desgraciado ser que explotaba a su esposo. «Maldito, ¡Shidou vive y muere por usted! ¿¡Qué son unos minutos tarde?!»

Tohka se enfureció y empezó a teclear un mensaje de respuesta desde el celular, oprimía la pantalla con dureza y velocidad.

«Shidou es un gran trabajador, siempre trabaja duro, no duerme, a veces ni come, y lo peor: ¡No podemos estar juntos por su maldito trabajo! ¡Siempre le deja demasiado! ¡No lo conozco, pero es hartante, como esa maldita de Origami! ¡Usted es como Origami!»

Y Tohka siguió y siguió con su discurso, hasta que se le acabaron los caracteres para responder el mensaje.

—Esperen, este es el celular de Shidou —dijo de forma normal, sin estar enojada, así que canceló el mensaje e inició otro—. Debería responderle como si fuera Shidou… No, no, ¡no debo hacer eso! ¡Necesito controlarme!

La mujer llenita tuvo un aura oscura y su estómago rugió, eso fue suficiente para ponerla deprimida y el enojo se le fue, sin embargo, tuvo una mirada de odio hacia el nombre del contacto.

—Tiene suerte que tengo hambre, Satoshi-san… Pero esto lo veremos después —dijo en tono de amenaza, aunque realmente a nadie le importaba porque nadie la estaba oyendo.

Estaba molesta, pero ahora estaba bastante hambrienta, suponía que su amado Shidou trabajador también.

«Le diré que no hay nada en el refrigerador». Pensó con decepción y fue al cuarto, pero al llegar a la puerta se detuvo. «¡No! Se supone que hoy debo de hacerme cargo de él, ¡tengo que ser una buena esposa, como él ha sido un buen esposo!»

Tohka se puso a dar vueltas en el pasillo, lo que solo aumentó su hambre, porque su estómago gruñía como animal.

«M-Maldición, ya se pasó mi hora a la que siempre como». Pensó al ver el celular y el aura oscura seguía. «¿Y si mejor le pido su ayuda para alguna idea? Yo haría todo lo que hay que hacerse, así que no hay problema».

Resignada y con su cuartada lista, entró lentamente por la puerta, pero se encontró a Shidou dormido de nuevo, entonces ella cerró suavemente la puerta, para después arrodillarse.

«¡No puedo hacerle eso a Shidou! Moo, ¡no sé qué se hace en esta situación!»

Y como suele pasar, el teléfono de la casa timbró fuertemente, así que ella fue a contestar, pensando que tal vez ella debería de llamar a alguna de sus amigas por ayuda.

—Hola, hogar de los Itsuka, ¿quién es? —preguntó Tohka cordialmente, aunque su estómago hizo un ruido que asustó a la otra mujer de la línea.

—¿Está bien, Itsuka-san?

—C-Claro, ¿qué es lo que necesita? ¿Quién es?

—Llamo del banco.

—Ah…

—Le hablamos para ofrecerle una tarjeta de crédito gold, por si está interesado su esposo que lleva unos años siendo cliente de nuestro banco, de lo cual estamos agradecidos, así que si podría informarle sobre esta información, puede llamar o puede ir a la sucursal más cercana.

—¿Tarjeta de crédito? Ah, Shidou no se encuentra disponible ahora, pero puede decírmelo a mí, ¿es la tarjeta de crédito que estoy pensando? —preguntó con los ojos de estrella, pensando en Reine y su tarjeta de crédito divina que Shidou usaba en las citas más descabelladas por el precio a pagar.

—Um… Bueno, manejamos otras tarjetas de crédito, pero…

—¿Puedo tener una? —preguntó rápidamente.

—Claro que sí, solo necesita unos documentos oficiales como comprobante de domicilio, identificación oficial y comprobante de ing…

—¿Puedo ir a tramitarla ahora? —preguntó rápidamente, sabía que necesitaba dinero rápido, y esta era la mejor forma.

—Oh, bueno, si así lo desea.

—¡Muchísimas gracias! —dijo felizmente y con energía renovadas.

—Eh, no, no, gracias a usted, que tenga un buen día.

El banco había pescado a una nueva víctima, es decir, un cliente.

—¡Bien! —Tohka alzó los puños a la altura de sus pechos—. ¡Ahora solo debo llevar todo lo que me pidió al banco más cercano!

Tohka estaba decidida, por lo que fue al cuarto que compartía con su pareja, fue de puntillas para escoger unas ropas casuales como un pantalón tobillero de mezclilla y una playera morada que se veía pequeña, pero fue lo primero que encontró, no debía perder tiempo.

Tomó un baño y se secó ahí, para cambiarse en la sala del departamento. Para el sostén y las bragas no hubo problema, tampoco lo hubo con la playera, aunque le quedaba pequeña y se le veía parte de su estómago.

—Bien, ¡vamos! Ah, ¿¡qué?! —preguntó al ver que no podía ponerse el botón del pantalón, empezó a sudar tan solo al ver aquello—. ¿Qué pasa con este pantalón? ¡Vamos, vamos!

* * *

—Alguien necesita una dieta, ¡jajaja!

—Nia-sama, las palomitas que pidió con extra mantequilla —dijo un fantasma pequeño que traía una bandeja con un traste lleno de palomitas que Nia tomó con una sonrisa.

—Sí, bien hecho, Teku, ahora algo de refresco de cola —dijo al ver como Tohka luchaba por ponerse el pantalón y a un lado de ella, el manga se dibujaba solo con la escena—. ¡Jajaja!

—Como ordene, Nia-sama.

Teku desapareció, pero volvió a aparecer muy rápido, cosa que hizo feliz a Nia, pero se decepcionó rápido al ver que no traía nada.

—¿Y mi refresco?

—Nia-sama, me encontré con Zafkiel-sama por el portal dimensional, me pregunta por usted.

—No te pregunté eso, Teku —dijo un poco molesta—. Y que ella me espere ahí, estoy trabajando.

—¿Oh, en serio? —preguntó una voz sarcástica detrás suyo—. Pero si no te he visto vigilar nada, no sabía que comer palomitas y explotar a tu sirviente era parte de tu trabajo, Raziel.

—Ahh… Teku, mi refresco.

—Ah, pero Nia-sama… —Luego la vio fruncir el ceño y el fantasma se puso nervioso—. Eh, sí, por supuesto…

—¿No quieres algo? —Pero como no hubo respuesta, ella siguió—: Por lo menos mi Teku es fiel, no necesito practicantes vagos.

Teku regresó rápido con un refresco en una botella de cristal, Zafkiel sonrió y manifestó un aura roja, tan poderosa que fue asfixiante, Teku se volvió una plasma viviente, el refresco se hizo pedazos en las manos de Nia, aunque esta solo bufó, sus manos en realidad estaban temblando.

—B-Bueno, parece que este es el momento indicado para prestarte atención, Zafkiel. No te molestes, recuerda que estás dentro de un cuerpo muy juvenil, es malo para la percepción de tus posibles alumnas, si es que consigues alguna loca más, no lo sé.

—Raziel, no te tengo por qué decir qué hago aquí, ya deberías de haberte dado cuenta, pero te diré las buenas noticias —dijo con una sonrisa y se acercó dos pasos, solo para ver como el cuerpo de Nia temblaba—. Oh, discúlpame, ¿tanto te afecta mi aura?

—C-Claro que no, esta es solo una reacción natural cuando hablas de "buenas noticias", pero no sé, ya que no estoy trabajando, como me acusas, ¿cuál es el problema?

—Hay una anomalía en un universo alterno, un demonio quiere apoderarse del alma de Satou Matsuo de ese universo, no podemos permitirlo, así que la buena noticia es que tú te encargarás de eso. —Sonrió—. Espero que hagas un buen trabajo.

—¿Ahora?

—Sí, ahora. —Caminó dos pasos más y Nia retrocedió sudando frío—. Ara, ara, ¿por qué te aleja? No voy a morderte.

—¿Ahora? Pero sí ya detuviste el tiempo, ya hiciste la mitad, ahora haz la otra, te irá bien, es más. —Le aventó parte del refresco que tenía en las manos—. ¡Bendición de diosa!

Una bala le pasó casi en la cabeza, de no ser por qué la esquivo, la chica de cabello negro en dos coletas, con un ojo rojo y otro amarillo con un reloj, además de piel blanca, una pistola y un rifle antiguos, y un vestido astral de colores negro y rojo al estilo lolita gótica, se acercó por completo a Nia, quien lucía muy asustada al sentir su aura.

—¿Así que… sí estás al tanto? —preguntó con una sonrisa—. Veamos que opina Gabriel sobre esto.

—¡No! ¡No lo llames! —dijo muy asustada, pero luego agitó la cabeza ante su risa malvada—. Espera… Eso fue una prueba, ¿no es así?

—Si vas a ver el futuro, empieza por cómo vas a arreglar el problema que debiste ver venir. Y avisarnos.

—Ah, ya se me ocurrirá algo, ¿no quieres ver a un mortal con problemas de mortal? —preguntó al transportarla al banco, donde Tohka estaba haciendo una fila—. ¿Kurumi?

Kurumi parpadeó un par de veces y suspiró al ver a Tohka impaciente y tomándose de su estómago. Su aura desapareció y Teku volvió a ser normal, estaba tan asustado por lo que sintió que se fue a los brazos de Nia, quién solo le dio palmaditas a su cuerpo fantasmagórico.

—¿Es en serio? ¿A esto le llamas trabajo?

—Se le llama búsqueda de material realista, Kurumi. Teku, deja de andar llorando.

—L-Lo siento, es solo que el aura de Zafkiel-sama es muy… terrorífico.

—Lo lamento, Teku, ven, te abrazaré para hacer las paces —dijo con una sonrisa y le abrió los brazos, pero el fantasma negó—. Está bien, siempre que vengo a regañar a tu creadora, terminas muy asustado.

—Lo siento.

—Si lo sientes, trae palomitas y refrescos de cola, ahora.

—S-Sí, Nia-sama, como usted ordene.

—Eres cruel, ¿lo sabías?

—Mira quién habla. —Sonrió con sarcasmo, Kurumi terminó riéndose.

—Ni como negarlo.

* * *

Nadie podía ver a estas dos diosas, tampoco al fiel sirviente y mucho menos las chucherías que se estaban comiendo. Tohka seguía en la fila, se estaba desesperando, así como el hambre la carcomía por dentro, aunque no faltaban más de tres personas antes que ella.

«¡Moo, esto es demasiado! ¿Por qué se tardan tanto con el ejecutivo? Espero que Shidou no se haya despertado aún, llevo solo 30 minutos aquí, pero espero que siga descansando».

Tohka tuvo una fantasía, una en la que Shidou le agradecía por todo su esfuerzo y por hacerse cargo de todo, de seguro que se olvidaría de todas las faltas que había cometido al no apoyarlo en todo este tiempo.

En eso, su celular suena, por lo que ella responde, aunque no se trataba del suyo, sino del de Shidou.

—¿Diga? —preguntó sin ganas.

—Ah, Tohka, ¿qué haces con el celular de mi Onii-chan?

—¡Ah, Kotori! ¿Es el celular de Shidou?

—Sí… —dijo como si fuera obvio, la otra se impresionó.

—Oh… No sabía que me lo había traído. —Revisó su bolsa y ahí vio también el suyo—. Traje el mío y el de él.

—Tohka… ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó con desconfianza.

—Estoy haciendo fila en el banco —respondió aburrida y con pesadez—. Pero hay una gran fila, bueno, la había.

—¿Vas a pagar algo?

—Necesito pagar muchas cosas —respondió con preocupación y seriedad—. Pero tengo la solución, así que ya no me estoy preocupando.

—¿Shidou te mandó al banco? ¿Está enfermo? —preguntó con mucha curiosidad, algo andaba mal.

—No está enfermo, pero necesita descansar y sin duda necesita que yo haga esto por él —dijo seriamente, luego pensó en su reciente fantasía—. Él va a premiarme y arreglaré las cosas, Kotori, no quiero causarle más problemas.

—Dame un momento.

—¡Claro!

Kotori hizo otra llamada para Reine y le pidió que fuera con Tohka, que pidiera ayuda a Fraxinus una última vez, incluso lanzó un código amarillo, esto solo representaba problemas que estaban a punto de pasar.

—Listo, lamento dejarte ahí tirada.

"Piiiiiiiiiii…."

—Diablos… —La llamada se había cortado.

Nia se mataba de la risa, Kurumi estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, aunque el refresco de cola le estaba ayudando a no liberar su aura, después de todo, era puro gas y azúcar.

Tohka tramitó la tarjeta de crédito rápidamente, para cuando Reine llegó al banco, faltándole un poco el aire por la velocidad y por los años transcurridos, no la encontró.

—Ya no está aquí, Kotori. ¿Estás segura que vino por una tarjeta de crédito? Shin sabe que puede pedirme dinero, aunque creo que se lo ha ocultado a Tohka todo este tiempo —dijo un poco intranquila a través del comunicador y saliendo del banco.

—¡Maldición! Sí, estoy segura, mi Onii-chan escogió el peor momento para estar descansando, Tohka es capaz de hacerlo todo por él, ¡tenemos que encontrarla!

—Tengo una idea de a donde pudo haber ido de tener una tarjeta de crédito.

—Al restaurante familiar —dijeron ambas y sonrieron un poco.

* * *

Kurumi dejó de comer palomitas y miró a Nia con seriedad.

—Listo, tu búsqueda terminó, esa escena está terminada.

—Aún queda mucho, mucho más, créeme, yo lo veo —dijo al alzarle la mano en señal de alto.

—Apuesto a que sí, pero es suficiente, Nia-san, si quieres, puedo parar el tiempo aquí para que sigas después.

—Después tengo unos castigos que dar —dijo con una sonrisa y bebió más de su refresco—. Encontrarás que nuestra pasión al hacer las cosas se iguala.

—Nia… —dijo mientras su sonrisa temblaba—. No quiero destripar a Teku de nuevo.

—Tienes mi permiso.

—¡Nia-sama! —gritó con tristeza el fantasma, Nia y Kurumi se quedaron viendo, una con el ceño fruncido y la otra con una media sonrisa.

—Tranquila, Kurumi, esa mirada filosa tuya no me agrada —dijo al negar con la cabeza—. Te preocupas mucho, aunque congelaste el tiempo en ese universo, en serio el trabajo ya está a la mitad, deberías de ocuparte tú, yo estoy ocupada creando arte moderno.

—Nia. —Su voz sonó más oscura y ya la tenía del cuello.

—Olvidé que te mueves muy rápido… y que yo soy un poco lenta. —El aura de Kurumi le hizo temblar por la cercanía, así como sudar y sentirse muy preocupada—. E-Eres… m-m-uy a-abu-urrida… Za… Zaf… Z-Zafkiel…

—Oh, disculpa, ¿fue una invasión a tu espacio personal? —preguntó con una sonrisa y la dejó en el suelo, aun temblando.

Ella se alejó unos diez pasos para que Teku volviera a la normalidad y se fuera a los brazos de una Nia que estaba recuperándose apenas.

—¡Nia-sama! —dijo llorando lágrimas de plasma en el pecho de su creadora y ama.

—Creo que aquí estoy bien, ¿ya vas a dejar de temblar? ¿Hmm?

Nia le miró con ligera preocupación, pero luego sonrió y tronó los dedos, Kurumi frunció un poco más el ceño. Entonces, Kurumi se dio cuenta de cómo el mundo conspiraba para que todo le saliera mal a Reine al tratar de encontrar a Tohka.

El tráfico, accidentes, llegar tarde, Tohka siendo más rápida y con menos tráfico al pasar por un restaurante, luego por el centro comercial, Reine llegó muy tarde y no tenía comunicación con Fraxinus por un error en el sistema desconocido.

—Espera, eso… No tiene por qué suceder en este mundo… —Su ojo de reloj empezó a dar vueltas más rápido—. No en este momento, en este día… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Deja de hacer tus malditos juegos, ¿sabes cuántos universos estás creando?

—Sí, estoy al tanto, soy Raziel, diosa del conocimiento, ¿acaso me vas a venir a enseñar A MÍ algo nuevo? Jajaja. Ese fue un gran chiste, y eso que eres mala con los chistes, querida.

—¡Nia!

Kurumi disparó lo más rápido que pudo, pero Nia ya lo sabía, así que se desintegró mucho más rápido, la bala no le llegó, pero esta se dirigió a un edificio que al contacto lo desapareció, pero no solo eso, sino que apareció un parque ahí, nadie se dio cuenta, el tiempo se había detenido en el mismo momento en el que se desapareció el edificio y el tiempo se reanudó cuando ya estaba el parque ahí.

Como si el edificio nunca hubiera existido.

—Te lo dije, encontrarás que tu pasión y la mía se igualan —dijo confiada, muy lejos de ella, volando junto con su libro que se escribía solo—. Este mundo es muy pacífico, pero parece que calculaste mal y ahora le hiciste un cambio a este mundo, ¡creaste algo nuevo, felicidades! ¡Ahora eres igual a mí!

Kurumi solo frunció el ceño y voló a la misma altura que Nia.

—Yo que tú no me enojaría aquí, puedes destruir el mundo con tu aura, lo sabes muy bien. Pero no te preocupes, gracias a mí, ya nacieron muchas alternativas, tanto así que no importa que destrocemos este mundo por solo un pequeño capricho mío. —Sonrió con confianza y se bebió una tacita de té—. Pero si así lo quieres, podemos continuar.

—Tú… —Frunció el ceño al tronar los dedos, todos los cambios que se hicieron después de la bala que disparó, desaparecieron como si nunca hubieran ocurrido—. Tú sabías que iba a pasar esto.

—Dime algo que yo no sepa —dijo tranquilamente al beber su taza de té—. Pero fue divertido, hiciste que tuviera que leer el futuro, una pequeña preocupación.

—Ya obtendrás tu castigo después, tan solo espera que Zadkiel se entere de todo lo que estás haciendo.

—Ah… Zadkiel… —Tragó algo de saliva y se acercó para tomar la mano de Kurumi entre las suyas—. ¿Sabes, querida? No tenemos porque llamar a la juez, ¿verdad? Acabo de ver el futuro y un hombre será castigado esta noche, y te lo daré a ti, para que te ayude a solucionar todo, solo dale las vidas de un gato y de seguro que a la tercera oportunidad arregla tu problema.

—¿Castigo? ¿Y por qué todavía tengo que ayudarlo yo?

—Porque yo no tengo practicantes vagos y eres la que necesita ayuda —explicó con una sonrisa—. Si quieres, te lo explico con un cuento para antes de irte de aquí.

—Nia-san, todo lo que digas será usado en tu contra.

—¡No tienes porque llamarla, solo dame tiempo hasta esta noche!

—Que buenas palabras escogiste. —El ojo de Kurumi giró rápido y se hizo de noche en el mundo—. ¡Listo! Estoy esperando al valiente joven guerrero que vas a darme, porque estoy segura de que estás al tanto a qué se enfrentará, ¿verdad?

—Sí, claro. —En realidad, Nia no había visto hasta ahí. «Oh, bueno, estoy seguro que Shidou podrá ayudar en estos problemas dimensionales».

—Bueno, a trabajar, Nia-san.

—¿Tacita de té?

—Con dos de azúcar —dijo con una sonrisa y muy amigable.

Parece que uno de los Shidou tendrá que ayudar a otra diosa.

* * *

 **¡Y hasta aquí esta parte! Parece que Shidou estará en problemas y resolviendo otros, ¿tendrá suerte? ¡Descúbrelo en el siguiente capítulo!**

 **Sé que a lo mejor tienen preguntas qué hacer, así que les invito a dejarlas en sus comentarios, si es que me quieren dejar alguno.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, espero poder tener un capítulo pronto, ya sea para este fic o para otro.**


	13. Chapter 12

**¡Hola a todos! Espero estén muy bien, bienvenidos a la segunda parte del capítulo anterior, lo escribí hace unos momentos, por lo que disculpar si tiene unos pequeños errores, pero quise escribirlo lo más pronto posible.**

 **Se me ocurrieron unas ideas, así que aquí están, espero les guste mucho y que se diviertan.**

* * *

 **Joven y atrapado**

 **Capítulo 12: Castigo divino. Parte 2.**

Kurumi y Nia se quedaron a tomar té tranquilamente, además de que Teku, la mascota fantasmagórica, tuvo que dejar de llorar y ponerse a trabajar para servirle a las dos diosas, quienes bebían té y comían galletitas.

Por otro lado, Shidou estaba muy cansado después de una jornada muy atareada y altamente demandante en el restaurante, se la pasó todo el maldito día ahí, y no creía haber sumado puntos, ya que se la pasó tan ocupado como Mukuro.

Por lo menos no fingió amarla, pero era muy difícil hacer su trabajo cuando sus cocineros más jóvenes hablaban de Miku Izayoi, su verdadera esposa, y de su pareja que habían llegado en la noche, ¡eso sí que fue un martirio!

Mientras el Shidou que disfrutaba su vida llena de lujos y tarjeta de crédito a la orden, se había dedicado toda la mañana a andar de vago por la casa, incluso le pidió una hora de masaje a una de las sirvientas, así como exploró la mansión por su cuenta, mientras bebía vino.

Cuando llegó la tarde, ya se había terminado dos botellas y se había olvidado que Miku volvería, esa mujer que no era su esposa y que la había hecho sentir mal en la mañana. Así que, como si fuera para Tohka, su verdadero amor, planeó hacer una comida romántica.

Por el alcohol y la nostalgia de nunca tener dinero para estas cosas, se entristeció mientras preparaba la mesa, un arreglo de flores con ayuda de las sirvientas, la comida e incluso él se vistió bien; tenía ropa de sobra para esas ocasiones.

Tuvieron una bonita comida romántica, de no ser por el alcohol, Shidou no se hubiera sentido relajado para esa ocasión, ya que sentía que estaba traicionando a Tohka.

Y hablando de Tohka…

Tohka había obtenido una tarjeta de crédito con la que había gastado ya una fortuna en comer, luego al centro comercial para comprar la despensa, algo de ropa para su querido Shidou, así como comida preparada de un restaurante caro para su esposo, porque claro, su esposo merecía lo mejor, y tal vez así, su fantasía se cumpliría.

Reine intentó por todos los medios el tratar de dar con ella, así como el mundo conspira para que todo te salga bien, esta vez, para ella, conspiró para que todo le saliera mal.

Hasta que tuvo que resignarse y esperarla afuera del edificio de departamentos donde la pareja vivía.

—¿Quieres que te ayude, Tohka? —preguntó Reine en voz alta en el momento en el que la mujer llenita bajó del taxi.

—¡Reine! —dijo felizmente—. Sí, gracias, porque traigo muchas cosas.

Bajó con bolsas de compras y se las dio a Reine, luego regresó para empezar a bajar las bolsas de la despensa de la cajuela, hasta que terminó y le pagó al taxista, el cual terminó yéndose.

«Ahora entiendo para qué necesitaba la tarjeta, pero esto no era necesario». Pensó al ver las seis bolsas de compras, aunque por lo menos tres eran de ropa para hombre, al menos.

—Es raro que vengas, hace mucho que no nos vemos, Reine. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó al verla un poco sudada, se notaba por su blusa rosada estaba un poco húmeda—. Parece que llegaste corriendo hasta aquí.

—Sí… Digamos que fue así.

—¿¡En serio?!

—De todas formas, Tohka. —La detuvo de seguir avanzando hacia la entrada del edificio—. ¿Cómo compraste todo esto? Kotori dijo que estabas en el banco y se preocupó.

—¿Preocuparse? ¿De qué? —dijo con una sonrisa al sacar su tarjeta de crédito, parecía de oro, y le dio un beso—. ¡Esto es una maravilla, solo la doy, pongo el código y ya! ¡Es grandioso, Reine! ¡En cualquier lugar me la aceptan!

—Cielos… —Reine activó su comunicador—. Kotori, Tohka lo hizo.

—¡Ah! ¿Estás hablando con Kotori? Dile que ya solucioné el problema del dinero —dijo muy segura y levantó el pulgar, luego pensó en su fantasía—. Shidou ya no estará preocupado y me va a felicitar…

—¿¡Qué ella hizo qué?! ¿¡De cuánto son los intereses!? —gritó Kotori desde el comunicador, aunque Reine no tenía culpa, hizo una mueca de dolor por sus gritos.

—Tohka, ¿me dejas ver tus papeles sobre la tarjeta?

—Oh, claro, pero deberíamos subir primero, Shidou debe estar muriendo de hambre.

«Shidou se puede morir si se entera de esto ahora». Pensó más preocupada, así que detuvo a Tohka al tomarla de la mano, ella le miró confundida.

—¿Qué pasa, Reine? En serio, Shidou necesita de mí ahora —dijo un poco preocupar y molesta porque no le soltaba—. Se ha sentido muy mal estos días, tengo que ayudarlo.

Pero Reine no le hacía caso, estaba analizando rápidamente los papeles que había firmado Tohka, los intereses eran relativamente aceptables. Claro, para alguien que trabaja como Shidou.

—Sí, Tohka, Shin realmente te necesita ahora más que nunca, pero no es ahí a dónde debes ir ahora.

—¿Eh? ¡Pero no le he hecho de comer! Ah… —Vio que Reine estaba seria, casi nunca la veía así—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Ven, te ayudaré a llevar eso arriba, pero luego debes acompañarme, y no decir nada de esto a Shin.

—¿Eh? ¿¡Por qué?! ¡Esto es una maravilla! —dijo al señalarle la tarjeta, pero la mujer de lentes negó con la cabeza—. ¿¡Qué?! ¡Reine, tú tenías una igual!

—Lo sé. Y por eso sé que lo maravilloso tiene un precio que pagas cada mes, y supera lo que ganas cada mes, a menos que tengas algo de ayuda, como Ratatoskr en ese tiempo.

—P-Pero… Shidou… —Tohka agachó la cabeza y se puso triste, apretó los puños y dio un pisotón tan fuerte que agrietó el suelo, Reine se sobresaltó un poco—. Yo solamente quería… no preocuparlo más, estaba desesperada, ¿esto está mal? ¿Qué es lo que hice, Reine? ¡En el banco todos fueron muy amables y dijeron tantas cosas que no entendí!

—Tranquila, aún puedes hacer algo por Shin, si estás dispuesta a…

—¡Lo estoy! —dijo al fruncir el ceño—. ¡Lo haré todo por Shidou, ayúdame, Reine!

La mujer sonrió un poco y asintió con la cabeza.

La comida se le fue dejada a Shidou en el comedor, con bebida incluida, así como la ropa nueva con una nota de que era un regalo de Tohka, obviamente solo la ropa, era mejor que no supiera de que tienda lo había sacado. La despensa también fue acomodada, Reine escondió los papeles de la tarjeta, antes de cancelarla, tendrían que pagar todo lo que Tohka había gastado ya.

Y salieron a cazar algún trabajo para Tohka, quién solo tenía la preparatoria terminada, y no con honores, ella solo supo que se graduó, con cierta ayuda.

Nia de haber mirado esto, se hubiera matado de la risa cada vez que Tohka era rechazada de cada lugar al que entraba, y Reine protegía a la mujer de lugares donde los gerentes parecían ver más su cuerpo que sus documentos.

* * *

Hasta que llegó la noche.

—¡Ahh! —Tohka se dejó caer en el sillón, Reine le miró con una pequeña sonrisa—. G-Gracias, Reine… Lo logramos…

—De nada… —dijo cansada, estaba sudando bastante, tanto como Tohka—. Ah… Ah… No pensé que se podría conseguir un trabajo en un día…

—¿En serio? ¡Qué bien!

—Eres muy rápida… —dijo al dirigirse a la puerta—. Bueno, suerte y recuerda que empiezas el lunes, tienes tiempo para decirle a Shidou y explicarle todo.

—¿Lo de la tarjeta también?

—No lo sé… —Reine le miró un poco seria—. Ya eres adulta, esta vez decídelo tú.

—Oh… —Reine se retiró, pero ella se quedó pensando un rato.

Pero la mujer de cabello morado decidió callar, y es así como llegamos hasta el momento al que Kurumi se encargó de llegar, adelantando el tiempo.

* * *

Shidou se había quedado dormido con Mukuro, estaba más exhausto que nunca, si no fuera por sus poderes, tal vez quedaría muy adolorido por estar tanto tiempo en pie y preparando platillos.

Pero el celular sonó tantas veces que Mukuro tuvo que despertarlo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó muy cansado.

—No sé cómo se apaga esta cosa, Danna-sama, ya lo intenté, pero sigue sonando —explicó algo molesta—. Hazlo tú, por favor.

—Ah, está bien, tú duérmete, Muku… —dijo al tomar el celular y contestar la llamada.

—¡Hola, Shidou pervertido! —dijo Nia, muy alegre.

«¡Es ella!» Shidou despertó por completo y se puso serio, recordando todo el propósito de este juego macabro en el que no podía estar con su esposa.

—Oh, ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué se siente trabajar todo el día después de andar de vago y de pervertido tanto tiempo? —preguntó con algo de malicia—. ¿Hmm?

—Déjate de tonterías, ya devuélveme a mi verdadera esposa —dijo en voz baja y enojado.

—Así no son las reglas, pervertido-kun. De hecho, es hora de ver quien es el castigo, así que vamos a tener una llamada grupal. —Dicho esto, todas las llamadas que estaba teniendo con los Shidou se unieron, así que ahora todos podían escucharse.

—¡Maldita, ya devuélvenos nuestras vidas! —gritaron los tres—. ¡Ah!

—Bueno, ahora que ya están todos, veremos como les fue, rápidamente porque necesito castigar a uno de nosotros urgentemente. —Ante esto, todos temblaron un poco, sin importar si sus esposas los estaban abrazando para dormir—. Me encantan cuando se preocupan por sus destinos.

—¿Y bien? —preguntaron los tres, igual de preocupados.

—Primero, pervertido-kun no ganó puntos, se la pasó trabajando todo el día —dijo un poco decepcionada—. Pero no perdió puntos tampoco, es decir, este día fue inútil para él. Así que tiene 0 puntos.

—¿Y yo? —preguntó uno de los Shidou.

—Chef-kun, tú hiciste infeliz a Tohka-chan, realmente eres un ser despiadado al lastimar a tan sencilla flor.

—¿Qué estás tratando de decir? —preguntó el verdadero esposo de Tohka, enojado.

—Pero lograste arreglarlo después, tanto que ella hizo un par de cosas muy lindas por ti, bastante estúpidas he de decir.

«Sí fue muy linda». Pensó un poco sonrojado, después de todo le había dado unos regalos y una muy buena comida, así como la cena que preparó fue deliciosa.

—Así que ganaste 20 puntos por tus buenas acciones.

—¡Genial! —dijo feliz, aunque tuvo que disculparse después con Tohka, ya que estaba a su lado.

—Y finalmente… Shidou Itsuka, trabajador incansable, tú hiciste sentir mal a Miku Izayoi, quien te da todo de ella, hasta su dinero, aunque ciertamente después hiciste una comida romántica, lo hiciste bajo los efectos del alcohol, eso es… como hacer trampa.

—¿¡Qué?!

—Así que, tú solo obtuviste 10 puntos y eres el castigado de esta noche, querido, ¡gracias por jugar!

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Pero gané puntos! —dijo molesto, pero tuvo que pedir disculpas a Miku porque estaba durmiendo a su lado—. ¿Qué quieres decir con qué perdí?

—Sí, tú eres el castigado, es cierto que ganaste puntos, pero perdiste más que el Shidou chef, y ya que pervertido-kun no ganó ni perdió puntos, tú eres el castigado esta noche. —Soltó una risita al ver su mirada de derrota—. Felicidades y dulces sueños.

* * *

En ese momento, aunque todos reclamaron, Shidou se quedó dormido al lado de Miku, totalmente noqueado.

—Ugh… —Shidou se levantó algo mareado, había agua hasta sus pies y tenía los pijamas mojados—. ¿Qué acaba… de pasar?

—Bienvenido, Shidou-san —dijo una voz detrás de él, por lo que se volteó y ahí vio a una chica con cabello negro en dos coletas, con un vestido astral de colores negro y rojo, así como un ojo de reloj de color amarillo y otro ojo de color rojo—. Hace mucho que no hablaba con alguien… como tú, para que entiendas.

—¿Uh? ¿Quién eres tú y dónde estamos? Yo estaba… A punto de dormirme… —contestó muy confundido.

—Hmm, veo que Nia no te explicó nada, ¿verdad?

—¿Nia? ¿¡Esa mujer!? ¿¡Eres su cómplice?! —preguntó con mucha desconfianza, ella parpadeó un par de veces y se empezó a reír como loca—.¡Lo eres! ¿No es así?

—No, ella me debe un favor, dejémoslo así. —Se acercó para estar a escasos metros de él—. Y tú eres parte de ese favor, necesito tu ayuda, sé que eres muy poderoso, aunque creo que la edad y el estrés te tendrán un poco oxidado, pero sé que puedes hacerlo.

—Yo no quiero, lo siento, solo quiero ir a dormir, hoy no fue un buen día… —dijo agachando la cabeza, pero ella le levantó la cabeza de la barbilla—. ¿Uh?

—No estás en posición de rechazarme, Shidou-san. Y esto es serio, tú no dejarías a tus amigos y familiares solos, en peligro, ¿no es así? —Shidou abrió grandes los ojos, ella seguía sonriendo—. ¿Verdad?

—¿De qué hablas? ¿¡Y quién eres?!

—Soy Kurumi Tokisaki, y eso es todo lo que tienes que saber. Y soy más fuerte que Nia-san, así que, por tu bien, espero me ayudes, porque hay gente en peligro, en otro lugar, en otro tiempo… Uno en el que tú no existes.

—¿Q-Qué?

—Sé que es mucha información, pero tendrás que acostumbrarte y actuar correctamente, ahí no existes, pero necesito que estés, así que ocuparás el lugar de alguien que ya existe —explicó seriamente, Shidou prestaba mucha atención, no había tiempo ni de decir que no—. Así que, Shidou-san, una vez que despiertes, todo va a cambiar, y estoy hablando de literalmente de todo, lo único que necesitas saber es que necesitas hablar con un hombre que conoces bien: Isaac Wescott.

—¿¡Él?!

Shidou quedó atónito por unos momentos, Kurumi le tomó de las mejillas con algo de fuerza para hacerlo despertar.

—No sé en dónde vas a despertar y no importa lo que haya pasado antes, debes encontrar a Wescott y él te dirá qué hacer, así que harás lo que él diga, debes cumplirlo, esa es tu misión.

—¡No sabes quién es él! ¿¡Cómo me pides que lo ayude?!

—Porque él es el único que puede ayudarte en ese mundo —dijo con bastante seriedad, pero luego sonrió y le besó en la mejilla, Shidou brilló por unos instantes—. Bendición del dios Zafkiel, solo tienes siete vidas como un gato, buena suerte.

—¡Espera! ¡Hay mucho que necesito saber! —Pero una oscuridad lo absorbió.

* * *

Cuando volvió a despertar, lo que le dijo Kurumi se repitió en su mente, sobre todo la parte en la que tenía que encontrar a Wescott, su enemigo de años y que esperaba no volver a ver, pero ahora voluntariamente tendría que buscarlo y hacerle caso.

En todo.

«Kurumi está loca, ¿cómo va a ayudarme él? Solo que fuera una buena persona, ¡porque de otra forma no lo ayudo!» Pensó bastante adolorido de la cabeza, por lo que, al abrir los ojos, se encontró con una luz blanca muy molesta.

—¡Ahh! Ugh… —dijo al sentarse en la cama que parecía de hospital, el cabello azul le cayó a los lados, era muy largo, así como sus manos eran un poco más delgadas y pequeñas.

—¡Ah, por fin despiertas! —dijo un joven a su lado que rápidamente le abrazó con alivio y cariño—. ¡Estaba tan preocupado por ti!

—¿¡Eh?! ¿T-Tonomachi? —preguntó con una voz que sonó femenina e hizo abrir sus ojos color miel bastante.

—¡Sí! Me alegra que te has recuperado por completo, llevabas un día entero en recuperación —dijo con una sonrisa, aunque tenía las marcas de unas ojeras.

«Que bien, ¡por lo menos una cara conocida!» Sonrió por su buena suerte, pero luego abrió los ojos con sorpresa al sentir una presión en sus labios. «¿¡QUÉ?!»

Tonomachi lo había besado, así que le metió un puñetazo y se salió de la cama con un movimiento ninja.

—¿¡Qué estás haciendo?!

—¿¡Qué estás haciendo tú, Shiori?! —preguntó el otro bastante triste y adolorido por el puñetazo.

—¿¡Shiori?! —preguntó él, bastante preocupado, revivió la pesadilla que Miku le hizo vivir—. ¡No digas eso! ¡No digas eso, no digas ese nombre, Tonomachi!

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Ese es tu nombre, Shiori Takamiya! —dijo al señalarla, fue ahí cuando la chica se miró y descubrió su femenino cuerpo al tocarse—. ¡Oye! N-No deberías tocarte así en frente de tu novio…

Shiori al escuchar eso se quedó estático, por lo que se fue de espaldas y se desmayó.

—¡Shioriiiiiiii!

Cuando Shiori se volvió a despertar, esta vez lo miraban tres mujeres de distintas edades, una era su hermanita Mana Takamiya, estaba tal y como la recordaba, la otra era una mujer de ojos color miel, mirada seria, cabello castaño atado en una cola de caballo y a otra rubia muy conocida.

—¡Nee-sama! ¿Estás bien? ¡Me dijeron que despertaste!

—No le grites, acaba de despertar —dijo la mujer castaña y le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Mana, quien se quejó un poco del dolor—. ¿Estás bien, Shiori-san?

—Shiori-san, tranquila, todo está bien, ya estás recuperada y por fin has despertado —dijo la mujer rubia, un poco aliviada—. Pero aún hay mucho que hacer.

«¿¡Ellen?! ¡Esto no puede ser!» Shiori les vio con cara de terror, así que se volvió a desmayar.

—¡Nee-sama!

—¡Shiori-san!

Shidou volvió a aparecer con Kurumi, quién le dijo que dejara de perder el tiempo y le metió una cachetada para que despertara de nuevo, viendo la luz blanca molesta, por tercera vez.

—Busca a Wescott —dijo Kurumi a su lado, pero cuando él volteó, no había nadie.

«Cierto, tengo que encontrar a ese maldito». Shiori se levantó, pero se sentía extrañamente ligera en este nuevo cuerpo, no solo era joven y atlético, sino que era el de una chica, por lo que era menos pesada. «No entiendo nada, pero no tengo opción, si quiero liberarme de esto, debo encontrar a Wescott».

La jovencita corrió por las instalaciones militares y altamente tecnológicas en las que se encontraba, se parecía un poco al Fraxinus, pero solo un poco. Todos con los que se topaba, le saludaban y le felicitaban por haberse recuperado, además de que le trataban con mucho respeto.

—Encuentra a Wescott —dijo Kurumi a su lado, pero de nuevo, al voltear, no la encontró.

«¡Ya lo sé!».

—Y sé amable, tú eres Shiori-san ahora.

«¡Ya lo sé!». Pensó con mucha molestia.

En una de esas encontró a Origami, por lo que se sintió un poco en confianza, así que detuvo su correr.

—Shiori-san, era cierto que despertaste, ¡me alegro! —dijo al abrazarla con fuerza y felicidad—. Pensé que era tarde cuando llegamos a ayudarte con el líder de los espíritus, aunque debe ser gracias al nuevo modelo de realizador.

«¿Líder de los espíritus? ¿Hay más espíritus y alguien los tiene bajo su control?» Pensó bastante preocupado, era mucha información, se sentía un ignorante.

—Sí, ya estoy bien, ¿sabes dónde puedo encontrar a… Wescott? —preguntó un poco insegura—. Necesito hablar con él… Es urgente.

—Sí, de hecho, antes trataron de despertarte cuando te desmayaste, es Wescott que necesita hablar con todas, hay buenas noticias y tiene un plan para darles caza a los espíritus.

—¿Qué? —preguntó preocupada, pensando en Tohka—. P-Pero… ¿No sería suficiente con acabar con su líder?

—Sobre todo con su líder —dijo Origami muy seria y con algo de repudio—. Él es quien te dejó así, ¿no lo recuerdas? Satou Matsuo, líder de los espíritus y el más fuerte de todos ellos.

Shiori se mostró bastante confundida, pero Origami entró a un cuarto donde estaban las demás hechiceras de antes, además de Wescott, sin embargo, Shiori se quedó con una ceja arqueada.

«¿Y ese quién es?»

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí esta parte, ya veremos cómo se desarrolla esto en el siguiente capítulo. Nos vemos.**


	14. Chapter 13

**¡Hola a todos! Vengo con un nuevo capítulo que espero les guste mucho, esta vez no tengo mucho que decir, ya que no ha habido un review ni nada, así que, por esta vez, debo decir que es bueno tener continuación tan rápido.**

 **Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

 **Joven y atrapado**

 **Capítulo 13: Castigo divino. Parte 3.**

Shiori estaba atónita, había recibido mucha información que, de no estar ahí, viendo el momento, no se la creería de nadie, ni siquiera de su propia hermana, pero parece que lo encargado por Kurumi empezaba a tener más sentido.

Sin embargo, esto no le agradó, se sentía en el equipo equivocado, apoyando a los malos, pero el oír de este líder de los espíritus en verdad le cambió la perspectiva, un poco, a toda esta locura.

Como ella solo había visto como Origami entraba a la sala de juntas, la puerta eléctrica se había cerrado sola, así que se volvió a abrir gracias a la mujer de cabello castaño que había visto antes, cuando despertó por segunda vez.

—Shiori-san, no te puedes quedar ahí, Wescott-sama te necesita en esta próxima operación, ¿o es que acaso quieres que los espíritus sigan ahí afuera, tratando de destruirnos? —preguntó de forma dura y mirándole con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Ah, perdón… —Se disculpó un poco confundida y sintiéndose fuera de lugar, pero decidió entrar a pasos lentos.

Lo hizo con cuidado, viendo a sus "compañeras" hechiceras, aunque realmente la única compañera de verdad era Mana, su hermanita menor, de ahí, se dio cuenta de que vio a rostros conocidos y desconocidos.

Pero una vez vio a Wescott, vestido con un traje negro, muy formal y presentable, se enfocó en él, y tal vez fue por eso que el hombre miró a Shiori y sonrió levemente.

—Shiori-san, me alegro que estés aquí, creí que casi te perdíamos —dijo un poco aliviado, algo que nunca había visto en este hombre, así como su tono era diferente al que siempre demostraba—. Ahora que estás aquí, el plan que tengo podría funcionar, después de todo, te enfrentaste a Satou Matsuo, líder de los espíritus, y regresaste a salvo.

Isaac Wescott era un tipo duro, frío, ruin y calculador, y a pesar de eso, hoy parecía demostrar una cara por completo diferente a la que tenía en su memoria, después de años de sufrimiento que este hombre le causó en su vida y a la de Tohka también.

No tenía ningún buen recuerdo de él, así que su imagen de este hombre chocó con la imagen que estaba viendo ahora, así que Shiori no dijo nada y se acercó un poco más a las demás, rodeando una mesa, pero que era más que una mesa, era un panel que mostraba un mapa de forma digital.

—Shiori-san, ¿estás segura que te sientes bien? —preguntó otra mujer que no había visto hasta ahora, pero que recordaba.

—Ah… Sí, Jessica… san. —La mujer arqueó una ceja, pero Shiori se sentía demasiada distante, así que solo se rascó la cabeza—. Estoy bien. Bueno, ¿qué es lo que necesitas de mí?

La pregunta obviamente era para Wescott, pero este se extrañó un poco de verla actuar tan extraña, ni siquiera mencionaba su nombre ni le veía directamente.

—Bien, antes que nada, que hayas regresado de esa pelea se debe a que tu hermanita te salvó la vida, de haber quedado ahí, los espíritus te pudieron haber atrapado y utilizado como cebo para atraernos y elaborar una emboscada —explicó mirándola seriamente—. Además, el traje de batalla que usaste fue el modelo Omega, ¿cómo te atreviste a portarlo? Aún no estaba listo y quedó destrozado, por no decir, casi inoperable.

—Ah, bueno, yo… —Shiori no sabía cómo defenderse, no recordaba nada porque no pertenecía a ese mundo, pero eso nadie debería saberlo.

—¡No tiene la culpa! —dijo Mana, apresuradamente—. Nee-sama utilizó ese modelo porque yo sabía de su existencia, sabía que yo llegaría a usarlo una vez estuviera listo, pero lo necesitábamos, ese maldito con la ayuda de una espíritu, estaban manipulando a un gran número de personas con solo usar la voz, no activaron la alarma y éramos las únicas que nos enteramos.

—Cierto —contestó la mujer de cabello castaño y dio un paso al frente, agachando la cabeza.

—¿Mio-san? —Wescott se impresionó un poco por esa acción.

—Yo les envíe las capsulas de sus unidades de combate en cuanto me contactaron, y como le expliqué en el informe, hubo bajas humanas, Wescott-sama.

Shiori abrió grandemente los ojos, no tenía idea de que espíritu podría tener unos poderes tan increíbles, él solo había conocido a Tohka y a Kotori como espíritus, pero aquí parecía haber más de dos y desconocidos para él.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué un espíritu mataría humanos? No tiene sentido, ¿estás hablando de verdad de civiles? —preguntó rápidamente la chica, no podía creerlo y sus demás compañeras no lo podían creer—. ¿¡Por qué harían eso?!

—Nee-sama, ¿no recuerdas lo que pasó? —preguntó Mana, acercándose a ella para tomarla de los hombros—. Nee-sama, no hubo nada que pudiéramos hacer… Apenas pudimos huir, solo éramos nosotras, involucrar a más…

—Mana…

Shiori fue abrazada por su hermana con fuerza, tanto que retrocedió un paso, estaban en frente de todos, la mayor no pudo hacer nada más que corresponder.

—Lo importante es que están a salvo, Shiori-san, pareces afectada por la pelea, pero ¿recuerdas algo de la pelea? —preguntó Wescott—. Era un modelo casi terminado, no habíamos hecho pruebas con él, pero tú te adelantaste… Así que, ¿funcionó?

—No recuerdo nada, lo siento —respondió sinceramente, fue ahí cuando Mana se separó de ella y sonrió un poco.

—Era increíble, más rápido que poderoso, aunque no estaba nada equipado, apenas y tenía una espada láser, pero Nee-sama supo aprovecharlo, es mucho más balanceado y resistentes que otras unidades de combate. Si no fuera porque…

La emoción de Mana desapareció al agachar la cabeza, recordando como Satou había roto el brazo derecho de su hermana, mientras ella estaba entre escombros de un edificio, con el rostro ensangrentado, viendo como ese chico fuerte y malvado, tenía a su hermana al borde del colapso.

Con solo el brazo izquierdo no podía hacer nada, su armadura estaba dañada, pero si no fuera superior a las otras, no hubiera soportado cuando Satou le dio de golpes y golpes en el torso, enfocándose en las costillas, destrozando la armadura con sus golpes hasta romperle las costillas de su hermana, mientras la oía gritar de dolor.

—¿Mana?

—Si no hubiera sido por esa armadura… Estarías muerta, Nee-sama.

Shiori se quedó paralizada, pero sus pupilas temblaban, nada de esto era igual ni cercano a lo que conocía, Kurumi tenía razón en lo que le dijo, ahora todo empezaba a tomar algo de sentido y su mente se llenaba de preocupaciones.

«Es oficial, Shiori-san no recuerda nada de esa pelea, tan solo hay que ver cómo reacciona, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. Mucho menos sabe cuantos días estuvo en la zona de recuperación, incluso tu hermanita estuvo días ahí». Pensó Ellen al ver a ambas hermanas y después vio a Wescott, preocupado. «Sé que esperabas más de la persona que usó el realizador, pero me alegro que no hayas esperado tanto por su opinión».

—Y es por eso… —Wescott llamó la atención de todas—. Que hemos logrado reparar y completar la unidad Omega que usaste, Shiori-san. Y vamos a producir más, aunque se necesitan muchos recursos que no tenemos en estos momentos.

—¿En serio? ¿Más de esos modelos?

—Así es. —Wescott mostró el modelo Omega en el panel, era una armadura de cuerpo completo, pegada al cuerpo, de color gris oscuro, con propulsores en la parte superior de la espalda y en la planta de los pies—. En unos días más, estará lista otra de estas unidades, pero al mismo tiempo, necesitamos darnos prisa, por fin hemos encontrado la base de operaciones de los espíritus, o al menos, donde duermen.

—¿Quién usará la otra unidad? —preguntó Mio, viendo con asombro todas las cualidades que tenía ese realizador, así como las demás, excepto Shiori y Ellen.

Wescott miró a Ellen y estaba a punto de hablar, pero calló y vio a otro lado.

—Yo lo haré, Mio-san.

—¿Ellen?

—Isaac, soy la más experimentada y la más fuerte de este continente, esto no está a discusión.

«¿Dijo… Isaac?» Shiori quedó viendo el rostro del hombre bien vestido, de nuevo lo veía serio, pero un poco preocupado también, negó levemente con la cabeza.

—Debo ser yo, Isaac.

Shiori se quedó viendo a sus dos enemigos más grandes, nunca les había preocuparse así el uno por el otro, más bien, por ninguna persona, más que por sí mismos. Ambos eran egoístas, ruines y malas personas, se preguntaba por qué aquí no, ¿era por qué él no había nacido?

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. —Todos vieron a Shiori esta vez—. Eso no importa ahora, ¿cuál es el plan? ¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer, Wescott-san?

Fue raro para todos que le llamara con ese honorifico, pero ante su seriedad y compromiso, lo dejó pasar.

—Como sabemos, los espíritus habían actuado en diferentes partes del continente, incluso del otro lado del mundo, en USA también hubo terremotos espaciales, habían actuado de forma individual. —El panel cambió a mostrar una casa bastante grande, a las afueras de la ciudad, uno que se le hizo parecido a Shiori—. Las cosas ahora son diferentes desde que apareció ese espíritu conocido como Satou Matsuo. Aquí, justamente en esta casa, hay una gran concentración de energía, la hemos vigilado por un día, pero las lecturas nos muestran picos altos y también inexistentes en ocasiones, sospecho que los espíritus no se la pasan todo el día ahí, sin embargo, no se le ve salir a nadie, ni tampoco entrar.

—¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que tengan un medio de transportación que no sepamos?

—No, más creo que se trata de un espíritu que tiene una habilidad así —dijo Ellen con una mano en la barbilla—. Pero ahora que lo pienso, no sabemos cuántos espíritus conocidos y desconocidos estén ahí.

—Por eso y si las lecturas siguen demostrando el patrón de hasta ahora, necesito que las embosquen, esta vez ustedes cinco estarán en un solo escuadrón, no será de forma separada como antes, tampoco llevaran a tantas hechiceras con ustedes, no planeo llevar la guerra a una gran casa donde se supone vive una familia, pero deben estar…

—Espera, ¿dijiste cinco? —preguntó Ellen, mirándole fijamente—. Somos seis.

—No, Ellen, son cinco y no estarás en esa operación.

—¿Qué? —Abrió más grande los ojos y todas le quedaron viendo, sintiendo la tensión entre ambos.

—Wescott-sama, salvo su mejor opinión, realmente es muy necesario que Ellen-sama esté con nosotras, en caso de no ser un error y si somos superadas en número o tan solo igualadas, no hay garantía en que podamos sobrevivir ante tantos espíritus —explicó Jessica, firme y seria—. Y realmente me siento más segura si ella está en el equipo también.

—Lo tendré en mente —respondió sin ganas, sorprendiendo a todas, pero solo Ellen se sentía molesta por la decisión de su jefe—. De todas formas, siguen siendo cinco y por ahora, vayan a descansar, después se prepararán para la misión. Pueden retirarse.

—Sí, señor… —dijo Jessica, algo derrotada, así como las demás.

Shiori estuvo a punto de quedarse, pero fue jalada por Mana del brazo y le negó con la cabeza, ya que Shiori estaba perdida observando como Ellen no se movió ni un musculo y al final, se quedó ahí dentro con Wescott.

—Nee-sama, no nos debemos meter ahí, es mejor que hablen solos.

—¿P-Por qué? —preguntó bastante interesada—. Ellen-san es muy fuerte, lo sé muy bien, sin su ayuda, esa misión podría ser… un suicidio.

—Lo sé, es la mejor hechicera de todas, tiene mucha experiencia y es muy habilidosa, gracias a ella hemos sobrevivido al ataque de esas gemelas y también es la única que se ha enfrentado a Princess sola.

«¿¡Tohka?!» Ahora Shidou estaba muy interesado en todo esto, parece que su terror era oficial: se tendría que enfrentar a su esposa, la mujer que amaba.

Amabas chicas empezaron a caminar lejos de la sala de juntas, aunque Shiori más seguía a Mana que otra cosa.

—¿Por qué no la quiere en nuestro equipo si es tan fuerte?

—Es precisamente por eso, Nee-sama.

—¿Uh?

—No debería sorprenderte, aunque entiendo que estés así después de esa pelea, tal vez debas hacerte un chequeo médico ahora mismo.

—Sí, tal vez, pero antes, dime qué es lo que pasa entre ellos dos, realmente creo que deberíamos tener el apoyo de Ellen-san en esta misión.

—Ellen es muy fuerte, en USA tienen su propio as, nosotros tenemos a Ellen para todo este continente, y solo hay que ver cuántas veces ha salvado hechiceras de un terrible final, es un gran peso el que carga encima, ¿entiendes? —preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque Shiori no sabía la razón—. Y cuándo eres una de las mejores como ella, empiezas a saber cosas que otros no, Nee-sama.

—Creo entender, pero en serio la necesitamos…

—Pero hay alguien que la necesita más, y aún es muy pequeño. —Shiori le volteó a ver con mucha sorpresa, Mana sonrió un poco más—. ¿Ya no lo recuerdas? Una vez la cachamos con su niño, tú entiendes esta situación mejor que yo, Nee-sama, incluso me dijiste esa vez que deberíamos ser más fuertes que nunca para que Ellen no tenga que arriesgar tanto su vida por nosotras.

«Ellen-san… ¿Es… mamá?» Shiori se detuvo y se quedó muy sorprendido, tanto que pensó que este sería el tercer desmayo en el día.

—Aunque no digas nada, solo muy pocas personas saben que ese niño es el hijo de Ellen y Wescott-sama, es tan importante para ellos que lo ocultan de todos, de hecho, Wescott-sama no usa su anillo, tampoco Ellen, ¿o acaso les has visto alguna vez usarlo?

—Ah… La verdad no me he dado cuenta —respondió aún en shock.

—Será mejor que te hagas el chequeo pronto, pareces muy confundida y mañana de seguro estaremos entrenando, o al menos tú podrás usar el nuevo modelo Omega, ¡suena tan genial como se ve!

* * *

Shiori se hizo el chequeo médico, pero estaba perfectamente, así que decidió ir a comer algo, al parecer la base de la DEM tenía hasta cafetería, ahí se encontró a su mejor amigo Tonomachi, aunque aquí era su novio.

Shiori sonrió nostálgicamente, porque era su amigo y ahora se daba cuenta de que debía estar muerto de miedo al verla llena de heridas que ni recuerda, ni sabe. Era la única cara conocida, además de Mana, que parecía no haber cambiado en nada, así que lo abrazó por la espalda.

—¡Hey! —dijo él con una sonrisa—. Sí que te tardaste tu tiempo en regresar en ti.

—Siento que no te he visto en años, Tonomachi —dijo con nostalgia, desde que se había casado con Tohka, no lo había visto más por el trabajo y el estrés.

—N-No exageres, Shiori —dijo un poco sonrojado, ella se sentó a su lado y le puso su mano en su hombro para verlo con cierta culpa—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Lo siento, no debí de haberte golpeado así. ¿Qué haces aún aquí? Deberías estar en casa, y dudo que te dejen estar más tiempo en este lugar.

—Si no fueras mi novia, no podría ni haber entrado, ¿sabes? —Luego agachó un poco la cabeza—. Shiori… Tú no naciste para esto…

Shiori se quedó un poco sorprendida al verlo así, entendía la situación, entendía que tal vez lo mejor era abandonar, o eso es lo que él quería, pero al voltear se encontró con Kurumi, quién le negó con la cabeza una vez y desapareció.

«Lo siento, Tonomachi, aunque creo… que lo correcto es darte la razón, Shiori no te la daría, amigo».

Lo abrazó con fuerza y después de un rato, ambos comieron juntos.

El joven se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla, Shiori no se puso homófoba ante ese gesto, era completamente maduro en el cuerpo de una chica y entendía lo que su amigo sentía, entendía que él no podía hacer nada, más que apoyarla y sufrir cuando la veía herida, o sin despertar por todo un día, y tal vez cosas peores.

* * *

«Que día». Pensó al estar acostada en su cama, en un cuarto que compartía con Mana, no era tan grande y no había muchas cosas, ya era de noche y ahora meditaba todo lo sucedido.

La imagen de Ellen y Wescott llegó a su mente en esos momentos, se la pasó recordando como le hicieron la vida de cuadritos en su pasado, recordó todas las veces que estuvo a punto de morir por culpa de Ellen, recordó todo el sufrimiento que le hicieron pasar.

—Te dije que todo iba a cambiar, Shidou-san.

«Ya lo sé». Cerró los ojos. «Pero no creí que tanto y quisiera saberlo. Saber qué ha pasado aquí y que puedo hacer».

—Bueno, si eso va a ayudarte…

«Lo hará, Kurumi. Por favor».

Shidou entonces pudo recordar fragmentos de una vida que nunca había vivido, pero que le causaron sangrado de la nariz por tanta información, así como tristeza.

Recordó como después de algunos años en el orfanato, no eran adoptados juntos, así que lloraban al tratar de ser separados, por lo que nunca se los llevaron por un buen rato.

Un día llegó Ellen junto con Wescott, y fueron presentados a la pareja como niños problema, y se los llevaron. Por unos años fue todo normal, pero más temprano que tarde los entrenaron.

Fue duro, pero les vendieron la idea de que serían heroínas de este mundo si protegían a la humanidad de los espíritus, y aunque era totalmente cierto, en ese momento no veían el peligro de esto, así que se esforzaron mucho.

Habían entrenado sus cuerpos no solo para el combate, sino para aguantar el proceso de convertirse en hechiceras, no tuvieron elección, pero estaban emocionadas por ser parte de algo tan grande y por una buena causa.

A los 16 años, Shiori Takamiya iba a la preparatoria Raizen junto con sus compañeras de escuadrón, Mana estaba en otro porque era más joven, y ahí es donde se reencontró con su único amigo: Tonomachi Hiroto.

Recordó lindos momentos entre ambos y que eran en su mayoría interrumpidos porque ella era una hechicera, y tenía responsabilidades más importantes que pasar tiempo con amigos.

Aun así, el chico terminó dándose cuenta, por sus heridas inexplicables, que ella estaba sufriendo o metida en algo peligroso, así que decidió hacerle frente y ser directo, haciendo que Shiori se quebrara y confiara en él para contarle todo.

Se convirtieron en pareja, pero Shidou vio en su mente todas esas veces en las que peleaba contra los espíritus, todas las heridas que tenía que aguantar, todas las veces en las que Tonomachi no podía hacer nada más que pedirle que se cuidara un poco más, porque no quería que muriera.

Shidou derramó una lágrima, así como siguió sangrando de la nariz.

Recordó muchas más cosas, tanto bonitas como desgraciadas.

Recordó la pelea que tuvo con el líder de los espíritus e hizo una mueca de dolor al ver como le retó a que le detuviera, ella se lanzó a pelear, pero con tronar los dedos, la chica espíritu le ordenó a los 100 hombres que estaban ahí reunidos que empezaran a matarse.

Shiori apretó las sabanas al recordar eso y apretó los dientes.

En su mente todo era como una película en la que veía a las personas que quería proteger, matarse por ordenes de ese maldito. Mana intentó lo que pudo para detenerlos, pero se le fueron encima, y mientras ella estaba peleando con Satou, este aprovechó un momento para destruir un edificio cercano que se le fue encima a esas personas y a Mana.

Justo en ese momento de desesperación y derrota por todos los muertos, Shiori atacó con todas sus fuerzas, pero Satou terminó rompiéndole el brazo y dándole una paliza, después todo se volvió oscuro.

Shiori derramó varias lágrimas más, Kurumi estaba acostada a su lado y la abrazó.

—Lo siento, Shidou-san —dijo en voz baja y acariciando su cabeza—. Sé que no es nada fácil, te he observado desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo, así que… Aunque un poco imposible, creo que puedo entenderte.

—Kurumi… —Shiori se alejó un poco de ella, Kurumi le tomó de las manos y le sonrió un poco.

—Tú fuiste un héroe para Tohka y para tu hermanita. —Tocó su cabeza con una mano—. Ahora se un héroe aquí.

Luego despareció y ella se limpió las lágrimas, seguía triste, pero se quedó dormida pensando en esas palabras finales.

"Ahora se un héroe aquí".


	15. Chapter 14

**¡Hola a todos! No tiene mucho que subí un capítulo nuevo, pero es que la verdad me gusta por dónde va esto, así que espero que a ustedes también. Creo que el siguiente capítulo será la parte final del castigo divino impuesto por Nia.**

 **Lykan-GTX, muchas gracias por volver a leer esta historia, realmente no logré ningún equilibrio, estoy de vacaciones y por eso me ves aquí, dando todo, de hecho, reprobé una materia de una forma injusta, es una historia larga, pero ni modos, no pude hacer nada.**

 **A veces la vida premia a otros y a ti no, pero a veces la vida lo premia a uno y a otros no, así que no importa.**

 **Espero que les guste este capítulo y nos vemos en el siguiente.**

* * *

 **Joven y atrapado**

 **Capítulo 14: Castigo divino. Parte 4**

Había sido un héroe en su mundo, en su realidad, en la dimensión donde sí había nacido, aquí se sentía un extraño en todo, un desconocido y extranjero en una tierra tan llena de problemas, una en la que se le pedía cosas casi imposibles.

Era una chica defensora de la humanidad, tenía que hacer equipo con las personas que conoció como enemigos; personas malvadas y frías con él y con todo quien simpatizó con los espíritus, aunque aquí parecían tener razones válidas para ser cómo eran, y tampoco eran tan malos. Tenía que enfrentarse con ese líder tan poderoso que tenía a su mando más de dos espíritus, entre ellas, su esposa, la mujer que amaba más en todo el mundo.

Y aún con todo esto, se le pedía a Shidou Itsuka que fuera un héroe una vez más, se le pedía hacer una misión suicida con personas que apenas y podía conocer como del mismo "equipo".

Sin embargo, ¿había otra cosa que podía hacer?

—Bien, Shiori-san, Ellen-sama.

—¡Sí! —Contestaron ambas al dar un paso en frente de Mio.

—Tenemos poco tiempo para llevar acabo la misión de emboscada contra los espíritus, ustedes dos han sido designadas para usar el modelo Omega, el cual les exige mucho más a sus cuerpos. Necesitaran velocidad, fuerza, resistencia de campeonas, ¡y no tenemos tiempo! —dijo con seriedad—. Ese traje los matará antes que puedan volar con él, ya saben de qué está equipado y de qué está hecho. Sin embargo, no hay más unidades, ni más tiempo, así que su rutina ha sido planeada y será aplicada a partir de este momento, y no hay descansos.

Mio se paró en frente de Shiori, ella se puso un tanto nerviosa, realmente todo parecía muy militar y muy serio.

—Olvídate de la escuela, Shiori-san. Ya retomarás ese tiempo después.

—Entendido...

—No te escuché.

—¡Entendido! —respondió con más fuerza, luego Mio se volvió hacia Ellen, pero no demostró ningún sentimiento.

—Ya sabes lo que estás haciendo y tú lo pediste, Ellen-sama, así que espero des tu mejor esfuerzo.

—Así será —dijo con completa confianza y en voz alta.

—¡Bien!

"Sé un héroe" le dijo Kurumi, y aunque no quisiera y tenía mucho de no tener este tipo de preocupaciones y de no hacer estas cosas, debía probarlo. Por suerte el cuerpo que tenía ahora estaba trabajado para la rutina de ejercicio que le hicieron hacer, pero cuando llegó el trabajo con las pesas.

—La armadura es bastante pesada, ya que es de cuerpo completo y de material pesado y resistente —decía Mio mientras veía a ambas levantar pesas.

—Ugh… —dijo Shiori al ver como sus brazos temblaban al levantar la barra metálica con pesas que daban un tamaño total de 180 kilos—. Ah… Ugh…

La misma la tenía Ellen, pero iba más repeticiones que Shiori, sin embargo, sus brazos estaban en las mismas.

Después de algo de tiempo, completaron las cincuenta repeticiones, pero luego también tuvieron que levantar ese mismo peso desde el suelo hasta alzar los brazos, cosa que no fue fácil.

—Ah… Ah… —Amabas mujeres estaban seriamente cansadas y adoloridas de los brazos y de las piernas.

—Mañana harán ochenta y no cincuenta como hoy.

«Esta mujer está loca».

—Ahora vayan a bañarse y nos veremos en la zona de combate.

«Sí, está bien loca».

* * *

En la zona de combate, usaban sus unidades de batalla, pero después de esa rutina ambas no podían levantar tantos los brazos ni estirar tanto las piernas, sin embargo, sus oponentes eran robots por lo que no fue tan difícil.

—Bien, derrotaron a todos los robots.

—S-Sí, eso… ¿Quiere decir que… podemos descansar, Mio-san? —preguntó Shiori, se había sentado en el suelo y una pierna le temblaba.

—No tenemos tiempo —respondió seriamente—. ¿Lo puedes hacer o no?

Ellen también volteó a verla, estaba un poco preocupada, pero Shiori agachó la cabeza, realmente no podía decir no, aunque estaba camino al colapso. Desde el cuarto de control, Mana y las demás veían el entrenamiento intensivo al que tenían que enfrentarse, veían el sufrimiento de sus compañeras.

—Mio-san, tal vez esto es dema…

—¡No! No… —dijo Shiori al levantarse y se paró recta como pudo—. Estoy bien, puedo continuar, puedo hacerlo.

—Bien. —Mio entonces se quitó la unidad de combate, todas en el cuarto de control se preguntaban por qué—. Sé que con los espíritus hay que andar con cuidado, pero con esta nueva unidad de combate podrán acercarse mucho más, tendrán más fuerza, velocidad y resistencia, la batalla a corto alcance podrá darse sin mucho problema. Además, el enemigo siempre aprovecha para destruir nuestras armas e incluso nuestros brazos.

Shiori recordó la pelea que tuvo con Satou, así que agachó un poco la cabeza.

—Así que ahora practicaremos batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, quítense las unidades de batalla. Pelearán contra mí, ya que estoy mejor instruida en combate que ustedes.

Una vez fuera la armadura, Ellen fue la primera en enfrentarse a mano desnuda con su compañera, pero ahí encontró su debilidad, no era tan habilidosa cuerpo a cuerpo, por lo que, con una serie de llaves y puñetazos certeros, la dejaron en el suelo, jalando aire después de un golpe a la tráquea.

—¿Estás bien, Ellen-sama? —preguntó al estar de pie a su lado—. ¿Ellen-sama?

—Sí… Estoy… Bien —dijo con dificultad al tomarse el cuello, tenía sangre saliendo de su nariz, así como un moretón en la mejilla.

—¿Puedes continuar o no?

—Sí… —respondió respirando con dificultad, pero Mio siguió viéndole seriamente.

—¿Puedes seguir o no? —preguntó con un tono más rudo al ver que no se levantaba, ni siquiera lo estaba intentando.

—Ahh… —dijo con pesadez y dificultad al ponerse de pie y retomar su pose de guardia—. Estoy lista.

Mio tan solo al escucharlo, se lanzó de nuevo contra ella con un puñetazo listo, pero lo que hizo en realidad fue darle una barrida con las piernas, haciéndola caer, además de atraparla con sus piernas, aunque eso le causó una caída que terminó aprovechando, porque le soltó un golpe con la parte superior del puño justo en el estómago.

—¡Ahh! —gritó al escupir sangre por la boca también, Mio le ayudó a levantarse para alejarla del centro—. Ugh…

—Descansa, tampoco se trata de dañarte, tenemos una pelea que debemos ganar, y tú eres parte de ese triunfo, Ellen-san. —La rubia asintió con la cabeza y Mio fue al centro para ver a Shiori—. Ahora es tu turno, ven contra mí con todo lo que puedas.

Shiori intentó pelear como si tuviera la fuerza de su esposa, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que no tenía nada de estar, aunque sus movimientos fueron buenos, las contras de Mio le dieron la victoria, además de que seguía atacando ferozmente una vez conectaba con un golpe, se le venía encima mucho más.

* * *

Su torso fue el más afectado, tanto así que después de recuperarse un poco, de comer y beber, salieron a correr por la ciudad, llegó un momento en el que Shiori terminó vomitando por tanto esfuerzo, Ellen no era tan joven, así que terminó en las mismas.

Sin embargo, Mio que había peleado contra ambas, también estaba corriendo junto con ellas, y ambas fueron sorprendidas con la resistencia que tenía.

—No nos iremos hasta completar el circuito —dijo un poco agitada—. Esto ya es lo último, ¿o es que no pueden hacerlo? ¿Pueden hacerlo o no?

«Maldición, estoy exhausto». Pensó Shiori sentada un poco lejos de su vómito, pero al ver a otro lado, vio a Kurumi quien le estaba haciendo señas de que se levantara.

—¡No escuché ningún silbato, Shidou-san! —dijo Kurumi desde su lejanía y le sonrió un poco—. ¡Eres más joven, vamos! ¡Sé un héroe aquí también!

«Mio-san posee la resistencia y habilidad que se necesita para usar el modelo Omega. Es en ella en quién estabas pensando, ¿no es así, Isaac?» Pensó Ellen jalando aire al ver a Mio desde el suelo, había discutido con Wescott para poder realizar la misión, pero ahora conocía sus debilidades en el asunto.

Los ojos púrpuras de Ellen se dilataron un poco y frunció el ceño hacia Mio, mientras se levantaba, tomó del brazo a Shiori, quién le miró atónita y sorprendida, pero logró que ambas se levantaran.

—Es difícil, no imposible… —susurró para sí misma.

«Ellen». Shiori sonrió un poco y se puso seria también. «No puedo rendirme aún».

«Voy a superarte, Mio-san, eliminaré todas esas debilidades que Isaac vio en mí y no en ti».

—Bien, aún así lo preguntaré una vez más: ¿pueden hacer esto o no?

—¡Sí! —respondieron ambas.

Esta pregunta Mio se las hizo cada vez que estaban por darse por vencidas con el entrenamiento, este cada vez fue más pesado, hasta que, en menos de diez días, lograron acostumbrarse a la mitad, así como aprendieron a pelear mejor y hasta tener una cierta relación entre ellas de competencia, siendo Ellen la número uno, superando a Shiori.

Ahora Shidou entendía porque esta mujer era la mejor hechicera de la DEM. Y por primera vez, lo sentía como algo bueno.

* * *

Hasta que después de 14 días en los que todos trabajaron muy duro, la unidad Omega de Ellen se completó y llegó la noche en la que llevarían acabo la misión de emboscada, por lo que ahora estaban todas listas, a punto de salir de la nave por la puerta trasera para enfrentarse a los espíritus.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Nee-sama? —preguntó Mana al ver solo los ojos, la nariz y la boca de su hermana, su casco tenía un visor de forma de T para que pudiera ver.

—Un poco pesada, pro no es algo que no pueda controlar.

—No hay nadie aquí mejor protegida que ustedes, Shiori-san, Ellen-sama —comentó Origami, lista para el combate—. Tienen equipado un realizador médico para heridas serias, pero no te hará sentir menos el dolor, así como el realizador de protección, el invisible que usamos en la nave para no ser vistos por los espíritus y de ojos curiosos, incluso el realizador que potencia el territorio.

—En verdad es una maravilla —dijo Ellen, un poco feliz por el trabajo de su pareja, pero tenía la sensación de que esto no sería suficiente—. Por eso iremos primero nosotras a investigar la situación, una vez tengamos información suficiente de cuantos espíritus hay, entraremos en batalla y ustedes también lo harán, a mí señal.

—Entendido —dijeron todas las hechiceras.

* * *

Ellen y Shiori aterrizaron afuera de la gran casa, era ya de madrugada, no esperaban que alguien estuviera despierto ahora y Wescott les informó que la energía era baja en estos momentos, así que posiblemente había un solo espíritu o varios, pero estaban durmiendo o en malas condiciones.

—Shiori-san, yo entraré, tu espera afuera, ellos no esperan que hayan dos de nosotras con esta armadura, en cuanto la pelea venga hacia aquí, será el momento en el que te descubras, recuerda que la invisibilidad solo durará hasta que seamos golpeados o hagamos un movimiento muy brusco —dijo desde el comunicador y quitó de la espalda su nueva arma que tenía la forma de un rifle de asalto tecnológico: un Blaster—. Espera aquí y presta mucha atención.

—Entendido. —Shiori sacó también su Blaster y siguió invisible, así como Ellen, quien entró en la casa con cautela.

Ellen se encontró con una casa bastante bonita, con todas las luces apagadas y sin escuchar ni un ruido, así que decidió aprovechar la tecnología que le brindaba el casco, activó el visor de calor y se puso a ver en todas partes mientras se movía lentamente.

«Así que sí están aquí». Pensó al ver tres cuerpos, justo encima suyo, dormir en el mismo sitio, así como otras habitaciones tenían otras personas, y para su suerte, una dormía abajo. «Ahora debo asegurarme que este lugar está claramente habitado por espíritus».

Ellen fue al cuarto indicado y desactivó el visor de calor para encontrarse con una chica de unos 14 años vestida con un pijama rosa, tenía cabello largo de color rojo, así como piel blanca.

La reconoció de inmediato y cerró los ojos por unos momentos. Luego los abrió y se guardó su Blaster detrás de la espalda, para después preparar ambos brazos para su ataque.

De la parte superior del brazo, sobresalió una espada láser que parecía un aguijón, así que se lo enterró sin piedad y con velocidad en el corazón, tapándole la boca al espíritu para que no hiciera ni un ruido, la chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa y dolor, solo para quedar en la cama, llena de sangre que provenía de su pecho.

—Efreet está aquí y hay más espíritus de los que recuerdo, la mayoría se encuentra en el piso de arriba, ya he neutralizado por ahora a Efreet, pero no durará mucho —explicó Ellen desde su comunicador mientras le ponía un pequeño dispositivo en el hoyo que le hizo en el pecho—. Y esta bomba que he puesto ahora en donde debería estar su corazón, tampoco va a durar mucho.

—Espera, Ellen —dijo Wescott al tener una idea—. Esta vez será el turno de Shiori-san, Efreet es demasiado peligrosa para solo dejarle una bomba, eso solo les dará unos minutos más, y si son más espíritus, ella necesita ser neutralizada por completo, usa el Territory en ella.

—Pero si hago eso tendré que quedarme aquí y no podré ayudar a Shiori-san.

—Dejar a ella libre le dará la ventaja a nuestro enemigo, y si Shiori-san atrae la pelea afuera, tendremos la ventaja del elemento sorpresa.

Ellen asintió a la idea, por lo que activó el Territory en toda la cama, por lo que ahora Efreet no podría moverse, eso dejaba las cosas más complicadas para Shiori, pero tendría que hacerlo.

* * *

Shiori una vez escuchó que era su turno de ir a acabar con al menos un espíritu de forma silenciosa en el piso superior de la casa, fue hacia su objetivo con ayuda del visor de calor, pero le pareció muy raro que en un mismo lugar estuvieran tres personas.

—Sé que esto es difícil, Shidou-san —dijo Kurumi al aparecer a su lado, mientras iba a ese lugar con su Blaster en manos—. Pero ya te habrás dado cuenta de los daños que han causado los espíritus alrededor del continente y del mundo también.

«Ya lo sé».

—Tendrás que matar a los espíritus.

«Ya los sé». Pensó con decepción.

—O hacerles el mejor daño que puedas, sea como sea, tu verdadero enemigo es Satou Matsuo, líder de los espíritus.

«Ya lo sé». Pensó al estar frente a la puerta y la abrió suavemente, luego desactivó el visor de calor para abrir mucho los ojos y morderse los labios para evitar algún alarido de sorpresa. «¿¡Qué diablos?!»

Había un muchacho como de 18 años, dormido en medio de dos chicas que se parecían mucho a Kurumi, de hecho, entre más veía más creía que se trataba de Kurumi Tokisaki, eran dos personas exactamente iguales que dormían a su lado, aparentemente desnudas.

Satou parecía más un hombre por su cuerpo, ya que era muy fuerte y atlético, en cambio, Shiori era pequeña y menos fuerte en comparación.

—Nada es lo que debería de ser, claro, de acuerdo a lo que tú sabes y conoces —dijo Kurumi dentro de su mente, porque ya no estaba ahí.

«Voy a terminar con esto». Pensó decidida al guardar su Blaster en la espalda y del lateral de una pierna, sacó el mango de una espada láser conocida como No Pain. «Si te derroto, podré volver a mi vida».

Shiori le ensartó la espada por completo en el pecho, causando un grito por parte de Satou, se la ensartó usando las dos manos para clavarlo lo más profundo posible.

—¡AHHHHHH!

—¡Satou-kun! ¿¡Qué está pasando?! —preguntaron ambas chicas que se levantaron muy asustadas y cubriéndose su cuerpo.

Shiori disparó con su Blaster en ese momento, haciendo pedazos todo a su paso, dejando un hoy enorme en donde disparó, así como todos los demás espíritus se despertaron.

—¡Necesito refuerzos, creo que esto atraerá mucho su atención! —dijo Shiori con ayuda del comunicador, fue ahí cuando las demás hechiceras salieron de la nave hacia la casa, bajando en picada.

* * *

Mana, Mio, Origami, Jessica y otras cinco hechiceras bajaron hasta estar a la altura del techo de la casa, no se tardaron ni un minuto en llegar ahí y rodearon la casa, pero un cuerpo metálico salió disparado a gran velocidad para el jardín, cayendo como una roca.

—¡Nee-sama! —gritó Mana al ver que se trataba de su hermana, pero un cuerpo lleno de electricidad de color rojo salió de la casa y voló rápidamente hacia donde había aterrizado su hermana—. ¡Concéntrense en los demás espíritus, apoyaré a Nee-sama en esta pelea!

—¡Entendido y cuidado! —respondieron las demás.

* * *

Shiori logró levantarse fácilmente de esa caída, así como su armadura no tuvo problemas, no sentía el dolor gracias al realizador médico que tenía integrado el modelo Omega, curando constantemente sus heridas, también tenía un analgésico.

—¿Cómo es que estás de pie? —pregunto Shiori al extender sus brazos a los lados, rápidamente salieron los sables láser de la parte superior de sus antebrazos—. ¡Te herí justo en el pecho!

—Tendrás que hacer mucho más que esto para matarme, eso es algo que un ser humano jamás podrá hacer —dijo Satou con una voz oscura, estaba rodeado de electricidad y sus ojos rojos brillaban—. Y yo tendré que hacer más para hacerte pagar lo que hiciste.

Satou voló rápidamente hacia ella, quién no dudó en clavarle ambas cuchillas en el estómago, pero su enemigo sonrió y se aprovechó de su sorpresa para golpear en sus antebrazos, rompiendo los sables e hizo arrodillar a Shiori.

—¡Al final es solo metal! —dijo Satou al apretar su casco tan duro que lo cuarteó.

Pero ella no se detuvo, soltó un uppercut en la quijada de Satou con ayuda de sus propulsores de las plantas de sus pies, que lo elevó en el aire y le hizo soltar sangre por la boca.

—¡Esto no ha acabado! —Shiori sacó del lateral un sable láser para cortar al espíritu en dos de un solo ataque, pero el sable fue detenido por amabas manos del muchacho—. ¡Maldición!

De una patada le alejaron y la mandaron a tragar tierra, donde Satou empezó a lanzarle rayos de sus brazos, Shiori corrió rápidamente y optó por volar para esquivar todos los ataques.

—¡Deja de huir! ¿¡Qué pasó con tu valentía de antes, humana?!

—¡Deja los rayos y hablamos! —gritó mientras seguía escapando de los ataques que quemaban la tierra y mataban la vida en ella.

—Hmp. —Satou bajó los brazos, aun en el aire, entonces Shiori apuntó a él con ambos brazos, ahora de la parte baja de los antebrazos fueron disparados muchos rayos láser.

«Esto no es suficiente». Pensó al ver como Satou contenía los ataques con una barrera de energía que creó con solo poner la mano al frente. «¡Esto no es suficiente!»

«Bien, Nee-sama, ¡esto es algo que no se espera!» Mana vio la situación un poco alejada, pero ahora que estaba ocupado Satou, se lanzó al ataque.

«¡Mana!». Pensó preocupado Shidou al verla pasar justo a un lado.

Ella se posicionó detrás de Satou para atacarlo, pero él, con la mano desocupada, creó una lanza corta de pura electricidad con la que perforó a Mana al lanzársela rápidamente, sin siquiera voltearse.

—Ugh… Nee-sama… —Mana escupió sangre por la boca y cayó al suelo con la lanza en su estómago.

—Ahora entiendo por qué se parecen tanto, así que eres su hermana —dijo Satou con una sonrisa al ver como Shiori detuvo los ataques, estaba en shock—. Bueno, tú también atacaste a una linda chica mía.

Apretó el puño y la lanza estalló en una pequeña explosión eléctrica, para cuando llegó Shiori, solo fue para ver con las manos temblorosas, los múltiples orificios que tenía Mana en su torso.

—¡Ahhhhhhhhh! —Shiori gritó justo en el momento en el que derramó la primera lágrima de muchas más que el acompañaron al lanzarse al ataque contra Satou—. ¡Uggh!

Pero su puñetazo fue demasiado abierto y Satou fue más rápido al meterle un gancho que le destrozó el caso por completo, cayó al suelo con sangre en la boca.

—Humana, muere —dijo fríamente al crear otra de estas lanzas con forma de rayo para lanzarla hacia Shiori, quién la recibió justo en el pecho, perforando su armadura como si fuera mantequilla.

Los ojos de Shiori temblaron y quedó con la boca abierta, ensartada contra el piso. Satou bajó solo para pisarle fuertemente el estómago, para escucharla gritar y escupir sangre.

—Reúnete con tu hermana.

Satou se agachó con una media sonrisa para observar detenidamente como los ojos de su enemiga perdían luz, Shidou solo podía tratar de maldecirlo, porque su boca apenas y podía hacer otro ruido que no fueran unos gritos ahogados.

—Pensé que las había matado ese día, pero parece que debo asegurarme —dijo al mostrarle su brazo y el como apretó el puño, para que la estaca eléctrica que tenía en su pecho, explotara en otros rayos más pequeño y finos que perforaron por dentro y fuera de su cuerpo, acabando con la luz de vida en sus ojos—. Aquí termina la esperanza de la raza humana.

Satou dejó el cuerpo de Shiori y caminó hacia su casa, donde estaban las demás.


	16. Chapter 15

**¡Hola de nuevo! Vengo con otro capítulo más, espero les guste mucho, me emocioné y decidí seguir escribiendo donde lo dejé. La siguiente parte sí que será la final.**

 **Nos vemos pronto, espero.**

* * *

 **Joven y atrapado**

 **Capítulo 15: Castigo divino. Parte 5.**

Shidou abrió los ojos, estaba con lágrimas y de nuevo en ese suelo que estaba con agua hasta la altura de los pies, de ahí solo había oscuridad.

—M-Mana… —dijo mucho más triste y con la voz rota, así que se tapó la cara con las manos, sollozando—. ¡Mana!

—No gastes tus fuerzas en sacar lágrimas, Shidou-san —dijo Kurumi al aparecer a su lado, él le quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Ella está muerta! —Shidou se levantó y la tomó de los hombros con algo de fuerza—. ¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso?!

—Cálmate, estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

—¿¡Es que acaso no tienes sentimientos?!

Shidou recibió un pequeño empujón que lo hizo caer al suelo, Kurumi le miró seriamente y le apuntó con su pistola, él seguía lleno de lágrimas y con la voz rota.

—¿Es la primera vez que miras morir a alguien en frente de ti?

Ante la pregunta, Shidou agachó la cabeza con mucha culpa.

—Entonces sé un héroe esta vez y no dejes que muera.

—¿Uh? —Alzó la cabeza solo para que Kurumi le disparara.

* * *

En cuanto volvió a abrir los ojos, seguía disparándole a Satou con sus armas, por la sorpresa, bajó los brazos y detuvo los ataques, esto confundió un poco a su enemigo, quién bajó el brazo y Mana frenó justo al lado de su hermana.

—¿¡Qué estás haciendo, Nee-sama?!

—Así que son dos, esperen, yo te he visto antes —dijo al señalar a Mana—. Así que no moriste.

—M-Mana… —dijo Shiori, entre aliviada y sorprendida—. Estás bien…

—¡Lo estoy, pero necesitamos encargarnos de él!

—¡No habrá tercera ocasión! —Satou lanzó múltiples rayos de sus manos, pero Shiori utilizó el realizador de protección en frente de su hermanita para protegerla de esos ataques—. ¡Esa barrera no aguantará por siempre!

—Ya lo sé —dijo Shiori solo para que Mana le oyera—. Mana, por favor, no ataques.

—¿¡Qué?!

—¡No voy a perderte y te necesito lejos de él! —dijo aún con ciertas lágrimas en los ojos, mientras su barrera seguía soportando los rayos de Satou—. Voy a atacarlo de frente, tu espera hasta que lo atrapé con el Territory, entonces atacaras, ¿¡entendido?! ¡Antes no!

—¡De acuerdo, pero ten mucho cuidado!

Shiori avanzó contra Satou con algo de dificultad, mientras Mana voló lejos de ellos, Satou se dio cuenta, pero decidió dejar de atacar a Shiori, quién avanzó a toda velocidad para soltar un puñetazo que destrozó el suelo, ya que el chico lo esquivó.

—Segundo round, ¡Satou! —gritó ferozmente al sacar su brazo del pequeño cráter que había hecho, para luego lanzarse contra él.

—¡Eso, ven!

Shiori atacó con ganchos que eran fácilmente esquivados, hasta que le dio una patada en la que él solo pudo cubrirse, pero aún así salió volando unos diez metros, ella solo se impulsó un poco para después bajar en picada y usar la fuerza de gravedad a su favor.

—¡Toma estoooooooo! —gritó al soltar su puñetazo, pero Satou lo interceptó con el suyo, causando una explosión y el rompimiento del puño de la armadura de Shiori, la manopla que tenía integrada también se hizo pedazos, sus dedos fueron aplastados—. ¡Ahh!

—¡Eres solo una humana! —Satou le alejó con una ráfaga de electricidad y la hizo caer al suelo, así él se levantó más rápido que ella y la electrificó con sus poderes—. ¡Siguen siendo débiles!

—Ugh… —Shiori se podía mover a pesar de la descarga, aunque los dedos de su mano derecha estaban poniéndose morados y al desnudo, pero era muy lenta, los sistemas de su armadura estaban fallando, así que el realizador médico no estaba haciendo su trabajo—. Ugh… ¡Ahhhhhh!

«¡Nee-sama!» Mana quería enfrentarse a Satou, pero vio como su hermana se estaba levantando, a pesar de la descarga continua en ella.

«Está soportándolo, pero si es imposible, casi vamos un minuto y sigue tratando de levantarse, las hechiceras no pueden hacer esto, ¿¡es por esa armadura?!» Pensó un poco desesperado al ver como Shiori por fin estaba de pie, aunque no podía dar ni un paso al frente. «Entonces la voy a destrozar».

Satou dejó de electrocutarla, Shiori estaba exhausta por tanto esfuerzo y todo el sistema de la armadura estaba frito, por lo que no pudo hacer nada cuando el espíritu se impulsó desde su posición para soltarle un puñetazo justo en la cabeza que le sacó volando con mucha sangre que le salió de la cabeza, destrozó todo su casco.

Ni siquiera pudo gritar, todo se puso negro en un solo segundo, Shiori cayó en batalla como un peso muerto.

* * *

—Shidou-san, no te rindas, te quedan cinco oportunidades más, tienes que lograrlo, ¿no para eso te esforzaste tanto? —Escuchó la voz de Kurumi de nuevo en ese piso lleno de agua, tenía sangre en toda la cara, pero su mirada estaba tapada por su brazo.

—Es muy fuerte… —dijo con dificultad, pero no es porque estuviera herido de verdad, sino porque se sentía impotente—. Es más fuerte que yo…

—Ya salvaste a tu hermanita.

—No puedo, es más fuerte… No puedo… Es demasiado poderoso…

—No es invencible, solo es más fuerte —dijo al quitarle la mano de encima, seguía lleno de sangre, pero le apuntó con la pistola—. Y tú también puedes ser más fuerte que esto, ¿no para eso entrenaste tan duro?

* * *

De un disparo le hicieron regresar justo en el momento en el que se lastimaba el puño por el choque que tuvo con el de Satou, estaba aún en shock, por lo que el ataque eléctrico volvió a darle y alejarlo de él, pero ella rodó justo en el momento en el que iba a ser electrificada, y con ayuda de sus propulsores se elevó en el aire, donde se sentía un poco más segura.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó un poco divertido—. ¿Quieres el round 3 ahí arriba?

Shiori no respondía, de hecho, le miraba con cierto miedo, ya no se le ocurrían ideas ni tenía fuerzas para enfrentarlo, había muerto dos veces seguidas y a él no le había podido hacer nada, sus heridas se regeneraban rápido.

—Muy bien.

Satou voló hacia ella para soltarle un puñetazo con el cuerpo electrificado, pero ella se cubrió con los brazos en forma de cruz, pero ese golpe fue suficiente para elevarla más y destruirle la armadura que cubría el antebrazo.

El espíritu siguió atacando a Shiori sin piedad y sin descanso, pero ella no sabía que hacer más que huir y soportar los golpes, ya no tenía ganas de atacar, tenía miedo de morir de nuevo, pero su armadura se estaba quebrando a pedazos por los ataques.

«Nee-sama, si sigues así, ¡tu armadura se destruirá y te dará de lleno!»

Mana apretó los puños al ver como los antebrazos pequeños de su hermana quedaron de color morado y temblando aun con la guardia en cruz, aunque ella también temblaba.

—Ahora sí me aseguraré de que mueras —dijo al darle un puñetazo más y después de ese en los brazos desnudos de ella.

—¡Ahhhh! —gritó cuando bajó los brazos y ahí es donde fue tomada del hombro, ya sin guardia, Satou golpeó su torso rápidamente, como si buscara machacarlo—. ¡Ugh! ¡Ahhh!

—¡Nee-sama! —gritó Mana al lanzarse al ataque con su espada, pero aún estaba lejos.

Satou arrancó un pedazo de la armadura, una vez que la cuarteó con sus puños, por lo que los siguientes golpes fueron directo a sus costillas hasta que las quebró, Shiori ya no tenía cómo defenderse de eso, solo escupía sangre por la boca y gritaba, viendo a Kurumi mirarle con decepción, mientras sus costillas eran machacadas.

—¡Maldito, suéltala! —Satou electrificó todo su brazo y con este perforó a Shiori sin piedad, antes de que Mana pudiera tan siquiera atacar—. ¡NEE-SAMAAAAAA!

* * *

Shidou volvió al lugar donde podía hablar con Kurumi unos minutos antes de volver a revivir, esta vez tenía sangre no solo en la cara, sino en donde deberían estar sus costillas.

—Shidou-san, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? Ya vas tres.

Shidou no dijo nada, seguía cubriendo su cara con su brazo, tenía la boca bien cerrada, no quería ni moverse.

—Shidou-san, tú eres muy fuerte, derrotaste a la DEM, salvaste a Tohka, tu esposa, muchas veces. Peleaste valientemente contra Ellen, te preparaste para ello con ayuda de tus hermanitas.

Pero él siguió sin decir nada, apretó los puños, pero seguía sin decir nada. Kurumi le vio con el ceño fruncido, así que le disparó sin avisarle.

Shiori volvió de nuevo a la batalla, estaba a salvo en el aire, pero Satou le estaba mirando con una media sonrisa.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó un poco divertido—. ¿Quieres el round 3 ahí arriba?

Shiori estaba temblando más, así que cuando Satou se lanzó hacia al ataque, ella solo cerró los ojos, dejándose golpear como saco de boxeo mientras una aterrorizada Mana miraba toda la masacre.

«No puedo… Es muy fuerte, es tan fuerte que… Me estremece». El rostro de Shiori se llenó de sangre y fue aplastado por los puñetazos. «No puedo».

—No puedo… No puedo… —decía mientras estaba de nuevo con Kurumi.

Kurumi le miró con decepción, estaba más sangrado que antes y seguía cubriéndose los ojos con su brazo, así que ella se sentó encima de su torso y le quitó el brazo, para ver sus pupilas temblando, era la mirada de alguien seriamente asustado o envuelto en la ansiedad.

—Shidou-san, ya van cuatro —dijo con una voz tranquila y ella le limpió el rostro con ayuda del agua que estaba por todo el suelo—. Oh, Shidou-san, ¿cuál es tu problema?

—No puedo, no soy tan fuerte, Kurumi… No soy fuerte… —dijo con la voz entrecortada, ella le siguió limpiando la sangre del rostro—. Él es muy fuerte, no puedo… Contra él no… Kurumi, no puedo… Lo siento… No me importa el castigo, quiero ir a casa, Kurumi…

«Shidou-san». Detuvo sus manos y le miró con tristeza esta vez. «No tienes ninguna herida y aún tienes oportunidades, pero estás noqueado; tu espíritu ha muerto».

—Shidou-san, no digas eso —dijo con mucha tristeza al verlo así, consumido por la negatividad y recordando tantas cosas de su vida y de otras vidas que ha tenido—. Tú no eres así, eres más, también tengo algo de sabiduría y te he visto por tanto tiempo, tú no eres así, eres más, mucho más. Shidou Itsuka nunca se rinde incluso en el fin de su propio mundo, y tu mundo no es más que tu familia y las personas que amas y quieres. Es cierto, es más fuerte, pero así los fueron todos tus enemigos y te preparaste, ¡los enfrentaste! Te mataron muchas veces, pero siempre regresaste, y ahora… Ahora yo me pregunto donde está ese Shidou-san que me demostró y que le demostró a su mundo… —Lo tomó de la mejilla con tristeza en el rostro, mientras él estaba perdido en sus palabras—. A resistir un segundo más, cuando más te necesitaban.

Shidou tragó saliva y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al escucharla, entonces ella frunció un poco el ceño.

—Dime la verdad, Shidou-san, ¿cuál es el problema?

—Tengo miedo… —susurró al apretar los ojos con fuerza—. T-Tengo miedo, ¿es eso lo que querías escuchar? Vienes a mí por ayuda, lo acepté… ¡Pero tengo miedo! ¿¡Entiendes?! ¡Es muy fuerte! ¡Va a destrozarme!

Kurumi sonrió un poco y levantó el cuerpo del hombre solo un poco para abrazarlo, acarició su cabello azul, él seguía sintiéndose tan indefenso y débil.

—No soy… Ese Shidou-san…

—Está bien, Shidou-san, eres humano y el miedo es normal —dijo suavemente—. Eso no es malo, él es muy fuerte, más que tú ahora porque estás asustado, pero ahora que ya lo sabes, no tiene por qué seguir siendo así.

—Mis golpes no le hacen nada… La armadura tampoco funciona… No quiero ver morir a Mana… —dijo con tristeza y abrazó con fuerza Kurumi—. No quiero esto, no puedo hacerlo… No es solo decidirlo, ¡las cosas no son así de simples!

—Nunca lo son, Shidou-san —dijo con seriedad—. Pero hasta que no creas en que puedes cambiar eso, tus miedos terminaran comiéndote hasta que no quede nada de ti. Y cuando pase eso, yo perderé la fe en ti.

Kurumi se alejó de Shidou y fue para dispararle de nuevo, aunque lo intentó con más fuerza, volvió a morir por el brazo electrificado de Satou. En verdad lo había intentado, pero no podía, simplemente era superior a él.

* * *

— _¿Kurumi? —preguntó y eso hizo eco en el lugar, hasta que dejó de taparse con el brazo._

— _¡Moo! ¿¡De quién estás hablando, Shidou?!_

— _¿Ah? ¿¡Tohka?! —preguntó muy confundido al ver a su esposa de nuevo, él también se miró, estaba de nuevo en casa._

— _Shidou, no entiendo qué haces mencionando a otra mujer en frente de tu esposa, ¡y eso que no tiene mucho que nos casamos! —dijo molesta e inflando su cachete, Shidou se quedó mirándola atónito—. Como sea, será mejor que me ayudes con estas cajas, ya que acabamos de mudarnos, hay mucho que hacer._

 _«Yo… Recuerdo esto». Pensó al ayudar a Tohka con las cajas de mudanza, no sabía bien que estaba pasando, solo sabía que estaba ahí otra vez, en ese día, en ese momento, a esa hora._

— _Tohka, ¿te gusta el departamento? Digo, vamos a vivir aquí por mucho tiempo y tal vez me llegue a costar pagar a tiempo… Espero que nos llevemos bien con la casera._

 _Aunque él sabía que sí se llevaban bien con ella, por algo lograba pagar luego de la fecha estipulada._

— _¡Claro! —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, ya no estaba enojada por lo que hizo Shidou—. Además, no te preocupes por eso, Shidou. Ahora estamos juntos, casi parece un sueño… Creí que… Estas cosas, esta vida solo la podía ver en la televisión._

 _Tohka lo rodeó con los brazos del cuello y le sonrió de forma cálida._

— _¡Pero aquí estamos! Ahora ya nadie va a molestarnos, ¿verdad, Shidou? Nadie va a alejarnos, ¿verdad? Nadie va a querer asesinarnos de nuevo, ¿verdad? No podría soportar vivir así más tiempo… —dijo un poco preocupada y se acurrucó en su pecho—. Dime que ahora todo va a estar bien…_

— _Sí… —susurró al abrazarla y recargar su cabeza en la de ella—. Ahora todo va a estar bien, Tohka._

* * *

Shidou escuchó el sonido de un disparo mientras seguía abrazando a Tohka, esta era la sexta vez que escuchaba ese mismo ruido de cañón, esta era la sexta vez que habría sus ojos y una vez más, bajó los brazos para ver a su enemigo.

— _Dime que ahora todo va a estar bien…_

— _Shiori… Tú no naciste para esto…_

— _¿Vas a dejar que la DEM un día mate a Tohka, Onii-chan?_

— _Shin, solo sigue así, sé que Tohka resulta bastante problemática, pero continúa así, lo estás haciendo muy bien._

— _Claro que voy a apoyarte, Nii-sama, ¡te entrenaré y te haré fuerte para derrotar a la DEM!_

— _Esto ya es lo último, ¿o es que no pueden hacerlo? ¿Pueden hacerlo o no?_

— _Es difícil, no imposible…_

— _Shiori-san, creí que casi te perdíamos, ahora que estás aquí, el plan que tengo podría funcionar._

— _Shiori-san, es cierto que despertaste, ¡me alegro!_

— _Ahora yo me pregunto dónde está ese Shidou-san que me demostró y que le demostró a su mundo… A resistir un segundo más, cuando más lo necesitaban._

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó un poco divertido—. ¿Quieres el round 3 ahí arriba?

Shiori no dijo nada, su cuerpo simplemente dejó de temblar, en su mente tenía a todas las personas que le importaban, así como estos nuevos rostros que le habían demostrado Wescott, Ellen y las demás hechiceras. Incluso recordó a Ellen con su niño, cargándolo en sus brazos, porque era pequeño y necesitaba a su madre.

—Muy bien.

Satou fue hacia Shiori rápidamente, quien había bajado los brazos y cerrado los ojos al recordar ese momento, pero cuándo los abrió, vio a Satou aproximarse, por lo que le interceptó de una patada rápida.

— _Tú fuiste un héroe para Tohka y para tu hermanita. Ahora se un héroe aquí._

—¡Ahhhh! —Shiori gritó al soltar un puñetazo que le dio a Satou cerca del ojo, cortándole la ceja y lo hizo retroceder.

«¡Lo hirió de un solo golpe!» Mana sonreía al ver como Satou se tocaba la cara sin creérsela.

—Tú… —Se impresionó al ver que le había golpeado con el mismo puño que había roto antes, de hecho, estaban morados los dedos y con sangre de los nudillos, pero no había nada de dolor en el rostro de Shiori—. No puede ser…

Satou era un espíritu, podía notarlo, Shiori tenía una tenue aura morada a su alrededor, como el que tenía Tohka, una de sus tantos espíritus a su mando, incluso sus ojos eran los de un espíritu, además de que estaban brillando.

«Me encantaría explicártelo, Satou-kun». Pensó Kurumi al observar la pelea. «Pero creo que con verlo a los ojos ya lo ves, ¿no?»

Su mirada estaba viva de nuevo.


	17. Chapter 16

**¡Hola a todos! Por fin, después de seis partes, llegamos al final de esta pequeña saga que se llamó Castigo divino, espero que les guste mucho el final de esta y si me pudieran decir su opinión, estaré encantado de leerla.**

 **¡Disfruten!**

* * *

 **Joven y atrapado**

 **Capítulo 16: Castigo divino. Parte final.**

«Eso, continua así». Pensó Kurumi al ver como Shiori quedaba viendo a Satou con firmeza y decisión, parecía otra persona ahora mismo, había logrado despertar sus poderes de espíritu por voluntad propia, como hace años cuando peleaba por el bienestar de Tohka y por la libertad de vivir al lado de ella, en este mundo desgraciado.

«Esto no puede ser, ¿acaso es un espíritu también? Pero ella no me ha dicho de un nuevo espíritu… ¿Cómo es posible que los humanos hayan obtenido semejante poder?» Satou se limpió la sangre de su ceja y esta se regeneró por completo, no podía creer lo que veía, el poder que esta chica tenía.

«Nee-sama, lo estás haciendo genial, lo has desconcentrado, ¡ahora tendrá cuidado, pero sé que podrás encontrar alguna abertura!» Pensó con una pequeña sonrisa y la esperanza estaba en sus ojos al ver a su hermana mayor.

Shiori bajó al suelo y Satou voló hacia ella para darle una patada, iba muy rápido, pero la chica fue más inteligente, usó los propulsores para saltar a un lado y le dio una barrida con una de sus piernas que lo hizo caer, una vez ahí lo tomó de su pierna y lo azotó contra el suelo.

—¡Hyaaaa! —Lo azotó una y otra y otra vez contra el suelo, manchado su cara de tierra y raspándole los brazos, repitió este proceso unas diez veces con velocidad.

«¡El modelo Omega es increíble!» Pensó Mana con una sonrisa al ver como Shiori controlaba la situación. «¿Por qué no usó esta fuerza antes?»

Esa respuesta era muy sencilla: no podía hacerlo, las condiciones no eran buenas y quedó traumatizada en pocos enfrentamientos, su hermana no estaba preparada para esta pelea, al menos, no tenía idea de qué tan duro sería levantarse más de tres veces de la muerte para enfrentarse al mismo tipo de nuevo.

La chica lo azotó una vez más, su espalda recibió todo el impacto, así como su cuerpo se levantó una vez y bastante alto por la inercia, momento que Shiori aprovechó para darle una patada en vertical que causó un cráter con su cuerpo.

—¡Ahhh! —gritó al escupir bastante sangre por la boca, pero seguía bastante bien a pesar del castigo, Shiori frunció el ceño y su cuerpo empezó a brillar un poco más—. Tú… No eres normal… ¿¡De dónde sacaste esa fuerza?!

Shiori aplastó su estómago con un pisotón tan duro que cuarteó gran parte del suelo, incluso donde estaba Mana, quien pudo sentir como se sacudió la tierra.

—¡Ahhhhhhhhhh! —Shiori fue quién gritó, apretando los puños duramente y con el rostro mirando el cielo, tanto Mana y Satou estaban muy impresionados por su acción.

Ahora su aura era por completo visible hasta para Mana, quien no entendía que estaba pasando, pero la misma aura había visto una vez cuando se enfrentaron a Princess.

—Ugh… M-Maldita… —dijo con molestia, apretando duramente la pierna que seguía manteniendo en su cuerpo, la armadura estaba siendo dañada, pero Shiori miraba en dirección a la gran casa, muchas partes tenían humo—. ¡No pienses que me has derrotado! ¡Ahora te mostraré mi verdadera fuerza!

«Ellen-san, Origami, Mio-san, Jessica-san, y las demás… Están peleando contra más espíritus». Shiori bajó la mirada a Satou y le metió otro pisotón igual de mortal que lo hizo gritar de dolor y escupir sangre. «Estaba tan aterrorizado de ti, aún lo estoy, pero después de tantas muertes, me doy cuenta que es verdad… Esto tendrá un final violento».

Shiori le quitó el pie de encima y se agachó hasta estar cerca de su cara.

—¿Tu verdadera fuerza? —preguntó al verlo con el ceño fruncido—. Entonces, yo te mostraré todo mi poder.

Shiori le metió una patada al cuerpo de Satou, justo en las costillas, como si se tratase de un balón de futbol, disparó su cuerpo en dirección a la casa, pero dejó de rodar después de un momento, sin embargo, Shiori lo persiguió rápidamente.

«¡Nee-sama corre muy rápido!» Pensó Mana al perseguirlos por aire, pero su hermana ya había llegado y tomó a Satou del cuello para lanzarlo con todas sus fuerzas, parecía un muñeco de trapo.

—¡Toma esto! —Shiori decidió volar esta vez y atrapó a Satou con la mano que aún tenía la armadura, para impactarlo con el suelo, pero aún así seguir avanzando con ayuda de sus propulsores—. ¡Tienes todo ese poder, pero lo usas para tu propia conveniencia! ¡Ni siquiera te importó lo que hice con la chica con la que dormías! ¡Ni siquiera te importa lo que les esté pasando a tus amigas!

Satou le dio de golpes a Shiori mientras lo seguía arrastrando, pero ninguno le hizo soltarla, solo veía como el dolor se veía reflejado en su rostro, así como trozos de su armadura quedaban regados por el suelo.

—¡Deberías estar agradecido de estar tan acompañado! ¡Deberías estar agradecido con lo que has nacido! —Voló hacia arriba esta vez aun agarrando la cara de Satou, la energía morada se concentró en su puño—. ¡No puedo cambiarlo, pero puedo detenerte!

El puñetazo que le dio a Satou fue tan duro que causó un estruendo en el aire, quebró sus huesos y hasta aplastó sus órganos, su cuerpo salió disparado con tanta fuerza que destrozó todo por donde pasó, atravesó la casa por completo, hasta salir hasta el otro extremo.

Shiori terminó con los brazos abajo, ambos tenían sangre en los nudillos, ella misma había roto la armadura de su mano por el fuerte golpe que soltó, así como su energía se vio bastante disminuida.

—Ahh… Ahh… —Ahora estaba cansada por esforzarse tanto, pero miró a todos lados para tratar de encontrar algo que le indicara el paradero de sus compañeras.

—Realmente lastimaste a mi Darling —dijo una chica que estaba en el techo de la casa, estaba bastante enojada y triste a la vez.

«¿Miku?»

—¡Vas a pagar por esto! —gritó con rabia—. ¡LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

—¡Ahhhhh! —gritó Shiori rápidamente por el ataque auditivo de Miku, le explotó el caso fácilmente ya que estaba dañado, el ruido era insoportable, se estaba tapando las orejas, pero el dolor seguía ahí—. ¡Ahhhhh!

Shiori bajó hasta el suelo, pero Miku no se detuvo hasta ver como Shiori estaba tirada, aun tapándose los oídos, pero empezó a sangrar después de un rato.

«Se detuvo… ¿O es que acaso ya no puedo oír nada?» Pensó Shiori bastante mareada y adolorida, pero ya no oía a Miku ni sentía tanto dolor, levantó la vista para ver que de la puerta salieron Origami, Mio y Jessica, estaban heridas, pero aún vivas.

—Chicas… Está arriba de ustedes… Necesito ayuda, pero tengan cuidado, su voz es muy fuerte… No sé si puedo oírlas…

—Nadie va a oírte más, hechicera —dijo Miku desde arriba, Shiori quedó atónita cuando las tres le apuntaron con sus armas—. Darling solo trataba de protegernos, ¡no importa lo que tengan que hacer, maten a esa maldita!

Shiori usó su realizador de protección para soportar los disparos de sus compañeras.

Sus disparos destrozaron todo, excepto a Shiori, su realizador había hecho el trabajo, hubiera usado el de invisibilidad, sino fuera porque no estaba por completo cubierta con su armadura, no serviría de nada el usarlo ahora.

Las tres atacaron con sus sables láser, Shiori seguía tratando de pensar en qué hacer, ¿en verdad eran sus compañeras o unos clones? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Miku las controlaba?

«Maldición, si ella las está controlando, tendré que enfrentármelas».

Pero Mana por fin llegó y no dudó en atacar rápidamente a sus compañeras, Shiori desactivó su barrera entonces.

—¿¡Mana?!

—¡Las mantendré ocupadas, tú ve por ese espíritu, está controlándolas de alguna forma!

—¡Entendido! —Shiori voló hacia donde estaba Miku.

—¡DOOOOOO! —Una onda de sonido lo golpeó duramente hasta mandarlo lejos, así como cuarteó su armadura un poco.

—¡Ahhhhhh! —gritó de nuevo y fue rodeada levemente por un aura roja, así como había un punto rojo en sus pupilas. «¡Solo lo necesito unos segundos, Kotori!»

Shiori voló a toda velocidad, Miku lanzó su ataque auditivo de nuevo, pero Shiori siguió avanzando.

—¿¡Qué?! ¡Ugh! —Miku fue tomada del cuello por Shiori y se asustó al estar atrapada—. D-Darling, a-ayúdame… ¡Ayúdame! Ugh…

—¡Deja de controlarlas! ¡Ahora! —Exigió Shiori al apretarle un poco más el cuello y la alzó un poco más.

—E-Está bien, n-no me mates, por favor… N-No me mates…

Mana había sido herida durante su pelea contra las tres, pero ahora ellas se desmayaron de repente, así que la pequeña chica pudo descansar por fin.

—Bien… —Shiori le metió un golpe a Miku para dejarle fuera de combate, luego la sostuvo de los hombros—. Ugh…

Shiori escupió un poco de sangre cuando sintió algo helado dentro de su carne, así que no tuvo que girarse mucho para ver como el hielo lo había perforado en sus costillas, su sangre corría por el hielo y este hielo se extendía dentro de la casa.

—Así que derrotaste a Miku-san, no me sorprende, ella siempre ha sido muy débil —dijo una voz tranquila, pero burlona, dentro de la casa.

Shiori rompió el hielo de una patada y se alejó, se sacó el restante con sus propias manos, el modelo Omega estaba realmente dañado, pero el realizador médico seguía funcionando, así que, dentro de un tiempo, estaría curada.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó muy confundida y adolorida.

—Lastimaste a mi querido Satou-kun, realmente eso me molesta.

La casa se destrozó de esa parte porque un animal gigante con forma de conejo salió de ahí, montada encima una chica con cabello blanco, un ojo rojo y en el otro un parche, con un vestido astral bastante revelador que también tenía orejas parecidas al de un conejo, y era de colores oscuros.

—Él siempre nos ha protegido de ustedes, últimamente lo dejó pasar, pero ahora en verdad lo lastimaron, ¡esta vez yo voy a protegerlo! ¡Yoshinon!

La criatura lanzó un rayo de hielo de su boca, Shiori lo esquivó volando, pero este lo siguió y congeló todo por donde pasó, la misma temperatura estaba bajando de forma exponencial con respecto al tiempo, pronto hasta la armadura de Shiori sería congelada si no la derrotaba rápidamente.

«¡Maldita sea! ¡Otra vez!» Shiori volvió a utilizar los poderes de Kotori, sus pupilas volvieron a tomar ese punto rojo en el centro y un aura roja le rodeó, calentando mucho su armadura hasta el punto que estaba derritiendo el metal. «¡Voy a terminar con esto ahora!»

—¡Ahora! —gritó Yoshino al mandar otra vez el rayo de hielo de forma directa hacia Shiori, pero esta ni se preocupó en esquivarla.

—¡Ahhhhhhhhhh! —gritó al atravesar su rayo de hielo envuelto en fuego hasta impactarse con Yoshino y su bestia conejo, una onda de vapor se expandió después.

Después de unos minutos, Shiori se estaba quitando partes de su armadura porque ya solo quedaban restos, así como la mayoría de su traje de combate se había quemado, estaba de rodillas, con Yoshino a su lado, tirada en el suelo.

—Ahh… Ahh… —Shiori cayó en la nieve, estaba bastante herida y su traje de combate le cubría como si fuera un traje de baño para la clase de natación, apenas y quedaba un poco de armadura para sus piernas.

Sin embargo, ni ella se esperó que Tohka apareciera frente suyo y le mirará de esa forma tan fría, traía el cuerpo de Satou en sus brazos, así como su vestido astral era el de su forma inversa.

—Así que eres tú…

—Tohka… —susurró para ella misma, pero ya estaba muy cansada y había gastado mucho poder, no tenía fuerzas para otra pelea más.

—No entiendo de dónde han sacado esa fuerza, pero no puedes más, este es el fin para ti. —Tohka dejó a Satou en el suelo y usó su espada para atacar desde ahí, cortando a la chica en dos pedazos.

* * *

Shidou regresó de nuevo con Kurumi.

—Solo una más, Shidou-san, solo una más.

—Kurumi, espera —dijo al sentarse, tenía sangre justo en la mitad de todo su cuerpo—. Tohka es mi esposa, no puedo lastimarla… A las otras pude hacerlo porque no las conocía, incluso Miku es un poco conocida, pero es claro que aquí es muy diferente a como es… en otro lugar…

—Lo sé, Shidou-san —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie—. Pero ella no es tu esposa, Tohka no es esa clase de persona, ella nunca se atrevería a lastimarte, mucho menos matarte.

—Sí, entiendo, pero… Es su mismo rostro, su mismo cuerpo, todo es igual excepto su personalidad, y sé que, si no peleo con todo, no podré hacerle nada.

—Tienes que, Shidou-san, casi logras tu misión, después yo me encargaré de todo. —Tomó una mano entre las suyas y se la apretó un poco—. Te lo prometo, no tendrás que hacer más, solo llévala al límite. Yo me voy a encargar de todo, te ayudaré.

—Kurumi…

—Confía en mí, no temas por Tohka ni por todo lo que has hecho, esta vez… el tiempo te pertenece, Shidou-san, y todo volverá a ser cómo debe ser. —Sonrió un poco—. Ya lo sabes, se un héroe aquí también.

* * *

Y después de un disparo, volvió a ser Shiori y estuvo de nuevo de rodillas por todo el poder utilizado. Tohka lanzó su ataque, pero la chica lo esquivó con velocidad, incluso tomó a Yoshino en el proceso para no dejar que fuera arrasada por el ataque de Tohka.

—Eres rápida, pero a mí no me vencerás fácilmente, a mi amor a veces le gusta alardear, lo entiendo porque ustedes son demasiado débiles, ¡no merecen este mundo! —Tohka se movió rápidamente para pelear con Shiori quien ya no tenía armas con que defenderse, así que esquivó todos los ataques que pudo, hasta que fue cortada a un costado que le hizo alejarse bastante de ella—. ¡Voy a matarte!

«Tohka… Tú no serías capaz de matar a alguien, tú eres muy linda y torpe, Tohka». Shidou recordó el rostro feliz de su esposa, no era el que estaba viendo ahora. «¡Lo siento!»

Tohka hizo pedazos el suelo al usar su espada, pero Shiori fue más rápida y además, estaba rodeada por una energía morada con tonos rojos, así como los ojos de ella tenían un punto rojo.

—¿¡Qué?! —Tohka abrió grandemente sus ojos color añil, no podía creer lo que veía, por eso no pudo hacer nada ante el puñetazo que la mandaron bastante lejos y que le quebró la nariz, sangre quedó en el puño de Shiori.

—Ugh… Ahh… Ugh… —Shiori se tomó de la cabeza, pero sus ojos cada vez estaban más rojos. «Maldición, lo usé por mucho… tiempo».

Los ojos de Shiori se estaban volviendo más rojos, los poderes de su hermanita siempre le causaban estos problemas después de usarlos cuando estaba muy débil, esto casi nunca pasó en el pasado porque los poderes de Tohka siempre eran suficientes contra la AST y la DEM, pero ahora había explotado todo lo que podía para sobrevivir.

«Ella… No creo que vuelva… a levantarse…» Shiori cayó de rodillas y se tomó su herida con su mano, hizo presión para no seguir sangrando más, así que desactivó sus poderes. «No puedo más, si sigo usándolos… Voy a perderme a mí mismo».

Pero unos aplausos provenientes de donde había mandado a Tohka le sorprendieron de sobremanera, entonces vio salir a Tohka de nuevo, caminando mientras aplaudía y sonreía, pero desprendía un aura oscura y poderosa.

—Felicidades, campeón.

—¿Q-Qué?

—Tú de verdad soltaste ese puñetazo con toda tu fuerza, lástima que eso no sea nada para mí —dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa—. ¿Sabes? Él se resistió tanto por tantos días y escogió a otras porque era una regla antes de que yo llegara, solo por eso te lo enfrentaste un poco más débil y un poco más tonto, debí imaginar que los dioses no querrían ver este mundo colapsar. Y te mandaron a ti, Itsuka Shidou.

Shiori abrió grandemente los ojos, Tohka se relamió los labios, él no podía creer que sabía su verdadero nombre.

—Voy a disfrutar en grande cuando te derrote y aún más cuando te deje seco —dijo con una gran sonrisa para después desaparecer en menos de un parpadeo y soltar un golpe hacia Shiori—. ¿Uh?

Un golpe que había dado contra una masa negra que parecía una sombra, esta se hizo un brazo que tomó el brazo de Tohka para lanzarla lejos, pero no fue mucho, puesto que ella se recuperó casi al instante.

—Disculpa, Nahemah, la fuerza nunca ha sido de mis cualidades. —De la sombra salió Kurumi con su pistola en mano, luego volteó a ver a Shiori, quién estaba detrás de ella—. No te alejes de mí, desde ahora, me encargo yo.

—Kurumi…

—¡Zafkiel! —gritó Nahemah con el ceño fruncido—. Ataque de sombras, como una pesadilla… Debí saberlo… Sentí el tiempo y el curso de eventos muy extraño en más de una ocasión, así que eras tú.

—¿Zafkiel? —preguntó Shiori, bastante confundida.

—Larga historia, Shidou-san, aun teniendo tiempo, no puedo explicártela —dijo sin dejar de ver a su enemiga—. Esta siempre fue tu misión, lograr que este maligno ser saliera de su escondite. Te presento a Nahemah, un demonio que se alimenta de la energía vital de los humanos, encontrarás sus comentarios algo sugestivos.

—Hmp, realmente tienes una lengua venenosa, Zafkiel. Una muy venenosa que me encantaría probar algún día. —Nahemah formó una esfera oscura con su dedo, alzó el brazo al cielo y la esfera se volvió mucho más grande—. Tal vez sea este día.

Nahemah se lo lanzó con fuerza y era tan enorme que parecía del tamaño de un meteorito, el demonio sonrió al crear otro más por si lograban sobrevivir.

—¡Tal vez quieras esquivarlo, pero cuidado! —gritó desde su posición, alto en el cielo—. ¡Todo este maldito mundo desaparecerá, no dejaré a ni uno vivo!

Shiori veía como toda esa esfera de energía se dirigía hacia ellos, incluso esquivarlo no era opción, sin ideas, se quedó de rodillas, esperando el impacto.

—¿Oh? —Shiori volteó al ver como Kurumi hacia una media sonrisa y apuntó con su pistola a la esfera—. Ara, ara.

—¿¡Estás bromeando?! ¡Ese ataque es enorme, Kurumi! ¡No podrás destruirlo, incluso así destruirá todo! —Pero no hubo cambio en ella—. ¿Kurumi?

—Final Bullet. —Disparó y en cuanto la bala hizo contacto, la esfera desapareció en menos de un parpadeo, Shiori se quedó con la boca abierta.

—¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Cómo hiciste eso?! ¿¡A dónde mandaste esa energía!?

—A su final —dijo en voz baja, pero Shiori le escuchó, seguía atónita—. Ahora vuelvo y contrólate, Shidou-san.

«¿Controlarme?». Pensó extrañado, pero en menos de un parpadeo, Kurumi había desaparecido.

—¡Ahh! —Nahemah se alejó rápido de Kurumi quien casi le toma del cuello.

—Oh, lo siento, ¿fui demasiado de prisa?

Kurumi sonrió antes de volverse un cuerpo negro que se lanzó encima de Nehemah, la diosa usó su aura que se expandió por gran parte del lugar, incluso llegó a tirar a Shiori, quien experimentó gran ansiedad, presión sanguínea alta, dilatación en sus pupilas, su cuerpo tembló como si estuviera en la Antártida, así como se orinó del terror que sentía.

—¡Ahhhhhhh! ¡Ahhhhh! —Escuchó los gritos de Nahemah dentro de esa esfera oscura, la misma que estaba causando que todo el clima se pusiera sombrío y de un color carmesí.

—¡NO MÁS! —gritó una voz oscura y un espectro salió de la esfera y esta desapareció, aunque Shiori no pudo verla, pero Kurumi sí.

La esfera oscura desapareció, así como todo se calmó, Shiori volvió a recuperarse y ahora Kurumi tenía a Tohka en sus brazos, aunque su cuerpo estaba lleno de cicatrices en la piel, estas eran de color rojo oscuro, estaban por todas partes.

«Esto es lo que pasa cuando un demonio ocupa tanto tiempo dentro de ti. Que bueno que ya estás bien, Tohka». Pensó Kurumi al bajar de nuevo con Shiori, quien se apresuró hacia ella, aunque se sentía un poco avergonzada por estar sucia.

—Lo hiciste bien, Shidou-san. Ahora todo va a estar bien, aunque necesitaré algo de ayuda con ella, pero para eso debo irme a un lugar al que no me puedes acompañar.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Y qué va a pasar? ¿No vas a… matarla?

—Claro que no, se trata de Tohka esta vez, el demonio ha dejado su cuerpo y ahora se encuentra muy mal, pero tú no puedes verlo, Shidou-san.

—Ah, ¿en serio está herida? —preguntó al ver a Tohka inconsciente, pero normal—. ¿Y qué va a pasar?

—Exactamente lo que debe pasar aquí. —El ojo de reloj de Kurumi empezó a mover en sentido anti-horario.

Shiori vio muy rápido como todo pasaba al revés, hasta llegar al momento en el que estaba acostada, mientras Tonomachi esperaba su regreso, pero Shidou al fin estaba afuera del cuerpo de Shiori y podía ver todo, aunque nadie podía verlo a él ni tampoco a Kurumi, quien no tenía el cuerpo de Tohka en brazos, esa Kurumi ya había desaparecido.

—Kurumi… ¿Ellos van a estar bien? —preguntó preocupado por su amigo y por las hechiceras, incluso en su mente pasó la imagen de Wescott, quien aquí luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para proteger a la humanidad—. Yo… No quiero que les pase algo malo, no después de ver… Todo eso…

—No lo sé —dijo al tomar el hombro del hombre en pijama—. Es difícil, ¿no es así? Ver la tormenta que se avecina y volver al punto donde todo empezará, incluso si tratas de no pensar en ello, los recuerdos siempre te traicionan. Quiero creer que de los miles de posibilidades que puedo ver, suceda la más hermosa de todas, pero eso solo es un deseo, al final… Soy solo un espectador de lo que cada persona decide hacer con lo que tiene y con su alrededor. —Miró a Shidou un poco triste—. Y es así como debe ser, Shidou-san. Es hora de ir a casa, gracias por todo.

Pero eso era otra historia y será contada en otra ocasión.


	18. Chapter 17

**¡Hola a todos! Vamos con todo con este fic, ya que ha sido el único en ser actualizado en tan poco tiempo, espero que les guste la continuación.**

 **Muchas gracias por el review, Lykan, no te preocupes por los errores de tu comentario, lo entiendo perfectamente, y por las palabras de aliento también, aunque como les digo, ya solo queda seguir.**

 **Sin más, disfruten.**

* * *

 **Joven y atrapado**

 **Capítulo 17: Un nuevo día**

Estrés. Una palabra que solo representa problemas para una persona normal, aunque ciertamente todos tenemos problemas, algunos más graves que otros, cuando acabas de cambiar de vida en un giro de 720 grados, convertirte en mujer cuando originalmente naciste hombre, descubrir muchas cosas que te golpearon en la cabeza y te hicieron dudar de si todo esto era real, además de enfrentarte a un enemigo que te mató de las formas más violentas que nunca habías pensado y muchas cosas más, resulta un poco imposible volver a estar en tu zona de confort.

Shidou Itsuka nunca estaba en su zona de confort, aunque toda persona que lo conociera lo apreciaba o lo envidiaba por cómo vivía, lo cierto es que no disfrutaba tanto su vida como los demás pensaban.

Había cosas buenas como haberse casado con la persona que amaba; esto ya es un milagro, también tenía trabajo; estresante y exigente, pero lo tenía, tenía un departamento que compartía con su pareja; pagando en el último momento y quedando a deber, pero ahí vivía. Tenía tanta fuerza que podría matar a su jefe de un solo golpe, pero eso en su vida ya no le servía de nada, ya no quedaba nadie para molestarlo, tampoco a su esposa.

Y ahí es donde se equivocó, porque el destino o la vida se había puesto exigente con él, lo había llevado al límite, tanto que tuvo que morir un par de veces para desear pelear por un momento más de vida, por un suspiro final.

Lo logró. Y aun después de todo eso, viviendo con injusticias, siendo el muñeco de prueba de una diosa ambiciosa, regresando a la vida que nunca iba a tener y que era de alguien más, con una esposa que no amaba, un nuevo día empezaba para él.

Shidou abrió sus ojos color miel de nuevo, no veía bien porque las puntas largas de su cabello estaban encima de sus ojos, agradecía que todo estuviera de un tono rojo y oscuro, gracias a las sábanas carmesí.

—Nnn… —dijo con pesadez y cansancio, sentía todo entumido el cuerpo, en su cara se reflejó la molestia—. ¿Por qué me siento así?

La pregunta fue solo para sí mismo, de todas formas, se sentó con algo de trabajo, luego se giró un poco para ver que Miku seguía durmiendo, dándole la espalda y usando, obviamente, una ropa para dormir algo provocativa y transparente.

Shidou Itsuka no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que había pasado, pero sentía que estaba olvidando algo importante, sin embargo, estaba demasiado pesado, así que se acostó de nuevo, mirando el techo sin ganas de moverse más, hasta que se quedó dormido de nuevo.

No recordaba todas las emociones que había vivido, no recordaba las veces que había muerto para volver a vivir, no sabía la prueba de fuego que había superado, no recordaba haber conocido otra cara de sus enemigos, no recordaba nada, sin embargo, los sentimientos seguían vigentes.

Y era mejor así.

* * *

En el departamento de los Itsuka, Shidou había tenido unas pesadillas durante la noche, fue la preocupación del castigo impuesto por Nia, no paraba de pensar en lo cerca que estuvo de caer en eso y se preguntaba cuál sería el castigo.

Él y el otro Shidou habían reclamado por el castigo cuando él había ganado puntos, contrario al caso del Shidou de Miku que no había podido hacer nada con Mukuro, pero Nia les colgó a ambos, así que no pudieron hacer nada.

Sin embargo, hoy era el día después, tenían que hablar con el castigado, tendrían que estar listos por si les tocaba su turno, al mismo tiempo, esto podría ser usado como una motivación para hacer las cosas bien y tratar de no dar escusas, así se trataba de amar a otra mujer que no eran sus esposas.

«Bien, sigue durmiendo, mi amor». Tohka se había despertado antes de la alarma, aunque no imaginaba que Shidou también, solo que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, de todas formas, no lo sabía, así que sonrió al verlo tan tranquilo. «Será mejor que esta cosa no suene, ya es viernes, así que haré todo lo posible porque sea un buen fin de semana».

Tohka desactivó las alarmas del celular de su esposo, así como apagó el aparato, luego dejó la cama, de esto se dio cuenta su esposo, le resultó un poco extraño, pero decidió observar en silencio y hacerse el dormido para ver qué haría ella.

Tohka empezó a quitarse el pijama, quedando solo en ropa interior, el hombre al ver eso reaccionó con un sonrojo, pero luego miró hacia otro lado, esto le resultaba bastante incorrecto, pero ahora que lo pensaba, era la primera vez que veía un cuerpo que no era de su Mukuro Hoshimiya; su esposa.

«Tohka no es mi esposa, solo estoy aquí por obligación, no tengo porque estar la viendo, solo debo ser amable y bueno con ella, también debo atender sus demandas de comida, solo debo hacer lo que me dijo su verdadero esposo». Pensó aún sonrojado, pero veía de reojo como ella buscaba un vestido de su armario, pero seguía en ropa interior, aunque su cabello tapaba casi toda su espalda, aún tenía una vista parcial de su trasero y mucha vista de sus piernas. «Tohka es bonita».

Si alguien pudiera verlo y pudiera acusarlo de saber el contexto de la situación, él no tendría como excusarse de estar viendo las piernas la mujer de cabello morado, comparándolas con las de su mujer. Es más, si tan solo ella supiera lo que él estaba haciendo, o ella se regresaba al espacio o lo mandaba a él al espacio exterior, donde no pudiera ver a ninguna mujer, ni hombre, ni ser vivo jamás.

—Mi amor, ¡buenos días! —dijo ella al voltearse, pero Shidou pegó un brinco.

—¡Ah, no te estaba viendo ni nada! Es decir, ¡buenos días! —dijo apresuradamente y después se empezó a reír de forma nerviosa—. Me acabo de despertar y sí te vi un poco… Pero solo un poco…

Ella sonrió y fue a la cama para gatear hasta llegar a él, Shidou se sonrojó un poco más y retrocedió hasta la pared. El vestido morado de tirantes se le veía bien, además de que, en su posición, tenía una buena vista de su escote, sus pechos resaltaban.

—¿De qué estás hablando? No me importa si eres tú, nunca me han importado mientras fueras tú —dijo al tomarlo de la mejilla y después unió sus labios con él. Después de un beso corto, se alejó de él hasta quedar sentada de rodillas—. Buenos días, mi amor.

Esto se sintió bien para el hombre, los labios de Tohka también eran suaves como los de su bella y educada esposa, también tenía los pechos grandes, aunque no tanto como estaba acostumbrado y aparte estaba su cariñosa forma de despertarlo; sin quejas realmente.

—Buenos días, Tohka —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa—. Hoy sí iré a trabajar, ayer me sentía muy mal, pero gracias a ti estoy mejor, gracias por hacerte cargo de todo, pero esta vez puedo hacerlo por ti…

—¡No! —Lo detuvo con las manos y con seriedad.

—¿Uh? ¿Por qué no? Me siento bien.

—Eso me alegra, pero no quiero que te esfuerces tanto, ayer… —dijo al agachar un poco la cabeza, aún se sentía una desgraciada—. Ayer… Te pusiste así por mi culpa.

«¡No, no te pongas triste! Si ella sigue así, voy a perder puntos, tengo que hacer algo». Shidou utilizó la táctica que le dijo su otro yo, así que abrazó a la mujer con un poco de fuerza, buscando compartir su calor, ella se sintió un poco mejor, pero su mirada seguía baja. «Tal vez deba decir algo… Pero en verdad fue su culpa, todos los problemas de Shidou son por lo irresponsable que eres, ni siquiera sé por qué te lo permitió».

—No… No te preocupes por eso, ya estoy bien.

—No, no está bien, no estuvo nada bien. Ayer hice muchas cosas… ¡Estúpidas! —Admitió con mucha culpa y lo abrazó con fuerza—. Siempre he dicho que te amo y que siempre voy a apoyarte, pero no he hecho nada de eso, no quiero seguir así, también quiero ayudarte, Shidou, por eso…

El hombre joven bajó la cabeza, quedando en el hombro de ella, esta vez se encontraba en una encrucijada mental. Tohka estaba reflexionando sobre su comportamiento gracias a lo que pasó, esto era un gran paso para lograr algo y tener más apoyo.

Pero luego estaba el problema: debía contentarla, no apoyar su sufrimiento para que reflexionara, darle la razón sería perder, pero el no hacerlo era también una gran derrota.

«No, no, aún no». Tohka estaba triste y se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado ayer, por los nuevos problemas que tenían, por eso no quería decírselo a Shidou, quería mantener ese problema como suyo. «Shidou tiene que ir a trabajar, no tengo porque molestarlo con esto, pero comenzaré a trabajar el lunes, tengo que decírselo, tengo que…»

Tohka se separó de él con una sonrisa, porque después de años, le tocaba decirle a Shidou, como él muchas veces lo hizo, que todo estaba bien, que ella estaba bien y que no había una tormenta en camino.

—Shidou, no quiero que te preocupes más por la cocina, no… no lo necesito, ¡yo puedo hacerlo! —dijo con un poco de dificultad, pero motivada y un poco seria.

«¿No preocuparme por la cocina? ¡Pero eso es lo que yo hago, es mi verdadero trabajo!»

—Tampoco quiero que me ayudes con las tareas del hogar, no necesito ayuda con eso, así podrás tener más tiempo para trabajar y descansar también.

—Pero…

—Déjamelo a mí —dijo con una sonrisa de confianza y lo tomó de los hombros—. Soy un ama de casa después de todo, ¿no es así?

—Pero… A ti te encanta mi comida, ¿o no?

—¡Sí, la adoro! —respondió con velocidad y con un sonrojo en las mejillas, pero luego agachó un poco la cabeza—. La adoro… Pero te amo más a ti, así que, por favor, deja de apapacharme tanto, mi amor… —Alzó la cabeza con una sonrisa pequeña, con las cejas un poco levantadas, como si le estuviera diciendo algo malo, pero sin intención de lastimarlo—. Ya soy una adulta, eso es lo que Reine me dijo, estamos casados, debemos compartirnos todo, los problemas también.

—Tohka… —dijo impresionado.

—¡No quiero que te enfrentes a eso tú solo! —gritó al tirarlo a la cama de un salto, luego lo besó en la boca con velocidad, luego se separó con una sonrisa cálida—. Porque lo he hecho todo este tiempo y nunca me di cuenta, solo te lastimé, de seguro te he molestado mucho, pero te prometo que no seré así más, por favor, no me odies, Shidou… No me dejes, por favor, ¡perdóname!

«Maldición, maldición». Shidou estaba nervioso, no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero Tohka ya estaba llorando y acostada encima de su pecho, abrazándolo con más fuerza que antes. «¿Qué debería de hacer?»

Al mirarse al espejo podría verse aún como Shidou Itsuka, pero no casado con esta mujer. ¿Cómo podía hacer algo cuando nunca tenía estos problemas con Mukuro? Su esposa era encantadora, era dedicada, educada, linda, elegante, amable y lo apoyaba en todo, nunca tenía que apapachar a Mukuro por nada, excepto cuando la vida era injusta con ambos y por la gente malvada que uno se topaba siempre.

Acarició su cabeza, pero ella siguió llorando y hasta le salió fluido nasal como si tuviera gripa, eran las lágrimas que se había aguantado ayer, cuando la jodió por completo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, él siempre había necesitado de Mukuro para apoyarlo, cuando las cosas se ponían complicadas, ella siempre era como un soporte para esas situaciones, fue una novia ejemplar y era la esposa que todo hombre quisiera tener.

«Mukuro». El joven cerró los ojos mientras abrazaba a Tohka, entendía cómo se sentía o al menos lo estaba intentando.

Él no era perfecto y ni siquiera poseía la mitad de las cualidades que tenía su esposa y que se las ofrecía siempre a él, de cierta forma, a veces sentía que vivía en un sueño, claro que luchó y luchó por ella, hasta dar la vida, pero igual no parecía ser digno de una persona tan buena.

La vida era más fácil con Mukuro, y con todo lo que le había pasado desde que había tomado el lugar del esposo de Tohka, estaba muy seguro de esto. Los problemas eran menos con su esposa siempre ayudándolo y haciendo que las cosas fueran más fáciles de sobrellevar con su amor.

Tal vez era tan negativo como Tohka en estos momentos, así que ambos podrían estar de acuerdo con eso.

—Tohka, está bien, todos cometemos errores y no nos damos cuenta, a veces nos equivocamos hasta con nosotros mismos, pero tampoco quiero que pienses así de ti.

—Pero he sido muy mala contigo… —dijo al verle al rostro, fue ahí cuando la tiró a un lado para abrazarla con fuerza y poder acariciar su cabello—. Shidou…

—Sí, es cierto, pero no seas mala contigo misma, yo… muchas veces lo soy y necesito que me consuelen, y tú… lo has hecho —dijo con una voz suave, si algo recordaba del Shidou castigado es que le dijo que sin Tohka él sería mucho más miserable, y eso es porque él la amaba—. Tú me has apoyado y también me has hecho sentir mal, pero no es porque seas mala, Tohka… Así que no seas mala contigo, tú eres muy linda y cariñosa, lo mejor que sabes es quererme, así que no puedes ser mala.

—Tú eres el mejor aquí, Shidou… —dijo muy sonrojada y feliz, esas palabras habían sido revitalizadoras para su corazón.

—Tú también eres la mejor, sin ti sería muy miserable y tal vez estaría mejor, pero sé que no sería feliz.

—¡Shidou! —dijo muy feliz y después lo besó de nuevo con intensidad y algo de obsesión.

«Creo que estoy a salvo». Pensó aliviado, pero al mismo tiempo estaba feliz de verla sonreír y de estar recibiendo sus besos. «Tal vez es porque estoy en su cuerpo».

Tohka siguió besando a Shidou con mucho cariño y sin darle tiempo de pensar o hablar.

* * *

En el hogar de los Itsuka, a diferencia de los demás, ya estaban despiertos desde la cinco de la mañana, un horario al que Shidou no terminaba de acostumbrarse, extrañaba la mansión y su vida sin preocupaciones, pero ahora no podía tener eso.

Los giros que daba la vida y más cuando una diosa lo quiere así.

Mukuro preparó el desayuno usando bastante aceite de nuevo, parece que la cocina saludable no era su fuerte, además para eso necesitaba mucho más tiempo que el que tenían, el torso marcado y el cuerpo fuerte que Shidou había obtenido a base de ejercicio y entrenamientos había desaparecido, y por las comidas que tenía, de seguro su panza crecería más.

Shidou se bañó lo más rápido posible, luego se cambió por sus ropas de chef y se volvió a recostar en la cama, no tenía ni una semana trabajando, pero ya estaba dando su último esfuerzo.

«Maldición, a estas horas debería seguir durmiendo, de seguro que mi otro yo está disfrutando de mi casa, de ordenar la mejor comida, de mis autos, de no tener nada qué hacer, ¡incluso debe estar feliz estando con mi Miku!» Pensó con el ceño fruncido, pero luego recordó la llamada de ayer. «Maldita sea, tampoco he reunido ni un punto, debo hacer algo con eso, pero casi engañé a Miku la última vez, no hay forma de que lo haga de nuevo, no después de cómo hice todas esas cosas que solo debo hacer con mi esposa».

Shidou era un pervertido, era culpa de tener a una esposa tan asertiva y provocativa, Mukuro era diferente, mucho más tranquila y expresiva con sus sentimientos y opiniones. Agradecía que la mujer de largo cabello rubio no se le insinuaba, el problema no era ese.

—Danna-sama, el desayuno está servido, espero que te guste —dijo con una sonrisa cálida una vez abrió la puerta—. Ahora voy a bañarme y me cambiaré lo más rápido posible.

—Está bien, pero no te preocupes, Muku, no estamos nada atrasados y el tráfico es tranquilo a esta hora. —Sonrió levemente y se levantó para salir de la habitación—. Llegaremos a tiempo, así que no te preocupes en tomarte tu tiempo.

—De acuerdo, pero me apresuraré, no quiero que suceda un imprevisto.

Shidou dejó la habitación, pero recordó que cuando su verdadera esposa tenía que salir, incluso con la urgencia, siempre lograba que la despedida fuera larga para tener algo tiempo íntimo entre ambos, aquí no podía aplicar esa misma estrategia, sería malo para el negocio abrir después de la hora marcada, así como sería igual a ser infiel.

Tampoco podía cocinar algo para Mukuro, no tenía tiempo en las mañanas, en la tarde comían en el trabajo y para la cena ya estaba deshecho, por lo que ella volvía a cocinar, nada saludable también.

¿Qué podría hacer para acercarse a Mukuro y ganar puntos?

Después de desayunar, fue al baño para lavarse los dientes, luego regresó al cuarto para recoger sus llaves y su cartera, ya que la había olvidado en el cuarto, pero tan solo abrió la puerta se encontró con el cuerpo esbelto de Mukuro; su cabello larguísimo cubría parte de su piel, solo por eso no podía ver las bragas moradas que se había puesto y ahora iba con el sostén, pero sus grandes y generosos pechos estaban al descubierto.

—P-Perdón —dijo en un susurro y sonrojándose un poco—. ¡Perdón, Muku! No sabía que te estabas cambiando.

—Oh, no te preocupes, Danna-sama, sé que fue un error —contestó con una pequeña sonrisa y cubriéndose los pechos—. ¿Podrías cerrar la puerta para que me siga cambiando?

—S-Sí, y perdón. —Ella asintió con la cabeza y él cerró la puerta. «De verdad que las tiene más grandes que Miku».

Shidou abrió un poco más sus ojos al tener una idea, por lo que volvió a abrir la puerta, aun estaba sonrojado, pero tenía una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿Uh? —Mukuro se giró a él, pero ya tenía el sostén puesto—. ¿Qué sucede, Danna-sama?

—Solo quería decirte que eres muy hermosa, Muku.

—Oh… Gracias, Danna-sama. —Ella sonrió y se sonrojó un poco, pero Shidou cerró la puerta con cierta paz.

—T-Te esperaré aquí afuera hasta que estés lista, ¿de acuerdo?

—No me molesta que estés aquí, eres mi Danna-sama, ¿no es verdad?

«Yo no soy tu esposo». Agachó un poco la cabeza y la culpa, la falta y el recuerdo de su esposa llegaron a su mente, esto era mucho más difícil que pelear contra Ellen o alguien más, era una lucha contra sí mismo. «Cariño, te extraño mucho, pero ¿puedo ser amable con otra mujer? Mas bien, ¿puedo ser cariñoso con otra mujer? No quiero engañarte, ¿puedo pretender que ella eres tú?»

¿Podría tratar a Mukuro como debería ser?

* * *

 **¡Hasta aquí! La verdad es que pude haber escrito mucho más, pero quiero descansar un poco para poder pensar cómo avanzaremos desde aquí, ya que las cosas se alocaron un poco desde la saga de castigo divino, así que sean pacientes, por favor.**

 **Por otro lado, les puedo adelantar el nombre del siguiente capítulo: "Tómalo con calma".**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y veamos cómo les va a los Shidou en este nuevo día, así como cuál será el castigado de la noche.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hola a todos, espero que estén bien, yo ando un poco enfermo y con varias tareas, sin embargo, aquí busqué un espacio para subir un nuevo capítulo, por lo que después de bastantes semanas, aquí está.**

 **Se me ocurrieron ideas para continuar con la historia, así que ahora puedo continuarla. Como saben, es gratis dejar review y sería muy apreciado, así que espero puedan dejarme uno.**

* * *

 **Joven y atrapado**

 **Capítulo 18: Tómalo con calma**

Dueño de su propio destino, el hombre toma decisiones que transforman su día a día, y con ello, su vida. Aunque hay muchas personas que no piensan de esta forma, creyendo que el universo, dios o alguna fuerza por encima de todo ha dictado lo que cada persona vive, como si se tratase de un plan minuciosamente elaborado.

Sin embargo, por los hechos ocurridos en su vida, Shidou Itsuka podría afirmar que hay un tanto de verdad en ambas creencias con referencias al destino, solo que agregaría que a los dioses les gusta jugar con el destino del hombre.

Y que estaba jugando con él ahora mismo.

—Ah…

—Danna-sama —dijo una calmada, pero linda voz detrás de la puerta.

—Ah, ¿sí? —preguntó un poco confundido.

—No me importa si quieres estar aquí dentro, no tienes por qué esperar afuera.

Sí, esta era una excelente invitación para deleitarse del excelente cuerpo que tenía Mukuro Hoshimiya, una figura que superaba incluso a su verdadera esposa: Miku Izayoi. Pero esto último era su problema, y más que un problema, era como una restricción natural.

No traicionaría a su esposa.

—Eh, bueno… Estoy bien aquí… afuera… No te preocupes y tómate tu tiempo —respondió un tanto nervioso.

—Oh, de acuerdo, no tardaré mucho más.

No, incluso con la tentación asechando, él debía negarlo todo, pero esto era el verdadero problema de todo.

«Maldición». Pensó al acomodarse un poco el cabello y luego miró al suelo, pero se centró en su panza en crecimiento y suspiró. «Debo de ganar puntos, no quiero ser el castigado de esta noche, ahora que lo pienso, no sé qué le habrá pasado a ese yo… Pero no puedo llamarle ahora, es demasiado temprano, de seguro que no me contesta».

El verdadero esposo de Tohka estaba ocupando su lugar; teniendo su cuerpo, poderes y a su esposa como suya, lo cual no le agradaba, pero al perder puntos, fue condenado a un castigo del que no sabía cómo había resultado, obviamente no podía esperar nada bueno.

Si quería volver con su esposa u obtener un deseo por parte de este macabro ser llamado Nia, tenía que ganar puntos con la esposa de otro Shidou, era como cuando era más joven y debía sellar a los espíritus.

«Incluso así, estoy casado». Cerró los ojos al pensar seriamente en eso, después de todo, este juego macabro empezó porque pensó que todo este cambio de vida se trataba de un sueño lúcido y uno en el que casi engaña a su esposa, la culpa le perseguía y no quería repetirse. «Pero si no hago algo, no podré volver a ver a Miku… No quiero estar sin ella, incluso si se trata de otro yo, no quiero que esté con mi esposa, yo soy el único y para ella también lo soy».

Miku fue todo un reto de enamorar y luego de eso vinieron muchos problemas con la DEM, Shidou se las vio muy difíciles y murió un par de veces para seguir luchando, seguir intentando hasta lograr sus objetivos, para proteger a su novia.

Después de haber luchado tanto, era obvio que ella le pertenecía y que lo sintiera de esa forma, no podía dejarla ir después de tanto esfuerzo, pero también es porque la amaba mucho.

«Todo esto debo hacerlo por ti, por favor, perdóname». Pensó con una mirada seria, sin observar nada en concreto, la imagen de su cariñosa y sensual esposa apareció en su mente. «Será un poco imposible, pero pensaré en ella como si fueras tú».

En eso, la puerta se abre un poco y la cabeza de Mukuro es la que sobresale, sin esfuerzo logra ver a su esposo, quien se giró a la puerta un poco nervioso.

—Muku, ¿q-qué es lo que pasa?

—Danna-sama, tenemos tiempo suficiente, así que esperaba que pudieras hacer algo por mí —dijo con un poco de entusiasmo y con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Uh? —Parpadeó un par de veces y ella lo tomó de la mano para meterlo dentro del cuarto.

Caminaron hasta llegar frente al espejo, donde Mukuro se sentó frente a él y Shidou se encontró un tanto confundido, pero ella parecía segura de lo que estaba por pasar, así que relajó su cuerpo y hasta cerró los ojos.

—Uh… ¿Muku? —preguntó confundido, aunque intentó no sonar así, no lo logró, ya que ella se giró para mirarlo con confusión.

—¿Qué pasa, Danna-sama? Estamos perdiendo tiempo y esperaba que mi cabello tuviera un buen tratamiento de tu parte.

—¡Ah! ¿Quieres que te cepille el cabello? —preguntó un poco nervioso y ante su silencio, tomó el peine y con la otra mano acarició el cabello color oro de Mukuro—. Hubieras dicho eso… jaja…

«Que extraño». Mukuro asintió con la cabeza y miró a la espejo con cierta inseguridad. «Danna-sama siempre me ha entendido cuando se trata de peinarme».

—Por favor —pidió ella con respeto y tranquilidad.

—Claro, déjamelo a mí, aunque tu cabello es bastante… largo, Muku —dijo un tanto inseguro si tendrían suficiente tiempo para hacer esto, sin embargo empezó a hacerlo. «Creo que tiene mucho tiempo que no peino a alguien, normalmente lo hacía por Kotori, pero eso cambió cuando crecimos».

Atrapado por la nostalgia, no estaba prestando tanta atención al cabello de la mujer, cosa que debería hacer, puesto que pocas cosas importaban más para Mukuro Hoshimiya que su largo cabello dorado, por suerte, su esposo era una de esas pocas cosas.

—Muku… —dijo mientras peinaba su largo cabello, desenredándolo con cada cepillada, en sus pupilas se reflejó el dorado de su cabello y en sus manos sintió la suavidad de este—. Tu cabello es muy bonito, realmente me gusta.

—Gracias, Danna-sama —dijo con una sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas—. Puedes ser un poco más rápido, si quieres.

—No, no, estoy disfrutando esto, no lo hacía desde hace a… ¡Es decir! Tiene un rato que no lo hago, ¿verdad? —preguntó nervioso y su esposa soltó una risita.

—Perdón, sé que es un deseo egoísta, pero no le confío mi cabello a nadie más que a ti, quisiera que tuviéramos más tiempo para disfrutar de estos pequeños momentos —dijo un poco triste, él lo notó y sonrió ligeramente.

—Bueno, ¿no lo estás disfrutando, Muku?

—Sí, lo hago, pero no debería de pedírtelo.

—Entonces, no te preocupes, yo también lo disfruto. —Acarició su cabeza suavemente y ella sonrió entonces—. No deberías preocuparte por esos pequeños detalles, porque te… Tú… eres muy importante para mí, estos favores ni siquiera los veo de esa forma, así que todo está bien.

Muku se giró a él con una sonrisa cálida y luego cerró sus ojos dorados y abrió ligeramente su boca, al mismo tiempo que alzó la cabeza un poco.

—Danna-sama…

Shidou tragó saliva y bajó los brazos, no tenía idea de qué hacer en estos momentos, pero se repitió que todo esto lo hacía por su esposa, por la persona que amaba, así que sin más se acercó para unir sus labios con ella en un suave beso.

Al separarse, ambos compartieron una sonrisa y Shidou continuó con su tarea, con un tanto más de velocidad, después de todo el tiempo estaba contando.

* * *

Por otro lado, Shidou había disfrutado de los besos cariñosos de Tohka, de hecho, en estos momentos seguían besándose y por una razón extraña que no tenía explicación, como si tuviera un hormigueo en el cuerpo, una necesidad de tocar la piel de Tohka, y eso no tenía nada malo.

A excepción de que ella no era su esposa, pero estaba siendo tratado con tanto cariño, amor y recibiendo tanta atención por su buen trato anterior, ¿qué tenía de malo disfrutar de todo lo que ofrecía?

«No, no, ¿qué estoy pensando? Desde que me desperté… Yo no soy así». Pensó con culpa al venirle la imagen de Mukuro Hoshimiya a su cerebro, mientras mantenía unido sus labios con los de esta mujer, quien le rodeaba con los brazos y tenía un sonrojo en las mejillas. «¡Perdón, Muku!»

Sí, él era el verdadero esposo de Mukuro, sin embargo, otro Shidou estaba ocupando su lugar, al mismo tiempo él mismo ocupaba el lugar de otro Shidou, quien de seguro no tenía idea de que estaba recibiendo todo este buen trato de una forma tan… obsesiva.

Aunque si lo pensaba mejor, también había otro Shidou que podría estar besando los labios de su esposa, tocando su suave cabello y mucho de su piel, como ahora lo hacía con sus manos, las cuales tocaban uno de sus muslos y la otra estaba encima de su trasero blando y redondo.

«¡No! ¡Esto no es lo que parece!» Shidou pareció justificarse a sí mismo, pero tuvo que quedarse en blanco cuando ella se separó de él y lo miró con cierto deseo, ansias.

—T-Tohka… —susurró con cierta impresión.

—Mi amor… Te amo… —dijo con una mirada más intensa, sus ojos brillaban ligeramente y sus mejillas estaban de color carmín.

—Ah, ah, eh… Um…

El hombre no podía corresponder, incluso si se trataba de una mentira, esas palabras había jurado solo decírselas a su Muku, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse también y aunque sus manos soltaron su muslo y trasero, estas se aferraron a su trasero en cuanto Tohka besó su cuello, esto le hizo soltar un leve gemido, un pulso le recorrió el cuerpo y el hormigueo aumentó.

—T-Tohka… —habló con dificultad mientras ella seguía en su oficio, dejando marcas en su cuello, él no tenía en cuenta que sus manos estaban moviéndose solas, acariciando sus nalgas suavemente.

—Te amo… Mi amor, te amo… —decía mientras le dejaba marcados besos en su cuello, hasta que decidió usar su lengua por su cuello, probando el sabor de su piel y de su sudor.

El hombre quedó con la boca abierta, esto no lo esperaba para nada, solo decidió ser amable y confortarla como le había indicado el esposo verdadero de esta mujer, ¿acaso esta es la relación que tenían ambos?

— _Mi vida sería más miserable de no tenerla a ella._

«¡Maldito! ¿¡A esto se refería?!» Pensó en esa versión de sí mismo con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro, además de pervertida. «¡No me extraña que te sientas miserable, Shidou Itsuka!»

—Tohka, no… E-Espera, por favor —dijo al alejarla de él, pero entonces sus miradas se encontraron.

Algo había cambiado en Tohka, es como si estuviera viendo algo lindo, sin embargo, también parecía perdida y sin prestar atención, sin embargo, en sus ojos color añil, el brillo de sus ojos parecía de un tono rosado.

—Shidou… —dijo en un hilillo de voz y después fue a devorar sus labios con los suyos como si no hubiera mañana—. Mmnn… Mmnn…

«¡No me está escuchando!» Pensó preocupado y sudando levemente, su lengua estaba siendo atacada por la de ella, todo esto dentro del escenario que habían formado gracias a la unión de sus bocas. «Tengo que alejarla, tengo que alejarla… tengo que…»

Sin embargo, la mente de Shidou estaba difusa, recuerdos fluyeron a su mente, así como sensaciones que ya conocía despertaron con vigor dentro de él y de su corazón.

* * *

— _¡Shidou! —dijo Tohka con su uniforme escolar de la preparatoria Raizen, corriendo hacia él con la mano levantada—. ¡Ya estoy aquí, Shidou!_

— _Tohka, ¿ya terminaste de…? ¡Ah! —exclamó con cierta dificultad al recibirla en sus brazos después de que ella saltara hacia él—. Oye, ten cuidado, te puedes lastimar si no te atrapaba._

— _Pero tú siempre vas a atraparme, ¿verdad, Shidou? —preguntó con una sonrisa linda, parecía vivir en cuento de hadas. Ella besó en los labios al chico, quien se sonrojó por completo, igual que ella se sonrojó bastante—. Perdón por tardarme, aunque realmente no quería quedarme ahí, fue muy aburrido…_

— _Está bien —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y la dejó en el suelo, para después acariciar su cabeza, ella fue feliz—. Después de todo hoy tenemos una cita, pero no esperé que te quedarías en clases complementarias, pero no estoy molesto, fue inevitable._

— _Lo siento, pero los exámenes son realmente difíciles, Shidou… —dijo con tristeza, sin embargo, Shidou la tomó de la mano y salieron de la escuela caminando así—. Shidou… Lamento ser tan mala para los exámenes, incluso si me ayudaste a estudiar… Y esa maldita de Tobiichi Origami… Siempre está señalándome lo tonta que soy…_

— _No te preocupes por eso, lo harás bien la próxima vez —dijo con cierta confianza, aunque lamentaba que Origami quebrara la autoestima de Tohka, incluso si entendía las razones, él terminaba pagando los platos rotos—. Yo seguiré ayudándote a mejorar, también a divertirte, como hoy, además todos somos buenos en algo y hay muchas cosas en las que no somos buenos, yo soy bueno en…_

— _¡Cocinar, tu comida es deliciosa, Shidou! —dijo rápidamente con admiración y cierto respeto, él asintió con la cabeza mientras seguían su camino._

— _Sí, eso es. Tohka, tú también tienes algo en lo que en verdad eres buena, estoy seguro de eso…_

— _¿Y qué es? —preguntó animadamente y con ilusión, Shidou tembló ligeramente, no estaba preparado para esa pregunta, así que se rascó la mejilla nerviosamente._

— _Bueno… Es algo que te hace realmente especial… —dijo al ver al frente, pensando en qué era lo mejor que ella hacía, se le pasó por la mente comer, pero eso sería simplemente una ofensa._

— _¿¡En verdad?! Oh, dime qué es, Shidou._

— _Uh… Aaah… —Shidou se detuvo y después la miró fijamente a sus ojos, ella seguía igual de emocionada—. Bueno eso es… Te quiero tal y como eres, Tohka. Y puedo notar lo mucho que tú me quieres, creo que eso es lo mejor de ti, la forma en la que me quieres… Es más que palabras._

 _Tohka se sonrojó demasiado, pero lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que Shidou ahogó un grito, ella estaba sonrojada y muy feliz._

— _Shidou, ¡te amo! Te quiero mucho, Shidou, ¡Shidou! —decía alegremente mientras lo abrazaba y lo movía de un lado a otro como si fuera un peluche._

— _T-To-Tohka… —dijo con dificultad, ella lo estaba aplastando con felicidad y amor._

* * *

Ese recuerdo fue conmovedor y cálido, incluso si el final le resultó realmente gracioso, tanto que le hizo sonreír mientras Tohka seguía besando su cuello, esta vez del lado izquierdo mientras una de sus manos estaba acariciando su torso, el contacto corporal era agradable y despertaba sensaciones en él.

Unas que no debería de sentir por esta mujer, ¿es que era un pervertido? ¿Cómo podía sentirse así cuando amaba a Muku y siendo esta una mujer mucho más voluptuosa? ¿Por qué estaba reaccionando de esta forma al trato de Tohka?

—Shidou, te amo —dijo al verlo con el rostro sonrojado y poniendo una de las manos de él encima de sus pechos, Shidou casi ahogó un grito—. Shidou, mi amor… Te necesito…

—T-Tohka… Y-Yo tengo que ir a trabajar… —susurró y entonces ella hizo un puchero, se veía tan linda. «¡Diablos, deja de pensar en eso!»

— **Oh, ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¿Un chef negando un platillo gourmet?**

Esa voz retumbó en su mente, era una voz de tono burlón y de una mujer, una voz que era molesta y odiaba en estos momentos, tanto que se olvidó de Tohka, aunque no hubo problemas, ya que ella le abrazó para no dejarlo escapar.

«¡Tú! ¿¡Tú hiciste esto?!»

— **Se podría decir que ya estaba hecho, después de todo, ocupas el cuerpo de otro tú, uno que está acostumbrado a Tohka y que es fácilmente puesto en celo por ella, ¡jajaja!**

«¡¿Qué dices?! Más importante, ¿¡qué le hiciste al Shidou castigado?!»

— **Castigarlo, por supuesto, pero bueno, no importa lo que digas, él no recuerda nada de su castigo ya que fue… Especial, me refiero a las condiciones, pero olvídate de él, tienes a esa delicia de mujer frente tuyo, dispuesta a todas tus fantasías, ¿qué harás?** —preguntó con mucha picardía y con una sonrisa, aunque él no podía verlo, lo intuía.

—Tohka, no. —Shidou la separó de ella, con culpa y con desgano—. Perdón, pero ya falté al trabajo… No puedo seguir así, lo siento…

—Ah… Bueno… Tienes razón, perdón, te estoy limitando de nuevo… —dijo con una sonrisa amarga y dejó la cama rápidamente—. Perdón, cierto, tienes que trabajar… ¡Te haré el desayuno, así que déjamelo a mí!

Tohka huyó del cuarto, se sintió culpable y rechazada, Shidou solamente miró a otro lado, aun sentado en la cama, había un bulto en su entrepierna, así como sus mejillas estaban rojas, tan rojas como las marcas de besos en su cuello.

— **Realmente eres una decepción, ¿en serio eres un hombre?**

—No traicionaré a Muku, ella es mi esposa, ella es la mujer que amo… Además, yo no soy él, esto es algo que… Solo debería hacer con él.

— **Hmm… Amable y moralista, admirable.**

—Gracias —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

— **Pero un idiota al fin y al cabo. Muy bien, gracias a esto has perdido muchos puntos, ¿quién idiota se atrevería a rechazar una invitación así de su esposa? Oh, sí, ¡tú! Jajaja, ¡tú serás el castigado de esta noche! Disfruta tu día, querido, mientras puedas… Jajaja.**

La risa de Nia se escuchó por toda su mente, entonces el hombre palideció y empezó a sudar, todo el buen ambiente que había construido desde que se levantó, todo esa muestra de cariño y amor, todo se había ido por el caño.

Ahora él sería el castigado de esta noche, todo por el respeto a su esposa, todo por no querer ensuciarse las manos, todo por ser cómo era.

No había vuelta atrás, su destino había sido marcado en cuanto tomó esa decisión.


	20. Chapter 19

**¡Hola a todos! Ya estoy mejor de mi salud, pero eso no importa, lo que importa es que tuve tiempo y ganas de hacer un nuevo capítulo para esta historia, espero el sábado poder hacer otro más o seguir con alguna otra historia, que todas necesitan de mí actualmente.**

 **En fin, espero que este capítulo les guste.**

* * *

 **Joven y atrapado**

 **Capítulo 19: Me siento en casa**

Este era el final, no había pasado ni la mañana, pero ya había perdido el día de hoy, sería el castigado, se preguntaba cuántos puntos se perdieron por rechazar tener relaciones sexuales con Tohka, tal vez eran demasiados como para recuperarlos en el resto del día, es decir, Nia ya le había disparado la sentencia, y después de burlarse unos momentos, ella simplemente se fue.

Ahora estaba solo en la habitación, con todo el espacio para cambiarse y lamentarse por estar aquí.

«Perdón, incluso si mi cuerpo reacciona al cuerpo de Tohka… Ahora que lo pienso…» Shidou miró a su entrepierna y suspiró en derrota, una gota apareció en su cabeza. «Será mejor que me bañe».

Quería maldecir a Nia y exigir justicia, pero no tuvo las agallas y tampoco tenía derecho, pues una vez estuvo en el baño, pensó en cómo se sentiría él si Mukuro no le dejara hacerle el amor, sin duda se deprimiría, pero lo entendería si tuviera una buena razón.

«Yo lo entendería y sé que si se lo hiciera a Muku, también me entendería… Pero es Tohka, su esposo no le niega nada nunca, ¡ni siquiera porque se quede en números rojos!» Shidou negó con la cabeza y se metió en la bañera, una vez estuvo llena de agua caliente. «No, esto es lo correcto, mientras esté aquí debo tratar de recuperarme, tal vez Nia solo quiso asustarme para empujarme a ser bueno con Tohka, el sexo está fuera del límite, pero aún puedo hacer otras cosas».

Sí, el hombre se puso a pensar en un plan de contraataque en la bañera, muy diferente de lo que hace una persona normal cuando está en el baño, por lo menos se animaba él solo frente a sus problemas, solo así podría salvarse del castigo de hoy.

Sin embargo, Nia estaba muy al pendiente de los pensamientos de todos los Shidou, así que pudo escuchar su plan, por lo que decidió hacer uso de su voz divina una vez más.

— **Veo que estás pensando claramente, Shidou.**

—¡Wahh! —Shidou volteó a todos lados, pero no había nadie—. ¿Otra vez tú? Déjame en paz.

— **Oh, pero si venía a decirte información muy útil, pero si no quieres…**

—¿Hah? ¡No, espera! Por favor, dímelo…

— **Si así fueras de educado siempre… Oh, bueno, supongo que es la primera vez que escuchas una voz mientras te bañas** —dijo con algo de diversión, pero él solo frunció el ceño, seguía molesto con ella—. **Bien, si quieres recuperarte de los puntos perdidos, puedes simplemente tener sexo con Tohka y así expiar tus pecados, desgraciado.**

—No me digas desgraciado, además, no puedo hacer eso, ¿¡cómo piensas que voy a traicionar a mi esposa?!

— **Oh, vamos, no es tan difícil, ella nunca lo sabrá, ¿o eres tan estúpido?**

—¡Yo lo sabré! —dijo molesto, como si la estuviera viendo en frente de él—. No podría perdonármelo, pedirme eso… es imposible.

— **Hmm… ¿Es así? Bien, me agradan los chicos testarudos como tú, son más divertidos cuando están castigados y ahí me gustan más, Jajaja, nos vemos en la noche.**

—Aaaah…

Shidou se recostó en la bañera, estaba bastante enojado con la situación, ¿solo podría salvarse si hacía el amor con Tohka? ¡Eso no era una opción, más bien una traición! No podía permitirse mentirle a Muku, incluso si era para lograr seguir a flote.

Y entonces llegó a su mente el cuerpo de Tohka, lo que había pasado hace un rato y la prueba era lo despierto que estaba ahí abajo, sus cejas temblaron mientras su temperatura aumentó.

—Shidou, ¿en serio? —dijo para sí mismo con molestia y desaprobación, sin embargo, su cuerpo no le pertenecía, así que reaccionaba ante sus recuerdos y la excitación—. ¡Deja de pensar en eso!

Ese grito fue escuchado por Tohka, quien iba al baño para decirle a Shidou de que se le estaba haciendo tarde y no debería tardarse bañándose, pero se quedó estupefacta al escucharlo gritar, parece que algo malo había pasado.

«Shidou… Debe tener algún problema del que no quiere pensar, maldición, se supone que no debo darle más problemas, incluso si no quiso hacer el amor, está bien… ¡No debo sentirme mal! El trabajo es importante, aunque su jefe sea un idiota…» Pensó entre decidida y triste por la vida laboral de su esposo, él en verdad merecía lo mejor después de haberles salvado la vida a todos en más de una ocasión. «Bien, hoy apoyaré a Shidou todo lo posible, sin importar lo que haya pasado».

—Mi amor —dijo Tohka al tocar la puerta dos veces, dentro se escuchó el movimiento del agua de forma salvaje.

—Ah, ¡Tohka! Eh, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó un poco nervioso.

—Se te hace tarde, ya preparé el desayuno, pero no deberías tardar más ahí o no podrás llegar a tiempo —dijo con un tono normal de voz—. El trabajo es importante, lo sé, por eso, no llegues tarde hoy como otros días…

—Ah, claro… Gracias, Tohka —respondió si muchas ganas, después de todo se sentía fatal por toda esta situación, pero la mujer era linda e incluso rechazada, le mostraba su comprensión. «Tal vez Tohka está aprendiendo a valorarme, eso es bueno, incluso si hoy seré el castigado, creo que avanzamos mucho hoy».

De pronto, la ilusión volvió a los ojos de Shidou, incluso una sonrisa de confianza apareció en su rostro, se sentía como un reformador de adolescentes problema, se sentía como un maestro que estaba guiando a Tohka en el camino del bien.

Si supiera la verdadera razón detrás de todo esto, pegaría un gran grito al cielo y posiblemente odiaría a Tohka por sumergirlos en deudas, pero por suerte, él no lo sabía.

* * *

Y menos enterado estaba el verdadero esposo de Tohka Yatogami, quien tuvo cambios mientras estaba dormido, ya pasaban de las nueve de la mañana, pero él se aferró a las sabanas mientras Miku le dejó descansar para darse un baño, incluso si se llevó su tiempo ahí dentro y se secó el cabello, ahora observaba a su esposo a un durmiendo.

«Que extraño, Darling no se ha despertado para su rutina mañanera, como si estuviera exhausto, pero ayer no hicimos nada». Pensó la mujer y llegó a sentarse en el borde de la cama, él estaba cubierto por las sabanas hasta el cuello y estaba sudando también.

—Te… amo… mi amor… —susurró Shidou entre sueños, Miku sonrió por esas palabras, incluso si no las decía, tal vez era la magia de los sueños.

«Oh, Darling». Tomó su mejilla con su mano de forma gentil, pero fue ahí cuando abrió más los ojos con impresión, Shidou tenía muy alta la temperatura. «Darling, esto no puede ser, ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes?»

Miku terminó poniéndose un vestido de una sola pieza para salir de la habitación para pedir ayuda de su servidumbre con el desayuno y medicamentos para la fiebre, después de todo, Shidou era una de las personas más sanas que ella conocía, no recordaba ni una vez en la que lo hubiera visto enfermo.

Sin embargo, ella no tenía idea por lo que Shidou había pasado, era normal que su cuerpo tuviera un desequilibrio de este tipo, incluso si podría decir que era leve y él no estaba sufriendo, pues dentro de sus sueños él estaba viviendo una linda experiencia con su esposa, una increíblemente realista por el lujo de detalles que tenía.

Todo correspondía a su vida actual que tenía con Tohka, teniendo un trabajo en el que es explotado, una esposa que alimentar, pero que lo ama mucho, teniendo poco dinero y estando cansado todo el tiempo, aun así, en el sueño tenía una cita con su esposa, y aunque fue sencilla y comieron hamburguesas, nada extravagante, ambos eran los más felices.

El sueño era realmente lindo, de los mejores que nunca había tenido, todo por cortesía de Zafkiel, quién no pudo hacer más por él como un agradecimiento por todo su esfuerzo en ayudarle.

Tiempo después, cuando en su sueño se quedó dormido en los pechos de su esposa, tuvo consciencia de su cuerpo nuevamente, además de que sintió que le estaban tocando la cabeza y escuchaba unas voces.

—Ah… Ugh…

—Darling —dijo rápidamente Miku—. ¿Estás bien? No te levantes de la cama aún.

Shidou empezó a tener una visión más clara de lo que estaba pasando, Miku estaba preocupada y una sirvienta también estaba ahí, poniéndole una pequeña toalla mojada en su frente, así como en la cómoda a su lado, habían unas medicinas y un vaso de agua.

—¿Miku? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó algo confundido.

—Shidou-sama, Miku-sama, no se preocupen, solo tiene que descansar y tomarse esta pastilla para la fiebre, aunque si eso no lo soluciona, tendrá que ir al doctor —explicó la sirvienta de cabello castaño y ojos color chocolate.

—Muchas gracias.

—De nada, espero que se mejore, me retiro. —Ella se alejó de la cama, hizo una reverencia y dejó la habitación.

—Cielos, realmente me asustaste —dijo Miku con cierto alivio y después suspiró—. Pensé que no despertarías, incluso si hicimos bastante ruido e intenté despertarte, no sucedió nada.

—¿De verdad, Miku? —preguntó aún confundido, pero tuvo que quedar con la boca abierta cuando ella le acarició su mejilla suavemente mientras su mirada era de preocupación—. Ah…

—Sí, pero lo importante es que ahora estás despierto, Darling. —Se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla, él se sorprendió un poco y la nostalgia le invadió—. Oh, Darling, ya que estás enfermo, no se puede evitar.

Ella sonrió y tomó la bandeja de comida que tenía encima de la mesa de noche, el hombre se sorprendió cuando le acomodó la bandeja cerca de él con un desayuno completo y que aún estaba calientito.

—Desayuno a la cama… —susurró con algo de hambre, luego le sonrió a Miku—. Gracias.

—No es nada, ¿qué clase de esposa seria si no cuidara de ti?

—No serías una buena esposa —respondió con nostalgia, pero con buen humor.

—Pero ese no es el caso. —Miku usó el tenedor para tomar un trozo de papaya y se lo acercó a la boca—. ¿No es así, Darling?

Esto le traía recuerdos nada lejanos de cuando tenía mucho dolor de cabeza después de días sin dormir, Tohka lo detenía con su fuerza para que no fuera a trabajar, y una vez que cedía a sus demandas, ella se encargaba de cuidarlo, de cocinarle, incluso lo alimentaba, mimándolo como a un niño.

Era genial estar enfermo, Tohka no era muy buena para muchas cosas, pero cuidaba muy bien de él, incluso exageraba un poco, aunque no había medicinas, siempre había cariño y preocupación.

Shidou abrió la boca y Miku se encargó de alimentarlo, la copa estaba llena de diferentes frutas, así como había té, jugo de manzana y el plato principal que puré de papa con arroz.

—Gracias, Miku… Bueno, espero poder agradecerles después a las que hicieron esto, está delicioso —dijo con una sonrisa y le ofreció la mano a su esposa—. Dame el tenedor, puedo hacerlo solo…

—Oh, no, claro que no —respondió con cierta diversión y puso el tenedor cerca de su pecho—. Este tenedor es mío, si quieres comer, tendrás que dejar que te a-li-men-te, Darling.

—Ah…

Esto era raro, no entendía por qué se sentía tan cansado, tampoco recordaba nada del castigo que debió de sufrir y realmente no estaba pensando en eso, pero solo Tohka le había alimentado y era muy feliz cuando recibía tanta atención, después de tanto trabajar, uno merece uno que otro gustito.

—Miku… —dijo con la cabeza un poco agachada y le puso la mano en la cabeza, ella parpadeó un par de veces por su acto—. Gracias, por favor, sigue así… Me haces sentir en casa.

Miku se sonrojó un poco y después de que todo su cuerpo describiera impresión, cerró los ojos para sonreír cálidamente, era la primera vez que escuchaba esto de Shidou, aunque no estaba segura de que se sintiera en "casa", ya que cuando aún vivía con su hermanita, él se hacía cargo de todo y no al revés.

Sin embargo…

—Darling… Yo estoy aquí para ti —dijo con voz tranquila y con una sonrisa, por lo que le dio más fruta con el tenedor, él la aceptó también con una sonrisa.

Ella siguió alimentando a Shidou hasta que terminó su comida, se había olvidado de todo por unos instantes, ni siquiera le importaba el celular y tal vez por la nostalgia y el buen trato, se olvidó del hecho de que Miku era su esposa, por ahora, y debía de tratarla bien.

El té caliente fue lo último y era lo único que tenía en sus manos, la bandeja la tenía Miku quien dejó la habitación para ir a dejarla a la cocina. El rostro joven, maduro y nada acabado se reflejó en su té de limón, así como extrañó a Tohka y a su departamento, esa en verdad era su casa.

«Ayer no me sentía así, pero hoy… Desde que tuve ese sueño, ni siquiera sé cómo me castigaron, no podré decirles nada a los demás, se supone que debo de ganar puntos con Miku… Pero te extraño tanto, Tohka».

No tenía idea de por qué se sentía así, es como si su cuerpo demandara el estar con ella de nuevo, como si estuviera a punto de perderla o como si el mundo se fuera a terminar, y esta sensación de necesidad eran una alerta de ello.

Pero no recordaba lo que había vivido, como murió varias veces y todos los sentimientos que tuvo mientras vivió en ese mundo extraño donde los espíritus eran el enemigo y la DEM eran los amigos.

—Ya regresé, Darling —dijo Miku al entrar en el cuarto, ella también traía una taza blanca llena de té de limón.

Ahora que le prestaba atención, estaba usando un vestido corto de una sola pieza, de color morado y no estaba escotado, sin embargo, sus pechos llamaban mucho la atención y no pudo evitar sentir otro tipo de calentura al ver su esbelta figura.

—No pude evitarlo, ya que veo que lo disfrutas tanto —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa al sentarse a su lado y después bebió un poco de su té—. Ah, realmente está bueno.

—Sí… Hacen un buen trabajo.

Shidou apretó un poco más la taza, sintiendo el calor en sus dedos, no sabía de qué hablar con Miku, quien también estaba callada, pero incluso si tenía fiebre, seguía compitiendo y debía ganar puntos, después de todo, estaba más abajo que todos.

«Maldición, no puedo quedarme callado, pero no sé de qué puedo hablar con ella, de hecho… No recuerdo hablar mucho con Tohka últimamente, solo es trabajo… y trabajo…» Pensó con decepción y agachó la cabeza de repente, la culpa apareció y esto solo aumentó la nostalgia y la necesidad de volver a estar con su esposa. «Tohka… Realmente te extraño».

—Darling, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Miku un poco preocupada al verlo llorar al estilo anime en cuanto alzó la cabeza.

—¿Ah? Sí, es solo que… Este té está delicioso… —dijo con dificultad, como si tuviera ganas de romper en llanto.

—Oh… Sí, sí, es cierto… ¿Estás bien, Darling?

—Estoy mejor, sin duda… Pero siento que hay algo malo —respondió con sinceridad y bebió de su té.

—Es normal, pero si descansas todo el día, te pondrás bien, después de todo eres tú, Darling. —Sonrió con confianza, él le quedó mirando por unos momentos.

—Perdón, ni siquiera te pregunté… ¿Ya desayunaste? —Ella asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Y no irás a trabajar? —Ella negó con la cabeza—. Miku, eso no está bien.

—No te preocupes, pedí el día, además si no ensayo un día, no hay gran pérdida, pero si te dejo solo estando así, no estaría bien por el reste del día.

Las mejillas de Shidou se tiñeron de rojo, Miku también era linda y a diferencia de Tohka, sus recursos eran mayores y no pendían de un hilo como en su vida. Eso no quería decir que lo prefiriera, porque actualmente seguía pensando en su esposa.

«No, incluso si amo a Tohka, debo de pensar en Miku, debo de ganar puntos, no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada». El hombre se puso un poco serio en su mirada y terminó haciendo una sonrisa.

—Miku, eres muy linda conmigo, gracias. —Acarició su cabeza como lo hacía con Tohka, ella lo vio un poco raro, pero terminó haciendo una sonrisa nerviosa—. Bien, bien.

—¿Sabes? Me haces sentir como una mascota cuando haces eso, Darling…

—¿¡Eh?! —Detuvo sus caricias y alejó su mano rápidamente, por lo que mejor se puso beber de su té, Miku soltó una risita—. Perdón, no sabía que te sentías así.

—No, no, está bien, es solo que no sueles hacerlo, no me desagrada. Pero es un poco extraño, así como que estés enfermo, incluso si solo es fiebre, es muy extraño.

—Sí, todo es tan extraño… —dijo en voz baja y volvió a pensar en Tohka, luego agitó la cabeza como perro para alejar esos pensamientos—. Es decir, este día es extraño, sí… Eso es.

Y después de asentir, Miku y Shidou se quedaron nuevamente callados, el único sonido que se escuchaba era el de cuando bebían de su taza, esto se hizo insoportable para el hombre, quien ya estaba sudando bastante por ello y por la fiebre.

Esto no podía quedarse simplemente así.

—Miku…

—¿Hnn?

—Ayer que preparé la comida para los dos, ya sabes que lo hice sin ayuda de nadie, no lo había hecho en un gran rato, ¿verdad? —preguntó un poco inseguro.

—No, pero realmente me gustó mucho, Darling es muy bueno cocinando, pensé que debiste ser un chef —dijo con buen humor y él solo soltó una risita.

«Si supieras…»

—Quería hacerlo también hoy, pero en vez de eso, trajiste el desayuno a la cama y me alimentaste…

—Oh, ¿así que Darling tenía algo planeado para hoy?

Realmente no, pero por ganar puntos, lo que sea.

—Sí… Pero ya no importa porque tú hiciste todas estas cosas por mí, y me agrada, pero quisiera haberlo hecho yo.

—¿Es así? ¿Darling se siente culpable? —preguntó con algo de diversión en su tono de voz, también dejó su té en la cómoda para cambiar de posición y acostarse en sus piernas, mirándolo con una mirada inquisidora—. ¿Hmm?

—Eh… Supongo que sí, Miku… Es decir, ya lo tenía planeado —dijo un poco nervioso, pero bebió de su té, y era lo último, así que no podría excusarse con él de nuevo, lo dejó en la mesita de noche.

—Pero te hice sentir como en casa. ¿Qué significa? —preguntó con bastante curiosidad, Shidou se quedó en blanco unos segundos—. ¿Darling?

—Bueno, cuando vivía con mis padres y con Kotori, sí llegué a enfermarme, era muy diferente de cuando no tenía una familia… —respondió con nostalgia, así como Miku se puso un poco más seria—. Cuando ellos se preocuparon, me cuidaron y me curé, comprendí las cosas que una familia hace por alguno de ellos, así que prometí que también los cuidaría a ellos…

—Y lo hiciste, muchas veces. —Miku se acercó a su esposo para rodearlo con sus brazos y darle un beso en su mejilla—. También me protegiste a mí, Darling, pero no te preocupes, ahora yo también puedo cuidar de ti.

Sonrió cálidamente y correspondió a su abrazo. Esta mañana no era tan mala, aunque sentía que quien había ganado puntos era ella y no él.


	21. Chapter 20

**¡Hola a todos! Jesucristo, antes de la tarea y del resto de mi vida, estoy muy contento de poder seguir con esta historia, este capítulo me quedó bastante bien y casi llegué a 4000 palabras, así que espero les guste y me digan qué les pareció, aunque realmente, ¡está bien si no quieren decirlo! A mí me está gustando mucho esto y la dirección que va tomando.**

 **Sin embargo, siempre comparto mi trabajo con ustedes, así que disfrútenlo.**

* * *

 **Joven y atrapado**

 **Capítulo 20: ¡A por los puntos!**

Shidou se había relajado bastante al ser abrazado por Miku, tal vez es porque ser abrazado era un gesto amable y muy personal, también era íntimo y si lo hacía su pareja, era mejor, sin duda. Pero ese era el problema, ella no era su verdadera esposa y todo esto resultó demasiado nostálgico para él, ya que quería estar con Tohka.

Sin embargo, se repitió que no debía ser así, su relación pendía de un hilo, así como la de los demás y realmente no estaba seguro si había ganado algún punto con todo esto, para terminar, la fiebre sí afectaba a su cuerpo, realmente se sentía pesado, un tanto aturdido, con mucho desgano y con dolor de cabeza.

Es decir, síntomas normales de una persona normal con fiebre, algo que no estaba incorrecto, ¿verdad?

A excepción de que él tenía poderes de espíritu, además de una regeneración milagrosa gracias a su hermanita y a su ángel Camael, que tanto le salvó la vida en años anteriores y más peligrosos, así que su condición no era comprensible.

Como le había dicho Miku, todo esto era realmente extraño, aunque no tanto si tomamos en cuenta que él ni siquiera debería de estar aquí, ocupando este cuerpo, bueno… Está bien, tal vez una fiebre no es tan extraño como pensaba.

No era tan molesto, después de todo había sufrido de fiebre por no dormir en otras ocasiones y había faltado al trabajo, eso era malo, pero lo dejaba pasar fácilmente una vez estaba en la cama, siendo atendido por su esposa.

Y esto se volvía a repetir con ligeros cambios ahora mismo, sin embargo, se sentía tan… ignorante, no tenía el don de la palabra para ser tan extrovertido y arriesgarse a sacar conversaciones de donde fuera, aunque debería de poder porque estaba con la mujer que tenía una sortija muy bonita, igual que la suya.

Así que el silencio le molestaba, de no estar enfermo, tal vez sería incómodo para Miku también, quien se acostó en la cama para descansar, porque sabía que aunque extraño, Shidou debía descansar con mucho más razón.

—Darling, acuéstate conmigo, hoy no debes hacer nada más que descansar, también si necesitas algo, yo estoy a tu ser-vi-cio —dijo con un tono divertido en su voz, luego soltó una risita.

—Ah, sí… Gracias, Miku… —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y derrotado, se acostó a su lado y puso las manos encima de la sábana blanca, así como se puso la toalla húmeda de nuevo en la cabeza—. ¿Estás segura?

—¿Hmm? ¿De qué? Ah, ya entiendo, claro, claro —dijo motivada con una idea que él no podía imaginar, sonrió y dejó la cama.

—Eh, no, no, espera, Miku…

—No, no, aguarda aquí, Darling, tienes razón, no puedo decir simplemente eso, ¿verdad? No estaría a juego. —Ella se alejó de él hasta llegar a la puerta—. Volveré pronto.

—Miku… Ahh, ¿en qué estará pensando?

Shidou decidió quedarse en cama, la fiebre seguía ahí y entre más pensaba, más duro se volvía, así que solo suspiró, intentando relajar sus músculos, estaba enfermo, pero debía de ganar puntos, sin embargo, él era el único siendo atendido.

Sin embargo, sus sentidos volvieron cuando Miku volvió a abrir la puerta, naturalmente giró la cabeza para ver ahí, y lo que se encontró le hizo incorporarse un poco en cama, la toalla húmeda cayó de su cabeza, así como abrió la boca al mismo tiempo.

—Oh, Shidou-sama, déjeme servirlo mientras se encuentra enfermo, yo cuidaré mucho de usted —dijo ella con cierto tono de respeto, pero estaba sonriendo pícaramente y con ese atuendo de sirvienta, claro que le quedaba el papel.

—M-Miku… ¿Qué haces…? —preguntó muy impresionado, sobre todo no entendía por qué tenía una de esas ropas y por el escote, sabía que no era el que usaba la servidumbre de la idol.

Miku no le hizo caso y se acercó a la cama, luego lo observó mientras ponía un dedo cerca de sus labios.

—¿Hmm? ¿Qué es lo que sucede, Shidou-sama? —preguntó un poco divertida mientras lo veía tan nervioso—. Estoy haciendo mi trabajo, es usted quien se comporta extraño, como si algo… lo molestara. No se preocupe, puede decírmelo, puede decirle todo a Miku Izayoi…

Ella fue gateando hacia él, Shidou pudo ver parte de sus pechos por culpa del escote, al cual debería estar realmente agradecido con el diseñador de esa prenda, pero nunca lo admitiría de ser cierto esto.

Él retrocedía mientras ella avanzaba como un gato, uno que arrinconaba a un ratoncito asustado que, por cierto, le recorría la adrenalina y la calentura.

—M-Miku…

—Oh, Shidou-sama, ¿qué es lo que pasa? Ya me he acercado mucho a usted antes, ¿o no lo recuerda? —preguntó con cierto tono sexy mientras llegó a arrinconarlo, Shidou no podía huir—. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted? Porque creo que tiene un especial interés en mi… en mis pechos.

—¡N-No, no estaba viéndolos! —dijo al mirar a otro lado, muy sonrojado y nervioso.

—¿No? —preguntó un poco triste, ella entonces se tomó sus pechos y los juntó un poco, así como los alzó un poco, haciendo resaltar bastante su busto, más de lo usual—. Pero si son especialmente para Darling, ¿no te gustan?

«¡Maldita sea!» Shidou vio con sus ojos por unos segundos, pero se alejó de nuevo, sin embargo, no pudo soportar ni un segundo más sin ver eso, así que volvió a verlos rápidamente y regresó a ver a la pared. «¡Maldición!»

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó con un tono melodioso, luego hizo una sonrisa un poco pervertida.

—S-Sí, no los… no los estaba viendo… ni nada…

—¿Hmm? Bueno, no los veas, si no te gustan.

«¡Maldita sea, los puntos!»

Y como si Miku supiera de su fuerte necesidad de satisfacer a sus demandas, no lo pensó, lo hizo. Atrajo su cabeza hacia sus pechos, estos eran firmes y suaves, no tanto como los de Tohka, por supuesto, pero eran geniales e instintivamente, su cuerpo reaccionó.

Rodeó a Miku con sus brazos y aun en sus pechos, movió su cabeza de un lado a otro con una sonrisa, ella también fue feliz y se aseguró de abrazarlo también.

«Esperen, ¿¡qué acabo de hacer?!» Shidou se detuvo estrepitosamente, causando cierta confusión en Miku, normalmente solía hacerlo un poco más y después dar un cumplido, pero Shidou no habló, solo se detuvo.

—¿Darling?

«Diablos». Ahora sí pensó que todo se había ido al caño, tanto que no pudo reaccionar, sumado a que estaba enfermo y debilitado de cierta forma, no podía pensar claramente, el tono de Miku fue hasta de cierta desconfianza. «No, tal vez estoy exagerando».

Entonces, con algo de nerviosismo por ser atrapado actuando muy raro, se alejó de esos grandes bultos para ver el rostro de la idol, pero ella le vio con cierta desconfianza, así que Shidou se escondió en sus pechos como para arreglar la situación.

«¡Maldición, no exageraba! Esto es malo, ¿qué pasará si descubre que no soy su esposo?»

—Darling, espera. —Ella misma lo alejó de sus pechos y lo obligó, usando su propio peso, a acostarse en la cama—. ¿Estás bien? Creo que estás muy cansado, ¿verdad?

—Eh… Yo… No. No es eso, es solo que, bueno… Sí, eso es… Supongo.

Miku sonrió por su respuesta, le resultaba raro, pero era su esposo, no había dudas. Dejó de estar encima de él y se levantó para quitarse su ropa de maid, quedando solo con su sostén rosa y sus bragas del mismo color, los ojos de Shidou se abrieron bastante.

«No, no, no». Shidou miró a otro lado, imaginando el cuerpo de Tohka. «Eso es, eso es, ¡eso es lo correcto!»

Shidou tenía métodos pervertidos para salvarse de situaciones pervertidas, al parecer, funcionaba.

La mujer voluptuosa regresó a la cama y abrazó a Shidou, quedando su cabeza recostada ligeramente en su hombro, el contacto de su piel era maravilloso, no estaba comparándolo con Tohka, porque no podía pensar en nada más de lo suave que era su piel blanca, pero era una mujer muy hermosa.

Estas reacciones masculinas eran imposibles que no se desataran, pero Shidou seguía pensando en Tohka, eso le ayudaba a concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera la suave piel, los pechos grandes y el cuerpo de curvas de Miku que le encantaría explorar…

«¡Maldición!»

—Darling, perdón, solo quería alegrarte un poco —dijo con una voz suave y más tranquila, también tenía una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba al techo, igual que él—. Tienes fiebre, estás enfermo, eso es tan raro, tal vez porque siempre he visto a Darling estar bien y luchando, a pesar de todo, y yo… Todas esas veces, no podía ayudarte tanto como lo deseaba.

La voz de Miku fue nostálgica y sus palabras le dolieron en la cabeza al hombre, porque tuvo unos recuerdos veloces en los que la DEM trató de matarlos a ambos en varias ocasiones, incluso Mana fue su enemiga y eso era mucho más raro que todo lo que pudiera pensar.

—Por eso, me siento extraña al verte así, pero al mismo tiempo… Quiero apoyarte ahora de esta forma —dijo un poco más animada y con los ojos cerrados, mientras el hombre de cabello azul se le revolvió al estómago.

Empezaba a conocer más de cómo fue su relación con Miku, al menos, en este mundo al que no pertenecía y en el que Tohka nunca existió. No eran recuerdos lindos, pero eso también le ayudaba a comprender muchas cosas, sobre todo, el peligro de estar juntos y de que ella fuera tan conocida.

«Esa pelea con Mana… Fue cerca de la mansión de Miku… Incluso salir conmigo para una idol como ella, ¿no eso también está mal?»

No tuvo que pensarlo mucho para afirmarlo él mismo, las idols no deberían tener parejas o al menos, no es normal que lo tengan, además de que ella era muy famosa y sus fanáticas eran mujeres, Shidou pudo haber lastimado sus sentimientos si es que se hubiera sabido que era novio de Miku, pero afortunadamente pensaba que nunca los habían cachado.

Ahora que lo reflexionaba rápidamente, tenía esa duda.

—Esta vez ya no estás peleando, Darling, y aunque me has dicho que lo haces para mantenerte en forma, siempre me pregunto a qué te refieres con eso.

—¿De qué hablas?

—A tu rutina mañanera, siempre me pregunto si en verdad solo haces ejercicio o estás entrenando de nuevo… —dijo un poco preocupada, Shidou sintió la tensión.

Ahora que lo pensaba, cuando peleó contra los otros Shidou, se dio cuenta de que ambos eran muy hábiles, tal vez un poco más que él, cada uno con los ángeles que manejaban más.

Tal vez este Shidou seguía entrenando para proteger a su esposa, y sabiendo lo poco que sabía de los encuentros entre la DEM y ellos, estaba de acuerdo con su precaución, así como era una posibilidad alta, Miku estaba en lo correcto, tal vez.

—Bueno… —dijo con voz pesada, pero luego sonrió un poco y le puso la mano en la cabeza de Miku suavemente, ella abrió los ojos y lo miró—. Debo estar preparado por si tus fans quieren separarnos, Miku.

Él sonrió sinceramente y ella terminó sonriendo también.

—¿De qué hablas? Todos ya saben que eres mi esposo y no dejaré que nadie nos separe nunca. —Lo besó en la mejilla y lo abrazó con un poco más de fuerza con los ojos cerrados—. La DEM no lo logró, Kotori-san se mostró algo renuente al aprobar nuestra relación, pero tampoco nos detuvo eso, y mi trabajo como idol nunca ha sido más importante de lo que tú eres para mí, Darling, así que… No me importa si pierdo a todos mis fans…

Ella entonces se puso encima de él para tomarlo de las mejillas con un sonrojo, además de sus ojos estaban brillando, Shidou no pudo hablar, estaba hipnotizado y mientras recuerdos fluían a su mente, tanto lindos como amargos, su corazón estaba siendo conmovido por las palabras lindas de esta mujer.

—Mientras tú estés aquí, conmigo, puedo perderlo "todo" y aun así, tendré a lo más valioso a mi lado.

—Miku…

—Darling, te amo.

Y sin más, ambos unieron sus labios en un beso suave y duradero.

Al separarse, ambos se sonrieron con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, fue ahí cuando Miku recordó la pastilla que había dejado al sirvienta, por lo que fue a tomarla y se la dio a Shidou, junto con el vaso de agua, él soltó una pequeña risa.

—Cierto, con todo lo que pasó, se me olvidó tomar esto.

—Sí, lo siento, creo que me emocioné mucho con mi papel.

El hombre finalmente tomó la pastilla y se acostó de nuevo, por lo que su mujer tomó la toalla para ir al baño para volverla húmeda y dejársela en la cabeza a su esposo.

—Descansa, Darling, nos veremos después. —Sonrió y lo besó en la frente, para irse.

* * *

Shidou, quien tenía el trabajo de un chef y no el de un administrador, tendría que ejercer como uno y se le hizo tarde mientras se debatía cosas en el baño, pero como Tohka le avisó de su retraso, se bañó rápidamente y mientras se cambiaba por ropas formales, decidió asumir el reto de ir a un trabajo desconocido.

«Y cuando regrese, voy a arreglar las cosas con Tohka, lo haré como lo haría con Muku». Al pensar en la sonrisa de su bella esposa, se sonrojó ligeramente y la culpa llegó a él. «¡Perdóname, Muku!»

El hombre vestido de traje negro terminó de peinarse, así como bajó al comedor para desayunar rápidamente, no tenía idea si tenía algún trabajo pendiente, menos de su contenido, pero sabía que debía estar en un portafolio o en una computadora, pero este departamento no era su hogar.

«Tal vez en el trabajo tenga esas cosas, en una oficina o en un cubículo». Shidou terminó de comer y corrió al baño para lavarse los dientes para luego volver hacia la puerta. «Esperen, ¡Tohka!»

—¡Shidou! —Tohka llegó hasta la puerta justo cuando él se giró, ella seguía con el delantal amarillo encima, pero traía una mochila oscura—. No te olvides de esto, también puse todos los papeles ahí que tenías en el escritorio y tu computadora.

—Oh, gracias, Tohka. —Sonrió y cargó la mochila en la espalda, aunque realmente estaba decepcionado por no tener un portafolio; tal vez estaba confundido de profesión—. Bueno, ya debo de irme, pero cuando regrese… Vamos a estar juntos, ¿de acuerdo?

Shidou no le dejó responder y la besó en los labios con cariño, incluso después la abrazó con fuerza, Tohka sonrió levemente, así como lo abrazó también.

—Perdón por lo de hoy, pero te lo voy a recompensar, Tohka.

—No, está bien, mi amor. —Se alejó de él para sonreírle—. Todo está bien, ahora, ve a trabajar y ten un buen día, yo estaré esperándote para comer.

—Aquí estaré —dijo con mucha seguridad.

Shidou se fue a su trabajo, aunque no tenía idea de a dónde ir, llamó a Shidou por instrucciones, sin embargo, por las reglas del juego macabro de Nia, solo podía llamarle al Shidou que ocupaba su lugar, es decir, quien estaba con Mukuro ahora.

Al mismo tiempo, este Shidou también solo se podía comunicar con quien ocupara su lugar, es decir, el hombre de cabello azul que estaba enfermo y descansaba en una habitación de lujo en una gran mansión, así que el mensaje de ayuda sería una cadena de mensajes entre tres personas.

Sin embargo, la respuesta no llegó, porque Shidou se quedó dormido y su celular sonó varias veces, pero no pudo contestar, el Shidou chef sintió la desesperación cuando fue ignorado, fue ahí cuando estos dos que sí estaban despiertos y ocupados, sintieron temor del estado de su compañero, quien fue el castigado de la noche anterior.

Fue como una motivación y mientras el Shidou chef se las apañó solo con los contactos que tenía en su celular para buscar alguna ayuda para llegar a su trabajo, el otro hombre que ocupaba su lugar en su vida, también se puso serio con referencia a los puntos.

Mukuro se convertiría en Miku Izayoi para él.

* * *

«Bien, estamos a punto de cerrar por ahora, y ya no hay más pedidos». El chef de cabello azul sonrió y como tenía una gran cantidad de ingredientes para el turno vespertino, se puso a trabajar en un platillo para Mukuro. «Con esto sin duda la voy a impresionar, incluso si este es mi trabajo seis días a la semana, ¡soy un profesional!»

Mientras Shidou cocinaba hábilmente como todo un profesional, Karen observaba con gran impresión sus movimientos, después de todo, ella quería ser como su chef y superior.

«Será mejor que no lo moleste, se ve realmente concentrado en lo que hace, me pregunto si es para Mukuro-senpai». Pensó la chica y mejor se retiró para ir con su compañero joven que, por alguna razón inexplicable para ella, era el subchef. «Será mejor que ese entrometido de Kaji no interrumpa a Shidou-senpai en estos momentos».

Sin embargo, Shidou no tardó mucho en su oficio y no supo que tuvo ayuda de la chica que tenía en su personal, así que cuando finalmente tuvo algo de limonada en un vaso, adornado incluso con una rodaja de limón en el vaso de cristal, salió de la cocina y vio a su esposa en su puesto.

No tenía quejas de Mukuro, ella era hermosa por donde se le viera, no solo su cabello largo y bien cuidado, ni sus ojos dorados brillantes, tampoco su rostro de piel blanca y suave, su cuerpo era perfecto y voluptuoso, incluso si ahorita estaba algo oculto en la ropa de trabajo como si fuera una recepcionista.

«Bien, no se ha dado cuenta». Shidou dejó el vaso y el plato en una mesa sin hacer ruido, para ir directamente con su esposa que estaba anotando algo en una bitácora, tal vez un registro de clientes o un recordatorio, realmente él no pensó en qué estaba haciendo.

Sin previo aviso, la rodeó con sus brazos y una mano la puso encima de uno de sus pechos, causando que ella soltara un leve grito, pero él se había impuesto que pensaría en Mukuro como su Miku, y la trataría igual, así ganaría puntos, sin importar que tanto se manchara las manos.

—¡Ah! ¿D-Danna-sama? —preguntó sonrojada mientras recibía un beso en la mejilla de Shidou, la tenía atrapada con una mano en su estómago y la otra en uno de sus grandes pechos—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? Estamos en el trabajo…

—¿Eso me prohíbe acercarme a ti? —preguntó de forma seductora, ella abrió un poco más los ojos con impresión, pero lo hizo aún más cuando el abrazo fue más fuerte y Shidou besó su cuello—. Además, eso es difícil para mí, porque te quiero mucho y casi no hemos estado juntos.

—P-Pero Danna-sama, estamos en el trabajo y aquí…

—No estoy asustado, aquí o en donde sea, mientras estás conmigo. —Eso fue suficiente para hacerla sonrojar y ceder ante su cariño, eso hizo sonreír a Shidou.

De hecho, gracias a que no se perdía ni un concierto de Miku y la podía oír de cerca cuando estaba practicando nuevas canciones, se sabía muchas de sus letras de memoria, por lo que había usado una de esas en estos momentos.

—Danna-sama… —Ella giró la cabeza para besar a Shidou con un sonrojo en las mejillas, un beso que se prolongó por un minuto y que al separarse, ella se sintió bastante avergonzada, se sentía incorrecto, pero había un hilillo de saliva cuando se separaron. «Él no hace esto normalmente… ¿Por qué? Pero estamos en el trabajo, aun así… ¿Esto será porque Danna-sama quiere hacerlo con Muku?»

—Tengo algo para ti, recuerda que estamos en el descanso, ven. —La tomó de la mano y la llevó a la mesa donde un platillo caliente le esperaba—. Es para ti, Muku.

—¿Y tú?

—De seguro los chicos harán algo para mí, pero tú eres más importante, así que me esforcé en prepararte algo.

—Gracias. —Sonrió aun con las mejillas teñidas de carmín y probó la comida, parecía más casera que otra cosa, pero era deliciosa por la misma razón—. Está delicioso, Danna-sama, aunque un tanto diferente y más simple de lo usual.

—Ah, bueno… Eso es porque… —dijo un poco nervioso por su falta de técnica, pero no perdió la confianza—. La próxima vez lo haré mucho mejor, cariño.

—¿Cariño? —preguntó algo confundida.

—Ah… ¿No te gusta? —preguntó fingiendo tristeza, entonces ella negó con la cabeza y después sonrió.

—Es la primera vez que lo dices, aunque me gusta más cuando dices mi nombre, porque solo tú puedes llamarme así.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó al tomarla de la mejilla, ella se impresionó de nuevo por su asertividad y acercamiento—. Pero no creo que alguien más deba de llamarte "cariño" tampoco.

Ella se quedó callada y agachó la cabeza, un poco sonrojada, Shidou no era tímido como sus otras versiones, tampoco tenía problemas con temas sexuales, era un experto y aunque su romanticismo no era tan alto como el esposo de Mukuro, lo compensaba con sus frases provocativas y algunas un tanto profundas gracias a la música de Miku.

—Jajaja, que linda eres, Muku. —Shidou sonrió con satisfacción al ver el rostro colorado de ella, luego dejó su mejilla en paz para irse a la cocina—. Iré a ver a los chicos y luego volveré.

—Oh, está bien… —dijo con cierta dificultad, porque estaba avergonzada por el acto de su esposo.

«No seré el castigado de esta noche, definitivamente voy a ganar y voy a volver con Miku, ¡sin importar que ahora no esté con ella! ¿¡Oíste eso, Nia?!» Apretó los puños y su mirada se puso seria. «Cariño, tan solo espérame, sin duda, volveré a ti».

* * *

 **Todos están muy motivados para ganar puntos y no ser el castigado de esta noche, sin embargo, tiene que existir uno, ¿¡quién será el ganador de este día?! ¡Podrán actuar cariñosos sin tener que enamorarse de otra mujer? ¿Shidou chef podrá arreglar la gran pérdida de puntos con Tohka o ya no hay nada qué hacer? ¡Descúbrelo en el siguiente capítulo!**

 **Por cierto, espero hacer otro capítulo pronto, aunque el tiempo es escaso, ¡quiero intentarlo, porque estoy motivado! Siento que la inspiración está de mi lado, o por lo menos, las ganas están dentro de mí y eso es todo lo que necesito para seguir adelante en esto y con todo en realidad.**

 **También en el próximo capítulo iniciará una pequeña saga del nuevo castigo que sufrirá… quién lo tenga que sufrir, así que espero también les guste, porque las cosas se van a alocar un poco, en el buen sentido, créanme.**

 **Sin más, nos vemos.**


	22. Chapter 21

**¡Hola a todos! Vengo con nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste, este es más largo que el anterior y me ha encantado, espero que a ti también, lector. Bueno, gracias por ese gran review, muy útil también, pero ya te responderé luego por PM, porque ahora ya es bastante tarde y me iré a descansar, pero tienes razón en todo lo que has dicho, sin embargo, por falta de tiempo, pues ya sabes.**

 **Sin más, disfruten.**

* * *

 **Joven y atrapado**

 **Capítulo 21: La oveja negra. Parte 1.**

En la preparatoria Raizen le enseñaron bastante sobre matemáticas, física, química, algunas cosas de probabilidad y estadística, incluso si estuvo en algún club informático, pudo aprender a cómo utilizar diferentes programas de un computador.

Pero no a este nivel, Shidou no recordaba nada de esas cosas, después de todo, él claro que usaba matemáticas; las de la vida diaria, para su trabajo, pagos de su hogar y de servicios, pero estos eran cálculos con programas como Excel y software especializado en realizar tablas y tablas de control de gastos en la empresa en la que trabajaba.

Y este trabajo que no entendía, era lo que hacía cinco días a la semana.

Se sintió como un tonto y una molestia el tener que dar excusas a un compañero de trabajo de estar de "cruda", con dificultades para orientarse, para pedir instrucciones de cómo llegar a su lugar de trabajo, pero dejando atrás la vergüenza, logró llegar.

Tarde. Diez minutos de regaño después, se puso a trabajar, o al menos, lo intentó.

«Maldición, soy una desgracia para esto, ni siquiera sé cómo se usaba ese programa, no entendía nada… Solo estuve ahí sentado, buscando por ayuda en internet, pero tampoco entendía nada, y Satoshi-san… El jefe de Shidou da miedo, lo compadezco». Pensó con una sensación desagradable en su cuerpo y hasta en su paladar mientras caminaba por las calles.

Las calles de ciudad Tenguu por la noche eran un deleite para el extranjero, en especial para esta zona del centro en la que el hombre formal se encontraba. El alumbrado público era de luces pequeñas y de baja intensidad, después de todo, gracias a los restaurantes, a las tiendas grandes y pequeñas, a los salones de belleza, las zonas de juegos de recreativas, los hoteles, locales pequeños de comida como Ramen, entre otros, poseían letreros de neón y hasta su propio alumbrado adornado.

Las calles eran limpias tanto de perros callejeros como de basura, el cielo estaba despejado y la luna iluminaba parte de la ciudad, el suelo estaba húmedo porque había llovido hace una media hora, sin embargo, algunas personas seguían usando el paraguas, Shidou estaba sin cuidado.

«No pude hacer casi nada del trabajo de hoy, ¿cómo podré hacerlo la otra semana?» Era imposible no sentirse mal por su escaso desempeño, ¿qué diablos podía hacer? Incluso si se ponía a estudiar el fin de semana, no estaría capacitado para realizar todo ese trabajo pesado. «Realmente es explotado… Pobre Shidou».

Después de caminar a pasos pesados, incluso si no había hecho nada, la presión, el estar sentado tantas horas, el desgano, la decepción, todos estos eran sentimientos muy pesados, su cuerpo no quería dar un paso más, así que se recargó en una pared, viendo a la luna.

Agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos por unos momentos, no es que fuera a llorar, pero la depresión afloró dentro de su corazón, ya ni maldecir era una opción, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Tal vez sería mejor renunciar, pero la verdad esa decisión no debía hacerla él.

«¿Qué es esto?» Se preguntó con la boca seca y las manos vacías, la mayoría de su entusiasmo y fuerza de voluntad había desaparecido lentamente, conforme las horas pasaron. «¿Por qué?»

— _Mi vida sería mucho más miserable si Tohka no estuviera conmigo._

Parpadeó un par de veces, con la tristeza en su mirada y la depresión, como unas pesadas cadenas a su alrededor, estaban dominando su cuerpo poco a poco. ¿Cómo sobrellevar esta situación? ¿A quién derrotaba para ganarse la vida? ¿De qué le servía tener la fuerza de Tohka y a su ángel Sandalphon? ¿De qué servía todo eso si no podía pagar el mes del departamento y llevar comida a casa?

Y buscando con su mente, los recuerdos fluyeron, no entendía muy bien por qué llegaban a él de esta forma, como cuando los necesitaba y de forma espontánea, pero intuía que se debía a que era un huésped en este cuerpo.

* * *

 _Shidou corría lo más rápido que podía, estaba lloviendo con fuerza y con vientos enfurecidos, esto lo hacía con su velocidad de humano, puesto que tenía años que había abandonado las peleas, así como los entrenamientos, ahora vivía una vida normal._

 _Estaba vestido formalmente, completamente empapado y con el cabello azul mojado, aun así, lo dejaron pasar rápidamente por los portones del lugar que conducían al pequeño estacionamiento, donde no había dejado por error un auto último modelo o tan siquiera usado, eso solamente era un sueño, pero no le importaba._

 _Subió las escaleras del edificio de departamentos, se cayó en el proceso y rodó por las escaleras, fue doloroso y gritó, pero de todas formas se incorporó y siguió avanzando hasta llegar a su departamento, el cual abrió con una sonrisa y tomó algo de aire para anunciar la buena noticia, aunque desde la sala, alguien asomó su cabeza._

— _¡Shidou!_

— _¡Tohka! —El joven hombre se quitó el saco y lo dejó tirado para ir hacia ella—. ¡Lo logré, Tohka!_

— _¿¡De verdad?! —preguntó ella muy emocionada, él asintió con la cabeza._

— _¡Me contrataron!_

— _¡Shidou! —Saltó para abrazarlo con fuerza, él correspondió de la misma manera—. ¡Sabía que lo lograrías! Te preparaste tanto, incluso te vestiste tan bien y formal para la ocasión, por un momento pensé que ibas a una boda._

 _Ella se alejó de él un poco, para que ambos quedaran mirándose, Shidou acarició su cabeza y ella sonrió con las mejillas coloradas._

— _Tohka. Gracias —dijo en voz baja y juntó su frente a la suya, ella parpadeó un par de veces, el acto del hombre había sido como el de un veterinario con un perro._

— _¿Umu? ¿Shidou?_

 _Después se quedó sin habla, él unió sus labios con ella en un beso algo húmedo y frío, después de todo, estaba empapado por la lluvia. Luego la rodeó con los brazos con fuerza, pero ella seguía confundida._

— _¿Qué pasa, Shidou? Tu voz… Suenas como si estuvieras sufriendo…_

— _No, no es eso… —dijo con algo de dificultad, acarició el cabello largo de su esposa, su cuerpo estaba frío por la lluvia, pero en ella encontró calor, uno especial que le llegaba directo al corazón—. Es solo que me rechazaron muchas veces… Hay muchas personas que estudiaron lo que yo estudié, hay personas mejores en eso que yo… Y simplemente, muchas empresas no tenían ni un espacio para mí, pensé que me rechazarían de nuevo…_

— _¡Pero no fue así! —dijo al separarse de él y verlo con el ceño levemente fruncido y con las manos hechas puño—. ¡Shidou siempre se esfuerza mucho! No había forma de que te rechazaran de nuevo, la última vez es porque había más personas ahí, eso… ¡Eso fue lo que pasó! Tú eres muy bueno en lo que haces, y además, para mí eres el mejor, Shidou._

— _Gracias —dijo al verla con una pequeña sonrisa y la abrazó de nuevo—. Gracias por empujarme, Tohka, gracias por gritarme todas esas cosas, gracias por estar conmigo, no soy tan fuerte como tú… Así que, gracias por no dejarme solo._

— _Yo no te dejaría solo, sin importar nada, tú eres lo más importante, Shidou, siempre tendrás todo mi apoyo y todo mi amor —dijo al besarlo en los labios rápidamente, luego se quedaron viendo un rato._

— _Tú también tienes todo mi amor, Tohka, solo es para ti, mi amor, solo para ti. —Shidou la cargó en brazos y Tohka soltó un leve grito._

— _¿"Mi amor"?_

— _Um, sí… Tohka, mi amor —dijo mientras la cargaba hacia el cuarto, tenía su recompensa ya en los brazos, ahora solo faltaba prepararla para el acto principal._

 _Tohka sonrió con sus ojos brillando al mirarlo, entendió muy bien esa linda forma de referirse a ella, él también era lo más amado en este mundo, incluso más que la comida._

— _Te amo mucho, mi amor._

* * *

Hoy la realidad le había golpeado incluso el corazón, pero este recuerdo era tan cálido que en esta fría noche, podría estar desnudo y no pasaría nada. Sus ojos se humedecieron y parecían cristalinos, además como en su garganta había algo molestándolo, algo que deseaba salir.

—Aaaah… Ugh… Maldición… —susurró con voz rota y empezó a salivar bastante, al cerrar los ojos, las lágrimas por fin brotaron. «Tohka Yatogami».

Ella era un apoyo incondicional, como un pilar en el que Shidou podría recaer cuando se sentía abatido, cuando había sido derrotado, cuando la vida no le sonreía, cuando alguien lo señalara como culpable, Tohka hacia que estas situaciones y muchas más, no fueran tan desgraciadas y no dejaba que su esposo se amargara el corazón.

Él era un héroe desconocido, pero era su héroe y lo más maravilloso de este mundo, una persona por la cual daría la vida, odiaba que fuera la única que podía ver todas esas cualidades en él, odiaba cuando a Shidou no le iba bien, porque él era lo mejor de su vida.

Había salvado al mundo en el momento en el que selló a Tohka, había derrotado a la DEM, sin embargo, la vida no lo premiaba con nada más que tener el amor de Tohka.

Pero en la vida no solo se vive de amor, pero esto contaba muchísimo.

«¿Cómo puedo quedarme pensando en estas cosas después de lo que hice?» Se preguntó mientras empezó a correr por las calles, las personas le vieron por unos segundos, antes de seguir con su camino. «¿Cómo puedo rendirme cuando ella me apoya de esta forma?»

Shidou buscó una florería para comprar unas flores exóticas y hermosas de un suave color azul con muchos pétalos, conocidas como Achicoria, con el ramo en mano, el joven hombre siguió avanzando rápidamente por las calles, nada lo iba a detener.

* * *

Nia miró su esfuerzo en tercera persona, vio cómo logró llegar a casa, así como Tohka fue bastante feliz por el detalle de las flores, vio como a Shidou no le importó su mochila y la dejó tirada, sin importar el ruido que hizo al caer, vio como besó a la mujer de cabello morado, escuchó las palabras lindas y azucaradas que le dedicó, incluso le cocinó la cena.

Todo esto lo observó comiendo chocolates mientras su manga se dibujaba solo.

«Eres todo un caso, Chef-kun». Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su rostro, sus ojos azules brillaron intensamente. «Eres el más romántico y caballero de los participantes, es normal teniendo en cuenta a tu esposa, mientras pervertido-kun no tiene ese fuerte, es más asertivo y seductor, y luego está el pobre Shidou Itsuka, trabajador explotado, un amante que da todo por la persona amada».

Nia había observado las acciones de todos y por primera vez, pensó que realmente se lo habían tomado en serio, así como esta decisión era complicada, como cuando un combate de boxeo lo deciden los jueces, una decisión dividida por puntos reñidos, sin embargo, tenía que haber un castigado.

Y cuando las esposas dormían, con la llamada enlazada, los tres Shidou esperaban a Nia con el veredicto.

— **Bien, ahora que por fin tengo la atención que merezco, es un honor para ustedes tenerme aquí para decidir quiénes se salvan y quién caerá en la desgracia.**

Esta vez nadie habló, ni pensaron en maldiciones, eso hizo sonreír a Nia, después de todo, la situación era tensa, bueno, para ellos, ella se la estaba pasando en grande.

— **Primero, pervertido-kun, habías estado por debajo de todos tus rivales, con un total de cero puntos, pero debo felicitarte, realmente te luciste con tus acercamientos y manoseos "cariñosos".**

Shidou mientras escuchaba el tranquilo respirar de Mukuro, dormida a su lado, tragó saliva fuertemente, pero seguía serio, tenía que hacerlo y la verdad prefería callar, no molestaría a la bella durmiente a su lado.

El verdadero esposo de Mukuro, sorprendentemente, no estaba molesto, Tohka lo estaba abrazando para dormir, pero la preocupación del resultado no mermó.

— **Y por eso, pervertido-kun, tienes un total de cincuenta puntos.**

—Ahhh… —Shidou se relajó y se acostó correctamente en su cama.

— **Bien. Ahora vamos con el anteriormente castigado, debes estar feliz de no recordar ese infierno, jeje.** —Ante esta declaración, todos no pudieron evitar sudar, Shidou hasta se aferró más a Miku—. **Te habías quedado con diez puntos al no poder superar los puntos perdidos, es decir, perdiste cincuenta puntos con Miku, pero arreglaste un tanto las cosas, pero no por completo, por eso aunque te quitaste de encima los cincuenta puntos negativos, solo ganaste diez positivos, debiste llegar hasta los cincuenta para quedar libre, sin embargo, hoy ganaste cuarenta puntos, así que tienes cincuenta puntos, empate, jeje.**

—Aaaah… —dijo con alivio y abrazó a Miku un poco más—. Lo logré…

— **Finalmente, Chef-kun, explicado esto y con lo que dije en la mañana, ya no es sorpresa que, aunque hiciste cosas muy amigables y lindas, perdiste cien puntos.**

Eso fue como un balde de agua fría, todos los demás dejaron de estar tan felices, esa pérdida era brutal, Shidou dejó a Miku y se sentó en la cama, apretó un poco el celular.

«¿Cien? Pero… ¿Qué le hizo a Tohka?»

— **Todo por rechazar tener sexo con ella, eso fue lo que pasó, Shidou Itsuka.**

Todos los Shidou se quedaron de piedra, ¿tanto se perdía por no tener sexo con la esposa? ¿Cómo diablos se reponía de eso?

— **Pero debo decir que estoy impresionada, casi lo logras, ¡casi! Alcanzaste ochenta puntos, sin embargo, no son suficientes para equilibrar tu error, Chef-kun, tú… Eres el castigado de esta noche, ¡jajaja!**

—Jamás haría eso con alguien que no fuera mi esposa… —susurró por el teléfono antes de caer rendido en la cama.

* * *

Después, solo hubo silencio en un espacio oscuro en el que se encontraba, en frente de él estaba Nia, bebiendo té con galletas, sentada en una silla y usando ropas como de monja erótica.

—No lo logré…

—Oye, yo te dije la única forma de arreglar las cosas, tú fuiste el que pensó en otra cosa, ¿cómo pudiste de dudar de mi palabra? Dime, ¿te consideras un idiota o estás impotente? —preguntó con ganas de joderlo, Shidou le miró con rabia y con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Ya detén esto! —gritó molesto al saltar para darle un golpe, pero simplemente atravesó a la mujer—. ¡Maldición!

—Más vale que te quedes callado y escuches tu castigo, iba a ser más cruel contigo, pero ya te lo dije antes, me gustan las personas testarudas, y tú, Chef-kun, eres muy testarudo.

—¿Gracias…? —preguntó con la ceja arqueada, aunque estaba un tanto molesto.

—Por eso voy a contarte de que trata tu castigo, escúchame bien, tienes una misión que cumplir, un mundo en el que debes ser un buen soporte, no trates de robarte todo el protagonismo, ¿de acuerdo? —preguntó al guiñarle el ojo, luego sonrió un poco—. Sé un buen Shidou Itsuka, cumple bien tu papel, enfrenta las adversidades, apaga tus velas del pastel, crea oportunidades. ¡Esa es tu misión!

—¿Qué?

—Okey, buena suerte, no hagas nada que Shidou Itsuka no haría, y tampoco algo que tú harías, o algo así era… Oh, bueno, suerte. —Dio dos aplausos y él desapareció en un segundo, ni pudo decir nada más.

Cuando tuvo consciencia de sí mismo de nuevo, se sentía realmente cansado y adolorido del cuerpo, tal vez porque estaba durmiendo sentado en un sillón por toda la madrugada, sin nada cubriéndole y con los brazos sosteniendo algo delicado y pequeño.

—¿Q-Qué…? —preguntó al ver la imagen de Nia de forma distorsionada, recordaba sus palabras como frases lejanas, sino fuera porque su vida había sido cambiada antes, estaría borracho o drogado—. Pero ¿qué? ¿¡Qué?!

Shidou tenía la cabeza agachada cuando se despertó y cuando tuvo suficiente visión, se encontró con que en sus brazos tenía a un bebé en pijamas, así que se asustó tanto que lo dejó en el sillón y lo despertó por su grito, no tardó mucho en llorar y era insoportable para sus oídos justo ahora.

Tal vez sí estaba drogado.

—¡Shhh, Shhh! —dijo Shidou desesperadamente al tratar de callarlo, pero no funcionó—. Esto no puede ser verdad, ¿qué está pasando? Vamos, bebé, no llores, Shh, no llores.

Lo cargó en sus brazos y lo meció suavemente, incluso le dio palmaditas en su espalda mientras le susurraba que todo estaba bien, que él estaba ahí.

Mientras lo hacía, observó su alrededor y se encontró en un cuarto que no tenía muchas cosas, pero las paredes estaban pintadas de color azul, así como tenía la imagen de un planetario pintado en una de las paredes, también estaba la cuna del bebé, estantes vacíos, la base de una cama hecha de metal, un armario, juguetes para bebés en el suelo, era un lindo cuarto.

Shidou estaba impresionado y contento de que este cuarto fuera tan bonito para el bebé, quien seguía llorando más levemente.

—Eso, Shh… No llores, tan solo mira todo esto, es tuyo, ¿no es así? Es genial —dijo con una sonrisa mientras cargaba al bebé en sus brazos.

Este miró a su alrededor con sus ojos color ámbar, cosa de la que él no se había fijado todavía, así como cabello rojo tapado por un gorrito azul cielo.

—Muy bien, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? —preguntó alguien detrás de él, una voz que sonaba molesta y cansada, una muy mala combinación, sonaba como una anciana malhumorada—. Shidouuuu… Es temprano, ¿sabes? Más de lo usual, Haruki-kun tiene que dormir, al menos, hasta las ocho y son las seis, ¡Shidou!

El hombre no se movió, así que ella fue hacia él para encararlo, sin embargo, incluso cuando estuvo frente a él, Shidou solo podía ver los dedos de los pies de esta mujer enfurecida.

—¿En serio? Cielos, dámelo —dijo al mostrarle sus manos, él no alzó la cabeza y le entregó a Haruki para que ella le viera con una sonrisa linda, empezó a tararear una canción y a mecerlo suavemente.

«No, esto no puede ser, Nia, esto no puede ser». Alzó un poco la mirada mientras ella ahora estaba cantando en voz baja una canción de cuna, su voz era linda, ahora podía ver sus piernas bien proporcionadas y parte de sus bragas rosas, así como las puntas de su cabello rojo. «Por dios, esto no puede ser, no puedes ser así, Nia».

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y tensó su cuerpo, no podía seguir subiendo la mirada. Para estos momentos, Haruki estaba durmiendo de nuevo, así que ella lo dejó en su cuna de nuevo y sonrió con cierto alivio.

—Cielos, no lo vuelvas a asustar, Anata (Querido). —Se agachó para verlo a la cara, él se quedó muy impresionado por eso, ya no había duda, sin embargo, ella sonreía con alegría ahora, lo besó en la mejilla—. Buenos días.

—Kotori… —susurró sin fuerzas.

—Vamos, no estoy molesta, pero no es bueno que Haruki-kun despierte antes de tiempo, además necesitamos estar listos para ir a trabajar, Reine ya debe estar en el Fraxinus, así como los demás, no vamos a llegar tarde.

—Ah... Entiendo… Sí, Fra-Fraxinus…

—¿Te sientes mal? —preguntó confundida, su rostro era más maduro y tenía el cabello suelto, además de que sus pechos habían crecido bastante, eran un poco menos grandes que los de Muku—. ¿Anata?

Eso le hizo desviar la mirada, esa palabra reservada del maldito lenguaje que se usaba solamente para llamarle al esposo de forma afectiva. Asintió con la cabeza y se sintió hasta enfermo, ¿se había casado con su propia hermana?

«¡Maldita sea, Nia!»

Esto no era propio de Shidou, Kotori lo conocía al revés y al derecho, pero hasta él mismo se desconocería si se escuchara maldiciendo a una mujer, pero es que era imposible no estar molesto, esta vida era un error ético y grave.

—¿Shidou?

— **Recuerda tu misión, si fallas, bueno, este mundo, tu hermanita esposa y tu hijo… Morirán, Itsuka Shidou.**

La voz de Nia le dio un escalofrío, obviamente solo él pudo oírlo. Tragó saliva y alzó la mirada por fin, se había olvidado de por qué estaba aquí, incluso si las instrucciones eran confusas, esta última indicación le hizo despertar.

Se sintió un joven a punto de ir a sellar a un espíritu.

—Estoy bien, Kotori, solo que… Perdón, ¿qué es lo que haremos hoy? —preguntó al momento que salía del cuarto con ella, quién cerró la puerta suavemente.

—¿Hah? Eso ya lo sabes, Anata, ¿acaso quedarte dormido mientras dormías a Haruki-kun te afectó? Tienes que despertar ya —dijo un poco divertida mientras lo tomaba de la mano—. Y tienes que preparar el desayuno, A-nata.

—Ah, sí… —respondió un poco inseguro, daba gracias a dios que no se despertó con ella a su lado estando así, en pijama en la parte superior, así como bragas en la parte inferior.

Hubiera pegado un brinco y gritado como loco, tal vez.

—Oye, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? —preguntó al tomarlo de las mejillas y verlo un poco preocupada, en sus ojos rosados se notaba claramente.

—Yo estoy bien, estoy bien… De verdad…

—No es cierto, ¿sabes lo mucho que te conozco?

«Maldita sea». Él agachó la cabeza en derrota, era un libro abierto para su hermanita, ahora era su esposa, algo mucho más íntimo e… inmoral, en serio no entendía cómo esto tan siquiera era posible. «Ya me atrapó».

—Sí, perdón, es solo que…

—¿Es por el chico?

—¿Ah? —preguntó al alzar la cabeza impresionado—. Es decir, supongo… Estoy preocupado… por él…

No tenía idea de quién estaba hablando, pero ya que era una vía de escape de la sospecha, la tomó. Kotori suspiró y miró hacia otro lado.

—Sí, tienes razón, yo tampoco no he podido parar de pensar en él. Es gracioso, es joven y bastante tonto, por esto último me recuerda un poco a ti.

—Oye —dijo ofendido y frunciendo el ceño, ella soltó una risita para sonreír levemente.

—Pero… Es un gran chico, así que espero puedas apoyarlo. —Miró ahora a Shidou con confianza y le levantó el pulgar, él parpadeó un par de veces—. Después de todo, eres su sensei y él tu sucesor, esforcémonos, Anata.

Shidou se congeló mientras ella mantuvo su sonrisa con los ojos cerrados.

—Cuida de Edward, es tu responsabilidad…

Kotori dijo algo más, pero no lo escuchó, esto era más impresionante que todo lo anterior, bueno, esta fue la bomba, las demás también lo fueron, noticias explosivas que afectaron su cerebro, pero esto fue el final, la cerecita sobre el pastel.

Su ahora esposa subió por las escaleras para prepararse para el día de hoy, Shidou fue dejado para hacer el desayuno, pero simplemente se había quedado parado ahí, sin poder articular palabra.

El nombre sonaba bastante extranjero y era un chico, tal vez de su edad cuando comenzó con todo esto de los espíritus, ¿era su sucesor? ¿Kotori ya no era un espíritu? ¿Él no tenía más poderes? ¿Ahora instruía a personas con sus habilidades pasadas? ¿Y la AST? ¿En qué clase de mundo vivía ahora?

Las preguntas eran como agujas en su cabeza y lo peor es que no tenía ni una respuesta, excepto su misión: "Sé un buen Shidou Itsuka, cumple bien tu papel, enfrenta las adversidades, apaga tus velas del pastel, crea oportunidades".

—¿Qué diablos… está pasando aquí?

* * *

 **¡Bien, hasta aquí lo dejo por este capítulo! ¿Qué está pasando en este mundo? ¿A qué se refiere Nia con su mensaje? ¿Quién diablos es Edward? ¿Cuál es el papel de Shidou en todo esto? ¡Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo!**

 **Sin más, nos vemos en el siguiente.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Joven y atrapado**

 **Capítulo 22: La oveja negra. Parte 2.**

Era un día normal en ciudad Tenguu. Temperatura de 24 grados Celsius, cielo despejado, sol radiante, leve brisas de viento, temprano en la mañana de un sábado, un día más en la vida de los humanos, espíritus acaba de empezar, así como para la de un chico de 16 años que no necesitó de un despertador para ponerse de pie de su cama.

Su cuarto es bastante grande y tiene bastantes cosas como un estante lleno de mangas, desde el número uno hasta el final, discos de música, videojuegos, discos de series favoritas. También tiene figurillas de colección de varios personajes, en su mayoría son hombres o más bien, guerreros y héroes.

El chico abre los ojos, estos son oscuros y algo vacíos, como si un cuchillo le hubiera hecho una hendidura a sus ojos, parecen los ojos de alguien que ha visto lo más horroroso de este mundo o los de un sádico, bueno, en su caso, sería la de un chico de cabello rubio un poco pálido, de piel blanca y de facciones de extranjero, de baja estatura y de un cuerpo promedio, así como un corte de cabello típico.

—Oh, ya es de día —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y de la mesita que está al lado de su cama, toma su celular para ver si tiene algún mensaje nuevo—. Ah, Tohka-chan… Cierto, es sábado, ¡claro que nos vamos a divertir hoy!

Tenía los ojos de alguien sumido en la oscuridad, sin embargo, estos brillaban cuando estaba contento y bien despierto, como ahora que se había parado de un salto de la cama y sus sábanas azules habían caído al suelo, así como el colchón tronó.

—No tengo tiempo que perder. —Bajó de un salto y fue hacia su escritorio, donde abrió un cajón y se encontró con dos pulseras metálicas algo rechonchas, parecían de fibra de carbono por su color negro.

Con mucha emoción en su rostro las tomó, incluso soltó una pequeña risa y luego asintió con la cabeza, para después ponérselos en cada muñeca. Estas pulseras tenían el tamaño de un reloj y un botón en la parte de abajo, era de color negro y no se podía ver a simple vista, hacía un engaño a los ojos, pero este era un objeto que conocía al revés y al derecho.

«Gracias, mami». Sonrió al pensar en ella, después de todo, estos dispositivos eran un regalo de ella que lo hizo profundamente feliz. «Espera, ella de seguro se irá ahora».

Sus ojos brillaron al momento en el que salió corriendo de su cuarto, sin embargo, mientras lo hacía, unas chispas verdes rodearon su cuerpo velozmente y transformaron su pijama roja en otra ropa más casual, incluso aparecieron zapatos donde estaba por completo descalzo.

—¡Mami! —gritó por la casa al saltarse todos los escalones para llegar al piso de abajo, la casa tembló un poco cuando aterrizó como si nada, a lo largo de la sala, pudo ver como una mujer joven se giró a él—. ¿Ya te vas? ¡Es muy temprano! ¡Es sábado! ¡Día de descanso! ¡Desayuno, comida, cena! ¡Tú y yo!

El joven se acercó a ella muy emocionado, incluso si tenía puesta su ropa de trabajo que le hacía parecer una ejecutiva, pero su mirada era desaprobatoria y algo fría y claramente había sacado el color de su cabello por parte suya.

—Edward, estás siendo demasiado ruidoso. ¿Uh? —Fue tomada del brazo y ahí vio con sus ojos morados que en su muñeca tenía ese dispositivo—. Edward…

—No te vayas, mami.

—Debo ir a trabajar.

—Es sábado —replicó rápidamente—. ¡Es sábado!

—Tu padre tampoco está aquí y yo debo irme, será un día ocupado y volveré para la cena. —Ella le miró con sus ojos morados con el ceño fruncido, así que él le soltó mientras agachaba la cabeza—. Te ves bien, ¿vas a salir? Porque no quiero que lleves esas cosas contigo, prometiste no usarlas fuera de casa.

—No voy a salir —dijo al alzar la cabeza—. Bueno, con estos no, igual no se lo mostraré a nadie. ¿De verdad te tienes que ir ya?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, pero cuando él la abrazó y su cabeza quedó entre sus pechos por su baja estatura, además de que se agachó un poco, ella terminó sonriendo y correspondió.

—Te quiero mucho, mami.

—Yo también, Edward. —Acarició su cabello suavemente y después de eso, fue besada en la mejilla, no sonreír fue imposible—. Gracias.

Sin más, ella dejó la bonita casa y en cuanto se fue, el chico emitió una luz brillante que devolvió sus ropas a la normalidad, así como volvió a estar descalzo. Otro día que empezaba con una mañana solitaria, desayunando solo en el silencio de esta gran casa donde solo eran tres y no se aceptaban mascotas.

Sus padres eran miembros importantes de una empresa conocida como DEM, siempre estaban ocupados y desde muy temprana edad lo dejaban solo, con entretenimiento y comida en el refrigerador que solo debía calentar, era una felicidad cuando volvía a ver a sus padres en la noche, sin embargo, solo su madre aceptaba su abrazo cuando regresaba del trabajo.

Encontró la alegría y sus ideales con las series que miraba en la televisión, especialmente cuando se trataba de héroes, con muchos mensajes moralistas y motivadores para los niños, él encontró en quién quería convertirse, y a diferencia de los demás niños, no quería ser como su padre, porque ni lo veía, no quería ser como su madre, excepto si estaba sonriendo, porque ella era hermosa cuando sonreía.

Se acostumbró a vivir así y desarrolló un deseo profundo de ser un héroe, y debido a muchas cosas que habían sucedido antes, además de por obra del destino, él era un héroe.

—Esto está demasiado callado. —Edward encendió la televisión de la sala y fue a la cocina para asaltar el refrigerador.

Sin embargo, la televisión estaba en el canal de noticias, así que mientras él tomaba el paquete de salchichas, además de la botella de jugo de manzana y un yogurt, regresó para ver la televisión mientras desayunaba.

—En otras noticias, en la madrugada del día de hoy se reportó un asalto al banco del centro de la ciudad Tenguu, se trataba de un grupo de terroristas armados con tecnología de punta, se está investigando también a qué empresa perteneces estas armas y el equipo hecho de realizadores que llevaban puestos. Es un verdadero alivio que este sujeto Rayden haya aparecido.

—¡Oh, sí! —dijo el chico feliz mientras tomaba su yogurt al ver con asombro el video.

Rayden se movía como un acróbata para esquivar los golpes y disparos de sus enemigos, los cuales eran cinco, el banco estaba siendo destruido mientras eso sucedía, pero después de que este dijera: "Sandalphon", una espada apareció en sus manos y usándola con maestría, derrotó fácilmente a los terroristas que estaban equipados con realizadores y armas de alto calibre.

* * *

En Fraxinus, todos ya estaban trabajando y Shidou finalmente había llegado a su puesto, el cual compartía con Reine Murasame, a quien se le notaban los años un poco, debido a sus ojeras marcadas. Se sentía tan fuera de lugar el hombre y más con estas ropas formales del Fraxinus.

—¡Ah, comandante, buenos días! —dijo Kannazuki feliz de ver a Kotori, aunque estaba cargando a su bebé—. Ah, Haruki-kun nos acompañará hoy. Shidou-kun, buenos días.

—Sí, buenos… Kannazuki, Reine… —dijo un poco nervioso, seguía sintiéndose muy raro.

—¿Estás bien, Shin? —preguntó Reine con su tono soñoliento—. Pareces cansado.

—No le hagan caso, es su culpa por estar tanto tiempo en la luna, ha estado así desde que despertó… —dijo sin mucha importancia y se sentó en la silla de mando con su bebé en brazos—. Bien, ¿informe de la situación?

—Bueno, Edward-kun lo está haciendo muy bien por la ciudad, además de que le está haciendo un favor al mundo al quitarle a las personas malvadas la tecnología que nunca deberían de usar. Mire, comandante, es realmente genial. —El vicecomandante le mostró el vídeo que habían captado las cámaras de Fraxinus.

—¿¡Esos son realizadores?! ¿La AST ahora roba bancos o son miembros renegados? —preguntó Shidou algo paranoico, causando que todos lo miraran con algo de curiosidad. «¡Maldición! ¿Dije algo tan raro?»

—Hmm, me pregunto si eso sería posible… —dijo Reine en voz baja, pero Kotori le dio vuelta a su silla para ver a su esposo con más dudas que en la mañana.

—Eh, sí… ¡Lo mismo me pregunto! —contestó Shidou bastante nervioso—. Jaja…

—Anata, ¿en verdad estás bien? Además, eres culpable de no detener las acciones heroicas de Edward, él puede lastimarse severamente, no tiene mis poderes.

—Oh, usó a Sandalphon —comentó Reine y Kotori se giró rápidamente a la pantalla, su bebé solo soltó risas por el movimiento de la silla.

El chico que estaba cubierto por un traje negro que parecía de fibra de carbono que cubría su cuerpo como si se tratase de un guante, también tenía un casco que cubría su rostro y protegía su cabeza, invocó a Sandalphon, el ángel que pertenecía a Tohka Yatogami, eso generó muchas más dudas en Shidou, si ella estaba ahí y más joven, ¿qué estaba pasando aquí? ¿Era la vida de ese Shidou?

«No, esto no puede ser, ese chico tiene el poder de sellar espíritus, además puede usar un ángel con esa gran capacidad, esas personas… Son humanos, pero no son de la AST, tampoco de la DEM, ¿usan realizadores y armas sofisticadas?» La mente de Shidou estaba al borde de explotar con tanta información, no coincidía con su mundo, ni con lo que conocía del otro, donde estaba casado con Tohka. «Nada de esto tiene sentido, ¿por qué las personas tienen acceso a esa tecnología? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Tal vez debí de quedarme callado».

—Tsk… Ese chico no se cansa de arriesgar su vida, un día se va a matar por sus tonterías, no debería usar sus poderes de esa forma, ¡Shidou!

—¡Eh! ¿¡Qué pasa?! —Ella le miró fijamente.

—Habla con él, pero si está con Tohka y las demás, déjalos solos —explicó con una mirada filosa, luego miró a la pantalla—. En serio… Está loco, ¿qué pasa si la AST lo cataloga como un espíritu? ¿O si empiezan a investigarlo? Incluso la DEM podría ir por él exponiéndose así.

—¿L-Las… demás? —preguntó sin tono aparente, pero sudor resbaló de su frente, así como su mirada estaba perdida.

—Así es, Shin. Natsumi, Yoshino, Kaguya, Yuzuru, estoy segura que recuerdas muy bien sus nombres.

—Oh, claro… Es solo que hoy estoy un poco raro después de no dormir bien, no me hagan caso —dijo apenado y mentalmente se maldijo por regarla de esa forma.

—Oh, Shidou-kun, ¿problemas con Haruki-kun?

—No des ideas raras, Kannazuki o llamaré a seguridad.

—Comandante, no sea tan cruel… —dijo imaginándose torturas por parte de Kotori, inmediatamente se sonrojó y hasta Shidou se sintió un poco enfermo de la nada—. Aunque si es por su parte… Aaaah… Que felicidad…

—B-Bueno, Kotori… ¿Dónde podré encontrar a Edward? Por cierto, ¿estarás bien con Haruki aquí?

—Claro que sí, no es la primera vez y hoy espero no suceda nada malo, asegúrate de darle esto. —Le lanzó un auricular rojo que Shidou atrapó fácilmente, ella sonrió lindamente—. Buena suerte, ve a la zona de tele-transporte, te llevaremos hasta al departamento de los espíritus.

—Entendido —dijo con una sonrisa, de alguna forma, sintió que había regresado a ser joven cuando se entrenaba para sellar a Mukuro.

* * *

En lo que Shidou fue a la zona indicada, Kotori revisó el estado de las espíritus, algunas seguían durmiendo, pero Tohka ya estaba despierta y con muchas ganas de comer, pero seguía en su habitación. Luego revisó afuera con ayuda de las cámaras, pero tuvo un presentimiento.

«Ese chico, ¿¡no puede ser un poco normal?!» Pensó Kotori molesta y con el ceño fruncido, su ceja temblaba, en la pantalla que mostraba el edificio de departamentos, Edward llegó a él saltando entre casa y casa con facilidad, estaba usando su traje de héroe, en el cual tenía el símbolo de Ratatoskr en el pecho, algo que todavía la molestó más. «¿¡Acaso intentas mostrar tus colores al mundo o qué?! Espero que Shidou lo detenga, no puede seguir así».

«Llegué a tiempo, estoy seguro que ni siquiera se lo esperan, ¿o tal vez sí? Oh, bueno, solo hay una forma de saberlo, 1, 2, 3, ¡ya!». Abrió la puerta de una patada, pero lamentablemente, usó demasiado de su fuerza y rompió la puerta con su pierna.

—¡Ahhhh! —dijo una chica al despertarse de un brinco.

—Peligro. ¿¡Quién está ahí?!

—¡Oh, no! —dijo el chico en cuanto entró, pero al ver a las chicas de cabello naranja y ojos azules en pijama, mirándolo fijamente sin mucha impresión, él les señaló—. Es decir, ¿y así se llaman las hermanas tormenta Yamai? Les falta tanto entrenamiento, aun así son mis compañeras, decepción… ¡Oh, bien!

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó Kaguya con una sonrisa y acomodándose el cabello de una forma extravagante—. Fufufu… Tienes mucho valor para venir hasta mis dominios y que mi técnica del ojo tormenta no esté completo, pero tan solo espera que termine mi ritual y ya verás, fufufu…

—Aclaración. Deja que nos preparemos, estábamos durmiendo hace unos momentos, luego nos divertiremos mucho, Edward —dijo Yuzuru, la chica con pechos más grande que su hermana gemela, pero era más callada y de cierta forma, más educada.

—Oye, Yuzuru-chan, deja de revelar mi identidad secreta, ¿qué tal si alguno de nuestros enemigos descubre quién soy y te relaciona conmigo? Podrían lastimarte, también a Kaguya-chan, a Tohka-chan, Natsumi-chan y hasta Yoshino-chan, ¡este mundo es peligroso! —dijo seriamente, luego miró a otro lado—. No me lo perdonaría.

—Cierto, cierto… Nuestros enemigos no pueden saber de nuestra relación, aunque si se da la ocasión, será suficiente cuando se enfrenten a mi Strum Lanze, fufufu —dijo Kaguya con mucha confianza.

—Propuesta. Será suficiente con Yuzuru, Edward, no le tomes importancia a Kaguya, sería un estorbo.

—¡Oye!

—Bueno, ya que lo ponen de esa forma, tal vez deberíamos de probarlo —dijo con buen humor y dio unos golpes al aire—. Ya saben, algún tipo de competición, no quiero que les pase algo malo afuera mientras no estoy ahí para protegerlas, aunque siempre responderé a su llamado de auxilio.

—Pregunta. ¿En qué piensas?

—¿Auxilio? Jajaja, eres realmente gracioso, Rayden —dijo Kaguya con mucho orgullo—. No importa cuál sea el desafío, puedo derrotarlos a ambos, incluso al mismo tiempo.

—¿Al mismo tiempo? —preguntó para sí mismo, luego se acercó a la cama y tomó una de las almohadas de la cama de Kaguya, las gemelas le vieron, pero Kaguya no reaccionó a tiempo y se le dio un fuerte almohadazo que la mandó a volar contra la pared—. Lo siento, pero debe estar preparada para el peligro en donde sea, Kaguya-chan.

—Ugh… Golpe de suerte, ¡eso es todo! —dijo al levantarse un poco adolorida por el golpe.

Yuzuru agarró su almohada también y se movió lejos de él.

—Declaración. Bautizo esta almohada como mi arma de destrucción masiva, prepárate.

—¡Oh! —dijeron los otros dos.

Su combate comenzó de forma rápida y violenta en cierto sentido, puesto que estaban usando sus poderes, aunque Edward estaba controlándose, tenía el poder de ellas sellado en su interior, además del de otras espíritus, ellas no tenían oportunidad contra él, menos cuando estaba así.

Pero en cierto momento, las dejó en el suelo a las dos.

—¡Este es su fin, gemelas Yamai! —declaró arriba de la cama con una pose de victoria, mientras ellas estaban en el suelo, el relleno de sus almohadas regados por todos lados.

—Es muy fuerte, Yuzuru… Ugh… No puede ser…

—Declaración… Este no será nuestro fin, este será el día en el que "casi" fue nuestro fin…

—¡Edward! —gritó alguien afuera de la habitación, todas se giraron para ver a una chica de cabello largo de color morado, así como ojos color añil y en pijamas, así como una chica más pequeña estaba a su lado—. ¡Yo también quiero jugar!

—T-Tohka, esto no es un juego, n-nos estamos jugando la vida aquí… —dijo Kaguya en el suelo y levantándose con dificultad.

—¿¡Algo tan peligroso?!

—Kaguya-san, Yuzuru-san, ¿están bien? —preguntó la chica de cabello azul con ojos azules, más pequeña que todos ellos, tenía una marioneta de conejo en una de sus manos.

—No quieras interrumpir este encuentro, Tohka-chan —dijo Edward al bajar de la cama de un salto y se acercó a las gemelas, mientras ellas retrocedían—. A menos que quieras ser puesta a prueba también.

—Kaguya, ¡voy a rescatarte! —dijo Tohka muy decidida.

Tohka se unió a la pelea, pero jaló a Yoshino a la acción, cosa que hizo soltar a la marioneta en su mano, así que toda la diversión se congeló en un instante.

—¡Yoshinon! —gritó la pequeña al estirar la mano sin poder atraparlo.

Esto fue observado en cámara lenta, como ella trató de alcanzarlo en vano, estaba demasiado lejos, como las gemelas se quedaron con la boca abierta sin poder hacer nada, además de que Tohka se preparó para saltar y atrapar la marioneta en el aire, pero alguien se le adelantó al tomarlo y que, al caer, rodó por el suelo sin dañar a la marioneta, para finalmente alzarla mientras se sostenía en cuclillas.

—¡Lo tengo!

—¡Yoshinon! —dijo la niña aliviada al acercarse, las demás también suspiraron aliviadas.

—Aquí tienes, Yoshino-chan. —Se puso de pie y se lo puso en su mano de nuevo, además de que acarició su cabeza—. Ten más cuidado y Yoshinon debería de aferrarse más fuerte a ti.

—Sí, gracias, Edward-san.

—Bien hecho, Edward-kun, gracias por salvarme, de nuevo —dijo la marioneta.

—Dejen de revelar mi identidad, soy Rayden, no conozco a ese Edward del que hablan… —dijo al ver a otro lado, todas terminaron riéndose un poco—. ¡Es en serio!

—Edward, no hemos comido… Tengo mucha hambre, ¡vamos a desayunar! —dijo Tohka al tomarlo del brazo—. ¡Vamos, vamos, invita!

—Yo ya desayuné unas salchichas, un yogurt y jugo. —Luego tocó un botón de sus pulseras y el traje desapareció rápidamente, mostrándose al chico con vestimentas casuales y cómodas.

—¿Eso es un desayuno? —preguntó Kaguya un poco decepcionada—. ¿No te cocinan?

—Mami no sabe cocinar y se fue desde muy temprano, a mi padre ni lo vi hoy.

—Esto… Edward-san, no creo que eso sea un buen desayuno… —comentó Yoshino de forma tímida.

—Bueno, aún tengo hambre… Está bien, pónganse algo y vamos a desayunar, yo invito —dijo con una sonrisa.

—¡Sí! —dijeron las demás al alzar su puño.

—Iré a despertar a Natsumi-chan, debe seguir durmiendo, nos veremos afuera.

—¡Umu!

—¡De acuerdo!

* * *

De vuelta al Fraxinus, Shidou regresó a la zona de mando porque nunca fue transportado a ninguna parte, así que después de esperar 10 minutos, supo que algo había pasado o que Kotori cambió de idea.

—¿Qué pasa, Kotori? —preguntó al llegar a su lado, Haruki estaba siendo cuidado por Reine en estos momentos—. Nunca me transportaste.

—Edward irá a desayunar con todas, no es el momento de una charla seria con él, menos con ellas alrededor —contestó y señaló la pantalla—. Por ahora, habrá que esperar y que todo salga bien, aunque… Siendo él, no tengo de qué preocuparme.

«¿Ese es Edward?» Pensó Shidou al ver al chico de cerca, ese cabello se le hizo conocido, así como familiar. De hecho, aunque el chico desprendía un aura amigable y brillante, como de alegría, sus ojos echaban a perder todo esto. «¿Por qué?»

Dejando de lado a los espíritus que nunca había visto en su vida, a excepción de Tohka, aunque estaba más joven, había algo mucho más preocupante. Algo que tensó su cuerpo, una sensación desagradable, como que algo huele mal, nació en su cerebro al ver esos ojos.

—No… —susurró Shidou sin creérsela, recuerdos llegaron a su mente, recuerdos de cuando en el espacio exterior luchó contra Ellen, la hechicera más poderosa del mundo, así como a muchas hechiceras de la DEM—. Esto no puede ser…

—¿De qué hablas, Anata?

—Kotori, su nombre… ¿Cuál es el nombre de ese chico? Es decir, su nombre completo… ¿Cuál… es? —preguntó absorto al ver al muchacho caminar con sus amigas espíritu hacia un restaurante, estaba bastante contengo y despreocupado—. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—¿Estás… bien? —preguntó muy extrañada.

—Es Edward Pelham Mathers, Shin. ¿Qué te está pasando?

Shidou se quedó en shock mientras todos vieron cómo se quedó estupefacto, de pie al ver la pantalla. Esos apellidos, se imaginó los rostros de Ellen y de Isaac, sus rostros ruines y apretó los puños.

Esto tenía que ser una broma, una cruel broma, ¡un error!

* * *

 **Shidou por fin sabe quién es este chico, pero no le ha gustado para nada este descubrimiento, ¿podrá cumplir su misión sin mezclar sus sentimientos que tiene con Ellen y Wescott? ¡Lo veremos en los siguientes capítulos!**

 **Cielos, este capítulo fue complicado, aunque di muchas pistas como para que Shidou fuera el último en enterarse de que este chico es, bueno, hijo de Ellen y Wescott.**

 **Además, hay muchos elementos nuevos en este mundo, claramente es una realidad alterna en la que Shidou tiene otro papel y aunque se trata del Shidou chef, por ahora, debe de cumplir con ese papel bien o causará muchas sospechas, sobre todo con Kotori, quien ya sospecha de que algo malo le está pasando.**

 **Sin más, espero les haya gustado mucho, nos vemos en el siguiente.**


	24. Chapter 23

**¡Hola a todos, ya sé que es tarde y seré breve por lo mismo! Estoy muy feliz por traer no uno, sino DOS capítulos de este fanfic, ambos de buen tamaño y muy interesantes, al menos para mí.**

 **Así que sin más, espero les gusten mucho, se agradecen los reviews y espero verlos pronto en otra actualización.**

 **¡Vamos allá por este 2x1!**

* * *

 **Joven y atrapado**

 **Capítulo 23: La oveja negra. Parte 3**

Esto no podía ser verdad, esto tenía que ser una broma, de vuelta a la realidad, Shidou se tomó su tiempo para seguir como la situación en pantalla se desarrollaba de forma natural.

«Kotori, ¿cómo es posible?»

Pero simplemente no sabía las razones detrás, ¿o es que todo eso estaba muerto para ellas? ¿Acaso era el único que sabía lo que ese chico era? ¿Lo que sus apellidos representaban?

Se arrodilló en el suelo mientras sudaba ligeramente de la frente, sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal, como si hubiera descubierto el adulterio de su esposa o algo similar, como un secreto que pondría de cabeza el mundo.

Su mundo.

—¿Shin?

—¿Estás bien, Shidou-kun?

—¡Anata! —dijo Kotori al llegar a él de forma rápida—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te sucede? Desde la mañana estás actuando muy extraño, ¿estás enfermo?

Su esposa estaba bastante preocupada ahora mismo, pero Shidou simplemente no podía decir nada, si lo hacía, primero, Nia podría complicar las cosas más de lo que ya estaban, y en segunda, ¿quién le iba a creer?

—¡Shidou!

Al ser agitado, tuvo que agachar la cabeza y abrió la boca, pero de ahí no saldría la verdad, así que la cerró y alejó las manos de Kotori, luego se levantó, así como ella lo hizo un momento después.

—Estoy bien… Solo fue una… Decaída.

—¿Estás enfermo?

—Tal vez sí… —respondió de forma vaga y después miró al chico de nuevo, en la gran pantalla—. Kotori, Kannazuki-san, Reine-san, por favor, perdónenme, pero estoy bien, no es nada.

—Tal vez si te sientes mal, deberías ir a descansar, Shin.

—Cierto, además no necesitamos tu ayuda por ahora, Shidou-kun —dijo Kannazuki con una sonrisa.

Sin embargo, el hombre de cabello azul vio a su ex hermana, ella seguía un poco preocupada por su estado extraño, él sonrió un poco y acarició su cabello suavemente.

—Lo siento… Incluso ahora que necesitas de mí…

—No. Desde la mañana estás muy extraño, no pareces tú…

Shidou tembló ligeramente ante esa acusación y no pudo ver a Kotori a los ojos, así que ella frunció ligeramente el ceño, luego se cruzó de brazos.

—Bien, tómate un descanso, Anata. Si sucede algo con Edward, ya te diré. Puedes ir a alguna habitación de la nave para que descanses, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, gracias, Kotori. Volveré cuando esté mejor.

* * *

Mientras Shidou se iba a descansar, Nia solamente podía disfrutar del escenario comiendo palomitas y tomando refresco, pero cuando el sellador de espíritus descubrió quién era Edward, no pudo evitar matarse de la risa por su expresión.

Solo hasta ahora que lo vio dejar la zona de mando, pudo dejar de reírse.

—Nia-sama, ¿está bien?

—Oh, Teku, creo que no había disfrutado tanto desde que empezó todo esto, los castigos fue una de mis mejores ideas —dijo con una sonrisa al seguir mirando a Shidou desde una bola de cristal—. No lo crees así, ¿querida?

En eso, la bola de cristal se hace pedazos por un proyectil veloz que lo perforó limpiamente, Nia al ver la destrucción de su objeto de diversión, solo suspiró y se giró a sus visitantes.

—Oh, realmente me agrada el ambiente de misticismo y misterio que tienes por aquí, Nia —dijo una voz preciosa y delicada, pero que provocó malas sensaciones en Nia, hasta cambió de color por unos segundos.

—Oh… —dijo con la voz descompuesta al ver a esa chica frente a ella, con ese vestido bonito de color amarillo con detalles en blanco y azul—. Oh, querida… Ah… Sí, me agrada a mí también, aunque tu presencia no tanto, no es nada personal.

Nia sonrió con algo de nerviosismo, Zafkiel que también estaba ahí, y parecía un clon de Kurumi, también sonrió, pero con triunfo y satisfacción. De hecho, también esta chica de largo cabello púrpura azulado estaba sonriendo, así como sus ojos eran de este mismo color, solo que mucho más claros y brillantes como una perla pura.

No importa de qué ángulo se le viera, se notaban fácilmente dos cosas: su sonrisa era pura y era una chica hermosa. Claro, esto era para cualquiera que no conociera en verdad la identidad de esta persona, más bien, este ser que se presentaba ante Nia sin ningún tipo de invitación.

Bueno, realmente no necesitaba ninguna, puesto que ella usualmente era la que se encargaba de dar invitaciones o mensajes de una fuerza superior a Nia, superior a Zafkiel, superior a todos.

Entendido la labor de esta chica y que solo aparece cuando tiene que trabajar, era suficiente para tener algo de temor, su aparición no eran precisamente buenas noticias; a veces eran de reuniones, pero para Nia, eso tampoco era buenas noticias.

—Lo has vuelto a hacer, Nia-san —dijo Kurumi con una pequeña sonrisa—. No consideraste lo que te dije ni por un segundo, ¿verdad?

—Y tú ni siquiera me dejaste hacer lo que quería ni por un segundo, ¿no es así, querida? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido, aunque su voz no sonó molesta.

—Tengo entendido que pasó todo un día, aunque entiendo el punto, eso no es ni un segundo para nosotros, pero un día humano lleno de diversión que fue, creo que estuvo bien para ti.

—Oh, vamos, tú también te divertiste la última vez, ayudando al pobre Shidou-kun, créeme, tengo muy claro todas esas veces en las que vi tu lindura con tanta pasión —dijo con un tono burlón y se picó la cabeza dos veces con su dedo—. Lo tendré bien en cuenta, parece que tienes caras que no conocía, como esa linda y como una chismosa.

—Te recuerdo, Nia-san, que estoy en todas partes y mi trabajo es vigilar que todos los universos estén bien, al menos, lo que "bien" significa para nosotros, por si es que ahora ves eso de forma diferente. —Sonrió un poco—. Así que… No es chisme, como tú dices, es trabajo.

—¿Trabajo?

—Así es.

—Jajaja, me agrada como manipulas la información a tu favor, pero ya que estamos así, me agrada que entiendas, este es mi trabajo de medio tiempo, así que si me disculpan… —Se gira a su bola de cristal y esta se reconstruye para ver lo que sucede en el mundo—. Tengo una historia que cubrir.

Sin embargo, la esfera volvió a quebrarse, así como Teku gritó finalmente para aferrarse a la chica con cabello azulado, Nia también tembló al sentir esa aura penetrante y aterradora de Kurumi.

—¿Te invito a tomar el té o repetimos lo de la última vez? —preguntó Nia al girarse, aunque su temple no era tan fuerte ahora—. Y por favor, no te acerques mucho, invades mi espacio de trabajo y personal, eso es acoso, ¿sabes?

—¡Raziel! Esto es suficiente, estás jugando con los universos, modificando el curso establecido a través de las leyes de la casualidad y probabilidad de toma de decisiones, afectando el alma de Shidou Itsuka, un campeón.

—N-Nia-sama… —dijo Teku pegado al piso como una plasta.

—Hmm…

Ante esa leve interrupción, ambas mujeres voltearon a ver a la chica, quien en todo este tiempo se había sentado en un sillón individual, ahora que le prestaban atención, parpadeó un par de veces y terminó sonriendo.

—Oh, no se preocupen por mí, pueden seguir discutiendo, después de todo, son sabios, Raziel, Zafkiel.

—No hay nada más qué decir, solo está actuando como un infante, y no hablaré con un niño. Gabriel, tengo muchas cosas qué hacer y sé que, al menos, tú estás un poquito más desocupada que yo. Te lo encargo, por favor. —Gabriel asintió con la cabeza y Kurumi desapareció un instante después.

—Buen viaje —dijo con una sonrisa y con su voz hermosa, luego miró a Nia—. Creo que ahora solo somos tú y yo, ¿sabes? Se siente bien verte de nuevo y no por qué necesite ayuda, no te he visto en el Recinto desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Hemos pasado muchos años ahí, es muy aburrido, admito que me gusta ir a mi mundo personal por un breve tiempo, pero la infinidad de dimensiones que son creadas con cada decisión de gran impacto, es simplemente maravilloso, ¡hay tanto qué ver y tanto qué crear! —dijo con emoción en su voz, Teku volvió a su forma original y voló hacia él.

—¡Nia-sama, Zafkiel-sama da mucho miedo!

—Su presencia es grosera, Teku, pero ya se fue, no llores. —Acarició a su fantasma mientras lo tenía en sus brazos, Gabriel simplemente sonreía—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No vienes a regañarme por lo que hago?

—Sabes que eso no es mi fuerte, aunque debo admitir que hay regaños muy bien elaborados que te convencen de una idea diferente, pero no quiero hacer eso ahora. Te entiendo, Raziel, eres la diosa del conocimiento y es normal que el descubrimiento te apasione, mucho más que el amor o la fortaleza, tu sed es pura y no puedo detenerte, es… imposible para mí, pero si alguna vez llego a entregarte un mensaje ultimátum, tendrás que perdonarme, ¿está bien? —preguntó con un tono lindo, esto tranquilizó a Nia.

—Cielos, creí que viniste a entregarme un mensaje, aunque lo sé todo, tus mensajes siempre soy un misterio que muchas veces no me gusta conocer. —Sonrió y se dejó caer en un sillón que apareció de repente—. Gabriel, mensajero de Dios, la fuerza de Dios. O también… Miku Izayoi.

—Así es, Honjou Nia, Jejeje.

Nia reconstruyó su bola de cristal, pero esta vez, lo puso en medio de ambas, para que pudieran ver lo que estaba haciendo Shidou, el cual estaba muy pensativo, atando cabos sueltos él solo.

—Parece que Shidou-san tiene problemas, ¿por qué disfrutas esto, Nia? No es agradable sufrir, menos para los humanos, aunque los campeones no tienen muchas opciones. —Luego ella vio a diferentes personas justo en ese momento—. Nadie está a salvo del sufrimiento, aunque suene cruel, es tan pura esa emoción que todos la tienen, y por eso, nadie es inmune. ¿Cuál es tu propósito con todo esto?

—Bueno… No quiero mentirte, ya que… Eres tan linda, Miku —dijo Nia con culpa y agachó la cabeza, algo que Teku jamás había visto antes—. Miku, tú lo has dicho, no hay nada más interesante para mí que descubrir algo verdaderamente nuevo, para mí, que lo sé todo, es un milagro encontrar algo nuevo.

—Nia-sama… —dijo Teku al ver la sinceridad con la que su creadora estaba hablando.

—Solo he encontrado esa felicidad en mis historias, en estas, yo creo un mundo con Raziel, uno que está parcialmente creado y que solo crece con la imaginación de las personas, y con la mía propia. —Nia tronó los dedos y aun sentadas en los sillones, aparecieron flotando sobre la ciudad Tenguu—. Esta vez hice algo diferente con Shidou, algo que Kurumi no pudo notar. Este mundo… Más bien, esta ciudad y algunos lugares cercanos, solo existen porque se ha dado conocer.

—¿A qué te refieres, Nia-san? —preguntó bastante curiosa—. Me estás intrigando.

—Este mundo, sus ciudades, su gente, sus vidas y cómo se desarrollan, todo esto es parte de una historia, una que yo misma inventé a partir de muchos universos que sirvieron de inspiración.

El escenario cambió ahora a Edward en el restaurante familiar, estaba desayunando con Tohka, Yoshino, Natsumi y las gemelas Yamai. Miku se mostró realmente feliz al ver una escena tan tranquila y agradable.

—Ese chico… ¡Es hermoso! —dijo Miku con una sonrisa y hasta se levantó de su asiento con los ojos brillantes.

—Cielos…

—Lo lamento, estabas hablando, es solo que este chico, puedo verlo claramente, tú también, ¿no?

—Sí, eso es…

—¡Es tan puro! Percibo rastros de tristeza, de dolor, de depresión y de muchos deseos reprimidos, pero… Hay muchas cosas buenas, creo que no… Nunca había sentido su alma antes —dijo un poco confundida.

—Es porque no la tiene. —Miku se giró a Nia con mucha impresión—. Y además, es así porque tú eres así, Miku.

—¿Qué?

—Jum. Eres tan linda cuando reaccionas así, este chico es una creación mía, todo esto que miras… Es solo una historia que yo hice con ayuda de Raziel, estamos en una de esas dimensiones de bolsillo, como en el Recinto, donde tenemos nuestro mundo personal que moldeamos a nuestro antojo, aquí yo soy… El único Dios.

—Nia-san… Increíble, ¿estamos dentro de una de tus historias?

—Podría decirse así… Esto también es un experimento, nunca había metido a alguien aquí que tuviera un alma verdadera, sin embargo, Shidou Itsuka está aquí, y no el que yo me inventé, sino uno de verdad.

Miku se mostró realmente impresionada, pero mucha curiosidad rondaba por su ser, quería saber más de este mundo; uno del que no tenía idea de nada y sobre todo, estaba honrada y feliz de que un ser de este mundo fuera como ella, o al menos, lo que representaba.

—Todo esto es tan fresco, Nia-san, ¿no es peligroso para Shidou-san?

—Bueno, no lo sé —dijo como si nada al sentarse de nuevo en el sillón, Miku palideció de inmediato.

—Espera, ¿qué?

—¡Es genial! ¿No lo crees? —preguntó mucha emoción y soltó a Teku para tomar a Miku de los hombros en menos de un segundo—. Miku, querida, ¡no lo sé! Las probabilidades se barajean, ¡un mar completo de decisiones a tomar! La vida complicada de Edward, mi protagonista en una historia inocente con muchos tintes adultos, ¡acaba de cambiar por completo gracias a Shidou! Como un guion que ya estaba escrito y preparado para ser liberado, de repente algo se ha movido y ya nada tiene sentido como antes, ¡todo se ha modificado y no sé el resultado! ¡Aún!

—Nia-san… ¿Eso no es algo malo? —preguntó preocupado—. ¿Shidou-san estará bien?

—No lo sé, pero mientras me haga caso con el mensaje que le dejé, espero que haga todo lo correcto, al menos, espero aprenda que su lugar es solo de un soporte, no de algo más, es algo así como tus pruebas de valor, Miku.

—¡En ese caso! —Miku se puso de pie bastante decidida—. Déjame ayudarte, y ayudar a Shidou-san, por favor, prometo no ser una molestia para tus experimentos y descubrimientos, además, este es tu mundo de bolsillo, no voy a perjudicar nada de esto, pero es solo que estoy preocupada.

—Y curiosa.

—Ah… Jajaja, sí, también eso —respondió con una linda voz con una pizca de nerviosismo, una sonrisa adornó el rostro de la diosa—. Entonces, ¿podré?

—Claro, pero solo dame un momento, ya que este día y en unos momentos, iba a pasar algo interesante. Así que mientras nos adelantamos un poco en la historia, me dará tiempo para explicarte lo que debes hacer, muy parecido a tu yo usual, pero en fin, ¿estás segura?

—¡Sí!


	25. Chapter 24

**Joven y atrapado**

 **Capítulo 24: La oveja negra. Parte 4**

El tiempo se adelantó hasta casi el caer de la noche, donde Shidou se había quedado dormido en una de las habitaciones de la nave, la hora de comida había pasado, de hecho, el hombre había pasado tiempo con Kotori, con su bebé y platicado con sus compañeros de trabajo, había ido al baño, hecho varias cosas.

Actividades que no recordaba en estos momentos, él estaba dormido, tal y como se quedó justo después de unos minutos de estar acostado.

Seguiría dormido, sino fuera porque una alarma lo despertó de repente y la voz de Kotori claramente fue escuchada.

—Anata, ven de inmediato a la zona de mando, ¡es un terremoto espacial, ya es suficiente de descanso!

—¿¡Terremoto espacial?! —Shidou se levantó de repente, sentía que no había dormido nada y sin tomar más importancia a otras cosas, salió corriendo hacia la zona de mando—. ¿Es en serio? Ni siquiera sé que está pasando, ¿algo malo pasó con las chicas? ¿O es un nuevo espíritu?

Para cuando Shidou llegó a la zona de mando, Reine estaba tratando de calmar a Haruki sin mucho éxito, mientras en la pantalla se veía que Edward estaba saltando por los edificios y corriendo rápidamente por estos, mientras Kotori estaba discutiendo con él.

—¡Edward, busca al espíritu que acaba de generar ese terremoto espacial!

— _Eso puede esperar, necesito estar alerta para cuando los villanos aparezcan_ —dijo muy seguro el muchacho mientras seguía moviéndose por la ciudad de forma acrobática—. _Sabes que hacen de todo mientras la ciudad está vulnerable, ¡no dejaré que esos malhechores hagan de las suyas!_

—¡Edward, no eres un héroe, tienes un trabajo con los espíritus! ¡Es a ellas a quienes debes de ayudar y sellar! —gritó Kotori bastante molesta y mordió a su paleta con fuerza.

Edward estaba usando su traje especial que usaba para convertirse en Rayden, un héroe de su localidad y el único en su especie, teniendo los poderes de los espíritus de su lado, pelear contra terroristas y delincuentes que tenían acceso a realizadores, no era tan difícil. Pero además de eso, también usaba esta personalidad para convivir con los espíritus.

No se tenía muy en claro si era porque en su vida diaria era tímido y algo callado, puesto que cuando tenía puesto el traje y el casco con máscara en su cabeza, se convertía en Rayden; alguien que no tenía miedo alguno y que ayudaba a otros, sin importar nada.

— _¡Soy un héroe! Y la verdad, preferiría que no me llamaras Edward ahora, comandante._

—Kotori, tranquila, estás asustando a Haruki… —comentó Shidou con una gota en la cabeza, pero ella le miró con más molestia—. ¡Es decir!

—¡Shidou, apóyame aquí!

—Ah, ¡sí, comandante! —dijo asustado al ver su rostro y fue con ella.

—¡Dile algo! —Luego encendió la comunicación de nuevo y Shidou tragó saliva—. Edward, ya que no me escuchas a mí y no quiero enojarme en frente de Haruki-kun… Hay alguien aquí que tiene algo que decirte.

—Eh… Hola, Edward.

— _¡Shidou-sensei! Hoy no pude verlo, he estado muy ocupado, pero estoy seguro que hoy también lo estaré, no se preocupe, rescataré al espíritu si necesita mi ayuda o si se encuentra en peligro, pero por ahora…_

—Pero ella podría estar en peligro ahora, Edward… ¡Tienes que pensar en los demás! —dijo un poco molesto, pero agitó la cabeza con cierta culpa, no podía evitar en pensar que este chico era el producto de Isaac y Ellen.

—Eso, sigue así, Anata, necesita que lo regañes un poco —dijo Kotori con una pequeña sonrisa y en voz baja.

Ante la aprobación de Kotori, aunque él mismo sabía que estaba equivocado, siguió hablando, aunque Edward había dejado de moverse para escuchar a su sensei.

—Sé que quieres ser un héroe, aunque si realmente quieres hacerlo… —Shidou recordó lo mucho que entrenó para lograr salvar a Mukuro, apretó un poco los puños—. Sé el héroe de los espíritus, antes que de alguien más, ellas están solas y muchas veces nadie va a entenderlas, excepto tú… Tú tienes que cambiar eso, Edward, tú no puedes ser… como todos los demás…

La imagen de Ellen y Wescott asaltó la mente de Shidou, así que al ver a ese chico en un traje negro de combate, tomó algo de valor para continuar.

—Tú no puedes ser como ellos, Edward. Más bien, no quiero que seas así, por lo que los espíritus, sin importar cuantos sean ni cómo te traten al principio, debes ir a ayudarlos, ¡incluso si no te lo están pidiendo! Así que busca al espíritu, antes que otra cosa, ¡ellas son tu prioridad!

— _Shidou-sensei… Tiene razón, ¡tiene mucha razón! ¡La buscaré ahora! Pero si pasa algo y tengo que ayudar, tendré que hacerlo, soy un héroe, Shidou-sensei, y no solo para los espíritus, ¡sino para todos!_

Shidou cortó comunicación y vio como el chico se dedicó a buscar al espíritu por el suelo ahora, sin embargo, rápidamente el hombre fue abrazado con fuerza por su esposa, quien también le besó en la mejilla, dejándolo sin aliento y sonrojado.

—¡Bien hecho!

—Ah, ¿en serio?

—Buen trabajo, Shin —dijo Reine con una pequeña sonrisa, entonces él se acercó.

—Déjame cargarlo, Reine-san.

* * *

De vuelta con Edward, corrió velozmente por las calles, evitando ciertos obstáculos con movimientos acrobáticos, para luego saltar hacia un semáforo para colgarse y columpiarse por este con velocidad, hasta que después de muchas vueltas, se soltó para lanzarse 20 pisos arriba, la luz de la luna lo iluminaba y su cuerpo era bastante bien marcado y fuerte.

—¡Oh, sí! ¡Yei! —Gritaba cada vez que se desplazaba de esta forma por los semáforos, usándolos como resortera—. ¡Yeiiii!

Entonces, al girar en el cielo mientras se desplazaba por la ciudad, vio a lo lejos como había unas líneas de humo, causado por propulsores, si eran de la AST o no, ya representaban un problema.

—Haniel. —Luego de eso, montó a Haniel, un ángel que tenía forma de una escoba—. Sea lo que sea eso, no puedo quedarme tranquilo, ¡vamos!

Se desplazó a gran velocidad gracias a la escoba voladora. Entonces, cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca, pudo ver que se trataban de un grupo de cinco hechiceras, pero algo no era normal, tenían otro tipo de armadura más ligera, pero no por eso menos poderosa, y lo otro es que escuchaba una bella voz cantando.

Sin embargo, voló más rápido que ellas y se les puso en frente, ellas se detuvieron de repente y Rayden se paró en su escoba con los brazos cruzados.

—Señoritas, no deberían estar afuera en una noche de terremoto espacial como esta, así que será mejor que regresen a sus casas, la ciudad es peligrosa en estos momentos.

—Tú… ¿¡Cómo es posible que estás usando un ángel?! —preguntó la líder de las hechiceras.

—Jessica-san, se trata del ángel Haniel, el que usaba esa molesta mujer espíritu con disfraz de día de brujas —comentó otra.

—Esperen, yo te conozco…

—¿Hmm? —preguntaron todas las demás, incluido Rayden quien no se había movido ni un centímetro.

—Eres ese chico que sale en la televisión, ¡Sí! Ya recordé bien, Rayden-san, ¿no es así? —El héroe sonrió, pero nadie pudo verlo por su máscara—. Eres un buen chico, haces muchas cosas buenas por la ciudad y…

—Estás en nuestro camino, Rayden —dijo Jessica con una mirada filosa, pero no causó nada en el chico, quien seguía escuchando esa bonita voz cantar—. Así que solo por qué has hecho muchas cosas buenas por todos… Incluso usando un ángel, te permitiré que nos dejes en paz, tómalo como un favor que te estoy haciendo.

—Me alegra que me conozcan, pero si lo hacen, deben de saber que no toleraré a los malhechores, eso incluye a las mujeres, así que… ¿Qué planean para esta noche? Espero que no sea lastimar o secuestrar a la chica que estoy escuchando ahora mismo.

—Hmp. —Jessica sonrió y sus ojos azules como los de un lobo brillaron un poco—. Bien, ahora entiendo, eres nuestro enemigo, aunque un amigo para la ciudad, es una verdadera lástima, no quisiera quitarle la vida a un chico y menos su héroe a la ciudad, así que, déjanos en paz, Rayden.

—¿Van a lastimar a esa chica? —preguntó de nuevo con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Y si la respuesta es sí?

Rayden dejó de cruzarse de brazos y se puso en guardia, las demás también prepararon sus espadas para pelear, Kotori desde la zona de mando, tragó algo de saliva y Shidou se impresionó que ese pequeño chico no tuviera miedo alguno de enfrentarse a Jessica y su convoy.

—Si quieres llegar hasta a ella, tendrás que pasar por encima de mí.

—De acuerdo, ¡ataquen!

La batalla empezó bastante rápida, pero quien saltó hacia ellas fue Rayden quien invocó el ángel de Yuzuru, con forma de péndulo, con agitarlo hacia ellas, las dispersó con la fuerza del viento, pero luego usó los poderes de Haniel para convertir este ángel en un látigo que usó para atrapar a la hechicera más cercana para atrapar su pie.

—¡Y aquí voy! —Jaló con fuerza para llegar hasta ella para darle dos patadas, una en el pecho y una última en la cara, de esta última le sirvió para saltar con suficiente fuerza como para moverse hacia la otra hechicera cercana y tirar al suelo la otra—. ¡Aún pueden ir a casa y dejar de hacer maldades! ¡Ah!

Pero Rayden fue atrapado de su pierna y se le dio una patada en la cabeza que lo mandó lejos, era Jessica quien sonreía en estos momentos mientras él caía.

—¡Estás lleno de sorpresas, chico!

—¡Y me quedan más! —dijo al atrapar su pierna con su látigo, pero ella solo soltó una carcajada—. Ay, no…. ¡Waaah!

No tuvo de otra más que gritar mientras su enemigo le daba de vueltas a gran velocidad para que le soltara, hasta que después de marearlo de sobremanera, logró que le soltara, donde estaba a una gran altura del suelo.

—¡Muere, chico héroe! —Jessica tomó una bomba pequeña de su cinturón para lanzárselo al chico, la cual explotó con gran intensidad.

Su traje estaba formando por nanobots, con tecnología de realizadores para volverlos tan fuertes como la fibra de carbono, además de un reforzamiento especial para las balas, al menos, las normales. Ratatoskr se encargó de hacerla muchas mejoras de la versión original.

Pero aun así, tenía que admitir que eso dolió.

Mucho.

—Ugh… ¿Qué fue…? Aaaah… —dijo el chico al mover de nuevo su cuerpo, aunque este tronaba claramente, fue envuelto en luz y estaba siendo iluminada por una, de hecho, estaba encima de un escenario en un gran salón—. Ugh… M-Mi espalda…

Su cuerpo volvió a ser el de una persona normal de su edad, no el fuerte que tenía hace unos momentos, su traje había absorbido mucho del impacto, por eso no se había destrozado los huesos después de caer 30 pisos abajo y hecho un cráter con su cuerpo pequeño.

«El espíritu… Ya no la escuchó cantar y esas mujeres». Rayden se levantó con mucho trabajo, pero solo escuchaba estática cuando activó la comunicación. «La comandante… No puedo pedir ayuda».

El chico finalmente se levantó, pero no pudo evitar arrodillarse al tratar de dar un paso, su espalda le dolía mucho y no podía erguirse, así que se la acomodó él mismo con su manos, causando que se cayera y gritar de dolor.

—Tú… ¿Cómo es que sigues vivo después de caer del cielo? ¿Por qué no estás muerto? Deberías de desaparecer —dijo una voz molesta e indignada a sus espaldas.

—Ugh… Bueno, eso es por qué… —dijo al girarse a ella, su traje estaba dañado y abierto en su pecho debido a la explosión, él no lo había notado, sus labios estaban llenos de sangre seca y esa parte no estaba cubierta—. No puedo quedarme tirado, soy Rayden, un héroe de tu localidad… Ugh… Señorita.

El chico sonó bastante amable, pero la chica le vio con desprecio, aunque con una pizca de curiosidad, tenía los pechos grandes, el cabello largo de color purpura azulado, los ojos del mismo color, una bella figura y un bonito vestido.

—Tú acabas de arruinar este lugar, lo destruiste, no… Tú sola presencia es un disgusto, ¿cómo es que estás hablándome? Estás contaminando este aire con tu maldita saliva y tu olor, todo de ti.

Rayden se quedó sin habla, esas palabras eran tan horribles, él no había hecho nada, no entendía por qué le estaba hablando así, pero la verdad había escuchado cosas peores de sus enemigos, sobre todo de los delincuentes, no paraban de decirle que se muriera y que destrozarían su cuerpo.

—Lo siento mucho, señorita, pero estaba buscando a una chica que estaba cantando de forma muy linda, quieren atacarla, no puedo dejar las cosas así.

—¿Por qué sigues hablándome? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido y con una voz molesta—. ¡Solo desaparece!

Cuando gritó eso, el chico salió volando por la fuerza sónica de su ataque hasta chocar contra los amplificadores y aparatos de sonido del lugar, se destrozaron con su cuerpo y él quedó en el suelo, con mucho dolor.

—Ugh… Tú eres… La señorita que estoy buscando… —dijo con dificultad al ponerse de pie—. Perdón por molestarte, pero puedes… ¿Dejar de atacarme? Vengo a protegerte, yo, R-Rayden… héroe de esta ciudad…

—¿Protegerme? ¿Héroe de esta ciudad?

—¡Sí! Te protegeré sin importar lo que pase, sin importar quién quiera lastimarte, porque soy un héroe, uno de verdad, señorita —dijo con entusiasmo y se acercó un poco más a ella, pero como estaba acercándose cada vez más, ella le atacó con más fuerza—. ¡Ahhhhh!

—Eres muy molesto, aléjate de mí, eres repugnante, ¡aléjate! —gritó de nuevo para atacarlo con más fuerza, pero Rayden tuvo que correr rápido para alejarse de su zona de impacto—. ¡No necesito ayuda de nadie como tú!

—¡Detente o ellas vendrán por ti!

Rayden esquivó muchos de los ataques sonoros de la chica, usó acrobacias y varios saltos consecutivos para salvarse en más de una ocasión, pero todo fue mal cuando el techo volvió a partirse en pedazos en otra zona, ya que este lugar era muy amplio.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó el chico cuando se movió mucho más rápido para empujar lejos a la chica, recibiendo parte de la explosión de otra de estas bombas, una que lo sacó volando y destruyó gran parte del lugar—. ¡Aaaaaa!

Su brazo izquierdo quedó con multiples heridas así como al desnudo, al igual que parte de su torso, la sangre quedó seca y algo carbonizado en su corto brazo.

—Tú… ¿¡Cómo te atreviste a tocarme?! —gritó enfadada y con su voz lo mandó a volar de nuevo, a pesar de que estaba herido, eso no le importó.

—Ugh… Te lo advertí… Ah… Ugh… —dijo en el suelo con las manos temblorosas, esto dolía mucho, más que las balas en el cuerpo, cosa que había sufrido antes, ser héroe no era fácil, de hecho, era muy doloroso.

—¡Creí que habías muerto! —gritó Jessica al bajar lentamente hacia el lugar, al verla, la chica de cabello azulado sonrió con un sonrojo en las mejillas—. Lo lamento, pero no me equivocaré dos veces, voy a matarte, Rayden.

—¡Está bien, villanas! —dijo al ponerse de pie, pero en un parpadeo se puso en frente de Miku, sorprendiéndola al instante—. ¿Quieres que vaya ahí y entonces puedas matarme?

—¡Solo si eres tan estúpido!

—Okey… ¡Sandalphon!

—¿¡Qué?!

Miku y Jessica se impresionaron al ver esa espada aparecer de la nada frente al chico, esta espada brillaba con intensidad, pues su fuerza dependía de la fuerza de voluntad de su portador, algo que Rayden tenía de sobra, incluso si esta chica lo repudiaba, la protegería, no hacía esto por ella, no hacía esto por él, no hacía esto para cambiar el mundo.

Hacía esto porque era un héroe, ¿y no es eso lo que los héroes hacen con sus vidas? ¿Proteger a todos?

—¡Sandalphon, corta el cielo! —gritó al dar un corte desde su posición con tanta fuerza y poder que cortó todo a su paso y las hechiceras fueron mandados a volar con múltiples cortes en cuelo cuerpo, sus propulsores estallaron y cayeron al suelo.

—Tú… ¿Qué eres? —preguntó la chica de pechos grandes al verlo con impresión, se le hacía conocida esa espada y su nombre, el chico se giró a ella respirando con dificultad, estaba bastante herido, pero eso no le importaba.

—¿Estás bien?

—Responde.

—Soy un héroe amigable de tu localidad, si alguna vez estás en aprietos y yo estoy ahí para evitarlo, te protegeré y te salvaré, no necesito nada a cambio, está bien si me odias, aunque quisiera que no lo hicieras, señorita, los malhechores son los que siempre me odian, me desean la muerte muchos enemigos, pero yo soy tu amigo, ¡Rayden! —dijo con una sonrisa y buen humor con su presentación—. Esta es mi espada Sandalphon, bueno, es de una amiga muy fuerte, pero no quiero que ella se meta en problemas, así que la uso por ella…

—Espera, tú eres… ¿¡Eres de verdad?! —preguntó impresionada al recordar lo que había visto en las noticias una vez, incluso en su escuela este héroe era famoso.

—¿Qué no me ves? —preguntó confundido—. ¡Soy real, muy real! Soy un héroe verdadero.

—No puede ser… Pero si eres tan pequeño, y no eres nada fuerte, pensé que tu voz era de tono burlón, ¿en serio es así? —preguntó extrañada y se puso frente a él, ella era un poco más alta que el chico—. ¿Es en serio?

—Sí, ¿acaso has visto a alguien como yo? ¿¡Me están robando la identidad?!

—No, no… Creo que no… —dijo con cierta decepción y se alejó de él—. ¿Así qué eres de verdad?

—Sí, soy de verdad. Bueno, ya conoces mi nombre, ¿y tú eres?

—Izayoi… Miku…

—Izayoi Miku. Bien, será mejor que te vayas, esas mujeres son muy fuertes y peligrosas, además, no es bueno que estés sola en la noche, esta ciudad es muy peligrosa, créeme. —El chico alzó la mano en forma de despedida, ella le quedó viendo con más curiosidad que antes—. Bueno, estoy segura que no eres la única en aprietos, así que, por favor, ve a casa, no quisiera rescatarte dos veces de personas malas. Por cierto, cantas muy lindo, ¡voy a recordarte! Nos vemos, Izayoi Miku.

Y sin más, el chico invocó su escoba de nuevo y se fue volando dejando a Miku con una mezcla de sentimientos raros hacia un chico, no era odio, tampoco era amor, había bastante decepción, pero también admiración, después de todo, Rayden era un héroe reconocido por sus actos heroicos y por no pedir nada a cambio.

Ni siquiera las gracias.

Sabía perfectamente que se trataba de un hombre, pero no esperó que fuera tan pequeño y que hasta su voz sonara como un niño, además no creía que alguien así existiera, pensó que eran mentiras de la prensa, aunque tal como todos los demás, no quería pensarlo así.

Quería creer que existía un hombre bueno en este mundo, tal vez alguien que arriesgaba su vida para hacer lo correcto, era alguien bueno, incluso si se trataba de un hombre.

«Así que eres de verdad». Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.


	26. Chapter 25

**¡Hola a todos! Hoy traigo un nuevo capítulo y dentro de poco otro más, ya que escribí mucho una vez tuve la inspiración suficiente. Sé que han pasado unas semanas desde la última vez, pero por fin conseguí un tiempo y terminé hasta la una de la madrugada de escribir, ¡y traigo dos capítulos! Creo que eso está bien.**

 **Espero les guste y si quieres dejar un review, te lo agradecería mucho.**

* * *

 **Joven y atrapado**

 **Capítulo 25: La oveja negra. Parte 5**

—Tsk… Este chico… —dijo Kotori apretando ligeramente los dientes y con el ceño fruncido.

Shidou tenía en brazos a su pequeño bebé, así como Reine estaba a su lado, pero mucho menos impresionada que él. Realmente no era una novedad presenciar una pelea así, pero para el joven sensei y padre en la tripulación del Fraxinus, esto había sido una actuación magistral del potencial de ese muchacho.

Y el reconocer sus orígenes, cosa que tal vez solo él conocía, solo despertó una sensación de mal augurio dentro de él, así como ideas oscuras en su mente de terribles futuros si el muchacho usaba todo ese poder para algo que no fuera ser un héroe.

«Ese poder… Lo sentí una vez, cuando el Shidou de Tohka detuvo nuestra pelea, esa fuerza monstruosa, así que ese es el ángel de Tohka, Sandalphon, es realmente poderoso y lo usó con tanta facilidad. Un ataque de esa magnitud… Una fuerza tan poderosa… ¿Cómo es posible que aún pueda estar de pie?» Shidou no cabía en su asombro, estaba completamente estático y desde que Edward empezó a pelear no pudo dejar de ver la pantalla fijamente, cargando automáticamente a su bebé, sin hacerle mínimo caso. «Le dieron una paliza, de no ser por ese traje y él no tiene… Los poderes de Kotori… Kotori…»

Shidou miró a la que seguía considerando a una hermana, incluso si no podía ver su rostro, el que estuviera apretando las manos así y escuchar que se estaba conteniendo las ganas de gritar, buscando romper el silencio nacido por el asombro de las acciones del chico, sabía que estaba muy preocupada y con justa razón.

Pero él tenía otra preocupación más.

Edward tenía el potencial y el poder para destruir el mundo.

O para conquistarlo.

«Wescott. Ellen». Shidou agachó la cabeza y sostuvo mejor a su bebé. »Ellos no deben de saber nunca lo que él puede hacer, o las cosas se pondrán muy mal».

«Este chico realmente me altera y no hay comunicación con él, no solo hizo eso, desperdició la oportunidad de entablar alguna buena conversación con el nuevo espíritu, ¿acaso perdió la cabeza? No puede seguir así».

—Kotori, Edward debería de volver a la nave de inmediato —dijo Reine un poco preocupada, así como seria, esto impresionó solamente a Shidou, porque hasta Kannazuki asintió a la idea—. Puede ser peligroso para él.

—Lo sé —contestó de forma pesada—. Pero de seguro ya fue a buscar algún tipo de problema, ¡es verdaderamente inconsciente!

—Pero… Es muy fuerte —susurró Shidou sin poder parpadear aún, es ahí cuando Reine giró su cabeza a él—. ¿Uh? ¿Qué pasa, Reine-san?

—Eso es cierto, Shin, pero ya deberías de saber lo peligroso que es esto.

—Aunque ciertamente te dejas llevar con él, ¿no es así, Anata? —dijo Kotori al mirarle con desaprobación, esto hizo temblar un poco a Shidou.

—P-Perdón…

—Es cierto que Edward no suele escuchar y solo piensa en lo que quiere pensar, pero antes de recibir algún tipo de entrenamiento, él ya era casi era un maestro en usar los poderes de un espíritu, de hecho, ya lo había sellado y ni siquiera lo sabía —explicó Reine, los ojos del joven padre se abrieron mucho.

—¿Q-Qué? ¡Es decir! Sí, sí, cierto… —dijo Shidou algo nervioso y mejor miró a su hijo mirándole con duda en sus ojos color ámbar. «¡Maldición, son cosas que debería de saber!»

—Los poderes de Natsumi pueden ser usados para imitar personas, incluso transformarse en cosas, animales y personas, llegando a hacer una réplica bastante fidedigna.

Kotori se giró por completo a Shidou y él le prestó especial atención, así como lo hizo Kannazuki, quien estaba maravillado por verla tan metida en su papel, mientras Reine asintió con la cabeza levemente.

—Rayden es Edward, una versión de sí mismo, algo ideal basado en todos esos héroes en televisión. Ciertamente hay que reconocer la variedad de elementos que pudo replicar a la perfección en un solo ser.

—Rayden es ese ser y en palabras de Edward, solo será así mientras lleve puesto el traje. —Reine complementó y negó con la cabeza levemente—. Y con eso tampoco podemos hacer mucho.

«¿Quién es Natsumi?» Shidou asintió con la cabeza, pero estaba bastante perdido y sus memorias no le ayudaban.

—Usando los poderes de Natsumi puede transformarse por completo en Rayden, por eso es que es tan resistente, tan fuerte, tenaz, no posee miedos y su fuerza de voluntad es la de un guerrero o héroe de películas animadas.

—Si eso es así, no creo que deberíamos estar tan preocupados, Reine-san.

—Shidou, tú tienes mis poderes, una gran habilidad de regeneración y energías sorprendentes, solo la usas cuando es necesario, pero él la usa todo el tiempo que tiene puesto el traje, es ahí cuando usas los poderes de Natsumi, y esta vez no solo hizo eso —dijo con una voz más molesta conforme más hablaba—. Usó también a Raphael, recibió dos explosiones de bombas, ataques del espíritu y finalmente a Sandalphon, ¡y más le vale que se haya contenido! Entre más fuerte su voluntad, más fuerte es el ataque, ¡y así también lo es el desgaste!

—Ah… P-Perdón, en ese caso, ¡debemos de ir por él!

Fue ahí cuando la comandante frunció el ceño y arrebató a su bebé de los brazos de su esposo, quien ahogó un grito.

—¡Eso es lo que deberías de estar haciendo!

—¡Ah, sí! ¡Lo haré ahora mismo! —Se levantó un poco asustado y se fue corriendo a la zona de tele-transporte—. ¡Lo siento, Kotori!

—Hmp.

—¡Ma! ¡Ma! Jeje —dijo el bebé de cabello rojo en brazos de su madre, parece que estaba acostumbrado a escuchar riñas, Kotori se olvidó de su enfado y le sonrió a su pequeñito.

«Espero que no seas tan lento como él, Haruki. Aunque últimamente está más despistado de lo usual».

* * *

Shidou salió corriendo de la sal de mando, pero una vez estuvo en los pasillos, fue bajando la velocidad de su carrera para ordenar sus pensamientos, por más que pensaba en Natsumi y recordaba a la niña de cabello esmeralda en la mañana de hoy, simplemente no daba con alguna memoria, todo era tan complicado y confuso.

«Realmente ni siquiera sé qué debo hacer, debería de quedarme callado y solo hablar cuando sea necesario o cuando me lo pidan, algo así como una conversación con Muku cuando todavía empezábamos a salir. Pregunta, respuesta, pregunta, respuesta. Si no lo hago así… Descubrirán que algo anda mal… Y si hacen eso… Nia…»

Shidou dejó de caminar en los pasillos del Fraxinus, pensó en las amenazas de la mujer, esto no era justo, era cruel. De hecho, antes de venir aquí, la vida se convirtió en un camino lleno de espinas y sin importar lo cariñoso que fue con Tohka, una mujer que no amaba, nada lo salvó de estar aquí.

De vivir este castigo.

—¿Quieres saberlo, Shidou-san? —preguntó una voz melódica y endulzante; era acogedora, pero provocaba la sensación de ansia por más.

—¿Hah?

Shidou miró a su alrededor, de alguna forma, las luces se habían vuelto un poco más tenues y se preguntó de dónde vino esa voz si no había nadie. Más bien, ahora tenía en cuenta de que no había nadie más que él, algo realmente sospechoso en un lugar como este.

—Jijiji, Shidou-san, eres bastante lento.

«Esa voz… Siento que la ha oído antes, es familiar y es amigable, tan linda». Shidou caminó hasta doblar por un pasillo, pero por extraño que parezca, las paredes metálicas casi habían sido comidas por completo por la oscuridad profunda que había ante sus ojos. «¿Qué es esto?»

—Shiiiidooouuuu-saaaaan… —dijo de forma divertida ahora—. Jijiji.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó sin poder sonar amenazante o exigente, pero por alguna razón la oscuridad no le importaba.

—¿Por qué no entras y lo averiguas? Estoy esperando por ti, desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Por favor, acércate.

Shidou no tuvo fuerzas ni para detenerse a pensar un poco a donde iba, quería escucharla más, quería seguir hablando con esta "persona", no es porque tuviera curiosidad, es que simplemente no podía detenerse.

—¿Dónde estás? —preguntó Shidou un poco preocupado y bastante ansioso, como si estuviera hambriento—. ¿Dónde? Por favor, habla de nuevo… ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué sabes quién soy? Hay muchas cosas que no entiendo, ¿podríamos hablar?

—Suenas desesperado.

Esa frase retumbó por toda la oscuridad que envolvía a Shidou, ni siquiera tenía idea de donde se encontraba. Sin embargo, un resoplido también fue escuchado de ninguna parte y de todas a la vez.

—Lo siento, debe ser porque es la primera vez que hablo tanto con alguien como tú, ¿sabes? ¡Hoy he dicho más de cincuenta palabras! Por lo general no puedo hablar mucho, y eso que me gusta mucho hablar.

—Tienes una voz muy linda —susurró fascinado y con una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro, ni él mismo se podía dar cuenta.

—¡Gracias! —dijo felizmente esta voz femenina y de repente todo se iluminó de colores pastel, así es como ahora el cielo era de colores, así como los alrededores, pero el piso era blanco y dos personas estaban ahí.

Un adulto y una adolescente.

Un hombre y una chica.

Uno vestido con uniforme de Ratatoskr y otra vestida como una idol, con un vestido de colores amarillo y azul, además del blanco para ciertos detalles.

—¿M-Miku? ¿Izayoi Miku? —preguntó Shidou bastante asombrado, ella solo estaba sonriendo con las manos detrás de su espalda.

—Así es, bien hecho, Shidou-san.

—Sí, gracias —dijo con una sonrisa, no sabía por qué estaba tan feliz de tener un cumplido de su parte.

—Aunque realmente… Me gustaría que fueras tú mismo —dijo un poco culpable y agachó la cabeza, así que le mostró un oso de peluche de color lavanda, lo sostenía entre sus manos con una sonrisa—. Tengo que dejar de hablar, así tú podrás hablar, por lo que hablarás con este osito de felpa.

—Ah… Está bien… —respondió con una gota en la cabeza, ella sonrió gratamente.

—¡Bien!

—¿Qué haces aquí, Miku? No puedes ser la misma Miku que vi ahí, ¿o sí? —preguntó con un poco más de raciocinio esta vez, es como si volviera a estar consciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

—No, no es esa Izayoi Miku, de hecho, ella tampoco es Izayoi Miku, su nombre es Gabriel, Shidou-san —respondió el oso de felpa, Gabriel no abrió la boca, de hecho, se mantuvo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Supongo que te envía Nia…

—Viene a ser tu guía espiritual en esta aventura, así que puedes hacer las preguntas que quieras.

—Al fin. —Sonrió un poco—. ¿Qué está pasando exactamente aquí? Hay muchas cosas que no entiendo de este mundo, ¿por qué las personas ya no se asombran de los realizadores? ¿Cómo es que estoy casado con Kotori? ¡Ella es mi hermanita! No hay forma de que esto no se vea mal… ¿Cómo accedieron nuestros padres? Cielos…

—Esas son muchas preguntas, Shidou-san. Pero igual las contestaré.

De pronto, Shidou experimentó cierto mareo al cambiar los colores del espacio en el que se encontraban, ahora podía ver la ciudad, mientras seguía parado en una superficie invisible, igual que Miku.

—Esta es la ciudad que tú conoces, sin embargo, en otros términos y en otros mundos, este es mundo de ficción. En otras palabras, nada de lo que conoces puede ser tan parecida a tu realidad, tal vez sea… un cincuenta por ciento o tal vez menos —explicó el oso con una voz de maestra vieja y experimentada—. Este mundo está lleno de realizadores y la DEM no es la única que los tiene, Shidou-san, imagina un mundo en el que los realizadores se hicieron más comerciales y no un recurso secreto.

Shidou parpadeó un par de veces y como si se tratara de una pantalla con diapositivas, pudo observar los avances tecnológicos de los realizadores, lo natural que se veían en la ciudad y en instituciones gubernamentales.

—Y si algo se comercializa, un mercado se abre. —Shidou observó las instalaciones de la DEM, pero también estaban otras grandes empresas con otras siglas que nunca había visto—. Y si eso pasa, el secreto termina y el acceso deja de ser limitado a unos cuantos, la seguridad se ve amenazada.

—No puede ser…

El joven de cabello azul tuvo que retroceder un paso al ver esas imágenes de destrucción, hechas por las manos del hombre, no eran espíritus, no buscaban venganza como Origami, solo saciar su hambre de dinero, de poder o de destrucción.

El mundo que él conocía era bastante pacifico entre los seres humanos, teniendo un enemigo en común que destruir, no había momento ni razones para pelearse los unos con otros, pero aquí era otra la situación.

Aquí los hombres seguían siendo hombres, tratando de llegar más allá, sin que nadie se interponga en su camino.

—No entiendo, ¿por qué? Aquí hay más espíritus, ¿cómo es posible que no se hayan preocupado por ellas?

—Ahora hay más espíritus. Shidou-san, te ayudaré a recordar. —Miku se acercó y tocó su frente con su dedo, el joven sangró de la nariz al venirle muchos recuerdos a su mente.

Recuerdos que no le pertenecían en lo absoluto, una vida en la que nunca fue dado en adopción porque tenía familia, así como su hermanita menor era solo Takamiya Mana, su madre era Takamiya Mio, una mujer que no había visto jamás en su vida.

Fue un chico normal y saludable, además de que su familia era bastante estable, incluso si no podía ver la imagen de un padre ahí.

—Ah… Ugh… —Shidou se tomó de la cabeza con cierto dolor y jalando un poco de aire, se arrodilló y Miku acarició su cabello. Todo se veía como una película en velocidad aumentada por diez.

—Tranquilo, Shidou-san. Estarás bien pronto, pero tú querías saber, ¿no es así? Bueno, puedes tener la consciencia tranquila, Kotori no es tu hermana, ni jamás lo ha sido en este mundo.

Después de una infancia feliz, vino una adolescencia con algunos cambios, en donde varias cosas se le hicieron familiares, como sus compañeros de clase, su buen amigo Tonomachi, su profesora Tama-chan y también… Una chica un grado menor que él, con cabello largo de color rojo y ojos rosados, con cintas blancas que ataban su cabello en dos coletas largas.

—Ko-Kotori… E-Era una compañera de… ¿Clases? ¿Kohai? ¡Ugh! —Shidou tuvo que cerrar los ojos, aunque las imágenes y recuerdos sobre sus días escolares lo asaltaron.

Pudo ver varias cosas buenas con su amigo Tonomachi, también reconoció que Kotori tenía mucho interés en él, así como su mejor amigo se encargaba de emparejarlos cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, parecía un casamentero.

Su relación con Mana también era buena, parece que no pertenecía a la AST ni a la DEM, pero claro, estas organizaciones no eran las únicas que podían desarrollar realizadores y usarlos. También en todos esos años de preparatoria que parecían los más normales que nunca tuvo, no hubo aparición alguna de un espíritu o terremoto espacial.

Pero sí hubo robos, atracos, asesinatos, brutalidades, destrucción, guerras entre diferentes facciones, personas fraudulentas y muchas cosas más que ni los espíritus se atreverían a hacer, ni lo pensarían, porque en todo caso, ellos estaban fuera y en contra de lo establecido.

Mientras que el ser humano había envenenado el sistema que él mismo creó, por eso había tantas cosas malas y que jamás serían avaladas por la ética y por lo que es moralmente correcto.

* * *

— _Kotori, ¿sabes? Ahora que ya estamos saliendo, no tienes por qué seguir llamándome "Shidou-senpai" de nuevo. Me hace sentir incómodo._

— _¡P-Pero eres un grado mayor! —respondió Kotori con un sonrojo en las mejillas—. No puedo llamarte solo Shi… Shidou…_

— _No, eso es justamente lo que deberías de hacer, está bien, solo llámame Shidou, yo siempre te llamo Kotori, las cosas no son iguales si son así, ¿verdad? —dijo con una sonrisa, pero ella negó con la cabeza, aun sonrojada, mientras seguían sentados en la banca, comiendo sus almuerzos._

— _¡No está bien! Shidou-senpai, no puedo…_

— _Si no lo haces… Creo que voy a molestarme un poco —dijo con un poco de maldad y con una sonrisa._

— _¿¡Eh?! ¡P-Pero! Realmente… No puedo…_

— _Sí, sí puedes, y si no…_

 _Shidou atacó a Kotori haciéndole cosquillas que la hicieron estallar en risas, incluso si intentó alejarse, no pudo huir de él. Amenazada con morir de la risa si no decía su nombre, terminó diciéndolo con lágrimas en los ojos de tanto reírse._

— _Ah… Ah…. Cielos… Shidou, eres muy cruel…_

— _¡Oh, lo dijiste!_

— _¡Ah! Oh… Sí… —Ella agachó la cabeza y se sonrojó con una pequeña sonrisa, luego Shidou acarició su cabeza._

— _¿Ves? No fue tan difícil, ¿verdad? Creo que si… Si siempre podemos sonreír a pesar de lo que nos pase, estaremos bien y podremos dar un siguiente paso, como tú ahora._

* * *

Los ojos color ámbar del muchacho brillaron y su boca quedó abierta después de dar con ese recuerdo, parece que era preciado y tal como con los recuerdos de Tohka, este también hizo saltar su corazón y le hizo sonreír, incluso si estaba sangrando de la nariz sin mucho control.

—Kotori… ¿Yo dije eso?

—El que ocupas en este momento, sí. Fuiste muy lindo, Shidou-san.

—Sí, lo fue… Tan cálido. —Se limpió la sangre y se levantó para seguir con las preguntas—. Así que… Hubo tanta paz que todos se olvidaron de los espíritus y empezaron a hacer otras cosas, dando a conocer una tecnología nueva que ayudó a muchos sectores, pero por eso mismo las personas equivocadas se aprovecharon. Y Kotori no es mi hermana… Ella no es… Yo nunca fui… ¿Y mi familia…?

—No lo sé, pero ellos están bien. Mana con el tiempo fue reclutada para ser un miembro de la AST, era inevitable al reconocer la gran cantidad de energía en su cuerpo, así como tú tienes una gran cantidad de energía contenida en tu interior, y no estoy hablando de tus poderes de espíritu actuales, sino desde que naciste.

—Entiendo… Ella… —dijo en voz baja y sin poder mirar a Miku—. Mi madre está… ¿Ella está bien?

—Aún vive, si quieres saberlo. Eres adulto, tu hermanita también lo es y ha tomado otro camino distinto al tuyo, de hecho, tu relación con Kotori le ayudó a sobrellevar su vida como espíritu, siempre has sido un pilar en este mundo, Shidou-san. —Miku sonrió un poco más—. Eres realmente amable.

Shidou suspiró aliviado, pero aún tenía muchas preguntas qué hacer y eso Miku lo tenía muy en cuenta, además que estaba esperando que preguntara más, después de todo, nunca solía hablar mucho y menos con los mortales, así que esta era una oportunidad única y no la desaprovecharía.

—Quisiera saber más de mi pasado, pero creo que no es importante, porque este mundo no es el mío. Edward… Él es hijo de Ellen y Wescott, ¿verdad? —preguntó con ligera duda, realmente prefería que no lo fuera.

—Así es, parece que el amor floreció entre ellos dos mientras existía la paz en el mundo, hasta que el ser humano la destruyó —explicó el oso de felpa con cierta tristeza—. ¿Qué quieres saber de él?

—Bueno… Creo que todo, Nia mencionó algunas cosas que no entendí, sobre ser un buen soporte, creo que se refería a ayudar a Edward, pero no sé cómo, ni siquiera lo conozco.

—¡Por eso estoy aquí! No te preocupes, esperaba que me hicieras esa pregunta —dijo con felicidad y Miku sonrió un poco más—. Algunas cosas no han cambiado, Shidou-san, personas que tú conoces… Desempeñan su mismo rol.

Shidou entonces pudo reconocer fácilmente a su compañera de clases y amiga: Origami Tobiichi, pero con una armadura diferente de la AST, con el cabello largo y con los pechos más grandes, así como esa mirada fría característica suya. Era una adulta como él, pero no había cambiado nada de cuando la conoció por primera vez.

—Sigue siendo un miembro de la AST.

—No. Los años le hicieron ganar experiencia, ahora es una hechicera de la DEM y es mucho más fuerte de lo que podrías pensar, normalmente un espíritu como Tohka podría tener problemas con Origami joven y del AST, pero aquí las cosas son distintas.

—¿Es tan fuerte? —preguntó Shidou impresionado al ver como Tohka estaba herida, incluso usando por completo sus poderes, frente a una Origami con rostro gélido y sin piedad alguna.

Agachó la cabeza, no recordaba que Origami fuera así, además en las memorias que vio a velocidad aumentada, ella fue una compañera de clase, pero parece que nunca fue tan cercano a ella.

Tampoco se parecía a la Origami que él conocía.

—¿Quieres saber más?

—Sí… Quiero saber por lo que este chico ha pasado, solo así podré ayudarlo, aunque no sepa muy bien cómo.


	27. Chapter 26

**¡Hola a todos! Este es el segundo capítulo de hoy, espero les guste mucho y como es algo largo, sin más, los dejo con el capítulo no sin antes recordarles que dejar review es gratis y de muy buena onda, así que si quieres dejarme uno, estaré muy feliz de leerlo.**

 **¡Disfruten!**

* * *

 **Joven y atrapado**

 **Capítulo 26: La oveja negra. Parte 6**

Shidou se sumergió en sus memorias, sin embargo, las recordó de forma acelerada y salvaje, por lo que nuevamente se quejó de dolor y sangró más de la nariz por tanta información. Recordó citas con Kotori, así como lo feliz que se puso cuando le regaló unas cintas negras, haciendo una promesa de que sería fuerte cuando las usara, también recordó su primer beso con ella, cosa que le causó un gran problema ya que selló sus poderes por primera vez.

Los siguientes fueron explicaciones en Fraxinus, lo cual explicaba varias cosas de quién era ella, qué eran los espíritus y de cómo Shidou era el responsable de que Kotori no perdiera el control, así como no dependía tanto de los tranquilizantes que consumía diariamente.

«¡K-Kotori!» Shidou se quejó del dolor al recordar todo eso, luego empezó una época de entrenamiento para que él no corriera con la misma suerte, eso le hizo conocer varias personas de la tripulación del Fraxinus, momentos divertidos con Kannazuki, explicaciones serias y serenas por parte de Reine, así como buenos momentos entre Kotori y él.

—Ah… Aght… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo no… Estoy sellando espíritus? —preguntó con dolor y dificultad al recordar todo su entrenamiento y demás parte de su vida.

—Porque los espíritus nunca llegaron. Se tardaron años en aparecer, tú creciste, todos lo hicieron, y el mundo cambió junto con ustedes.

—¡Ahhhhh!

* * *

— _Hoy es el gran día, Shidou-kun. ¿Estás nervioso?_

— _Creo que hemos esperado suficiente, muchos años, solo espero que él entienda lo que debe hacer a partir de este momento._

— _Tranquilo, Anata, estoy segura que todo estará bien —dijo Kotori con una sonrisa de confianza, Shidou se giró a ella con una sonrisa, mientras Shizaki cuidaba de Haruki y jugaba un poco con él._

 _Después las puertas se abrieron y de ahí entraron dos personas. Una era Reine y la otra un muchacho más alto que ella, con un traje negro de cuerpo completo lleno de heridas, suciedad y una máscara negra rota de las mejillas y parte de la boca._

 _Su cuerpo era fornido y estaba claramente marcado, aunque no de forma exagerada y sostenía una extraña escoba en su mano derecha. Esto último sorprendió un poco más a Kotori._

— _Eso es…_

— _Creí que me llevarías a un hospital, Reine-san —dijo el muchacho un poco adolorido._

— _Y creo que sería lo mejor, se enfrentó a la AST y además, Origami estaba entre ellas —dijo Shidou preocupado por el estado del muchacho._

— _¿Origami? —preguntó el joven, entonces recordó a la villana más fuerte que enfrentó—. Oh, ya entendí, te refieres a esa villana de cabello blanco, es realmente peligrosa, pero no se preocupen, ¡la detendré la próxima vez!_

— _Escucha, sé que esto puede ser confuso para ti, pero ahora mismo estás en el Fraxinus, una nave que pertenece a Ratatoskr, una organización que quiere salvar a los espíritus, como tú hace un momento —explicó Kotori con una pequeña sonrisa, el muchacho se cruzó de brazos—. Mi nombre es Kotori Itsuka, soy la comandante de esta nave. Ya conoces a Reine Murasame, es mi oficial analista, y él es Shidou Itsuka, es mi esposo. Luego te presentaré a los demás, ¿cuál es tu nombre?_

— _Yo soy Rayden, un héroe de tu localidad —dijo con entusiasmo y le mostró el pulgar arriba en una pose típica heroica—. Y aunque realmente no sé de qué hablas, siempre que pueda rescatar a alguien de los apuros, está bien para mí. De seguro tendré muchos enemigos y también las personas que rescate, pero yo seré un amigo, ¡siempre!_

 _Esa presentación fue algo extraña, incluso para Reine, pero por ahora le seguirían la corriente para explicarle todo sobre los espíritus. Una vez terminaron las explicaciones, Rayden se mostró realmente entusiasmado por la idea._

— _Está bien, seré el héroe de los espíritus, los pondré a salvo de la AST y vivirán una vida normal, ¡como todos los demás! —dijo con una sonrisa, fue ahí cuando se quitó la máscara, impresionando a todos, ya que un destello de luz después, se reveló su verdadera figura y complexión, alguien de baja estatura y con músculos normales—. No tengo razones para desconfiar de ustedes y si vamos a trabajar juntos, quiero que sepan quién soy. Mi nombre es Edward Pelham Mathers._

— _¡Espera! ¿¡Cómo hiciste eso?! —preguntó Shidou bastante sorprendido._

— _Ah, ¿esto? Es mi transformación especial, Shidou-san. Natsumi-chan me regaló estos poderes, no sé cómo lo hizo, solo sentí algo suave en mis labios mientras tenía los ojos cerrados —explicó despreocupadamente y alzó su escoba—. Por eso ahora su escoba mágica me pertenece: ¡Haniel! Por cierto, una vez que Tohka-chan se ponga bien, ¿podrían avisarme? Necesito volver a casa para comer con mi mami, no quiero que me regañe._

— _Espera, Edward, ¿quién es Natsumi? —preguntó Shidou, sin creer que el chico ya haya sellado a un espíritu, sin ayuda ni preparación._

— _Es mi mejor amiga, cierto, ella debería venir aquí para que sepa que seré un héroe verdadero a partir de ahora, ¿puedo traerla?_

— _Sí, claro, de hecho, eso sería genial —dijo Kotori entre emocionada y sorprendida._

— _Edward, te llevaré a tu casa —dijo Reine con una pequeña sonrisa, parece que todo había ido de maravilla con el chico—. Pero creo que deberías descansar un poco, tu ropa está muy dañada y estás herido, no puedes volver a casa de esa forma, preocuparás a tus padres._

— _Tienes razón, Reine-san. Entonces, ¿hay algún lugar donde pueda descansar? Realmente esta fue mi primera pelea contra alguien tan fuerte._

— _Sígueme._

* * *

Los recuerdos dejaron de fluir, por lo que el hombre joven pudo sentarse en el espacio blanco para ver que Miku estaba sentada a su lado, un poco preocupada al verlo derrumbarse hace un momento.

—¿Estás bien, Shidou-san? —preguntó el oso de felpa.

—Sí, estoy bien —contestó algo cansado—. Edward realmente tiene dos personalidades; una es Rayden y otra es él. Parece que su traje fue modificado, porque ese parecía de tela y tenía una máscara, ya había sellado a Natsumi sin ayuda de nadie, aunque creo que no sabía lo que hizo hasta que se lo explicaron. Origami lo dejó así… Si no hubiera tenido los poderes de Natsumi, aun con la ayuda de Tohka, él…

—Sí, pudo haber muerto, aun siendo ese el caso, hubiera sido una muerte honorable y tierna. —Shidou miró como Miku tenía los ojos cerrados, con un rostro de paz, parpadeó un par de veces sin entender—. Perdón, ¿se te hace extraño? No te culpo, siempre intento ver la pureza en todos los seres que están vivos, a veces encuentro personas muy hermosas, a veces encuentro lo bello y brillante en medio y atrapado entre una gran y espesa oscuridad. Por eso…

Bajó el oso de felpa abajo y tocó la mejilla de Shidou con una sonrisa, él no pudo evitar sonrojarse y se quedó callado por completo.

—Me da gusto conocer personas como tú y como Edward, ustedes son personas hermosas, no quiere decir que sean perfectos o que no tengan problemas, los tienen y aun así avanzan. Han estado solos y aun así, les dan la mano a otros. No son tan fuertes, aun así, luchan todo el tiempo. No tienen voluntad divina y se rompen fácilmente, aun así, no se rinden y se levantan cada vez, un poco más fuertes y seguros. —Acarició la mejilla de Shidou y después lo soltó para ver al cielo, estaba teñido por muchos colores.

—Miku…

—Tienes miedo de equivocarte y seguirás teniendo miedo siempre; sea con los errores o con alguna otra cosa, pero puedes vivir con eso, Shidou-san. Sé que siempre has escuchado que no debes tener miedo, pero eso es imposible, además naciste con ello, así que debes vivir con eso. —Se giró para mirarlo con confianza—. No es algo malo, así que está bien, Shidou-san. Lo harás bien.

—Gracias, Miku.

—Tú siempre has apoyado a Edward, él es ingenuo y tonto, no entiende con facilidad las cosas o las entiende como las quiere entender. Ha salvado a Tohka, pero no la selló. Se le pidió que sellara a los espíritus por medio de citas, pero las interpretó como pasarla bien con sus amigas. También salvó a Yoshino y se proclamó su héroe, derrotó al AST por ella, nuevamente se enfrentó a Origami.

Una serie de imágenes se mostró de la pelea, Shidou pudo observar lo difícil que fue para Edward soportar esa paliza, solo porque Tohka estaba ahí y porque él le gritó en el comunicador que besara a alguna de las chicas para obtener fuerza, el chico lo creyó y besó a Tohka, con ese nuevo poder pudo plantarse con Origami.

— _Ahora, tomo prestado los poderes de Tohka-chan, ¡este es el poder de su espada! ¡Sandalphooooooooooooooon!_

—Cielos… —Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del hombre de cabello azul.

—Y aquí no estoy incluyendo todas las vidas que salva todos los días como Rayden, personas normales como tus compañeros de trabajo, Shidou-san.

«Realmente…» Shidou miró las imágenes en las que Rayden hacia todo tipo de cosas para salvar vidas o para ayudar a otros, incluso bajaba gatos de los árboles, pero esto también traía consecuencias, como heridas y regaños por parte de Kotori, llegar tarde a clases, fallar en los exámenes, preocupación en Reine, él mismo, Kannazuki y su madre, Ellen, cuando lograba ver la cantidad de curitas que tenía en la cara, él solo respondía con excusas y una sonrisa despreocupada que solo lo hacían ver como un tonto. «Realmente eres un tonto».

Pero algo en su corazón se estremeció y agachó un poco la cabeza, ahora entendía un poco mejor las palabras extrañas que Nia le había dicho, aquí claramente no era el centro de atención, no era el héroe de los espíritus y eso estaba bien, pero a la vez no.

Porque esto era mucho peor, no solo se enfrentaba a la AST y a la DEM, también tenía que lidiar con los humanos, debía de cuidar de otros que nunca le pidieron ayuda, y todo esto sin llegar a morir, porque a diferencia de él, Edward no podría salvarse.

«Eres un tonto, Edward». Recordó sus años como sellador de espíritus, como se enfrentó a la AST y la DEM para rescatar a Mukuro, en el espacio exterior, una pelea para la que se preparó meses. Y luego de rescatarla, tuvo que seguir protegiéndola una y otra vez.

Ellen y Wescott le hicieron la vida imposible en varias ocasiones, Edward era producto de ellos dos, eso no podía olvidarlo. Tal vez es que les tenía mucho rencor por todas las cosas malas que hicieron, pero este chico no tenía la culpa.

No había nacido con la inteligencia, ni con la habilidad de alguno de los dos, de seguro que era una vergüenza tener a un hijo como él, teniendo como padres a un genio manipulador, dueño de Industrias DEM y a la hechicera número en el mundo.

Al mismo tiempo, era mucho mejor que ellos dos juntos.

Solo había alguien tan tonto como él como para arriesgar tantas veces la vida por lo que cree y por lo que ama.

«Yo también soy un tonto».

—Shidou-san, ¿ahora con qué quieres continuar?

Esto despertó a Shidou de sus pensamientos y se puso de pie, así lo hizo Miku también.

—Bueno… Cierto, ¿Mana es una hechicera? —Miku asiente con la cabeza y señala al espacio, que ahora muestra la figura de una hechicera.

Tiene una sola coleta larga que le llega a media espalda, así como ojos color ámbar y cabello color azul brillante, una figura atlética y femenina por sus pechos un poco más grandes de lo común, su lunar es inconfundible y Shidou no puede creer lo hermosa que se ha vuelto, porque tiene mucho que no la veía.

—Sin embargo… —La imagen cambió por otras en un viaje escolar en una isla.

—No… —Las manos del hombre temblaron ligeramente al ver esa escena.

* * *

 _Su hermana menor sonreía con absoluta confianza hacia Edward y Tohka. Estaban claramente en una playa, casi en las orillas y al mismo tiempo, cerca de un huracán, en la oscuridad._

— _Realmente me he divertido mucho en este viaje escolar y realmente me agradas, Princess —dijo la mujer de cabello azul y tiró la cámara a la arena—. Es una pena, realmente disfruté esa pelea de almohadas con las demás, pero eres un espíritu y me encargaré de ti._

 _Mana se quitó su chaleco ejecutivo y mostró un dispositivo en su pecho, lo pulsó y mientras avanzó hacia los chicos, su cuerpo fue vestido por una armadura de combate, ligera y resistente._

— _¡No puede ser! ¿Realmente eres de esas mujeres que siempre me persiguen? ¡Mana! ¿Cómo puede ser? Esto es… ¡Es traición!_

— _Jajaja, realmente lo lamento —dijo con una sonrisa y sacó una espada láser—. Pero solo por esos buenos momentos, tengamos un combate justo, Tohka-san. ¡Te dejaré defenderte! Considérate afortunada, es algo que nunca tuve con Nightmare, ni una sola vez._

— _Tohka, no puedo hacerlo si me está viendo… —susurró Edward con cierta preocupación—. Pero no puedo dejarte sola, ella resultó ser una villana, no puedo perdonarlo tampoco…_

— _Está bien, yo me encargaré de esto, solo busca un lugar donde convertirte en Rayden —contestó en voz baja y le levantó el pulgar con una sonrisa, él asintió con la cabeza. Después señaló a Mana—. ¡Bien, acepto tu desafío!_

—¡Mana, no! —gritó Shidou y estiró el brazo, pero no podía entrar a esos recuerdos, solo podía ser un espectador.

 _No pudo evitar ver como la pelea se desarrolló con bastante velocidad, Tohka era fácilmente herida y no paraba de caerse al suelo cada vez que intentaba atacar, además de que Mana era demasiado rápida, experimentada y fuerte como para tan siquiera verla como una amenaza._

 _No duró ni un minuto, Tohka quedó botada en la arena con múltiples cortes y heridas en su ropa tradicional, además de que su vestido astral desapareció, Sandalphon se hizo pedazos._

— _Bye-Bye, Tohka-san —dijo un poco decepcionada al levantarla del cuello como si fuera un muñeco de trapo._

— _¡Oye tú, villana! —Mana se giró para ver a Rayden frente suyo—. La derribaste de con un par de movimientos… Ahora trata de hacer eso conmigo, pero a ella déjala en el suelo._

 _Shidou fue testigo del combate entre el muchacho y Mana, uno en la que primeramente fue un mano a mano bastante parejo, el chico era bastante rápido y tenía los movimientos acrobáticos para esquivar los cortes de Mana, así como capacidad para golpearla al torso una que otra vez, pero su armadura le protegía y también, bajaba la guardia al atacar, momentos que ella aprovechó para contratacar con rodillazos o patadas, incluso usando su mano desocupada._

 _Sin embargo, Mana era demasiado experimentada al matar tantas veces a Kurumi, cuando Edward apenas pudo sobrevivir a un combate contra la chica de ojo de reloj, la falta de experiencia en batalla y habilidad fueron su mayor desventaja._

 _Mana logró perforar su cuerpo en dos ocasiones, lo hizo gritar varias veces y todo esto mientras Kaguya y Yuzuru se peleaban en el cielo._

 _Shidou no pudo evitar preguntarse dónde estaba el Fraxinus en esta maldita situación, ¿dónde estaba él?_

— _No podrás ganarme, incluso si eres entusiasta, sé que entiendes eso, y si realmente eres un héroe de nuestra localidad como dices ser, entiendes que ella es un amenaza. Tohka-san vendrá conmigo y más vale que te rindas, no tengo nada en contra tuya, así que deja de interponerte._

— _¡Nunca! —gritó al levantarse con el traje lleno de cortes, su piel era visible y estaba con líneas al rojo vivo, con sangre fresca y con dos orificios en los costados—. Ugh… No dejaré que lo hagas, seas tú o cuantos sean… Tohka es mi amiga, no sé cómo lo veas tú, pero… ¡Esto es secuestro!_

— _Ja… ¡Jajaja! Ah, cielos, cielos. —Mana negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa divertida—. Eres todo un comediante, pero en serio, detente, no quiero matarte y no es porque no pueda, créeme. Sé un héroe y deja a los espíritus con nosotros, nos haremos cargo, tú solo aplazas lo inevitable, eso no está bien._

— _Tus palabras no sembraran alguna semilla de maldad en mí, villana… Ugh… —Edward se tomó de su costado derecho, la sangre seguía derramándose._

 _Tohka estaba inconsciente detrás de Edward y aun cuando transformó a Haniel en una espada similar a la de Mana y su enemiga cargó con fuerza contra él, incluso si estaba herido, adolorido y a pasos de estar moribundo, no retrocedió, Mana no pudo llegar a Tohka._

— _Eres realmente persistente, estás empezando a molestarme, Rayden._

— _Si quieres… Llegar a ella… Tendrás que pasar por encima de mí…_

 _Edward miró al cielo por unos momentos para ver como aún esas gemelas seguían peleándose, luego miró de reojo a Tohka quien estaba en el suelo, sin poder levantarse, realmente necesitaba que ella estuviera bien, ¿qué clase de héroe podría dejarla ahí para salvar a dos más? ¿O al revés?_

— _De acuerdo, Rayden. —Mana se puso seria esta vez y se movió rápido._

— _¡NO PERDERÉ! —gritó al apretar los puños, antes de que Mana pudiera llegar, chocó con algo que la mandó a volar en respuesta, era Sandalphon, la espada que antes había quebrado, pero esta vez era bastante diferente—. Tohka-chan, esta es la última vez que la tomo prestada, ya no la tienes porque portar más… Si es por esto que tanto la persigues, ¡ahora persígueme a mí! ¡Yo soy Rayden y esta es mi nueva espada: Sandalphon!_

— _Ya la he destruido hace unos momentos, ¡esa espada no te perteneces y eres demasiado débil, no es suficiente, así que ríndete, chico, no quiero matarte! —gritó un poco molesta la lanzarse al ataque, pero el chico le esperó con la espada en zona baja._

— _¡Corta el cielo, Sandalphon! —gritó con fuerza y decisión, sus ojos estaban de color amarillo esta vez y brillaban de forma amenazante._

 _Realizó un corte veloz y tan potente que no solo cortó en dos la espada de Mana y parte de su armadura, además de que salió volando con sangre saliéndole del pecho y estómago, sino que el corte de luz dividió el cielo en dos, como cuando Dios abrió el mar en dos partes, Kaguya y Yuzuru dejaron de pelear ante eso._

— _¿Qué…? ¿Qué… acaba de…? —Mana se puso las manos encima de su torso lleno de sangre, fue un corte bastante potente, sin la armadura no estaría viva ahora, un ojo estaba completamente cerrado por el dolor, además de que respiraba con dificultad._

 _Estaba lejos de Rayden, pero podía ver claramente la energía que irradiaba de su cuerpo, así como esa maldita espada demostraba potencia nunca antes vista._

— _No eres… humano…_

 _Por otro lado, las gemelas se acercaron a Edward quien seguía con la mirada seria y con mucha determinación._

— _N-No puede ser…_

— _Asombro. ¿Cómo hiciste eso?_

— _Por favor, deténganse, están destruyendo este lugar y a ustedes mismas, ¡no hay razón para pelear! Además, yo soy quien va a decidir quién vive o desaparece, ¿no es así?_

— _P-Pero eso se lo pedimos a Edward, ¿¡quién eres?!_

 _Fue ahí cuando Rayden se quitó el casco protector para mostrar su rostro cansado, sus ojos amarillos y sangre saliendo de sus labios y nariz. Los rostros de las gemelas fue de puro asombro._

— _¡¿Edward?!_

— _No quiero que sigan peleando más, porque si esto pasa de nuevo… —dijo al pensar en Tohka y al mirar la espada en sus manos—. Si es por estas cosas… que no pueden estar en paz, yo las protegeré, las rescataré, y si eso no funciona, también haré eso… ¡Me convertiré en el espíritu Yamai, portador del ángel Raphael!_

— _¿¡Qué?! Eso es una tontería, solo puede haber un espíritu Yamai, ¡no puedes ser tú! —replicó Kaguya sin poder creer algo tan absurdo._

— _Aclaración. Esto es entre Kaguya y yo, no puedes ser el espíritu Yamai._

— _Bueno, entonces solo tendrán que vencerme para convencerme de lo contrario… Aún así… —dijo cansado y dejó caer a Sandalphon al momento en el que sus ojos volvían a ser normales—. Yo…_

 _Las gemelas evitaron que cayera al suelo, nunca lo habían herido tanto en una pelea, una cosa era enfrentar rufianes con realizadores y otra muy diferente enfrentarse a una hechicera de la DEM como Takamiya Mana. Estaba exhausto._

— _No deberían de pelear… Ustedes son hermanas… —dijo con dificultad y en voz baja mientras seguía siendo sostenido en sus brazos—. No tengo hermanos, así que no lo sé… Pero supongo que sería genial y también sé que… Los hermanos no tienen por qué matarse para tener un lugar en este mundo… Si ustedes fueran mis hermanas… No podría vivir un día sin ustedes… Porque son… fami…lia…_

— _Edward… —susurraron las dos, pero él estaba noqueado, Sandalphon también desapareció y las gemelas se quedaron viendo por unos segundos hasta que descubrieron que él tenía razón._

 _No podrían vivir un solo día si no se tenían la una a la otra._

 _Después de recuperarse y antes de regresar al hotel, Edward finalmente abrió los ojos, estaba descansando en las piernas de Tohka, mientras las gemelas lo estaban mirando fijamente._

— _¡Oh, está despertando!_

— _Aclaración. Ya despertó, tienes los ojos abiertos… Tonta._

— _Tú… —dijo Kaguya con molestia y con el ceño fruncido—. ¡Ya me di cuenta!_

— _¡Edward! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Tohka un poco preocupada, él logró sentarse en la arena, las mangas de la ropa de Tohka habían servido para vendar su torso y detener el sangrado a tiempo—. No quería volver si no estabas despierto, así que te vendamos como pudimos, estoy seguro que Reine puede hacer algo si vamos con ella._

— _Sí, cierto… —Miró sus dispositivos en la muñeca, estaban dañados por la pelea—. Estoy muy cansado… Pero no puedo quedarme aquí._

 _Se levantó con algo de dificultad, pero las gemelas lo ayudaron, cada una de un lado, Tohka también se puso de pie y los cuatro empezaron a andar, pero la chica de cabello morado iba más adelante._

— _Edward, queríamos agradecerte por lo que hiciste, pero creo que no es el momento._

— _Bueno, pueden hacerlo ahora, tal vez después esté en la zona de recuperación, es un baño enorme en el Fraxinus, tienen que ir, se van a recuperar rápido —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa—. También el Fraxinus es genial, es como mi base secreta, realmente ya quiero volver… Y quiero que ustedes vengan y conozcan a todos, Natsumi-chan es muy divertida y Yoshino-chan es muy amable. Se van a llevar muy bien, solo no hagan enojar a mi comandante, sus regaños son horribles y ella da miedo._

 _Ellas asintieron con la cabeza y se detuvieron de repente, así que él también lo hizo._

— _Petición. Cierra los ojos, Edward._

— _¿Para qué?_

— _N-No podemos hacerlo si los tienes abiertos, es el agradecimiento._

— _Aclaración. E-Ella tiene razón —dijo Yuzuru algo avergonzada y con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas._

— _Oh, entiendo, ¿es como cuando te vendan los ojos para los cumpleaños? ¡Está bien! —El chico rubio hizo caso con una pequeña sonrisa, pero las hermanas no tuvieron idea de lo que dijo, de todas formas asintieron y le besaron en los labios—. Um… ¿Gracias?_

— _Agradecimiento. Gracias por todo, Edward._

— _Fufufu, considérate afortunado de haber recibido ese regalo de mi parte, Edward._

 _Edward solo sintió algo suave en los labios, realmente no tenía idea de qué había sido, pero más temprano que tarde, el vestido astral de las gemelas empezó a desintegrarse, por lo que ellas gritaron y Tohka se dio cuenta de la situación._

— _¿¡Qué significa esto?!_

— _¿Ya puedo abrir los ojos para el agradecimiento? —preguntó Edward, cosa que hizo sonrojar a Tohka._

— _¡NO! —gritaron ambas chicas idénticas._

— _¿¡Qué clase de agradecimiento es este?!_

 _Al final, Edward tuvo que darle su playera a una de las gemelas, así como a otra le dio sus preciados dispositivos en las muñecas, por lo que Kaguya experimentó lo que era tener un traje de nanobots encima, aunque estaba seriamente dañado y perforado en algunas partes._

— _No lo uses mucho tiempo, Kaguya-chan, es un regalo de mi mami y mi traje de Rayden, ¡es un honor que lo lleves puesto!_

— _Oh, claro, ¡entiendo! Esperen, ¿eso no quiere decir que soy Rayden ahora?_

— _¡No! —gritó el chico rápidamente, asustó un poco a su nueva amiga—. Solo yo puedo ser Rayden._

* * *

Shidou no pudo evitar sonreír y reírse un par de veces por cómo se habían desarrollado las cosas, ciertamente no las trataba con cariño, incluso llegó a discutir con Kaguya por prestarle su preciado traje, aunque estaba hecho un desastre. Yuzuru se sintió un poco mal, porque ella también quería usar el traje y a Tohka realmente no le importó nada, ya que aunque estaba herido, Edward todavía tenía fuerzas para perseguir a Kaguya por los alrededores de la isla.

O eso pensó. Ya que el chico de ojos oscuros cayó al suelo porque su herida se volvió a abrir, fue en ese momento en el que las risas terminaron, así como la diversión, por lo que Tohka cargó al chico en sus brazos para llevarlo con Reine lo más pronto posible.

* * *

 _Cuando volvió a tener consciencia de sí mismo, fue varias horas después y despertó en una habitación del Fraxinus. Se sentó en cama y miró a todos lados, entonces se encontró que Reine estaba ahí, esperándolo con algo de comida._

— _Edward, bienvenido de vuelta, ¿te sientes mejor?_

— _¡Reine-chan! —dijo feliz y la abrazó de repente, ya que era de baja estatura, su cabeza llegó directamente a sus pechos, ella solo parpadeó un par de veces—. Lo logré, incluso sin sus consejos ni regaños de la comandante, derroté a esas hechiceras del AST, ¡salvé a Tohka-chan, Kaguya-chan y Yuzuru-chan! ¡Incluso evité una catástrofe climática!_

— _Sí, bien hecho, Edward —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y se dejó abrazar—. Pero antes de que empieces a comer, quiero preguntarte algo._

— _¿Qué cosa?_

— _Sabes que yo no soy un espíritu, ¿verdad? La simulación que hicimos cuando estabas en entrenamiento para sellar espíritus terminó hace mucho tiempo, ¿por qué sigues hablándome como cuando todo era una prueba?_

— _Pero la comandante dijo que debía tratarte bien, solo hago todo lo que me dijeron, por eso cuando por el comunicador me dijo que te dijera que te quería o algo parecido, te lo dije —respondió con felicidad al recordar esa "cita"—. Luego me regañaron porque dije lo que querían que dijera._

— _Pero no era así como debías de decirlo, y eso era en la cita de prueba —dijo un poco decepcionada al recordarlo._

— _Eso me confundió… Así que ahora no les hago caso y aun así me regañan, creo que soy mejor tomando las decisiones yo, ¿verdad, Reine-chan?_

— _Eso no respondió mi pregunta._

— _Bueno, es que tú también eres mi amiga. —La rodeó con sus brazos con fuerza—. Te quiero como a Tohka-chan, Natsumi-chan, Yoshino-chan, así como a Kagu…_

— _Entiendo, está bien así… —dijo al separarse de él con una sonrisa en su rostro._

— _Cierto, ahora que estoy aquí, iré a ver a Natsumi-chan y a Yoshino-chan, ¡no las he visto en todo el viaje escolar! —Sin más, dejó la cama a gran velocidad, desconectado abruptamente los dispositivos que tenía conectados, por lo que un monitor se cayó y se hizo pedazos—. ¡Perdón!_

— _¡Espera! No has comi… —Pero él ya había pasado la puerta, Reine solo suspiró—. Kotori va a regañarme por esto… Cielos…_

* * *

Edward llegó con Natsumi para abrazarla y decirle que la extrañó mucho, además de que necesitaba su ayuda para darle una lección a Kaguya, de seguro jugándole alguna broma, Natsumi estuvo de acuerdo. Luego también abrazó fuertemente a Yoshino y la cargó en sus brazos, usando ciertamente sus poderes de espíritu, clamando que el héroe había vuelto y que la había extrañado bastante.

Shidou sonrió cálidamente y se giró a Miku, quien también estaba conmovida de ver todo eso.

—Es suficiente, Miku.

—Oh, ¿ya te vas? ¿Es todo?

—Sí. Gracias por todo, ¡lo haré bien! ¿No es así?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se despidió con su mano, Shidou agarró valor y se fue alejando de ella con la consciencia tranquila.

* * *

 **¡Hasta aquí! Realmente no podía dejarlos tan perdidos en la historia de este mundo, así como Shidou también necesitaba saber muchas cosas y no crean que solo introduje a Gabriel para que esto se diera, porque él aún tiene algo más que hacer.**

 **Espero que estos capítulos llenos de información y recuerdos les haya entretenido, hayan entendido como las cosas pasaron y por qué son como son actualmente, espero no los haya perdido más.**

 **En fin, espero verlos pronto en el siguiente capítulo.**


	28. Chapter 27

**¡Hola a todos! Traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste, aunque sea corto.**

 **Y si quieren dejarme un review, muchas gracias, sería genial y me encantaría leerlo.**

 **Sin más, disfruten.**

* * *

 **Joven y atrapado**

 **Capítulo 27: La oveja negra. Parte 7**

Shidou salió convencido de la oscuridad de los pasillos, después de haber recorrido parte del pasado de la ciudad, de él mismo y de Edward, recordó las palabras de Nia y su función en este mundo difícil donde la seguridad de una ciudad y de los espíritus recaía en un simple chico de baja estatura y ojos sombríos.

Probablemente era mejor que nadie lo supiera y que él no siguiera arriesgando así la vida, no podía imaginar el caos que causaría su muerte, conocer al chico le hizo ver varias cosas que no notaba antes.

Eran bastante parecidos, al mismo tiempo, diferentes. Edward era un alma caritativa, dispuesto a hacer todo por lograr sus sueños, aunque no estaba del todo claro hasta donde llegaba esa convicción, porque Shidou sabía sobre Ellen y su inocente hijo no.

Él se tomaba esto no como algo impuesto por alguien más, sino como una obligación de su trabajo de héroe, y al parecer no tenía problemas con las chicas, porque Edward sin su traje era un chico normal y hasta infantil, pero una vez tenía el traje puesto, aunque tonto, tenía la fuerza de un hombre y la valentía de guerrero.

Y todavía trataba de salvar a todos los que pudiera, incluso si eso ponía en riesgo su integridad física.

Ahora entendía la presión que sentía Kotori, sus preocupaciones y miedos, se preguntaba si también las había tenido la hermanita de su mundo, cuando él era el sellador de espíritus.

«Realmente no sé qué debería decirle, hay tantas cosas que él no sabe ni piensa en estos momentos, por cómo están las cosas, no solo debe preocuparse de su vida, sino de que sus amigas estén contentas todo el tiempo, aunque creo que esas son más preocupaciones mías». Pensó con cierto pesimismo, luego negó la cabeza como perro y se fue corriendo hacia la zona de tele-transporte. «No, no debo pensar en eso, yo no me di por vencido con Muku, incluso cuando las cosas se pusieron críticas, y ya que esta no es mi tarea, debo enseñarle todo lo que pueda, darle consejos, ayudarlo a ser mejor… ¡Que sea el mejor sucesor!»

Con admiración y una sonrisa, las diosas observaban a Shidou correr por los pasillos, totalmente informadas de sus intenciones, pensamientos y sentimientos. También podían observar a Miku Izayoi, quien regresaba a casa muy extrañada por el encuentro con Rayden, se preguntaba si poseía bondad. Por otro lado, el héroe estaba peleándose con unos rufianes que poseían armas tecnológicas y trajes avanzados hechos de realizadores.

Lo hizo bastante bien solo, hasta que lo hirieron en un costado que le impidió seguir peleando velozmente, por lo que ahora estaba siendo golpeado por un hombre corpulento, justo donde fue herido.

—Ugh…

—¡Hyaaa! —De una patada lo mandó a quebrar el escaparate de la tienda de joyas, las alarmas se encendieron entonces y el cuerpo de Rayden fue mandado hasta media calle—. Nos ha arruinado el botín, ¡maldito!

—Ugh… Ah… Uf… —dijo al levantarse mientras el hombre cargaba su blaster para matarlo de una vez por todas y caminaba lentamente hacia él—. No hay botines para los criminales, pero de seguro te encontrarás con muchos cuando te encierren en la celda.

—¡Ja! Y yo te mandaré con muchos que intentaron hacerme enfadar como tú. —Apuntó hacia el muchacho y le disparó, pero fue salvado justo antes por Haniel, su escoba voladora—. ¿¡De dónde salió eso?! ¡Ugh!

Rayden estaba a punto de embestirlo a mucha velocidad gracias a su escoba, pero Shidou se había movido rápidamente para noquearlo, el hombre se sorprendió, ya que tenía mucho tiempo de no pelear.

—¡Lo tenía, Shidou-sensei! —dijo un poco molesto, encima de su escoba como si fuera un brujo, detrás de su maestro—. Pero gracias, hoy me ayudaste a detener a estos rufianes.

—¿Estás bien, Edward? —preguntó preocupado.

Vio los destrozos causados en la tienda, los cuerpos tirados, el estado del muchacho y todo el desorden que ese disparo había causado en la zona de impacto, la sirena de la alarma seguía sonando y era muy molesta.

—¡Shh! Se supone que no deben saber mi nombre, sensei.

—Oh, perdón… Escucha, tenemos que hablar, igual te servirá para descansar y después ir a casa.

—Tienes razón, aunque estas personas nunca descansan de noche, supongo que yo tampoco debo hacerlo —respondió un poco adolorido, aunque no lo demostraba.

—Por ahora, vámonos.

Ambos volaron a lo alto de un edificio cercano, donde se dedicaron a observar las calles oscuras desde el límite del techo, todo se veía más pequeño desde aquí, incluso los autos policiacos que llegaron a detener a los ladrones de joyas. Al ver su buena obra, soltó una risita de satisfacción mientras Shidou se dedicó a ver a los demás edificios a lo lejos, iluminados por luces, era un bonito paisaje.

—Edward, ¿pudiste hablar con el nuevo espíritu? Kotori está realmente molesta por todo lo que pasó.

—Ella también estaba molesta, desde que aparecí —respondió con amargura y se dejó caer sentado en el piso, no se había recuperado de ninguna pelea, pero no podía quejarse, tampoco sentía tanto dolor al ser un héroe—. No sé qué le pasa, por un momento pensé que me odiaba, pero creo que sé por qué era, ¡creyó que era falso! ¡Que yo no era Rayden! Y una vez se lo demostré, dejó de atacarme.

—¿Estás seguro qué es por eso? Es algo extraño… —dijo confundido por la información, no parecía muy acertada. Se sentó también en el suelo, ambos vieron la ciudad—. ¿Al menos sabes su nombre?

—Miku… Miku Izayoi.

No fue sorpresa, después de todo, también la conoció en su mundo, en su restaurante, aquí era un espíritu, igual que lo era en el mundo de ese Shidou que se apoderó de su cuerpo, y que sigue ocupándolo actualmente.

Sin embargo, debía ser sutil y decir las palabras adecuadas, quería advertirle de todo lo malo que podría pasarle, porque tenía experiencia en ello, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo; no era eso por lo que estaba aquí, actuar con cautela era prioritario.

—Oh… Entiendo, bien hecho, te acercaste a alguien bastante popular. Es una idol muy talentosa, es muy querida entre las chicas.

—¿En serio? No lo sabía —dijo impresionado—. Aunque debí imaginarlo, su voz era muy linda, espero que no la haya molestado más al arruinar su escenario.

—¿Hiciste qué?

—Me estaba atacando y rodé por todas partes —replicó rápidamente y un poco decepcionado—. No pude hacer nada, tampoco quería lastimarla, incluso si me decía cosas tan malas.

—¿Y por qué no seguiste hablando con ella?

—¿Eh? Ya lo sabes, Shidou-sensei, no puedo evitarlo, tengo que proteger a todos de las personas malas, los espíritus no son los únicos en peligro, no puedo limitarme solo a salvarlas, tú entiendes eso, mucho más que la comandante y todos los demás —dijo con determinación y con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sí, lo sé —dijo con voz apagada y agachó un poco la cabeza—. Pero eso es muy peligroso y lo sabes. Sé que lo haces de buena voluntad, eres realmente un buen chico, Edward, hay más en ti de lo que puedes mostrar a simple vista.

—¡Gracias!

—No he terminado… —contestó al mirarle al rostro con una gotita en la cabeza, el chico negó con la cabeza.

—Ah… Lo siento.

—Edward, entiendo por qué haces esto, pero no es tu obligación, te ganas el odio de las personas equivocadas, incluso habrá personas que te odien sin razón alguna aparente, como Miku al tratarte como lo hizo hoy, incluso si después cambió, se sintió mal, ¿verdad? —preguntó suavemente y el otro asintió con la cabeza, un poco triste—. Eso solo te pondrá en peligro, no es necesario que lo hagas, la policía también tiene realizadores, los humanos son débiles ni físicamente ni mentalmente. Juntos podemos hacer grandes cosas, como esta ciudad. Pero los espíritus, tus amigas, ellas están solas, repartidas por este mundo, somos pocos los que queremos ayudarlas, y son más las personas que quieren lastimarlas.

—Pero no he dejado que eso suceda, además, no voy a morir, Shidou-sensei, siempre podré ser más fuerte, cada vez un poco más fuerte para salvarlas a todos —dijo con confianza—. Hoy tal vez llegué a mi límite, pero está bien así, no quiero lastimar a nadie o matar a alguien por exceso de fuerza, entonces me limito.

—No lo hagas, termina con las peleas rápidamente, no porque tengas tanto poder, significa que tengas que pelear débilmente —dijo con algo de autoridad y preocupación, Shidou le quitó su casco para mirarle a sus ojos vacíos y oscuros—. Edward, un día te enfrentarás a alguien muy fuerte, tal vez tan fuerte que no querrás enfrentártele y posiblemente quiera destruir todo lo que quieres y amas.

—Estaré bien, Shidou-sensei… No tiene por qué preocuparse…

—¡No, no estarás bien! —Frunció el ceño y habló duramente, el chico se sorprendió por eso—. Tu forma de vivir es peligrosa, lo volviste peor al querer proteger a todos, y no es algo malo hacerlo, pero no es tu responsabilidad, sé que no lo entenderás de esta forma, pero piensa… Piensa en Tohka y las demás.

—Yo pienso en ellas, ¿a qué te refieres? Son mis mejores amigas, incluso saben mi secreto y no se lo han dicho a nadie.

Shidou suspiró levemente y negó con la cabeza, el chico se sorprendió por sus acciones.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—¿Las quieres, Edward?

—¿Uh?

—A Tohka, Natsumi, Kaguya, Yuzuru, Yoshino. ¿Quieres a cada una de ellas tanto como para que no sean lastimadas, lo suficiente para pensar siempre en su bienestar antes que el tuyo? ¿Las quieres al punto en el que darías tu vida por ellas?

—Yo…

En Fraxinus, todos miraban con atención a la conversación, podían oírla claramente y de todos, Kotori sonreía cálidamente al tener a su bebé en brazos, totalmente dormido; las palabras de Shidou habían sido como un hechizo adormecedor.

Los cabellos de Edward fueron agitados por el viento, estaba herido en el rostro y con inflamación, sin embargo, muy concentrado. Realmente no pensaba en cuanto quería a sus amigas, y tampoco estaba seguro si estaba dispuesto a dar la vida por ellas, quienes estaban durmiendo tranquilamente, mientras él salvaba a los necesitados y vencía lacras de esta ciudad.

«Eso es lo que yo siento por Muku, Edward». Shidou le puso la mano en el hombro del chico. «Eso es amor, pero tal vez tú no lo entiendes».

—Escucha, cuando algo nos gusta o lo queremos, hacemos todo para que eso no termine, hacemos todo por las personas que queremos, incluso morir. Eso es algo que yo haría por mi esposa y por mi hijo… Y eso es algo que ellas harían por ti.

—¿Qué? No lo creo, no les dejaría hacerlo, yo… No puedo dar la vida por ellas, porque no quiero morir, eso solo haría por mi mami… Ella es muy importante para mí, siempre ha estado a mi lado y me ha apoyado, amo a mi mami más que a nada en el mundo, incluso la quiero más que a mis amigas.

Una sensación agridulce se repartió desde su garganta a todo su cuerpo, ese testimonio tan confiable y verdadero del chico, lleno de amor, era prueba suficiente que no conocía otro tipo de amor más que el de una familia, y más específicos, ese lazo tan fuerte entre madre e hijo.

—Sí… Lo sé. Pero todo lo que has dicho sobre tu madre, es lo que los espíritus deben pensar sobre ti. —Shidou miró al cielo para ver las pocas estrellas brillando, el joven le imitó, pensando en sus amigas—. Las salvaste, has sido muy amable y ellas que no tienen a nadie, en ti han encontrado todo. No puedes tomarte la vida a juego, no puedes arriesgarte de esa forma, incluso si es por algo bueno, tu vida… Una parte de tu vida, así como la sientes ligada a tu madre y le pertenece, también está ligada a Tohka, a las gemelas Yamai, a Yoshino y a Natsumi, y también les perteneces.

Se acomodó para sentarse frente a él y lo tomó de los hombros con firmeza, además de que le vio con determinación y con cierto brillo en sus ojos. Edward estaba hipnotizado por el discurso del hombre, jamás había pensado que los sentimientos de sus amigas eran tan profundos.

—Edward, los espíritus te necesitan más de lo que crees, incluso después de salvarlas, eso es solo el principio, porque ellas siempre estarán en peligro, incluso podrían lastimarse ellas mismas sin saberlo, porque muchas veces no sabemos lo que hacemos, como tú ahora. —Sonrió un poco—. Por favor, no abandones, tú no puedes morir ni tomarte la vida a la ligera. No importa lo que pase, ni quien sea el rival que tengas en frente, debes proteger a los espíritus, a toda costa. Eres muy fuerte, Edward, y eres el único que puede hacer tanto por ellas, incluso si nadie está dispuesto o no tienes permiso de nadie, tienes que ser fuerte, hazlo por ellas.

—Sensei… —Sonrió con convicción—. ¡Lo haré, las protegeré con más fuerza que antes, lo prometo! No importa quién sea el rival, incluso si es ella misma, haré todo lo posible para solucionarlo, y así todo estará bien, ¡haré que todo esté bien!

Nia sonrió ante el discurso de Shidou, mientras Gabriel estaba muy feliz por su habilidad al expresarse y generar confianza y valor en el joven héroe. Kotori estaba orgullosa de Shidou, muchas de sus palabras habían tocado su corazón y estaba enternecida, él siempre sabía qué decir y lo envidiaba por ello, a veces.

Al día siguiente, Edward fue directo a su clase sin perder el tiempo para ayudar a nadie, después de todo, estaba herido y las curitas en su cara lo demostraban. Era temporada de preparativos para el festival escolar, así como después tendría que ir al Fraxinus para ir a la mansión Izayoi para volver a hablar con Miku, y convencerla de ser sellada.

Aunque él interpretaba esto como volverse su amiga y alguien importante para ella, justo como Shidou le había explicado ayer, sobre el vínculo entre él y los espíritus.

Shidou, por su parte, se dedicó a vivir un poco esta vida, aún tenía miedo de equivocarse, de no actuar como un esposo con Kotori, ni como un padre con Haruki, pero no tardó tanto tiempo en adaptarse, ya que siempre estaba con ellos.

Era un poco extraño tener un puesto de asesor, y no ser él quien estuviera rescatando y sellando a esas chicas, salvando el mundo. También le llenaba de nostalgia, sobre todo con Edward tropezando con Miku por sus propios ideales que chocaban con los intereses puramente egoístas y hedonistas de la idol. Él estaba de acuerdo con el chico, Kotori igual, así que no lo regañó cuando le declaró la guerra.

El mundo no era tan fácil y el camino de la vida de un héroe tampoco. Parte de lo que le había dicho Shidou esa noche, se volvía realidad al estar frente a una idol que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo dominar las mentes de los demás, para obtener lo que quería.

—Veo que te resistes a mi voz.

—Si buscas que desista, no lo harás ni pidiéndolo de rodillas, ¡Miku Izayoi! —dijo al señalarle con el dedo, Miku solo sonrió de forma burlona—. No dejaré que sigas usando tus poderes de esa forma, solo obligas a los demás a hacer lo que quieres, ¡no está bien!

—¿Oh? ¿Vas a detenerme? Por un momento pensé que eras de verdad, que realmente podrías ser bueno, pero eres igual que todos los demás, no me arrepiento de todo lo que te dije —dijo al mirarlo con el ceño fruncido y con mucho disgusto, como si viera un trozo de basura con estiércol—. Son una verdadera molestia, quieren imponer su voluntad por encima de la mía, todo el tiempo, eso no volverá a pasar. ¡Eres igual que todos los hombres! ¡Así que largo de aquí, eres más desagradable que una cucaracha!

Después de ese grito con gran fuerza sónica, impactó directamente en el muchacho que lo lanzó por la ventana, destrozando los cristales, y cayendo desde el segundo piso hasta el suelo, donde gritó de dolor.

El poco respeto que había conseguido con Miku y su pequeña aprobación, se habían esfumado y él se sintió verdaderamente rechazado, incluso fue expulsado con violencia, con toda la intención de lastimarlo.

Se levantó algo adolorido, más emocionalmente que físicamente, si no fuera por el traje y sus poderes, muchos de sus huesos estarían rotos. Pero algo sí se había roto; sus ganas de pelear contra ella, diferente a otros rivales, no podía lastimar a un espíritu, incluso si era su enemiga.

«Shidou-sensei, ¿qué es lo correcto?»


	29. Chapter 28

**¡Hola a todos! Espero que estén muy bien, ya tenía tiempo sin actualizar este fic, pero hoy por fin les traigo continuación, espero les guste.**

 **Por otro lado, si quieres dejarme una review, te estaré agradecido y me encantaría saber qué te gustó más, qué no te gustó y si tienes alguna pregunta, también.**

 **Sin más, vamos con el capítulo.**

* * *

 **Joven y atrapado**

 **Capítulo 28: La oveja negra. Parte 8.**

Esta noche, sus acciones heroicas habían terminado y se dedicaba a viajar a gran velocidad en Haniel, el ángel de Natsumi que tenía una forma de escoba, con el que surcaba los cielos en la oscuridad de la noche, plagada de pequeñas luces que se veían desde aquí, a millones de años luz de distancia, su luz era visible incluso en tanta oscuridad.

Y al mismo tiempo, este joven héroe era un sujeto disfrazado que volaba en el cielo con una escoba mágica, pero también se le miraba desde lejos, aunque no tanto como las estrellas, Raiden representaba una luz en su ciudad.

Una luz que estaba titilando, como en mal funcionamiento.

— _¿Oh? ¿Vas a detenerme? Por un momento pensé que eras de verdad, que realmente podrías ser bueno…_

Su voz, la expresión de su rostro; sus ojos fríos, sus cejas fruncidas, su temple duro. La combinación de las partes dio como resultado una frase contundente e impactante.

«¿Podría… ser bueno?» En los ojos oscuros del chico no se podía reflejar nada, eran iguales a los de su padre, así que tampoco se podía observar nada en ellos, tenía la peor mirada del mundo, pero al menos en este caso, existía un vacío. «¿Qué es ser bueno para ti… Miku-san? Lo que haces es malo, no puedo permitirlo, debería estar encerrada… Junto con…»

—… _pero eres igual que todos los demás, no me arrepiento de todo lo que te dije. Son una verdadera molestia, quieren imponer su voluntad por encima de la mía, todo el tiempo, eso no volverá a pasar._

Su traje estaba lleno de heridas, con manchas de sangre y sucio, por supuesto. Era el resultado de una tarde-noche llena de acción en los suburbios de ciudad Tenguu, solo otro día de trabajo en su vida como héroe vocacional.

Y por eso mismo, se había ganado el odio de muchas personas malas que lo matarían sin dudarlo, de tener la oportunidad. Personas que hablaban igual de Miku para justificar sus malas acciones, aunque ella ciertamente fue más educada que ellos.

«Deberías estar encerrada por manipulación, por privarles a las personas su libertad de expresión y elección. Miku-san, debería ir a tu casa y derrotarte, entregarte a la justicia… Eso es lo que se hace con gente como tú…» Raiden se detuvo en medio de los rascacielos de la zona comercial, donde estaba lleno de pantallas luminosas anunciando productos, entre otros. Había frío y al mirar abajo, vio pocas personas y autos, pues ya era muy tarde. «No está bien lo que haces… Aun así, te dejo escapar…»

— _¡Eres igual que todos los hombres! ¡Así que largo de aquí, eres más desagradable que una cucaracha!_

«Todos los rufianes que he encerrado me han dicho cosas horribles, no tengo la culpa de que ellos sean malos y que hagan cosas desagradables, injustas y que deban pagar por ello». Pensó al suspirar y agachar la cabeza, viendo sus manos bien agarradas de la escoba, tenían sangre seca en sus guantes, así rasguños y, de hecho, dos de sus dedos ya no tenían protección alguna. «Ellos sí son todos iguales, Miku-san… La gente mala, todos piensan igual y al final, cuando los atrapo, todos terminan odiándome… Si logran salir, será para lastimarme a mí… Todos los días me lastiman, gracias al poder de todas, puedo soportarlo y superarlo».

El joven sonrió ligeramente al pensar en Natsumi, Tohka, Yoshino, Kaguya y Yuzuru. Sus rostros sonrientes y lindos aparecieron de repente, después de hablar con Shidou, se imaginó sus rostros desfigurados por el dolor y tristeza por si algo malo le llegara a pasar.

—Raiden, creo que ya es suficiente, tienes que dormir para ir a la escuela mañana —dijo Reine, el origen de su voz estaba en su comunicador integrado en el traje.

—Ah, Reine-chan… Tienes razón, creo que ya es bastante tarde… —dijo con una voz apagada—. Lamento que tengas que monitorearme hasta esta hora.

—No es ningún problema, no puedo dormir de todas formas y no quiero que estés solo.

—Reine-chan, eres muy buena conmigo… Realmente te quiero, ¡eres la mejor compañera!

—No… No es nada —contestó algo feliz y un poco avergonzada—. Será mejor que regreses al Fraxinus.

—Sí. Pero antes… Reine-chan, ¿soy igual que todos los hombres?

Reine se quedó en silencio por unos segundos mientras él esperó pacientemente una respuesta.

—¿Por qué preguntas eso, Raiden? Para mí y porque sé que estás usando tus poderes, eres un chico solamente.

—No, no. Ella no lo sabe, supongo… Ese no es el punto. Ni siquiera me conoce y aun así me dijo que soy igual que todos los hombres… No sé qué quiso decir con eso…

—¿Hablas de Miku-san, la nueva espíritu?

—Sí…

—Hnn…

La mujer lo pensó por unos momentos, mientras Raiden estaba de brazos cruzados, mirando al cielo, donde debería estar el Fraxinus, debidamente camuflado y mezclado con el cielo.

«Creo que eres un niño, en el cuerpo de un hombre». Pensó ella con una pequeña sonrisa y con los ojos cerrados.

—Reine-chan… ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? Miku-san lo dijo muy enojada…

—Generalizó, pero no deberías preocuparte por eso. Y con respecto a lo otro… Creo que eres un gran chico, también eres muy bueno. Miku-san debe tener un resentimiento hacia el género masculino por alguna razón… Pero tú no eres "como todos los demás", aun no eres un hombre. —Reine tomó una pausa y continuó—: Pero, Edward... Recuerda que la opinión más importante sobre ti es la que tienes de ti mismo.

El hombrecito sonrió ampliamente, tampoco se consideraba un hombre, porque él era un héroe; para esto no existía edad, ni género. Todo el mundo ama a los héroes, no por lo que son, sino por lo que hacen.

—Gracias, Reine-chan.

—De nada. Es hora de llevarte a casa.

—Sí. —Sonrió al momento en el que era transportado de vuelta al Fraxinus.

* * *

A esas mismas horas, un inexperto Shidou Itsuka se encontraba mirando las estrellas desde la ventana del cuarto de su Haruki, esperando que se durmiera.

Después de mecerlo durante unos momentos, así como caminar de un lado a otro del cuarto y calmarlo con palabras cariñosas y mimos, logró hacerlo dormir después de media hora de llanto.

—Ah… —Suspiró algo cansado al ver a su bebé de cabello rojo, por fin dormido y con sus manitas hechas puño—. Sí que eres duro de convencer… No me digas que… ¿Serás tan terca e impulsiva como tu mamá, Haruki-kun?

El hombre de cabello azul sonrió mostrando los dientes y con los ojos cerrados, claro, lo dijo en susurros para no despertarlo, pero también con muy buen humor. Sin embargo, después de un tiempo, dejó a su bebé en su cuna de forma cuidadosa y se recargó ligeramente en el borde de este, hecho de pura madera, dejando descansar su cabeza en sus brazos, observándolo con calma.

«Itsuka Haruki… Es un bonito nombre, me pregunto si fue mi idea… Ahora que lo pienso, Muku… Perdóname». Cerró los ojos al pensar en su hermosa mujer de cabello rubio y ojos dorados.

Pero luego dejó la cuna para ir a la ventana y correr algo las cortinas, para ver el cielo estrellado; cada vez que lo veía, era imposible no acordarse de Mukuro Hoshimiya, porque ella perteneció a las estrellas y fue muy lejos para salvarla, y llevarla a la tierra.

«Lamento no pensar en ti hasta este momento. Esto se siente mal en más de una forma, pero el bebé no tiene la culpa y realmente… Con todo lo que sé… Es realmente mío. Pero no es "nuestro", quisiera que lo fuera, pero… Este es de este "Shidou". Quiero que tengamos el nuestro, tú y yo, Muku». Sonrió con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, imaginando un bebé que tuviera sus ojos dorados y su cabello azul. «Estoy seguro que sería muy bonito… Quiero que todos estos días se terminen y pueda volver a ti, mi Muku».

Y aunque esos eran sus deseos reales, el hombre regresó a la cama con Kotori, donde ella lo abrazó para dormir y él lo permitió, durmiéndose con una mujer que seguía considerando hermanita, una con la que jamás estaría.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Shidou y Kotori se la pasaron en Fraxinus, haciendo papeleo y revisando estrategias para luchar contra Miku por si volvía a aparecer, también ambos cuidaron a su bebé a ratos, igual que Kannazuki y Reine. Era el bebé del Fraxinus.

Edward se la pasó en la escuela con sus amigas espíritu, al menos, las que podían ir a la escuela. Todos se preparaban para el festival escolar que reuniría a las escuelas preparatorias de la ciudad en un solo evento, incluida la preparatoria solo para señoritas, Rindouji.

Era un poco deprimente, y esto causaba la molestia de Tohka, Kaguya y Yuzuru sobre su mejor amigo, a Edward siempre lo pedía el club del teatro para que fuera el malo de la historia, principalmente por tener la mirada de un demonio malvado o de un maníaco sin sentimientos.

Nadie sabía quién era en realidad, las chicas espíritu sí, por eso se molestaban tanto con todo el club, incluso si iba bien para el papel solo por sus ojos.

De regreso, Edward tenía las manos detrás de la nuca e iba caminando así, de forma muy despreocupada, hasta que Kaguya le hizo bajar un brazo, para tomarlo, luego lo hizo Yuzuru, el giró la cabeza de lado a lado, para ver las sonrisas de ambas.

—¿Qué les pasa?

—Respuesta. No te preocupes por lo que dijeron de ti antes, también pienso que debías ser el héroe y no el villano.

—¡Cierto! ¡Esos chicos estaban locos! ¡No tienes la pinta de ningún villano! —dijo Kaguya con seriedad.

—No les perdonaré la siguiente ocasión, ¡tendrán que dar más disculpas! —dijo Tohka con su mano hecha puño y cierta molestia, Edward iba caminando con la boca levemente abierta, pero la miró de reojo.

—Oh… ¡Bueno, no importa! —dijo con una sonrisa y volvió a mirar al frente—. Ayer Reine-chan me dijo que la opinión más importante sobre mí es la que tengo de mí mismo. Así que, estoy bien, de verdad.

—Sorpresa. Esas son unas palabras geniales… Reine es asombrosa.

—¿¡Eh?! Entonces… Ella se nos adelantó desde anoche… —Kaguya dijo con decepción y agachó la cabeza—. Realmente, Reine es genial…

—¡Reine sabe mucho! —dijo Tohka con una sonrisa y Edward asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo también.

—Pero no se preocupen, Kaguya-chan, Yuzuru-chan, Tohka-chan, ahora que me dijeron todo eso, ¡estoy mucho más animado, de verdad! ¡Por tres veces! —dijo y levantó tres dedos hacia ellas, sus ojos oscuros brillaron ligeramente.

Las tres chicas no se sintieron menos con su apoyo, así que terminaron sonriendo felizmente, Edward también logró soltarse de las gemelas por pura comodidad y para iniciar una carrera hacia la secundaria cercana.

Siendo las gemelas las más veloces, mientras que Tohka y Edward les seguían detrás. Para cuando llegaron a la puerta de la secundaria, ellas celebraron su victoria al dar vueltas tomadas de las manos, mientras que el chico solo se rascó la cabeza y Tohka recuperó el aliento.

—Oh, mira, Yoshino, por fin están aquí —dijo Natsumi con un uniforme blanco con azul, tipo marinera, usando una falda escolar con los mismos colores.

—¡Ah! —Los miró entonces—. ¡Edward-san!

—¡Y las otras! —dijo Natsumi al alzar la mano con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Las dos chicas corrieron hasta encontrarse con ellos, llevaban mochilas en sus espaldas, de diferente color; la de Yoshino era azul y la de Natsumi era verde.

—¿Cómo que "otras? —preguntó Kaguya con los brazos cruzados y con ligera molestia.

—Jajaja… Era una broma.

—¡Ahora estamos completos! —dijo Edward con una sonrisa radiante y ofreció ambas manos—. Natsumi-chan, Yoshino-chan, ¿nos vamos?

—A-Ah, sí… —dijo la más tímida con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas y tomó una mano del chico.

—Ya era hora, se tardaron más de lo normal —dijo Natsumi con ligero desdén, tomando rápido la mano del chico.

—¡Hay un festival escolar que preparar! —explicó Tohka muy animada—. ¡Todos harán muchas cosas diferentes! ¡Nuestra clase tendrá un café maid!

—Y el dúo Yamai también —dijo Kaguya con mucho orgullo y sonrisa de confianza.

El grupo de chicos siguió caminando por las calles de la ciudad, las más pequeñas iban tomadas de la mano del chico, quien, por su baja estatura, no era tan grande la diferencia entre ellas y él. Estuvieron hablando sobre el festival escolar entre todos y sobre lo que pasó con Edward, causando que la molestia en Natsumi fuera tanta que se transformó para "consolar" a su querido Edward.

—Onee-sama, estoy bien, en serio… —dijo con algo de dificultad al estar atrapado en los pechos de, al parecer, una estudiante muy adulta con las ropas a punto de reventar.

—Pobrecito, mi Edward-chan, ¿cómo se atreven? ¿Onee-chan debería darles una lección? ¿Eh? Dime… —dijo con una voz algo seductora, fue ahí cuando él logró alejar su cabeza de sus pechos grandes—. ¿Oh?

—Puedo defenderme solo, además, no creo que dijeran algo desagradable, Onee-sama. Y en caso de que necesiten una lección, ¡yo seré quién lo haga a esos malhechores! —declaró con confianza y seguridad—. Y Onee-sama… No deberías usar tus poderes en público.

—Oh, cierto, Edward es un héroe… —dijo con una sonrisa cálida, las demás también lo hicieron, y acarició su cabeza, luego lo soltó y regresó a ser normal—. Pero recuerda que te ayudaré en lo que necesites.

—Y-Yo también, Edward-san…

—¡Y nosotras!

—¡Cuenta conmigo también!

—Chicas… ¡Gracias!

* * *

Cuando ellas llegaron a los departamentos de los espíritus, el chico tuvo que despedirse de todas y se fue volando en Haniel para regresar a casa, donde de nuevo no tendría con quién comer. Pero esto hace mucho que se había vuelto una costumbre.

Así como estar en la cocina, en completa soledad, para sacar su teléfono celular y marcar al celular de Ellen Mira Mathers, su esperanza la depositó en esta llamada, como todas las demás veces.

—¡Mami! ¿Vas a venir a co…?

—Por el momento, no estoy disponible, deja tu mensaje después del tono… —Contestó el mensaje grabado de la voz seria y algo fría de su madre, él sonrió un poquito.

«Hoy tampoco». El chico bajó el celular, pero volvió a tenerlo cerca de su campo de visión para buscar un contacto especial, uno de una oficina. «¿Papá?»

Dudó de si molestarlo por esto, la verdad es que sabía que era más probable que comiera con su madre que con su padre, Isaac Wescott; una persona muy ocupada que, tal vez, ni siquiera estaba en Tenguu en estos momentos. Incluso podría estar en Inglaterra.

«Mejor no lo molesto». Pensando que era una molestia, mejor se guardó el celular y fue al refrigerador por la comida congelada.

El hombrecito de cabello rubio puso la comida en el microondas para calentarla, era carne de hamburguesa ya preparada, y tenía salsas en la cocina, así como refresco, por lo que la comida estaba superada.

Corrió a su cuarto para quitarse el dispositivo que lo convertía en un héroe, lo dejó en su mesita al lado de su cama, también se quitó el resto de ropa, si su madre le viera, notaría la cantidad de raspones, cortadas y heridas que tenía por todo el cuerpo; algunas viejas y otras más recientes, las que estaban rojas o tenían costras. No había lugar donde no tuviera de estas.

Tomó un baño rápidamente y se puso ropa limpia y cómoda, así como se volvió a poner su dispositivo en su muñeca. Corrió hacia la cocina para tomar su comida y la llevó a la sala, para mirar televisión.

«Rayos, esto es malo». Comió más rápido y dejó el plato en el sillón, bebió su refresco rápidamente y no perdió el tiempo en transformarse en héroe, dejando su casa con la televisión encendida.

Anunciaba sobre los destrozos que un grupo de hombres armados con realizadores estaban causando en el centro de la ciudad, ya habían heridos y el caos era inminente.

* * *

En Fraxinus, Kotori ya estaba maldiciendo las acciones del muchacho al verlo enfrentarse él solo contra un grupo de diez, arriesgando la vida como siempre, esquivando ataques mortales de balas y ráfagas de energía, que destrozaban todo lo que impactaban, dañando infraestructura y el suelo.

Shidou, por otro lado, se dedicó a observar su forma de pelear, era bastante arriesgado y notaba como se contenía en cada ataque y en cada golpe.

Pero no era el único mirando.

— _Interrumpimos esta transmisión para informarle a todos los ciudadanos de Tenguu, en especial a los residentes de la zona comercial que NO se acerquen, tomen vías alternas…_

Miku parpadeó un par de veces y se quedó con la boca levemente abierta al ver a la mujer explicar la situación de lo que estaba pasando en el centro comercial de la ciudad, ahí vio de nuevo a Raiden, sufriendo de algunos ataques, hasta que cayó al suelo por varias balas en su cuerpo.

Los ojos púrpuras azulados de ella se abrieron un poco más, incluso dejó escapar un alarido de sorpresa. Apretó ligeramente los puños y hasta se acercó un poco más al televisor.

Presintiendo lo mejor.

«Eso es. No te levantes más, ahí es donde debes estar, en el suelo. Ese es tu verdadero lugar, al que siempre has pertenecido, ¡no te levantes más!» Sus ojos brillaron con la intensidad de sus deseos, pero parpadeó al instante al ver como ese maldito hombre se volvía a levantar.

—Tsk…

* * *

Sin embargo, en la televisión no se podía ver el gran esfuerzo que levantarse con balas dentro del cuerpo suponía. Sus piernas no respondían del todo bien, pero puso una mano en frente para hacer aparecer a Sandalphon justo antes de que nuevas balas le dañaran.

—¡Vamos a matarte, eres una maldita molestia, cabrón!

—Ugh… —Raiden se quejó y vio que tenía hoyos llenos de sangre en su torso, pero reaccionó a esa frase de sus enemigos.

— _¡Eres igual que todos los hombres! ¡Así que largo de aquí, eres más desagradable que una cucaracha!_

«Miku-san… ¿E-Eres igual? A ellos los golpearé y los meteré a la cárcel, pero a ti… Tú sigues libre… ¿Qué…? ¿Qué es ser un héroe, Shidou-sensei?» Sandalphon perdió fuerza en ese momento que la tomó lleno de dudas en su corazón. «¿Qué es lo que debería hacer con ella?»

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos se aclararon cuando fue herido en las costillas por un sable láser como el que usaban las hechiceras, herida que le hizo gritar de dolor, herida que activó sus sentidos de supervivencia, herida con la que Miku sonrió.

Al arrodillarse al suelo, dejar tirado a Sandalphon, los que aún seguían de pie, empezaron a patearlo en donde se les permitiera, hasta que el chico solo logró cubrirse con sus manos la cabeza, pero dolía bastante porque estaba herido y sangrando, manchando el suelo con su saliva y sangre.

Miku estaba complacida, incluso si eran hombres golpeando a un hombre, lo estaban aplastando como ella quiso hacerlo.

«¿Qué estás haciendo, Edward? Por culpa de Nia no puedo intervenir… Pero realmente no lo necesitas». Shidou apretó los puños y miró con preocupación, menos de la que Kotori tenía en estos momentos. «¡Esta no es toda tu fuerza! ¡Este no es todo tu poder! ¿¡Acaso lo que dije no sirvió de nada?!»

Nia sonrió ampliamente mientras su historia se escribía sola, los pensamientos de Shidou, el herido Edward, la sonriente Miku y los hombres pisoteando al héroe, completamente a merced.

Era maravilloso.

— _¡Edwaaaaaaaaaaaard!_

Un grito desfigurado de las voces de sus amigas retumbó en su cerebro, imaginando como sus rostros sonrientes cambiaban a la tristeza y la desesperación. El joven abrió los ojos entonces y apretó fuertemente los puños.

«Chicas…» Una lágrima se derramó de sus ojos.

— _Por favor, no abandones, tú no puedes morir ni tomarte la vida a la ligera. No importa lo que pase, ni quien sea el rival que tengas en frente, debes proteger a los espíritus, a toda costa. Eres muy fuerte, Edward, y eres el único que puede hacer tanto por ellas, incluso si nadie está dispuesto o no tienes permiso de nadie, tienes que ser fuerte, hazlo por ellas._

«No tendré que hacerlo yo, este es finalmente tu final». Pensó Miku con una sonrisa llena de confianza y maldad también.

—¡Ahhhhhh! —gritó y liberó su energía en una explosión que alejó a sus atacantes.

—¿¡Qué?! —Miku no podía creerlo y tampoco tenía idea de su poder.

«Shidou-sensei… Él me ayudó…» El joven se levantó y miró seriamente a sus enemigos que recién se estaban levantando.

—Me dijo… que protegiera a los espíritus… —susurró para sí mismo, pero luego estalló—: ¡A TODA COSTA!

Su energía liberada se desbordó en una explosión con origen en su cuerpo, que se extendió tanto que la televisión quedó sin señal, rompiendo el suelo, los autos estallaron, las luces e incluso la señal eléctrica de la zona se murió.

Shidou quedó con una sonrisa y soltó una risita al ver como Kotori suspiro de alivio. Nia era otra que estaba con una sonrisa, leyendo como lo que se escribía automáticamente en su Raziel.

Miku se quedó perpleja, no tenía idea de cómo había sucedido, pero no tenía por qué pensarlo mucho, Raiden era un espíritu también y muy poderoso. Sudó de la cabeza y se quedó con la boca abierta, no había ser humano, sin importar las armas que usara, que pudiera matarlo.

Que pudiera pisotearlo.

Pero ella no era humana.


End file.
